Maelstrom of Cosmic Era
by LoDsIx
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, jinchuriki of the 9 tails. find's himself plunge into another war, the bloody valentine war. after living for a millennia, due to his immortality, will he once again help the world? does the cosmic era need his help? let's find out. pairing: Naruto x Lacus. Harem. rated M for language and some sexual content.
1. Return to Battlefield

_**Maelstrom of Cosmic Era**_

 **Yo. LodSiX here. I'm new to this, writing a fanfic, but the inspiration I get from reading stories in fanfiction is getting to me so im gonna try my best. Please no flame, if you have any comments and suggestions message me or email me. And I hope you guys like it.**

" **Bijuu talking"**

" ' _ **Bijuu thinking' "**_

"Talking"

" ' _Thinking' "_

 **Naruto's Gundam is a surprise, and probably you will like it.**

 **For the pairing, I'm aiming for Naruto x lacus x murue. Why? Because I like those 2. Especially murue. Maybe I'll add more in the future when I make it to destiny. As for kira? I'll stick with kira x flay.**

 **Ill change some of the parts in the series so yeah. But mostly it will be cannon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gundam Seed. It belongs to their respective owners and maker.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Return to battlefield

Prologue

Naruto Uzumaki, our very own orange clad knucklehead, the most unpredictable ninja, and the Jinchūriki of the 9 tails. After the 4th great shinobi war, and the sealing of kaguya otsutsuki. To serve as a thank you from the bijuu's, the bijuu's gave some of their chakra with Naruto resulting his immortality. Naruto, after sometime, became the Hokage of Konoha, and through the years his life was complete. Until the day everyone he knows slowly died, including his wife, Hinata Hyuga, the heiress of the hyuga clan, and his two children, Boruto Uzumaki and Himawari Uzumaki. After everyone died, he almost lost himself to grief but thanks to his 9-tailed companion, he was pulled back from his grief and moved on with his life.

After centuries and millennia of roaming the world, watching the world change from the shadows. Sometimes participating in the wars, the world has seen. But in the latter years. He has grown tired of war and only participate if the world truly need his help.

* * *

Present time

In the year Cosmic Era 71 Naruto Uzumaki appearance hasn't changed much since the day he achieved Immortality. His once wild spiky blonde hair was now trimmed short, yet he still held the same whisker marks on each of his cheeks. Cerulean blue eyes which radiated a lifetime of experience and as for his clothes. He wears now a red shirt with long sleeves, black pants, and brown closed shoes. After a Millennia of living the blonde youthful looking man is no stranger to adapting while the world keeps evolving with new technology. More importantly, Naruto has developed the core of OS for Mobile suits and a majority of the now military power comes from his brain child. 'Arriving in 10 minutes at your destination.' A voice announced through the intercom and Naruto glanced out of the window to see a space station doom up in the distance.

"Finally, a change in scenery than this darkness around us," Naruto commented while he watches the darkness of space with a few stars and possible space stations in the distance change. "We will soon arrive at Heliopolis." A smile appeared on the blonde's face when a rough, deep voice echoed in his mind.

"About damn well time! I thought that I will never see anything green or a city when I woke up from my slumber." This voice belongs to one of his closest and oldest friend, Kurama and Naruto snorted at his friend's comment.

"Lighten up Fur Ball! You're only grumpy because we haven't had any action in the past few years." The blonde commented while the space shuttle moved into the port of the space station.

"Years? Try Centuries!" A deep growl came from Kurama. For a while, Naruto nor the Biju says anything before the Fox resumed. "Say Naruto, I have been itching for you on trying out your mobile suit. based on what the designs and the features you have installed. It would bring out our … wild side." The voice in his head held now a tone of amusement and if Naruto could see the fox face then he should notice that it now held a feral, dangerous grin.

"Can't argue with that that buddy. Good thing I brought it with us. I'll try testing it later after were done here" answered Naruto with a grin. But it turned into a frown, sensing something coming.

"is it me or I'm feeling danger nearby." Said Naruto.

" **hmm you're right kit. Just be on your guard, I feel shit is going to hit the fan** " said kurama

"yeah yeah yeah, you know me. I'll just have my mobile suit on standby just in case." Said Naruto, Sighing.

* _shuttle arashkage,_ _you are clear for docking in bay number 9_ *

"well here we go" said Naruto while piloting his shuttle to bay number 9.

* * *

Naruto was in city, minding his business, buying anything that he see's useful or eye catching to him, when suddenly someone bump in to him, Naruto just stood there, not moving even an inch where he stand. He sees the one who bump him sitting in the pavement rubbing his head.

' _what the hell did I hit? I feel like I ran into a wall'_ said the stranger in his mind

"sorry sir, I didn't see where I was going. I was in a hurry so I was running" said the stranger, still rubbing his head.

"it's okay, I was not looking either" said Naruto while offering a hand to the stranger.

"oh, then okay." Accepting the offered hand to get up.

"what's the rush, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Naruto with his foxy grin.

"oh right, I'm late for my class actually, that's why I'm running" said the stranger, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"oh okay. Names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" said Naruto

"the names kira, kira yamato. Mr. Uzumaki" said the now named kira with a smile

"just Naruto is okay. Go on kira, you said you are late. Nice meeting you by the way." Said Naruto with a smile

"right almost forgot about it. Nice meeting you to Naruto!" said kira now running again.

Naruto just shook his head "that kira will bump into someone again. And he reminds me of myself when I was a kid, I think?"

" **yeah, clumsy and stupid like you.** " Said kurama from his mindscape.

" _ha ha ha very funny you over grown fur ball"_ said Naruto to kurama who only chuckled at him.

* * *

Naruto was heading back to his hotel when suddenly he heard explosions and gunfire from the distance.

"what the hell was that!?" said Naruto, and narrowing his eyes in the distance.

" **well shit really hit the fan. What are you going to do**?" said kurama

"I'll evacuate the people then I'll check what was that about." Said Naruto.

" **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!** " shouted Naruto, making several clones and henge them to be civilians.

"you know what to do. Guide the people to the shelters and dispel when you're done" said the original Naruto

"yes boss!" said the clones before running of doing their job

"now to see what was that explosion" before he ran he remembered something.

" _yo kurama, I have a job for you_ " said Naruto through the mindscape before creating another clone.

" **i'm listening**..." said kurama

* * *

Kira yamato, a student in heliopolis, was finding his day very stressful. Why? Because moments ago, he was in a fire fight, explosion everywhere, and to top it all off? His bestfriend from childhood had pointed a gun to him almost shooting him and stole one of the experimental gundams. Apparently his bestfriend was part of the ZAFT infiltration unit, their mission, to stole the new mobile suits. Now, we find himself inside of a Gundam fighting a zaft mobile suit. Beside him, lieutenant Murrue Ramius. A beautiful woman, mid 20's, long silky brown hair, perfect skin, beautiful brownish eyes, well-endowed chest. Over all, a very beautiful woman. We find themselves battling the zaft mobile suit. But was having trouble with the gundam. Because of the sudden battle, the OS was not calibrated yet, so kira being in a tight situation, program the OS while dodging the strikes of the ZAFT mobile suit.

In the distance, Naruto was watching the battle with a critical eye.

" _that machine. It's a new model. I've never seen anything like it before. Same goes for the 4-mobile suit that I have seen flying when I was running to here_ " thought Naruto.

" _I need to dig deeper into this. War is coming, and this is the catalyst._ "

Naruto was in deep thought through this, thinking if It was wort it.

"… _if war is upon us. Should I even interfere? Does the world need me again?_ "

His train of thought was broken when the gundam stab the ZAFT mobile suit with a combat knife through the arm.

" _hmm not bad. For an amateur_ "

" **Naruto, you're mobile suit is ready. All systems are operational. Where are you?** " said kurama from his mindscape.

" _thanks buddy, though I think I don't need -_ "

His reply was cut short when suddenly, the gundam he was watching was surrounded on all sides. 4-mobile suits form a square to trap the gundam. Out man and out gun.

"Shit it won't last long in there" said Naruto, thinking fast he contacted kurama through his mindscape.

" _Kurama! My hiraishin kunai is in their right!?_ " said Naruto shouting in his mindscape

" **yes, it's in here. Why?** " said kurama

" _because I've got to save some poor bastard piloting the new mobile suit_ " said Naruto, before a flash of yellow light illuminated his cockpit in his mobile suit.

Naruto position himself comfortably in the cockpit.

"kurama, you ready _?_ " said Naruto with his ear-splitting grin, cracking his neck and knuckles.

" **fuck yeah Naruto. Finally, some action, and we get to try this baby out.** " said kurama with his own ear-splitting grin.

"same here buddy, same here" said Naruto

Looking through the monitor, naruto read the readings out loud.

"reactor all good, power is 100%, weapons online and operational, all systems green, activating mobile suit" before pressing the screen in front of him, activating his mobile suit. The screen activated and words flashed in the screen:

 _GUNDAM FRAME TYPE_  
 _BARBATOS LUPUS REX_  
 _ASW-G-08_  
 _-_  
 _-_  
 _WELCOME LORD NARUTO_

Now activated, gundam barbatos lupus rex eyes flashed bright green.

"Finally, barbatos, you ready for your debut?" said Naruto with a smile

Putting his hands on the controller, he closed his eyes and channeled his chakra onto barbatos, he felt connection, man and machine acting as one. Opening his eyes, he felt he's 100% in sync with barbatos. Giving himself a smile.

"kurama, you connected?" asked Naruto

" **yes Naruto, I've got to say, you out did yourself here** " said kurama with a grin

"you know me buddy. Let's go and kick some ass!"

" **right! Let's go!** "

"Gundam barbatos, launching!"

-end-

* * *

 **AN: barbatos (I don't own iron-blooded orphans), the gundam Naruto design for himself years ago while working in morgenroete. Built in secret until completed and maintained by Naruto himself. barbatos frame is slim in the waist but on the chest, arms, and legs are armored. The whole frame was made with gundanium alloy plus nanomite armor (I don't own gundam wing and iron-blooded orphans) and it's powered by a nuclear reactor so it's operational hours are limitless, depending on the pilot's endurance. It's color scheme, rather than blue, white, red, and gold It's color scheme now, rather the white color on its frame, now it's black, and the blue accents on the shoulder are now in orange, but the red and gold accents stay. (imagine barbatos lupus rex but different color scheme).**

 **The weapons on barbatos is the same with barbatos lupus rex. Complete with the tail blade, rex nail, and 2x 200mm gun.**

 **For handheld weapons. Instead of the giant mace. barbatos uses a long sword. Plus 2 beam saber. And hidden under each forearm of barbatos, a high-energy beam riffle.**

 **Now for kurama to be connected to the mobile suit, Naruto lined the mobile suit with a seal connected from barbatos forehead, the seal not only connects kurama, but also Naruto as well, It's like an extension of his body. In hindsight, it acts like an Alaya-Vijnana System without the side effect of the paralyzation for berserk mode. For his berserk mode, well you guess it right, why I picked barbatos for Naruto. It suites him perfectly. Also the seals acts as a security, so only Naruto and kurama (in a clone) can activate barbatos.**

 **Please review, comment, it's my first time so I'm open for suggestions! And please point out if I made a mistake in them! Thank you! Ill update once im done with chapter 2**

 **See you guys later!**


	2. Enter Barbatos

**Yo guys, i'm back! well i'm surprise that my story really is good for you guys :D ill do my best to make it good for you guys :D  
**

 **Guest: thank you bro! didn't know it's this good :D and ill keep up my work :D**

 **Jablanco: thank you!**

 **BANKAIZEN: wait till we get to earth :D**

 **R.B Uzumaki: Thank you! and here's chapter 2 :3**

 **Gundam Meister Uzumaki: hmm you're right, blonde's do need to stick together so ill add her**

 **CookieNine: thank you bro! and your wish is my command :D**

 **well guys, i'll wont keep you waiting anymore. here's chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: i dont own naruto or gundam seed. they belong to their creators**

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter Barbatos

last time:

 _In the distance, Naruto was watching the battle with a critical eye._

 _"that machine. It's a new model. I've never seen anything like it before. Same goes for the 4-mobile suit that I have seen flying when I was running to here" thought Naruto._

 _"I need to dig deeper into this. War is coming, and this is the catalyst."_

 _Naruto was in deep thought through this, thinking if It was wort it._

 _"…if war is upon us. Should I even interfere? Does the world need me again?"_

 _His train of thought was broken when the gundam stab the ZAFT mobile suit with a combat knife through the arm._

 _"hmm not bad. For an amateur"_

 _" **Naruto, you're mobile suit is ready. All systems are operational. Where are you?** " said kurama from his mindscape._

 _"thanks buddy, though I think I don't need -"_

 _His reply was cut short when suddenly, the gundam he was watching was surrounded on all sides. 4-mobile suits form a square to trap the gundam. Out man and out gun._

 _"Shit it won't last long in there" said Naruto, thinking fast he contacted kurama through his mindscape._

 _"Kurama! My hiraishin kunai is in their right!?" said Naruto shouting in his mindscape_

 _" **yes, it's in here. Why?** " said kurama_

 _"because I've got to save some poor bastard piloting the new mobile suit" said Naruto, before a flash of yellow light illuminated his cockpit in his mobile suit._

 _Naruto position himself comfortably in the cockpit._

 _"kurama, you ready?" said Naruto with his ear-splitting grin, cracking his neck and knuckles._

 _" **fuck yeah Naruto. Finally, some action, and we get to try this baby out.** " said kurama with his own ear-splitting grin._

 _"same here buddy, same here" said Naruto_

 _Looking through the monitor, naruto read the readings out loud._

 _"reactor all good, power is 100%, weapons online and operational, all systems green, activating mobile suit" before pressing the screen in front of him, activating his mobile suit. The screen activated and words flashed in the screen:_

 _GUNDAM FRAME TYPE_  
 _BARBATOS LUPUS REX_  
 _ASW-G-08_  
 _-_  
 _-_  
 _WELCOME LORD NARUTO_

 _Now activated, gundam barbatos lupus rex eyes flashed bright green._

 _"Finally, barbatos, you ready for your debut?" said Naruto with a smile_

 _Putting his hands on the controller, he closed his eyes and channeled his chakra onto barbatos, he felt connection, man and machine acting as one. Opening his eyes, he felt he's 100% in sync with barbatos. Giving himself a smile._

 _"kurama, you connected?" asked Naruto_

 _" **yes Naruto, I've got to say, you out did yourself here** " said kurama with a grin_

 _"you know me buddy. Let's go and kick some ass!"_

 _" **right! Let's go!** "_

 _"Gundam barbatos, launching!"_

* * *

Present:

barbatos was dashing to the scene where the gundam was surrounded by mobile suits. The gundam was dodging every fire the mobile suits was giving to it, but can't fight back because both dagger of the gundam was destroyed when he destroyed the first ZAFT mobile suits.

barbatos was standing not to far from the battle, watching the battle and finding the right time to strike and help the lone gundam.

"shit it's unarmed, but i got to hand it to it. it can dodge" said naruto, watching the battle

" **the question is, how long can he dodge those attacks without fighting back** " said kurama from his mind scape

then his scanners picked up life signs. zooming in from his viewport. he can see 4 students running from the battle.

"dammit. there's still civilians in here. i've got to end this battle quick." said naruto.

naruto then guided barbatos hand to his back, getting his long sword and put it in his right hand.

"yo kurama. you may want to see this. Oh and don't blink" said naruto, grinning

" **well this got to be good** " said kurama while grinning aswell.

* * *

Kira yamato was dodging everything the 4 mobile suits was firing at him, and if he's honest to himself, his getting tired.

" _shit, i don't know how long i can hold this._ " thought kira

Kira dodge another volley of fire from the 4 mobile suites.

"dammit! i can't find any way out from this!" shouted kira

"kid, just focus on the battle!" shouted murrue, who's getting anxious every second.

when the gundam landed from it's jump. it was blindsided from one of the 4 mobile suits. The gundam was pushed to a building pinning it to it. Then one of the mobile suite was in front of the gundam pointing it's gun to the cockpit.

time seems to slow down for kira and murrue and was sure they were seeing their life flash before their eyes when suddenly, the mobile suit standing in front of the gundam was stab in the cockpit by a flying long sword that came through the building where the gundam was pinned. then suddenly, a black, orange, red and gold mobile suit landed in front of the gundam, it's back turn to him. the mobile suite retrieve it's long sword and put it in it's shoulder, and then lowered his stance.( **an: imagine zabuza holding kubikiribotcho** )

to say kira and murrue was shock as an understatement, they couldn't believe what they were seing. the mobile suit is slim in the waist but on the chest, arms, and legs are armored, and the nails of the mobile suit are sharp. it's color scheme was black, orange, gold, red accents.

then kira they receive an open channel call from the black mobile suit. only in voice, the voice said "good to see you're still alive"

kira then have a nagging feeling he knows the pilot from somewhere "well dodging is the only way i can do right now, with zero bullets and no weapons, i really cant fight back" said kira

the voice chuckled then said "can't argue with that. well sit back and relax and enjoy the show" then the call ended.

" _i swear i heard that voice before_ " thought kira

"can't say that i'm thankful for his help but i don't know that machine. it's not part of the earth forces military" said murrue.

"what do you mean? is it from ORB then?" said kira

"i don't know kid, i don't know." said murrue.

* * *

Naruto looked at the last 3 mobile suit. grinning to himself, he can't wait to test out barbatos potential.

"3 on 1 and it's still going to be easy." said naruto

" **Hn no challenge indeed. destroy this fools and let's be on our way** " said kurama from his mind scape

"yeah yeah yeah fur ball, i got this."

" **smartass** " naruto chuckled at this but gained a serious look

"let's dance" said naruto, with a serious look

naruto push the controls forward and barbatos launched himself forward to meet his enemies. barbatos swung his giant long swords sideways, bisecting the mobile suit in 2 from the waist down destroying it, then barbatos ducked from a sword swipe from the ZAFT mobile suit on his right then naruto spun barbatos to his right, extending his left arm, the mobile suit was stab in the cockpit by barbatos five sharp rex nail, painting the golden color red from the blood of the pilot. Then suddenly the last ZAFT mobile suit was on his back ready to strike barbatos but never got the chance because barbatos launched his tail blade to the ZAFT mobile suit, stabbing it on the cockpit. slowly it fall to it's back then exploded with the one naruto stab with his rex nail. then barbatos stood up, completely shadowed from the burning backdrop, only seeing it's eyes facing the gundam who's watching the battle.

"i make this look goooooood" said naruto with a foxy grin

" **damn right it is** " said kurama grinning.

at the gundam

"he destroyed them withing a minute" said kira, completely flabbergasted at the scene

"i think it's not even a minute..." said murrue, still not believing what she had seen.

"i got to say, he's one hell of a pilot" said kira

"you got that right. but he's got to be a coordinator to do any of that" said murrue

"common lady, he saved us, don't you think he wouldn't help us if he's a coordinator?" said kira, though he's been thinking on the same line on that.

"you got a point there. alright power down the machine, we need find the truck that is carrying the weapons of the strike." said murrue.

"strike?" said kira questioningly.

"it's this mobile suit's name" said murrue.

"ow okay" said kira

* * *

after powering down the strike, kira and murrue got out of the gundam, but the latter was having trouble because of the gunshot wound she receive earlier.

"let me heal that for you" said kira

"well ok, there's no harm in that" said murrue

"by the way, the names kira, kira yamato" said murrue

"and im murrue, murrue ramius"

then suddenly 4 people were running to them, those people were Miriallia haw, sai argyle, kuzzey buskirk, and tolle koenig

"kira!" shouted Miriallia

"hey kira!" shouted the 3 boys

"hey guys" said kira with a smile

"were you the one piloting that machine?" said tolle pointing at the strike

"yes tolle i was, i didn't have the choice on the matter actually" said kira with a sad voice

"never mind that but you were soo cool!" said tolle and kuzzey at the same time

kira smiled at that but remembered about murrue "i almost forgot, miriallia, you attended medical training right?"

"yeah i attended it, why?" said miriallia

"could you please apply first aid at that lady over there? she was shot a while ago on the shoulder" said kira.

"i'll do my best kira, but without the proper equipment i can't fully clean the wound" said miriallia.

"just do your best" said kira with a smile

"okay kira" replied miriallia

then the 3 boys noticed the other mobile suit standing on side not powering down.

"hey kira what's up with that machine?" asked sai

"oh that, that machine saved us when i was about to be shot at the cockpit. he literally destroyed the enemy mobile suits in under a minute." said kira

"what!?" said the 3 boys

"yeah, i was shocked at what happened as well" said kira.

after miriallia finished applying first aid to murrue. the latter walked up to the other machine and asked the pilot to show himself.

"excuse me! could you come out from your mobile suit? we would like to see you face to face" said murrue

after sometime the mobile suit just stood there. then steam came out from it's torso then the cockpit open. The pilot then walked out of the cockpit, revealing himself. using the cable from the cockpit, the pilot lowered himself to the ground and stood in front of murrue. the pilot had short sun kissed blonde hair, 3 whisker marks in each cheek, cerulean blue eyes, wearing a red long sleeve shirt, black pants, and brown shoes, his height was a towering 5'10.

"hello, names naruto uzumaki, at your service" said naruto with a smile

murrue had a blush on her face, admiring his physical appearance. but fought the blush down, after sometime.

"it's good to meet the pilot that saved us, the names murrue ramius" said murrue while smiling at him.

" _she looks cute_ " thought naruto with a faint blush but fought it down

" **oh looks like someone got the hots for her** " said kurama from his mind scape

" _shut up you stupid fox!_ " shouted naruto through his mindscape making kurama laugh his ass off

"you're welcome! were you piloting the machine?" asked naruto

"no, but i was in there also in the machine." answered murrue

"then who was piloting it?" asked naruto

"it was him" pointed murrue at one of the teenagers who were talking to themselves.

following her finger where she was pointing at, naruto mas surprise to see that kira was piloting it. naruto walk up to them, murrue following behind.

"so you're the one piloting that machine aye kira" said naruto from behind kira.

kira then spun around seeing the one that spoke to him

"hey naruto! how'd you know i was piloting it?" asked kira

"it's because i saved your ass using that" pointing his thumb to his machine from his back

"you were the one piloting that!?" asked kira in shock

"yeah, i was" said naruto with his foxy grin. unknown to him murrue and miriallia was blushing from his foxy grin the former fought it down.

" _why am i acting like a school girl when i'm close to him!_ " thought murrue sighing

" _well hello cutie hihihi_ " thought miriallia

"oh yeah, naruto, these are my friends" said kira gesturing to the 4 people beside him

"hello, my name is naruto uzumaki" said naruto with a smile

"hi naruto, im kuzzey buskirk" said kuzzey with goofy smile

"hello, my name is sai argyle" said sai with a smile

"hi, the names tolle koenig, and this is my girl friend miriallia haw" said tolle with a smile

"hello naruto" said miriallia with smile and tint of pink in her cheeks

" **looks like someone has a crush on you kit. nobody can resist your foxy charms, even though they are taken. i'm so proud of you** " said kurama, wiping fake tears from his eyes.

" _shut it you over grown fur ball!_ " said a comically shouting naruto from his mind scape.

his train of thought was cut when murrue cough to gain there attention.

"sorry to interrupt but we need to find the truck that is housing the weapons of the strike. "

"ow you mean that truck" said naruto, pointing at the lone truck not far from them.

"ive scan it while i was still in my mobile suit and i'm sure that is the truck you are looking for"

"then it settled, could someone drive it here" said murrue

* * *

after the truck was moved and open to see it's contents. they were surprised to see a green launcher pack for the strike.

"not bad, i bet this is not the only pack for the strike" said naruto, admiring the launcher

"yes but i cannot elaborate any further. it's Top secret" said murrue with a serious face.

"okay. i can respect that" said naruto.

"okay, now kira i want you to go to the strike and attach the launcher to the strike" said murrue

"okay" answered kira before walking to the strike

after kira entered the strike and was about to attached the launcher pack to the strike, they heard an explosion above them.

"what the hell was that!?" asked kuzzey looking at the explosion

naruto only narrowed his eyes at that. he discretely used his hiraishin technique to teleport to his mobile suit.

out of the smoke came out an orange mobile armor, in tow a white mobile suit is in pursuit of the orange mobile armor. they fought for a while when the white mobile suit spotted the strike. the mobile suit beeline to the strike attacking it.

"attach the launcher now kira!" shouted murrue while running with the other students avoiding the fire.

when they were about to get hit, a black, orange, and gold mobile suit crouch down and used it's body to defend them. shrugging the fire like it was nothing.

using the mobile suit's speaker, naruto spoke "kira! if you're finished deal with that white mobile suit. ive got your friends and ms. murrue."

"i'm almost done!" kira replied

" _dammit, there's got to be another way fight back!_ " thought naruto, but then suddenly something exploded in the distance and out came a ship. a white and red legged ship.

"that's the ark angel!" said murrue

the now name ark angel was flying above them. naruto heard this and narrowed his eyes.

" _so they are not only making new mobile suits. they are making new warships as well. and soon war_ " thought naruto.

" **face it kit. it's bound to happen.** " said kurama.

" _i know kurama, i know._ " thought naruto.

"guys! im ready, the launcher is attached!" said kira through the speakers

naruto answered "then destroy that thing!"

"right!" aiming his launcher the strike fired it's launcher and hit's it's right arm and right wing, damaging it. but the shot continued and collided to the other end of the colony, making a huge hole.

"shit, i didn't count on that" said kira.

"let's go to the ark angel. it's much safer there than here" said murrue

"right, i'll take you all there. and i don't think the colony will hold much longer" said naruto

naruto then guided barbatos to pick up murrue and kira's friends in barbatos hands.

"kira! let's fly to the ark angel. ive got your friends and ms. murrue" said naruto through the suit's speaker

"good, let's go then naruto" said kira, before they both push their machines and fly to the ark angel. not knowing that ship will be a magnet of trouble.

-end-

* * *

 **wow. i think that was long. i hope you like chapter 2! again review if you like it or nah, especially the fight scene of barbatos. also point out if i made a mistake. and i know this chapter is a little boring, i think? what are your thoughts?**

 **ill be making chapter 3 in the morning so wait for it :D im having fun making this story. hope you as well liked it**

 **see you guys!**


	3. The Escape

**yo guys! LoDsIx here, im back again!**

 **well im speechless, thanks for the support guys! i was really afraid that you guys won't like the story, but damn i was wrong. once again, thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! i'll do my best!**

 **and for those who wants to add cagali to the harem, then i'll add her, also natarle :D**

 **zealous specter: i know my grammar sucks, i'll do what i can to compensate for that. and thank you for the support!**

 **doom0117: thank you! yeah i'll add her to naruto's harem :D**

 **jkc86: thanks man! yeah i'll add her and the ones you recommended :D maybe ill give athrun, meer, and i also dont like the pairing of athrun and cagalli. i dont know why they even got together.**

 **general zod: thanks bro!**

 **now i wont keep you waiting anymore, onto chapter 3!**

 **disclaimer: i don't own naruto and gundam seed. they all belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

Chapter 3: the escape

last time:

 _after the truck was moved and open to see it's contents. they were surprised to see a green launcher pack for the strike._

 _"not bad, i bet this is not the only pack for the strike" said naruto, admiring the launcher_

 _"yes but i cannot elaborate any further. it's Top secret" said murrue with a serious face._

 _"okay. i can respect that" said naruto._

 _"okay, now kira i want you to go to the strike and attach the launcher to the strike" said murrue_

 _"okay" answered kira before walking to the strike_

 _after kira entered the strike and was about to attached the launcher pack to the strike, they heard an explosion above them._

 _"what the hell was that!?" asked kuzzey looking at the explosion_

 _naruto only narrowed his eyes at that. he discretely used his hiraishin technique to teleport to his mobile suit._

 _out of the smoke came out an orange mobile armor, in tow a white mobile suit is in pursuit of the orange mobile armor. they fought for a while when the white mobile suit spotted the strike. the mobile suit beeline to the strike attacking it._

 _"attach the launcher now kira!" shouted murrue while running with the other students avoiding the fire._

 _when they were about to get hit, a black, orange, and gold mobile suit crouch down and used it's body to defend them. shrugging the fire like it was nothing._

 _using the mobile suit's speaker, naruto spoke "kira! if you're finished deal with that white mobile suit. ive got your friends and ms. murrue."_

 _"i'm almost done!" kira replied_

 _"dammit, there's got to be another way fight back!" thought naruto, but then suddenly something exploded in the distance and out came a ship. a white and red legged ship._

 _"that's the ark angel!" said murrue_

 _the now name ark angel was flying above them. naruto heard this and narrowed his eyes._

 _"so they are not only making new mobile suits. they are making new warships as well. and soon war" thought naruto._

 _" **face it kit. it's bound to happen.** " said kurama._

 _"i know kurama, i know." thought naruto._

 _"guys! im ready, the launcher is attached!" said kira through the speakers_

 _naruto answered "then destroy that thing!"_

 _"right!" aiming his launcher the strike fired it's launcher and hit's it's right arm and right wing, damaging it. but the shot continued and collided to the other end of the colony, making a huge hole._

 _"shit, i didn't count on that" said kira._

 _"let's go to the ark angel. it's much safer there than here" said murrue_

 _"right, i'll take you all there. and i don't think the colony will hold much longer" said naruto_

 _naruto then guided barbatos to pick up murrue and kira's friends in barbatos hands._

 _"kira! let's fly to the ark angel. ive got your friends and ms. murrue" said naruto through the suit's speaker_

 _"good, let's go then naruto" said kira, before they both push their machines and fly to the ark angel. not knowing that ship will be a magnet of trouble._

* * *

present:

after both the strike and barbatos landed on the ark angel. the latter gently put down his passengers. the crew of the ark angel run to murrue rammius to greet them.

"lieutenant rammius" said an beautiful raven haired woman

"ensign natarle badgiruel" said murrue to the now known natarle

"it's a tremendous relief to see you safe" said natarle.

"you as well. i am pleased that you protected the ark angel. you do realize you saved us" said murrue.

then the cockpit of both barbatos and the strike open, revealing the pilots. everyone looked at the two pilots coming down from their mobile suits

"come on, would somebody tell what's going on here, he's just a kid. just learned how to shave and he's already piloting that thing" said one of the crew of the ark angel

"what about the other one? i didn't know we had a 6th machine." said one of the crew

"wait yeah, and look it's still on. it's not loosing it's color." said one of the crew

"lieutenant rammius. what's going on?" said natarle

murrue couldn't answer and just look down on the floor.

"well, what a surprise" said from a man walking to them, wearing a purple, white, and black pilot suit.

"i'm lieutenant mu la flaga, of the 7th orbital fleet, at your service. it's an honor" said the now known mu

"lieutenant murrue rammius of sector 2, 5th special division. i'm a crew member of this ship" said murrue

"ensign natarle badgiruel. same division" said natarle

"i would like permission to come aboard this vessel. may i ask who is in command around here?" said mu

natarle look down and said "the captain and the superior officers of this ship have perished in battle. therefore i believe it's lieutenant murrue rammius who's next in command" said natarle

"huh?" said murrue

"only a dozen of us are left sir, mostly no commissioned officers. fortunately i was in the shaft and i was able to survive" said natarle

"you mean the captain.. it can't be.." said murrue

"aw man what a disaster" said mu rubbing the bridge of his nose

"in any case please grant me permission lieutenant rammius. the ship i was assign to engaged the enemy and went down"

"oh, sure, permission granted" said murrue

"and who's that?" said mu looking at kira and his friends

"as you can see, he's a teenage civilian. for some reason, he was in the factory district during the attack. i brought him aboard the G-weapon" said murrue

"his name is kira yamato"

"hmm" said mu while smiling

"thanks to his efforts, we were successful defeating a ZAFT ginn in addition securing this last unit" said murrue.

"what? fought of a gin?" said natarle in disbelief

"that kid actually did it?"

"well yes, but after we defeated it, we were ambushed and surrounded by 4 more gins, and almost lost our lives if it wasn't for him" said murrue, pointing at naruto, who was leaning onto barbatos, listening to the conversation. every on of the crew looked to naruto, then to barbatos, the former giving them his signature foxy grin, while giving them a two finger salute

"thanks to him he saved us and destroyed the 4 ginn's. mind you in only under a minute. not counting the first one he destroyed" said murrue with a smile, while looking at naruto, and naruto smiled back to her, making her blush for a second.

"in just under a minute? are you serious? and what's with his machine. it's not one of our G-weapons and it's not even powering down" said natarle

"it's because it doesn't have phase shift armor. that's why it's not loosing it's color" said naruto, hearing their conversation.

everyone was amazed. how can he obtain such machine without phase shift armor.

"forgive me for intruding. my names naruto, naruto uzumaki" said naruto, walking up to both natarle and murrue.

"ensign natarle badgiruel" said natare

"hey kid, i'm mu la flaga" said mu with smile, offering a handshake.

naruto accepted the handshake and shook it. But if you looked closely, you could see one of his eyebrow twitch at the kid comment "hello"

"so, care to tell us where have you obtain that machine? it's not from us, so therefore it's either you're from ZAFT or from ORB" said natarle, eyes narrowing at him

" _i'm can sense teme from her.. maybe a descendant? or maybe the stick shoved from her ass? hope she doesn't run a hand through my chest_ " thought naruto, shivering from the memmory

" **even in death, the asshole still haunts you hahahaha** " said kurama from his mindscape

ignoring kurama's comment. Naruto answered "neither." said naruto with a serious look.

that gained everyone's attention, including kira and his friends

"then explain yourself"said natarle

"it's because i design and built it myself" said naruto

silence reign on the room. then murrue gave him a question

"how? your not older than i am and yet you design that machine, let alone built it" said murrue with a disbelief look

"sorry. it's top secret" said naruto with a foxy grin

that gained a blush from murrue, but also from natarle, but brought it down.

"okay okay enough with the question. if he's not telling then it's he's secret to tell when he's ready. and besides he did save you know" said mu to murrue

"you're right. my apologies naruto" said murrue

"dont sweat it murrue" said naruto with a smile

"so, what are you going to do now?" ask murrue. deep down, hoping that he stay with the ship.

"hmm maybe i should stay here for a while. at least until you get to your base. if that's okay with you" said naruto

that made murrue smile. but natarle kept her suspicion on the blond.

"it's okay naruto. we need the extra help we could get" said murrue with a smile

then suddenly, mu walked to kira and his friends, with naruto, murrue and natarle following behind, along with the crew

"what is it? is there something wrong?" ask kira

after some time, mu spoke "so tell me, are you a coordinator?" ask mu with a smile

kira stared at him and said "yes"

that made the people gasp sans naruto who look like who doesn't even care. then the soldiers at the back point there guns at kira. tolle move in front of kira looking angry at them, when suddenly naruto spoke.

"so what if he's a coordinator. he's still human like you, me, or anyone else. it doesn't matter if you are born a natural or a coordinator. what's important is what's inside of you" said naruto, walking away and heading to his mobile suit. everyone looked at him and pondered what he have said. kira was thankful to him for standing up for him, same goes from his friends who was also thankful for the words he have said for kira. murrue was looking at his retreating form and thought " _who are you.. naruto uzumaki_ "

then murrue looked at the soldiers and said

"men, lower your rifles." said murrue

"lieutenant rammius, i request an explanation" said natarle

"well it's a neutral colony, you are bound to find a coordinator here, trying to avoid the war. is it that right kira?" ask murrue

"yes, that is true. especially since i'm a first generation coordinator" said kira

"then your parents are both naturals" said mu

"well sorry for the fuzz, i was just curious thats all" said mu, then walk out of the hangar but before he's our of earshot, natarle asked

"so what do we do now?"

loking from his back, mu answered "what do we do? i've just been shot down and the le creuset team is waiting for us outside the colony" that gained a gasp from the people

"he's definitely a persistent fellow. if you ask me, i dont think we can afford spend to much time here" said mu

* * *

everyone was working double time to load up what they can to the ark angel to prepare for their departure and also the coming battle. both strike and barbatos was on the hangar being attended by the mechanics. mostly on the strike. naruto was on the hangar watching from the cat walk, staring at his mobile suit.

" _*sighs* looks like the world needs me again_ " thought naruto

" **oh come on naruto. it's been centuries since the last war we participated in. plus i'm bored so why not give it a shot.** " said kurama

" _well, when you put it that way. also, i think i like it here. and.._ " he trailed of but kurama finished it for him.

" **you're thinking about that brown headed woman are you? face it kit, i know you, kami know's how long ive known you since birth. give her a chance. and i smell she likes you** " said kurama with a grin,

that earned a blush from naruto and made him stutter " _r-r-really? dammit after all this years and im still dense when it comes to women_ " said naruto with a sad expression

" **that's why you have me idiot. what will you do without me** " said kurama

" _oh shut up_ " said naruto with a twitching eye brow

his train of thought was cut when somebody spoke to him

"naruto, why are you still here?" said an angelic voice

naruto turn his head and saw who was the one speaking.

" **speak of the devil** " said kurama grinning

" _i said shut up you lazy over grown fur ball!_ " shouted naruto through his mind scape.

"oh hi murrue. i was just thinking" said naruto with a smile

that earned again a blush from the lieutenant but since she's alone with him, she didn't mind the blush

" _down girl, down. im acting like a school girl again_ " thought murrue

"kira and the others are in their rooms. your room is just right across from them" said murrue

"oh, thank you murrue, i'll check it later" said naruto with a smile

after some time, both just standing in the cat walk watching the crew do their work when murrue broke the silence

"so naruto, how were you when you design and built your machine" asked murrue

naruto raised an eye brow at the question but answered non the less "i was 18 when i designed it and by the time i was 21 i finished building it" said naruto

that gained a raised eye brow from murrue

"you were 18 when you designed it? and after 3 years, you finished building it?" ask murrue with a disbelief look.

"yeah. i get that a lot" said naruto, still facing the hangar

"if you dont mind me asking, how old are you?" asked murrue

"it's fine. im actually 26 now" said naruto, now facing her, with a smile

murrue had a surprise look on her face and a hint of pink on her cheeks

" _oh my, he's 26 and still looking young_ _._ " thought murrue

"oh wow, i thought you're in the same age group as kira" said murrue

"i also get that a lot, it's a family trait of mine" said naruto with a smile

murrue smiled at that, then asked her last question

"dont take this the wrong way naruto, but im just curious. are you a coordinator?" asked murrue

naruto chuckled at that "what gave you that idea? and to answer your question, no im not a coordinator." said naruto

that gained a shock look from murrue "then you're a natural? how can you fly that thing let alone fight a coordinator on even ground?" said murrue

"just with enough practice and the OS i program in it" said naruto

just before murrue can answer, the PA system came to life

* _captain rammius, please report to bridge immediately_ *

"sounds like you are needed captain" said naruto teasingly

"it appears so" said murrue with a smile

"then allow me to accompany you to the bridge my captain" said naruto with a foxy grin, bowing to her, and offering a hand

that made her blush beat red with the comment at end.

murrue answered with a stutter "t-t-then l-l-let get g-going t-then" accepting the gesture

* * *

they made it to the bridge and was greeted my mu and natarle

"captain" said mu and natarle

"what's the situation?" ask murrue

"the le creuset team are mobilizing. it appears they are not waiting for us to come out of the colony like i thought they would" said mu

"what? then if they are attacking us here then that means we can't fire back, without causing collateral damage" said murrue

"i know. i've got to hand it to le creuset. he's giving us a hard time" said mu with a serious look

"then let's get ready. lieutenant la flaga, please be on stanby. also, ensign badgiruel, please notify the crew" said murrue

"what about the strike?" asked mu

"we cant force kira into this. he's just a civilian" said murrue

"i understand, but we are seriously under staff right now, and we need all the help we could get" said mu

sighing, murrue answered "okay. i'll see what i can do"

"i'll come with you" said naruto

"okay naruto, let's go to them" said murrue

before they could leave the bridge, mu stop them

"wait!" said mu

"what is it lieutenant?" said murrue with a raised eyebrow

"are you going to fight as well naruto?" asked mu

"is that even a question? of course i'm going to fight. i'll protect this ship no matter what, i promise, and i don't break my promises" said naruto with a smile

that gained a smile from murrue and mu.

"thank you, we are in your debt" said murrue while bowing to him

"no need to bow murrue. it's alright" said naruto

"then let's go" said murrue

* * *

when they arrived at kira's room and told him about there predicament. safe to say, he didn't take it well.

"i'm not gonna do it. please, don't get us anymore involved in this war more than you already have" said kira

"look kira-" said murrue but was interrupted again by him

"yeah, you may be right and saying there is a war going on outside of our world, but we dont want any part of it, we dont want anything to do with your war! thats why we chose to live in neutral teritorry! and yet, still.." kira trailed of but was interrupted when mu contacted murrue through the PA system

"yes what is it?" ask murrue through the call

"enemy mobile suit approaching. get back up here and assume command" said mu

"why me?" asked murrue

"i have seniority but i dont know a thing about this ship" said mu

"i understand. then prepare the ark angel for take off. all hands to level one battle stations. what about your mobile armor, lieutenant?" said murrue

"negative. not ready" said mu

"then lieutenant la flaga, would you please take charge of the CIC" said murrue before ending the call

"you heard it for yourselves, we're entering battle again" said murrue

"with the shelters being on level 9 lock down, i cant let you all out. let's just hope we can survive this and escape"

"you people aren't being fair!" said kira angrily

"what kira?" asked murrue

"and i suppose you're going to tell us that there is the one mobile suit on this ship, and i'm the only one who is capable of operating it, right!?" said kira

then suddenly naruto spoke from his spot, leaning from the wall, crossing his arms.

"then make up your mind kira. i don't mind going out alone. but with you, we can defend this ship and attack on the same time." said naruto, leaning up from the wall and walked away to the pilot ready room. but stopped, looking at kira from his back facing them.

"if you do chose to pilot the strike, know this. you are protecting your friends. use that as drive yourself to survive in this battle" said naruto, then walking of

kira was silent and in deep thought. his friends were looking at him worriedly. while murrue was looking at the retreating form of naruto.

" _who are you protecting naruto?.._ " thought murrue

* * *

murrue was back on bridge giving orders

"our top priority is to escape heliopolis. be careful to not damage the colony in battle" said murrue

then the scanners picked up something

"we're getting heat sources.. it's a ginn!" said one of the crew members

"what are they thinking? it's equip with heavy artillery, used to take out bases. are they planning on using that here?" said mu

"we're getting another reading.. it's the aegis!" said on of the crew

"are the strike and barbatos ready?" asked murrue

"yes captain, both are on catapult 1 and 2. awaiting your command" said one of the crew

"understood" said murrue before contacting both pilots

"kira, naruto, the enemy is here and were outnumbered. plus the aegis is here to. expect heavy resistance" said murrue

"don't worry captain. i'll handle it. like i said, i promise to protect this ship, and i won't let them hurt you." said naruto with a smile

that made her blush and was having a hard time fighting the blush down "thank you naruto" said murrue with a smile

"you're welcome captain" said naruto while winking before he ended the transmission

"kira i want you to stay with the ship and protect us. naruto will handle the front" said murrue

"i understand" said kira before ending the transmission

"launch the strike and barbatos!" commanded murrue

* * *

minutes after the transmission ended

" **oh, looks like someone's flirting the beautiful captain** " said kurama

"can't help it kurama. i don't know. i feel like i just want to protect her" said naruto

" **then maybe you should give her a chance naruto** " said kurama

"maybe i will buddy. maybe i will"

* _barbatos you are cleared to launch_ *

" _it's time kurama_ " thought naruto, grinning

" **give them hell kit. show them what a shinobi can do** " said kurama through the mindscape

grinning from the comment, naruto shouted "gundam barbatos. launching!"

pushing the controls forward. barbatos launched from the catapult entering the battlefield.

* * *

ZAFT side:

"we got an unknown mobile suit launching with the strike" said one of the zaft pilots

"unknown mobile suit? i thought they are only 5 experimental machines." said the other pilot

"what ever it is. capture or destroy that thing!" said the commanding officer in charge

"sir, yes sir!" answered all the pilots

* * *

back to naruto:

naruto was hovering in front of the ark angel

"hmm i count 10 gins and 1 G-weapon" said naruto

" **pshh you call that a challenge?** " said kurama

"no. just saying" said naruto, before contacting kira

"kira! you got the ship right?" said naruto

"yeah i got it" answered kira

"then i leave it to you" said naruto before ending the call

"now, what should i try first" ask naruto himself, then he remembered something

"i've been meaning to try this" said naruto grinning evilly

naruto drew barbatos long sword and put it on his right hand then channeled lightning chakra to it. suddenly the blade was crackling with lightning but rather than the lightning was colored blue. the lightning was colored in crimson red, making it more intimidating. naruto wasn't finished, he channeled more lighting chakra but now to the body of barbatos. giving barbatos lightning release chakra mode.

"ive so got to thank A for this" said naruto before gaining a serious look on his face

"now let's get this party started!" shouted naruto before pushing the controls forward, rocketing barbatos forward like lighting. barbatos was so fast, only crimson lightning was seen. the first ginn didnt have time to blink before barbatos bisect in two from the waist. before the mobile suit even exploded, barbatos was on the second ginn and shoved his 5 rex nails in its chest and kicked it away before it exploded. pushing the the controls forward again. barbatos was rocketing through another ginn and was impaled by his sword. naruto then spun around barbatos and launch his rex tail, flying at lightning speed impaling 3 ginns in succesion, destroying them. now hovering and looking at the remaining 4 ginns, still crackling with crimson lightning. naruto couldn't stop grinning to himself and could only imagine what are they feeling right now.

* * *

on the ark angel:

every person on the bridge was shock on the development. even for mu.

"i've got to hand it to that kid. his mobile suit is a monster" said mu while whistling

"you can say that again" said murrue while looking at the viewport

natarle was stunned to say the least but she shook her head to get back to the reality

"where did this kid come from?" asked natarle in disbelief.

"oh, his not a kid. he's 26 actually" said murrue, not even turning her head

the bridge was silent for a full minute before natarle broke the silence

"what!? are you serious captain!? how did you know?" asked natarle

"he told me, earlier when we were talking at the hanger" said murrue

"well then i should stop calling him kid" said mu while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly

* * *

down at kira's friends

they were watching the battle from a monitor in their room

"woah! did you see what naruto did?" said kuzzey in awe

"yeah we saw it, but all i can see from that was red lightning" said sai with a shock expression

"it's a good thing naruto is a on our side or we would be dead in an instant" said tolle

"your right about that tolle" said mirallia still looking at the monitor

* * *

ZAFT side

athrun zala. ZAFT red, and 2nd in command on the le creuset team, and the best friend of kira yamato. join the army a year ago due to his father wanting him to be in it. he trained and became one of the best in ZAFT. but today, he is doubting himself if he can match the black mobile suit. can't say he's scared shitless

"what the hell was that!?" asked athrun, himself seeing in less than 30 seconds two ginns have been destroyed

"sir what do we do? are we still going to engage the target?" said one of the pilot. fear evident on his voice

making the hardest decision he ever going to make, he said "yes, capture or destroy that mobile suit. dont destroy the strike. capture it."

"sir yes sir!" said all of the pilots

" _i hope we make it out of here alive_ " thought athrun

-end-

* * *

 **Phew that's done :D hope you like fight scene! and i tell you, it's not barbatos full potential.**

 **i'll do my best fight scene on the next chapter! we still have 4 more and athrun so yeah :D**

 **please review and stay foxy**

 **laters!**


	4. On the Run

**Hey, I'm back! Once again, thank you for the support! Especially the ones who messaged and reviewed my work pointing where I messed up. You know who you are, much thanks to you guys! I'll do my best to improve my work. I'm new to this, so please bear with me.**

 **PhenexGundamKai: you brought a good point. Actually, I'm thinking of the upgrade I will do to barbatos but I was having trouble with it. I like your idea bro and if you would allow me, I will use it.**

 **Otsutsuki no yami: thank you so much bro! I'll use grammarly like you said. It really helps with the grammar. And also for pointing out my flaws**

 **Daemon of crawling tentacles: you sir, earn a cookie. A little blunt but I needed it, thanks bro! I'll improve what I can.**

 **Nick: thanks Nick! Yeah, I'll try the other gundam series x Naruto. I plan really to let her live. Honestly, I like her really in the show, it bums me out when she died. I plan on adding Gladys when we arrive at destiny.**

 **Jablanco: thanks bro!**

 **Now onto chapter 4!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gundam seed, it belongs to their creator.**

Chapter 4: On the Run

Last time:

 _Naruto was hovering in front of the archangel_

 _"hmm i count 10 gins and 1 G-weapon" said Naruto_

 _" **pshh you call that a challenge?** " said Kurama_

 _"no. just saying" said Naruto, before contacting Kira_

 _"Kira! you got the ship, right?" said Naruto_

 _"yeah I got it" answered Kira_

 _"then I leave it to you" said Naruto before ending the call_

 _"now, what should i try first" ask Naruto himself, then he remembered something_

 _"I've been meaning to try this" said Naruto grinning evilly_

 _Naruto drew Barbatos long sword and put it on his right hand then channeled lightning chakra to it. suddenly the blade was crackling with lightning but rather than the lightning was colored blue. the lightning was colored in crimson red, making it more intimidating. Naruto wasn't finished, he channeled more lighting chakra but now to the body of barbatos. giving barbatos lightning release chakra mode._

 _"I've so got to thank A for this" said Naruto before gaining a serious look on his face_

 _"now let's get this party started!" shouted naruto before pushing the controls forward, rocketing barbatos forward like lighting. barbatos was so fast, only crimson lightning was seen. the first ginn didnt have time to blink before barbatos bisect in two from the waist. before the mobile suit even exploded, barbatos was on the second ginn and shoved his 5 rex nails in its chest and kicked it away before it exploded. pushing the the controls forward again. barbatos was rocketing through another ginn and was impaled by his sword. naruto then spun around barbatos and launch his rex tail, flying at lightning speed impaling 3 ginns in succesion, destroying them. now hovering and looking at the remaining 4 ginns, still crackling with crimson lightning. Naruto couldn't stop grinning to himself and could only imagine what are they feeling right now._

* * *

 _on the archangel:_

 _every person on the bridge was shock on the development. even for mu._

 _"I've got to hand it to that kid. his mobile suit is a monster" said mu while whistling_

 _"you can say that again" said Murrue while looking at the viewport_

 _Natarle was stunned to say the least but she shook her head to get back to the reality_

 _"where did this kid come from?" asked Natarle in disbelief._

 _"oh, his not a kid. he's 26 actually" said Murrue, not even turning her head_

 _the bridge was silent for a full minute before Natarle broke the silence_

 _"what!? are you serious captain!? how did you know?" asked Natarle_

 _"he told me, earlier when we were talking at the hanger" said Murrue_

 _"well then i should stop calling him kid" said mu while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly_

* * *

 _down at Kira's friends_

 _they were watching the battle from a monitor in their room_

 _"whoa! did you see what Naruto did?" said Kuzzey in awe_

 _"yeah, we saw it, but all i can see from that was red lightning" said Sai with a shock expression_

 _"it's a good thing Naruto is a on our side or we would be dead in an instant" said Tolle_

 _"your right about that Tolle" said Mirallia still looking at the monitor_

* * *

 _ZAFT side_

 _Athrun Zala. ZAFT red, and 2nd in command on the le creuset team, and the best friend of Kira Yamato. join the army a year ago due to his father wanting him to be in it. he trained and became one of the best in ZAFT. but today, he is doubting himself if he can match the black mobile suit. can't say he's scared shitless_

 _"what the hell was that!?" asked Athrun, himself seeing in less than 30 seconds two ginns have been destroyed_

 _"sir what do we do? are we still going to engage the target?" said one of the pilot. fear evident on his voice_

 _making the hardest decision he ever going to make, he said "yes, capture or destroy that mobile suit. don't destroy the strike. capture it."_

 _"sir yes sir!" said all of the pilots_

 _"I hope we make it out of here alive" thought Athrun_

Present:

Barbatos was hovering in the air, still crackling with crimson lightning from its body to its sword while staring at the remaining GINN's and the red G-weapon.

"Not bad, all systems are still good. Still took a little time destroying the last three though" said the blonde piloting Barbatos

" _I still have four more GINN's to destroy, plus one G-weapon_ " thought Naruto

" _I'll take my time destroying them_ "

Pushing the controls forward, Naruto launched Barbatos at lightning speed at his next target. Seeing this, the four GINN and the G-weapon split up to attack the archangel. The GINN Naruto targeted, was trying it's best to shoot Barbatos down, but failed miserably. Barbatos, now in front of the GINN, using its rex nails, shoved its left hand through the cockpit and out of the back of the GINN destroying it. Picking another target, Naruto, pushed Barbatos forward again, now targeting the red G-weapon.

Athrun was busy fighting the Strike, trading blows after blows, when suddenly, something blindsided him.

"Kira! You okay there?" said Naruto, now at Kira's side.

"Yeah I'm Fine. That red mobile suit, it's piloted by my friend, Athrun Zala" said Kira

"Zala? Like Patrick Zala, Chairman of ZAFT? That's his son?" asked Naruto

"Yes, That's him. I don't know why he became like this" said Kira angrily

"That's military for you. It will change who you are. Especially when your father is expecting great things from you" said Naruto

"Why do we have to fight like this!?" shouted Kira, while slamming his fist on the controls

"Kira, this is war. Like it or not, you will fight. Now I'll deal with him, you focus on the remaining GINN's and protect the archangel" Said Naruto, and was about to engage the Aegis but stop in the middle.

"Oh, and don't worry, I'll won't kill him" added Naruto, before rocketing to Athrun.

Athrun regain his bearings and was about to re-engage the strike but was stopped by the black mobile suit. Opening an open channel call. Athrun contacted the black mobile suit.

"Who are you?" asked Athrun, while fighting the black mobile suit

"You don't need to know me" answered the pilot of the black mobile suit before kicking the Aegis and launched its tail blade.

' _What is that thing!?_ ' thought Athrun, while dodging and parrying the tail blade

' _Not bad. He can dodge and deflect my tail blade_ ' thought Naruto, before recalling its tail blade and draw its long sword to engage in a sword fight.

Athrun seeing this, draw its own beam saber and lock blades with the black mobile suit.

' _How? How can his blade withstand a beam saber?_ ' thought athrun, getting frustrated

Athrun, finding a way to end the blade lock, tried kicking the black mobile suit, but to his surprise. The black mobile suit mimicked his kick, stopping the attack.

"You will have to do better than that, boy" spoke the mysterious pilot, before it dis-engage and hovered backward

"Are you mocking me!?" shouted Athrun. Before pushing the controls forward, attacking the black mobile suit again.

"No. I'm just stating the facts" said the mysterious pilot, before meeting the speeding mobile suit in the middle

Suddenly, there was an explosion on top of them. Both looking where the explosion began, they saw the whole colony was collapsing. Due to pillar that was holding the colony was destroyed by the explosion.

"Shit we are being sucked out" thought loudly by Naruto, while trying contacting Kira and the archangel.

"Kira! Come in! do you read me? Where are you?" asked Naruto through the radio, but only static could be heard.

"Kira! Come in! Archangel do you read me?" again static could only be heard

"Dammit I can't get through to anyone!" shouted Naruto

" **Easy kit. Just wait when we're outside. Then try to call them again** " said Kurama

"Fine" said Naruto

Naruto was meditating while keeping Barbatos at the ready. He was brought out of his meditation when suddenly a voice sounded through his radio 'Barbatos, do you read me? Come in Barbatos do you read me?'

Answering the call "This is Barbatos, I read you" said Naruto

'Do you have our coordinates? The strike is already back, we are waiting on you' said the voice through the radio.

"Roger that, on my way" Answered Naruto, before ending the transmission.

"Guess you were right buddy. Let's go back" said Naruto, before pushing the controls forward, heading to the archangel.

" **I am always right. What do you take me for?** " answered the bijuu.

"Oh, shut it" answered the blonde

Arriving at the archangel and docking Barbatos to one of the mobile suit bays. Naruto, while exiting his mobile suit, noticed they were many civilian people in the hangar. Dropping down to the hangar, Naruto asked one of the engineering crew of the archangel

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked the blonde pilot

"It appears the kid who pilots the strike, brought back with him a Heliopolis life boat." Said the engineer

"Why? Is there a problem with the life boat when he found it?" asked again the blonde

"Well, according to the kid, the life boat was damaged due the destruction of Heliopolis" answered the engineer

"Hmm okay, thanks for the info" said the blonde, before walking to the elevator, and while he was walking, his stomach growled.

"Might as well have a bite before I go to my room" thought out loud the blonde

When he arrived at the cafeteria, he saw they were many civilians. He walked in, get some sandwiches and a drink. He was about to search a table when someone called his name.

"hey Naruto! Over here!" said the voice

Looking to his left, he saw Miriallia was calling him over. Walking to them, he noticed a pink haired girl was with them.

"Hey guys, how'd you been?" said Naruto, before taking a seat.

"We're fine Naruto, thank you" said Miriallia

"You were awesome back there Naruto!" said an excited Kuzzey

"Yeah, where did you learn to fly like that?" asked Sai

"Could you teach us to fly like you?" asked Tolle, which everyone nod at that

"Woah whoa take it easy." Said the blonde, raising his hands up motioning them to calm down

"To answer your questions, just practice is all, and yes, I could teach you, but only on simulations, and thank you Kuzzey" said Naruto with a smile, but noticed the red head was looking at him cautiously and was hiding at Sai's back.

"Who's your friend there?" asked Naruto, who was looking at the red-haired girl

"Oh, her name is Flay Allster. She's Sai fiancé" said Miriallia with a smile

"Hello Flay, my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you" said Naruto with a smile, while offering a handshake

"Hi Naruto" said Flay. Accepting the handshake

Looking at Sai, Naruto said with a smile "You are very lucky Sai, and congratulations"

After finishing his meal. He said his goodbyes to the group and heads to his room. He was about to enter his room, when he saw Kira Yamato lost in his own world.

"Hey Kira" said Naruto

"Oh, hey Naruto" said Kira, looking a little lost

"What's the matter Kira?" Asked Naruto, leaning on the door of his room

"I was thinking of what lieutenant La Flaga told me" said Kira, while looking at the floor

"what did he say?" asked Naruto

"he said, we need the extra hand and I'm the pilot now of that machine. I refused but he said to me that I have the power to make a difference, and I should put it to good use. I'm… conflicted. I don't want to go out there and kill for being a soldier" said Kira sadly

"He's right you know. We three are the only one who could protect this ship right now" said Naruto

"But I don't want to be a soldier!" said Kira, shouting at Naruto

Naruto sighs and answered "You don't have to be a soldier when going out there to fight"

"What do you mean?" asked Kira

"What I mean is, you don't have to be a soldier to fight. You just have to have a reason to fight" said the blonde

"What are your reasons?" asked Kira

"Protecting the people on this ship. How about you?" asked Naruto

Kira couldn't answer his question, but Naruto answered it for him

"Then fight for your friends. Fight for the people you save from the life boat. Think about it" he was about to enter his room, but what comes out of his mouth really hit Kira.

"When a person has something important they want to protect. That's when they can become truly strong" said Naruto, before entering his room.

Naruto was about to crawl to his bed when an alarm broke out and the PA system came to life 'Silhouette detected, enemy unit. Silhouette detected, enemy unit. Level 1 Battle Stations. All military personnel, take your positions at once. All military personnel, take your positions at once'

"Well shit. Oh well, might as well get it done" thought out loud the blonde. Walking out of his room. He heads to the pilot ready room. Opening the door, he finds lieutenant La Flaga and Kira getting ready.

"So, Naruto do you have a flight suit?" asked Mu

"I do actually, but it was in my shuttle when I docked at Heliopolis. Guess it's gone then. By any chance do you have a spare here?" asked his fellow blonde

"Right, open one of the lockers, there are spare flight suits there" said Mu

"Okay, thanks" said Naruto, before opening his chosen locker. To say his luck was still good. The suit he found was black and red with orange trim.

"Well what'd you know. I like this" said Naruto, before putting the suit on. After putting it on, he looked at Kira and said "So have you made a decision?"

"Yes. I will Protect my friends" said Kira with conviction

"Good" answered the blonde before they huddle up and Mu explain the Plan

After Mu discussed the plan to both Kira and Naruto, they head out to their machines.

"Whatever happens Kira, don't stray too far from the ship. We will keep the battle close so the archangel can support us." Said Naruto to Kira

"And protect the ship and yourselves" added Mu, before entering his mobius one

"Right. Be careful Lieutenant. And you to Naruto" said Kira

"Like wise" said Naruto before entering Barbatos.

While powering up Barbatos, Naruto meditated to calm his body for the coming battle. After he's done, he saw Mu launched and Barbatos was moved to launch position. When Barbatos Stopped moving. His screen lit up showing miriallia.

"Naruto" said Miriallia

"Miriallia?" said Naruto with a raised eye brow

"From this point on, I will act as the combat operator for the mobile suits and the mobile armor. We're all counting on you both" said miriallia with a smile

Naruto just smiled at that and nod his head. He closed his eyes and wait for the battle to start. He felt the archangel move and felt the lohengrin fire, signaling the battle has started.

"So, it has begun" said Naruto with a serious look

"Fur ball, were up. You ready?" asked Naruto to his long-time companion

" **Yeah I'm ready. Let's rip them apart** " said Kurama with a grin

Naruto just smiled at that, then he heard Miriallia through the intercom

"Barbatos you are cleared to launch" said miriallia

Grinning to himself, Naruto closed his helmet visor and said "Naruto Uzumaki, Barbatos, Launching!"

Pushing the controls forward. Barbatos rocketed out from the Archangel meeting the strike

"Kira, I'll guard the back while you guard the front. And remember, don't stray too far" said Naruto before backing away and moved to the back of the arch angel

"I will" said Kira

Naruto positioned Barbatos at the back and scan the area. He picked up 3 heat signatures coming in fast and couldn't stop the grin forming on his face

"Finally, some challenge" said Naruto, looking at the approaching mobile suits

" **This will be fun** " said Kurama while watching from the eyes of his host with excitement.

"let's do this!" said Naruto, before, drawing Barbatos long sword, and launching Barbatos forward meeting the 4 G-weapons.

-End-

 **Well that's chapter 4! Hope you liked it! On the next chapter, we'll see Naruto fight the Blitz, Buster, and the Duel. Sorry for the late update btw.**

 **Please, do review, and comment if I messed up again, it will be greatly appreciated. Thanks again for those who corrected my mistakes. You sir's are the best! And thank you for the support!**

 **Till next time!**

 **See you guys later!**


	5. Phase Shift Down

**Yo guys, I'm back! I'm feeling good today so I did chapter 5**

 **Jkc86: thanks for noticing bro! I'll update it. Wait for the upgrades I will give Barbatos, I hope you like it when it's out!**

 **Neostardustdragon101: thank you bro! you'll see who will he train and athrun will be paired with meyrin or meer.**

 **Thor94: thanks bro! wait and see what I have in store for Naruto's mobile suit**

 **Well, I won't keep you waiting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gundam Seed. It belongs to their creators.**

Chapter 5: Phase Shift Down

Last time:

 _After Mu discussed the plan to both Kira and Naruto, they head out to their machines._

 _"Whatever happens Kira, don't stray too far from the ship. We will keep the battle close so the archangel can support us." Said Naruto to Kira_

 _"And protect the ship and yourselves" added Mu, before entering his mobius one_

 _"Right. Be careful Lieutenant. And you to Naruto" said Kira_

 _"Like wise" said Naruto before entering Barbatos._

 _While powering up Barbatos, Naruto meditated to calm his body for the coming battle. After he's done, he saw Mu launched and Barbatos was moved to launch position. When Barbatos Stopped moving. His screen lit up showing miriallia._

 _"Naruto" said Miriallia_

 _"Miriallia?" said Naruto with a raised eye brow_

 _"From this point on, I will act as the combat operator for the mobile suits and the mobile armor. We're all counting on you both" said miriallia with a smile_

 _Naruto just smiled at that and nod his head. He closed his eyes and wait for the battle to start. He felt the archangel move and felt the lohengrin fire, signaling the battle has started._

 _"So, it has begun" said Naruto with a serious look_

 _"Fur ball, were up. You ready?" asked Naruto to his long-time companion_

 _" **Yeah I'm ready. Let's rip them apart** " said Kurama with a grin_

 _Naruto just smiled at that, then he heard Miriallia through the intercom_

 _"Barbatos you are cleared to launch" said miriallia_

 _Grinning to himself, Naruto closed his helmet visor and said "Naruto Uzumaki, Barbatos, Launching!"_

 _Pushing the controls forward. Barbatos rocketed out from the Archangel meeting the strike_

 _"Kira, I'll guard the back while you guard the front. And remember, don't stray too far" said Naruto before backing away and moved to the back of the arch angel_

 _"I will" said Kira_

 _Naruto positioned Barbatos at the back and scan the area. He picked up 3 heat signatures coming in fast and couldn't stop the grin forming on his face_

 _"Finally, some challenge" said Naruto, looking at the approaching mobile suits_

 _" **This will be fun** " said Kurama while watching from the eyes of his host with excitement._

 _"let's do this!" said Naruto, before, drawing Barbatos long sword, and launching Barbatos forward meeting the 4 G-weapons._

Present:

Naruto rocketed forward meeting the three G-weapons. Seeing this, the three-mobile suit scatter.

"What the hell is that thing? I thought only 5 experimental mobile suits were made" said the duel pilot.

"Whatever it is, the pilot sure does know how to fly it" said the buster pilot.

"Guys, focus, I have a bad feeling about this" said the blitz pilot.

"I know. You're not the only one feeling that Nicol" said the buster pilot.

Nicol Amalfi, the most open-hearted and pleasant with a strong sense of duty of the Le Creuset team. He has green hair, brown eyes, and also, the youngest among the group.

"Yzak, watch out!" said Nicol to the blitz pilot. Before the black mobile suit charged at him and swung its blade to the blitz, scratching the torso.

Yzak Joule, the most loyal to the cause of the Le Creuset team. He tends to be over-zealous and impulsive. Yzak has a long, silky, silver hair, with blue eyes and fair skin.

Naruto, beelining from the duel, heads for the buster, trying its best to hit the black mobile suit.

"Shit Dearka, get out of there!" said Yzak, before pushing the controls forward, rocketing the duel to catch up to the black mobile suit

Dearka Elsman, the humorous and somewhat arrogant of the Le Creuset team. He has a long brushed up blonde hair, purple eyes, and somewhat tan complexion.

"I know I know, he's too fast" said Dearka, before retreating, but the black mobile suit caught up to him and launch its tail blade. The tail blade shot like a bullet and hit one of the Busters gun, circling back, the tail blade struck the busters head, disabling its main camera.

"Dammit, I can't see!" said Dearka. Before the black mobile suit could destroy the Buster, the Blitz materialized behind the black mobile suit, and aimed it's beam rifle at its back. Before the blitz could fire its gun, the black mobile suit spun around quickly, and lock its hand onto the blitz head. Crushing it slowly.

Yzak, seeing this, charged head on to try and save his friends, but the black mobile suit launches its tail blade again. Yzak dodge every strike the tail blade made, but it was too much for Yzak and the tail blade struck the blitz legs, destroying it.

After that, the black mobile suit, crushed the head of the blitz, and before he thrown the Blitz to the Duel, it cuts the Blitz right hand and thrown the Gundam to the Duel. Seeing them hit each other, the black mobile suit grabbed the leg of the Buster, it spun around before it thrown the Buster to the other two.

Hovering in over of them, the black mobile suit looked like a devil, who is about to judge them from their sins. The black mobile suit hailed them on the open channel. The three machines accepted the call and listened to what the pilot will say

"I'm giving you this one chance only. Leave now or you will be destroyed" said the mysterious pilot.

"What the hell are you!?" asked Yzak angrily through the radio

"Your worst nightmare" said the mysterious pilot. Emphasizing his point, his black mobile suit started to emit crimson lightning from its body and its sword

"Guys, I think we should accept his offer" said nicol, sounding a little bit afraid

"He's right Yzak, live to fight another day. Come on, let's go." Said Dearka, still eyeing the black mobile suit

"Fine" said Yzak with a grunt, before grabbing both, Buster and Blitz, retreating back it their ship.

"Good choice" said the black mobile suit pilot before ending the transmission.

Naruto was about to return to the ship when Miriallia contacted him through the radio.

'Naruto come in, do you read me?' said Miriallia, sounding a little in panic

"I read you Miriallia, what's the matter?" said Naruto

'It's Kira, he has been captured by the red mobile suit. He lost power during his fight with it' said Miriallia

"Dammit, I told Kira to stay with the ship. Where is he?" asked Naruto a little angrily

'He was lured out Naruto, it was too late when we realized what was happening. He was last seen heading to the debris field' said Miriallia

"Okay, I'll get him back. I promise" said Naruto with a smile, before pushing Barbatos at full speed heading to the debris field to find Kira.

Kira was cursing himself for being in this situation. He was supposed to stay with the ship, but his friend lured him out. The fighting continued until the Strike run out of power, and Athrun seized this chance and captured his friend. Right now, they are currently going to the Gammau, a ZAFT mobile suit transport ship.

"Athrun? What are you upto?" asked kira to his friend

"I'm taking you to the Gammau" answered Athrun

"Get serious! I'm not going to set foot on any ZAFT ship" said Kira

"You are a Coordinator. You're one of us kira" said Athrun

"No! I won't join ZAFT!" said Kira angrily

"That's enough Kira! Quiet!" said Athrun to his friend with anger

"Just let me take you, otherwise... otherwise I will have no choice but to shoot you" said Athrun sadly at the end.

"Athrun…" answered Kira with a sad voice

"I've already lost my mom in the bloody valentine" said Athrun

That earned a shock expression from Kira

"So, I- "he didn't have time to finish his sentence when suddenly, his mobile suit detected an incoming enemy.

Looking up, he saw the black mobile suit coming in fast and shooting down his GINN escorts

Naruto saw the red mobile suit holding the strike. Looking closely, the red mobile suit transformed into an mobile armor with claw like limbs.

"hmm that's new" said Naruto to himself, before raising his left arm and targeting the red mobile suit. Underneath its forearm, the bottom part unfolds into a long black railgun. A grip unfolds to steady the aim. Barbatos, now locked on to the Aegis, let loose it's railgun. Travelling faster than a beam weapon, it stuck true and damaged the Aegis, resulting Kira to be freed.

"Go Kira. Return to the ship, I'll handle this" said Naruto, now engaging the Aegis and the GINN escorts

"Thank you Naruto. I'll see you back at the ship" said Kira, before rocketing out of the debris field, returning the archangel

"Now to deal with this pest" said Naruto, before letting loose again his railgun and slicing them apart.

Athrun, seeing his chance, push the Aegis at maximum, to engage the black mobile suit in combat.

Naruto, sensing someone is coming, spun around and extended his sword to meet the red mobile suit own beam sword. Opening an open channel call. Naruto contacted the red mobile suit and said

"I will tell you what I told your friends, before I trashed their mobile suits. Leave now or you will be destroyed" said the unknown pilot.

"What do you mean trashed!?" asked Athrun angrily

"Like I said, I trashed their suits. But they put up a fight, I'll give them that. But you four will never reach my level" said the pilot of the black mobile suit. Devoid of any emotions at the end.

"So, what will it be, boy. Will you retreat? Or are you going try your luck with me?" asked the black mobile suit pilot

"What if I am to try?" said Athrun, having second thoughts about this.

"Then I'm afraid, your life is forfeited. And I would have broken my promise to Kira" said the Pilot

Hearing that. That gained Athrun's interest

"What promise?" asked Athrun

"Asked him that yourself" said the pilot, before the black mobile suit kicked the Aegis at its torso, ending the blade lock.

"Leave this place, this your final warning. If you follow, I will destroy you" said the mysterious pilot before the black mobile suit rocketed away from Athrun, returning the legged ship.

" _What did he promise to Kira?_ " asked Athrun to himself in thought.

Naruto returned to the archangel, and currently guiding Barbatos back to its holding bay when his screen lit up showing Mirillia

'Welcome back Naruto. Thank you for saving Kira' said Miriallia with a smile

"you are Welcome. And I promised, didn't I?" said Naruto with a smile

'Well thanks again. By the way, the captain requests your presence in the bridge' said Miriallia

"Oh okay, after I have docked my mobile suit, I'll head there" said Naruto before ending the call

After docking Barbatos, Naruto heads to the bridge to meet with the others. Entering the bridge, he saw Mu was already there, along with the captain.

"What's the situation captain?" asked Naruto, standing on the left side of Murrue

"Oh Naruto, just in time. Before we start, I would like to thank you for protecting this ship and Kira from the stolen mobile suits" said Murrue with a smile

"It's no problem, really" said Naruto, while giving her a foxy smile and rubbing the back of his head

That earned him a smile again from the captain

"Now, I would like to talk to you. Mu here will explain first" said Murrue, before gesturing Mu to start.

"Well, we're currently running low on supplies right now and if we don't resupply, we won't be able to reach earth" said Mu

"I'm sensing there something more" said Naruto now looking serious

"Well, what we have thought is, we should head to the Artemis base, but the archangel is a new ship and we don't have any identification whatsoever" said Mu with a serious look

"Now I'm sensing another problem" said Naruto

"You're very perceptive aren't you Naruto?" asked Mu with a smile

Naruto just chuckled at that and motioned him to go on

"The base is run by the Eurasian forces, and they would want the mobile suits on this ship" said Mu

"What do you need me to do?" asked Naruto with a raised eye brow

"If you can, lock down your mobile suit. Make sure no one can get in. Also, I've prepared your alias when we're there" said Mu to Naruto

"And that would be?" said Naruto with a raised eye brow

"Your alias is, you are black ops and under cover. Your files are not on the earth forces database to protect your identity and to ensure that you are not tied to the earth forces" said Mu

"What about my mobile suit?" said Naruto

"Tell them it's classified, and you are not at liberty to discuss any information unless your boss deems it" said Mu.

"Sounds easy enough" said Naruto, shrugging his shoulder

"Then we're all set" said Mu. Before he could leave remembered something

"By the way Naruto, I'll do the talking. If they asked about your mobile suit, just tell them what I told you." Said Mu, before exiting the bridge

Shrugging at that, Naruto looked at Murrue and asked "Anymore captain?"

"No more. You may go now Naruto. Please, take some rest. You earned it" said Murrue, now smiling at the blonde

"Okay then captain. I'll take my leave." Said Naruto before turning and walked to the door. He stopped before looking from his back and said

"You as well Murrue. You need to rest. Good night captain" said Naruto, before walking out of the bridge and heads to his room

Murrue just looked to the door and chuckled lightly to herself. She shook her head and look through the window

" _Naruto Uzumaki…_ " thought Murrue

-end-

 **And that's chapter 5 folks! Hoped you liked it! Once again please review and stay foxy!**

 **I may update later so wait for it.**

 **Thanks again everyone for the support!**

 **See yah!**


	6. Into Artemis

**Yo guys im back! Sorry for the late update. Just got out of the hospital. I still have a fever right now but still; the show must go on.**

 **Thor94: thanks! Wait till we get the bigger battles.**

 **NinjaFang1331: thank you bro!**

 **Jason: I'll keep that in mind! I plan to focus only here first. Then I'll start my other fanfic that I hope you guys would like also. And thank you for the support!**

 **Neo Infinity: thank you! It's great that you liked it. I plan to add her actually. Just waiting for him to die actually hahaha**

 **Daemon of crawling tentacles: thank you! If it weren't from you pointing out my mistakes, then it will still be a headache. Thanks man! I have a plan actually for the others so wait for it!**

 **Guest: thank you! Whoever you are xD thanks for the support man! I'll try to make it longer!**

 **Zero: thanks bro! I know it needs a bit of work.**

 **Neostardustdragon101: hahahaha they will know the devil. And he is not to be trifle with. As for artemis, well read it hehehe**

 **Phenexgundamkai: thank you my man! And thank you for the consent! I put it to good use for Naruto. And please, when we get to GSD, I would like your opinion. Thanks again!**

 **Jablanco: thanks bro!**

 **Now I won't keep you waiting. Onto chapter 6!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gundam seed. It belongs to their creators.**

Chapter 6: Into Artemis

Last time on Gundam seed:

 _Naruto returned to the archangel, and currently guiding Barbatos back to its holding bay when his screen lit up showing Mirillia_

 _'Welcome back Naruto. Thank you for saving Kira' said Miriallia with a smile_

 _"you are Welcome. And I promised, didn't I?" said Naruto with a smile_

 _'Well thanks again. By the way, the captain requests your presence in the bridge' said Miriallia_

 _"Oh okay, after I have docked my mobile suit, I'll head there" said Naruto before ending the call_

 _After docking Barbatos, Naruto heads to the bridge to meet with the others. Entering the bridge, he saw Mu was already there, along with the captain._

 _"What's the situation captain?" asked Naruto, standing on the left side of Murrue_

 _"Oh Naruto, just in time. Before we start, I would like to thank you for protecting this ship and Kira from the stolen mobile suits" said Murrue with a smile_

 _"It's no problem, really" said Naruto, while giving her a foxy smile and rubbing the back of his head_

 _That earned him a smile again from the captain_

 _"Now, I would like to talk to you. Mu here will explain first" said Murrue, before gesturing Mu to start._

 _"Well, we're currently running low on supplies right now and if we don't resupply, we won't be able to reach earth" said Mu_

 _"I'm sensing there something more" said Naruto now looking serious_

 _"Well, what we have thought is, we should head to the Artemis base, but the archangel is a new ship and we don't have any identification whatsoever" said Mu with a serious look_

 _"Now I'm sensing another problem" said Naruto_

 _"You're very perceptive aren't you Naruto?" asked Mu with a smile_

 _Naruto just chuckled at that and motioned him to go on_

 _"The base is run by the Eurasian forces, and they would want the mobile suits on this ship" said Mu_

 _"What do you need me to do?" asked Naruto with a raised eye brow_

 _"If you can, lock down your mobile suit. Make sure no one can get in. Also, I've prepared your alias when we're there" said Mu to Naruto_

 _"And that would be?" said Naruto with a raised eye brow_

 _"Your alias is, you are black ops and under cover. Your files are not on the earth forces database to protect your identity and to ensure that you are not tied to the earth forces" said Mu_

 _"What about my mobile suit?" said Naruto_

 _"Tell them it's classified, and you are not at liberty to discuss any information unless your boss deems it" said Mu._

 _"Sounds easy enough" said Naruto, shrugging his shoulder_

 _"Then we're all set" said Mu. Before he could leave remembered something_

 _"By the way Naruto, I'll do the talking. If they asked about your mobile suit, just tell them what I told you." Said Mu, before exiting the bridge_

 _Shrugging at that, Naruto looked at Murrue and asked "Anymore captain?"_

 _"No more. You may go now Naruto. Please, take some rest. You earned it" said Murrue, now smiling at the blonde_

 _"Okay then captain. I'll take my leave." Said Naruto before turning and walked to the door. He stopped before looking from his back and said_

 _"You as well Murrue. You need to rest. Good night captain" said Naruto, before walking out of the bridge and heads to his room_

 _Murrue just looked to the door and chuckled lightly to herself. She shook her head and look through the window_

 _"Naruto Uzumaki…" thought Murrue_

Present:

The Archangel was nearing Artemis base, and they've receive a message from the Base.

"Message from Artemis: Request to enter port acknowledge. Inspecting officers is being sent" said one of the crew member of the bridge

"Alright then, thank you" said Murrue, sighing

A shuttle docked to the Archangel, and the officers are on their way to the bridge. When they've arrived, they were welcomed my Murrue and Natarle. Saluting, Murrue said

"Thank you sir. We're grateful that you've granted our request to enter port" said Murrue

Then the Archangel turned 180 degrees, then reversed to enter port. When the Archangel was secured to the port. They were surrounded by armed soldiers.

"Captain!" said Natarle, shocked on what was happening

"What's going on there" said one of the crew

"Well commander?" asked murrue

"I must advised you captain. Remain silent" said one of the officer of Artemis

Soldiers from Artemis entered the Archangel, holding at gunpoint on all the civilians and also to the crew of the Archangel.

"Don't move!" said one of the Soldiers

"What are you doing!?" said Murrue angrily

"Lieutenant commander Biddolf. I request an explanation for these actions. I assure you-" said Natarle calmly, but was cut off by the now known Lieutenant commander Biddolf

"I'm only locking down the ships controls and fire controls systems as part of our standard security Measures" said Biddolf

"Locking down? But there's no need for you-" said Natarle, but was cut off again when a soldier points a gun at her

"Your vessel isn't recorded in the ship register, and naturally we have no identification code for it" said Biddolf. Pausing for a moment, he continued

"Given the circumstances, we permitted you entrance to our port. Unfortunately, that hasn't been yet determined if we recognized you as friendly" said biddolf

"But that doesn't-" said Natarle, but once again, cut off again by biddolf

"This is a military facility. At the very least, I'll appreciate if you kept that in mind" said biddolf

Murrue just looked down with an angry expression.

"Now, I would like the officers to brief us on the current situation. You shall be accompanying me" said biddolf, now walking out of the bridge, with Murrue and Natarle following.

While walking, on the hallway on the way to the hangar. They were met by Mu and Naruto, holding their hands upward. Upon arriving at the base headquarters, they were led to an office, where someone was waiting for them for their debriefing. Seating on the table provided, the commander started the debriefing.

"Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, and Ensign Natarle Badgiruel. Well it appears your identification has been confirmed as authentic atlantic federation ID's. But you, young man, Mr. Naruto Uzumaki, it appears you don't have any Identification recorded on any databases" said the officer

"We apologize for any trouble we have caused. As for Naruto, he's black ops, Undercover for the investigation he was having at Heliopolis when ZAFT attacked" said Mu with a serious look

The commander just raised one eye brow at that and accepted the reason somehow "Think nothing of it. As the matter of fact, I'm well acquainted with your illustrious name. The other one they call you the hawk of endymion. I to saw some action when I was stationed in the gramalde front" said the commander

"Oh yes? Then you're with commodore vilards unit" said Mu

"That's right, the battle may have ended in defeat for the earth forces, but your heroic feat in singlehandedly defeat five GINN's gave us a sword and needed morale boost" said the commander

"Very kind of you to say sir" said Mu

"Oh, have I? who would have dreamed you, of all people, would inexplicably appear on that vessel" said the commander with a smug look on his face.

Hearing his tone, and sensing negative emotion coming out from the commander. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the commander.

"I'm on a special mission sir. Unfortunately, I'm not at liberty to disclose any details at this time" answered mu with a serious look on his face.

"I understand. But it will be… Difficult to resupply you right" said the commander, still wearing a smug look on his face

"It's absolutely vital that we head to lunar HQ at soonest and humanely as possible. As you know, we are being pursuit by ZAFT" said Murrue

Feeling her emotions rolling of on both Murrue and Natarle, Naruto grab Murrue's and Natarle's hand under the table, squeezing it reassuringly to calm them down. This earn him a small smile from Murrue and Natarle then the commander continued

"I know" said the commander, before pushing a red button on his table, the screen on the wall changed and was showing external cameras from the base. At the screen, they can see a Laurasia class ZAFT ship circling the base.

"As you can see, the ship has been roaming around outside the umbrella. They've been there for a short while" said the commander

"One to two vessels are a little concern for us here. Though if you were to be resupplied. It would still mean you won't be able to depart, wouldn't it?" said the commander, now facing them. Still wearing his smug look, thinking they had them in their grasp

"They won't abandoned their pursuit for the Archangel. We cannot afford to remain here much longer and risk damage the Artemis" said Mu

The commander chuckled at that and said "Did I hear you right? Damage to our base? They are powerless to do anything to us. And then eventually leave. It happens all the time"

"With all due respect commandant, there-" Mu said before the commander raised his hand to stop what Mu was saying. Seeing this, Naruto was losing his patience even more at this man, and was unconsciously releasing small amount of killing intent. The occupants on the room noticed this, and it was getting harder to breathe. Naruto, now noticing Mu, Murrue, and Natarle was having trouble breathing, he eased up his killing intent and just glared at the commander.

"Now, I recommend you get some rest. You appear to be exhausted. I'll have your quarters prepared" said the commander, before calling a soldier outside to guide them to their room.

"But commandant, couldn't we-" Mu, was cut off again when the soldier entered and called over them

"Excuse me sir" said the soldier, saluting to them

"we'll have a change to get in touch with lunar headquarters once they leave. We'll make arrangements afterwards"

"You that certain. You think Artemis is that safe?" asked Mu

"As safe as an infant in his mother's arm" said the commander, before they motioned them to leave.

At their quarters, Naruto, Murrue, Natarle, and Mu was discussing about their predicament.

"Sure, the ship maybe unregistered, but this kind of treatment is inexcusable" said Natarle, while pacing back and forth near them

"There is not much we can do. Right now, those guys would much prefer we didn't return to ship" said Mu

"But there is something concerns me even more. The fact these soldiers here in Artemis have this unquestioning faith that there secure on any enemy assault" said Mu

"It's because they haven't been attacked by a G-weapon before" said Naruto. Now speaking to them, after he was silent from the whole ordeal.

"What do you mean?" asked Natarle

"Think about it. They claim nothing can penetrate there umbrella of defense, which is true. But based on my observations when we were entering Artemis, the shield only repels or destroy any object that isn't reflecting the shield" said Naruto

"Then that means…" said Mu but Naruto finished it for him

"Yes, if you can reflect the shield, you can enter the umbrella defense. And what G-weapon can reflect the light on its surroundings to render it invisible" said Naruto trailing of. Now Mu realizing what he was referring to.

"The Blitz. The Blitz can enter Artemis without being detected and be destroyed by the umbrella" Said Mu

"Exactly. And right now, we are playing the waiting game." Said Naruto

"Then that means we are expecting an attack on this base" said Natarle, amazed by the deduction skills that Naruto was showing

"Yes, and by the time the Blitz attack, we escape this room and run to the Archangel" said Naruto, formulating now a plan of escape.

"How do you propose we do it?" asked Mu, now sporting a knowing smile

"It's simple. When the attack commences, we lure the guards inside this room, knock them out, get their guns. Next, we split up. You three secure the Archangel while I destroy anything that poses a threat to us. Contact me when the Archangel is secured and I'll release the lock on the ship and the gate for the Archangel to escape this base. I'll come back to the ship when it's all done" said Naruto

"Then we have a plan" said Mu, before patting Naruto at the back, earning Mu a smile coming from the blonde

"Wait, you're going on alone?" asked Murrue looking at Naruto

"The captain is right. Isn't it safer if we stick together?" asked Natarle

"No, we need to split up for the plan to work" argued Naruto

"Then atleast take one of us" said Murrue

"I can take care of myself Murrue, don't worry. Plus, It will be dangerous if one of you will accompany me. And besides, you two have Lieutenant La Flaga covering for you." Said Naruto. Now looking at Mu, he added "I trust you can protect these two, while I'm gone, Mu?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, they'll be fine with me. Don't worry" said Mu, while pumping his chest with confidence

"I thought so" said Naruto with a smile, before looking at the two ladies

"I suggest you two rest for a moment. You will need it later" said Naruto

"We will" said Murrue and Natarle, before they lied down on the couch to sleep.

Seeing this, Naruto sat on one of the corner, meditating. Going through his mindscape he saw his friend and long-time partner. Kurama, the nine-tailed fox

" **What brings you here, Naruto?** " asked Kurama while eyeing the blonde with a smile

"Just visiting my partner and all" said Naruto with a foxy grin, but changed his expression with a serious one and asked his partner

How's our mobile suit?"

" **Right now, they are trying to open** **Barbatos. But failing miserably** " said Kurama with an amused smile

"I knew it, they're up to something. I should have killed the commander when I had the chance" said Naruto angrily

" **You'll get your chance Naruto. If not, then ZAFT will deal with it for you** " said Kurama

"I know I know" said Naruto with a sign but gained a grin and Naruto said

"Well, I'll just cause mayhem for them later when we get out of here"

" **I like where this is going** " said Kurama with a grin of his own. Then suddenly, their conversation was cut off when Naruto felt he was shakenly awaken by someone. He bid farewell to his partner and when he awakens, he was greeted by Mu telling him it started

"What is it Mu? Has it begun?" asked Naruto, now awake

"Yes Naruto. The Blitz has started the attack on the base a while ago" said Mu

"Okay, then let's start also" said the Blonde immortal. He stood up and walked to the door when he was stopped by Natarle.

"Uhmm Naruto, the door is locked, we tried opening it earlier when you were still asleep" said Natarle to the blonde

Naruto just chuckled at that and when he was done, he answered "Watch this" said Naruto, before he gathered chakra into his right hand and punch the door open. The people inside was stun to say the least, at the stunt of the blonde pilot made

"See, no lock doors anymore" said Naruto with a foxy grin

Shaking his head, Mu said to everyone "I'll ask later. Now come on, let's get out of here" before going out and checking the hallways if they are soldiers nearby. When the coast was clear, they head down the hall and was about to enter the hangar when suddenly, they heard soldiers up ahead.

"Okay now what? We don't have any weapons to clear us a path" said Mu, before Naruto grabbed his shoulder and said

"I'll handle this" said Naruto, before going to end and taking a peak at the corner. He counted five Eurasian soldiers.

" _hmm 5 soldiers, with automatic rifles. Looks easy enough_ " thought Naruto, before summoning two kunai knives on each hand. Running from the corner, Naruto run at blinding speed before throwing one of his kunai at the head of one of the five soldiers, embedding in between the eyes. Killing him, before he even dropped to the ground. Seeing this, the four remaining soldiers point their guns at the assailant, but they were too late. The blonde now in front of them, slashed the throat of the soldier in front of him, before throwing his last kunai at one of the soldier on his right. Now only the two of them left, the blonde grabbed the face of one of the soldiers and smashed it on the wall, smashing the head and spilling blood all over the wall. The last soldier didn't have time to move and the blonde ninja turned pilot, spartan kicked him to wall, breaking his neck and fell dead on the floor.

When the coast was clear, he called his three companions to come out. To say that they were shock was an understatement.

"Damn, Naruto. How the hell did you do this by yourself" said Mu, looking at the bodies of the five soldiers and picking up an assault rifle

"When you must survive on your own. You need to protect yourself better" said Naruto, before looking at the two shocked ladies

"ladies, are you okay?" asked Naruto, looking at Murrue and Natarle

"We're fine Naruto. It's just that, I didn't know that you are trained in hand to hand combat" said Murrue, while Natarle only nods at what Murrue had said

"If you say so. Come on, let's go" said Naruto before giving the two ladies a pair of hand guns and walked forward. He was joined by Mu at his side and lean on to him and said "Remind me, never to pissed you off Naruto" said Mu. Naruto just shrugged at that and motioned the two ladies to follow them.

When they arrived at an intersection, Naruto stopped the group and said

"Okay guys, from here, we split up. You three go on the left. It will lead you to the Archangel. I'll go to the control room to release the ship and open the main door" said Naruto, before pulling out a pistol from his back, cocking it.

"Okay. I'll see you on the ship" said Mu, before motioning the two ladies to follow. Murrue was about to move but she stopped. She looked at Naruto and said "Please be careful Naruto" Said Murrue while Natarle nod at that. The blonde nod at them and gave them a two-finger salute, before he ran at the opposite direction. While the three was on the move, Natarle look back at the opposite hallway where the blonde have gone into and whispered to herself "and return to the ship…" apparently Murrue heard her and said "Did you say something Natarle?" asked Murrue

"Oh, it's nothing captain" said Natarle while looking at Murrue

"Okay. We're almost at the ship, let's go" said Murrue

Naruto arrived at the control room. Before he entered, he summoned multiple clones and said

"Okay guys, take this explosive tags and place them at key locations. We're going to destroy this base when we leave. Kill any Eurasian soldiers you encounter" said Naruto to his clones

"Yes boss!" said the clones, before getting the tags and sprinting at their target locations to place the explosives.

"Now, to clear this room" said Naruto, before picking up Kunai's and shuriken's on his right hand, while on the left, smoke bombs. He opened the door and throw the smoke bombs inside to blind the enemy. The blonde entered the room and picked on the soldiers one by one, either killing them by throwing his shuriken and kunai at their vital spots, slashing their throats, or by simply his brute strength. After some time, the room was cleared and littered with dead bodies, he drew some explosive tags and placed them throughout the room, before contacting the Archangel.

"Archangel, do you read me? Have you secured the ship?" asked Naruto through the radio

After sometime, Murrue answered the call and said

"Yes Naruto, we have the ship back on our control. Plus, it's already resupplied and ready to depart" Answered Murrue

"Okay, I'll release the lock on the ship. But it appears the main gate is sealed, you have to destroy the gate." Said Naruto, before hacking the locks on the Archangel.

"There, the ship is unlocked, I'm on my way" said Naruto

"Okay, hurry up, I don't think this base is going to hold" said Murrue before ending the call

Running at full speed, Naruto arrived at the hanger, and sprinted across the catwalk to enter the Archangel. Once inside, he contacted Murrue through the ships Radio

"Captain, I'm inside the ship. Blow the gate open" said Naruto, before he heard the ships main guns open fire, and heard an explosion. He guessed it was the gate when he looked at the window and saw the ship moving. When the ship was outside and hightailing out of there, he received the clone's memories and he grinned to himself. Looking at the window again, he formed a snake hand seal whispered to himself "to quote a psychopathic mad bomber from my time: ART IS AN EXPLOSION" The base lit up in a fiery explosion, that would make Deidara proud. Not knowing that the enemy G-weapons were all inside and was caught also in the explosion

"I hope that asshole is watching this" said Naruto, remembering the Deidara, and shivering from the thought.

-end-

 **And that's done! Sorry again for the late update, being sick and all, and just got out of the hospital. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Please, review and comment. I'll update as soon as I can!**

 **See yah!**


	7. Memorial

**Yo guys! I'm back! Just got back from a party. Anyways thanks again guys for the support! It really warms my heart that you really like my story. To the guys that corrected me, I'm so so thankful to you guys! And Please, if you see any mistakes, please point it out.**

 **Thor94: Well it's only Naruto who killed the Artemis Soldiers. He doesn't tolerate traitors and people who have their own agenda. Especially, the Artemis forces want's their Mobile suits. And besides. We all can't stand those A-holes.**

 **Kevin: I'll keep that in mind bro. I'm torn between adding her also to the harem or giving her to Mu.**

 **But Miriallia will be part in Naruto's harem.**

 **NinjaFang1331: thanks bro!**

 **Narutoxasuna25: thank you my man! I plan really to add those 3 to the harem, and regarding Natarle's personality. Don't worry, I'll change it so that it will be easy to add her in the harem.**

 **Guest: thank you! Whoever you are my man!**

 **Jkc86: thanks for the concern bro! I know my health is important but I can manage. Yes, Naruto will tell everyone about his secret but it will be a secret on when he will tell them. Just wait! Hehehe. And for Naruto to pass his immortality, we'll just see!**

 **Bankai77: Yes, she will meet her, along with her sister, Lunamaria**

 **Neo Infinity: thank you! No, Kira would still pilot the freedom, but with a little twist on my own when he gets it. Just wait hehehe. Yes, I would be reaching also in destiny so don't worry my man. And Shinn being the worst main character and partner for Lunamaria? I totally agree with you on that one. Oh, and Lunamaria will be part on the harem as well.**

 **Jablanco: thank you my man!**

 **Now that's done, onward with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gundam seed. They belong to their respective creators!**

 **Start!**

Chapter 7: Memorial

Last time on Gundam seed:

 _When they arrived at an intersection, Naruto stopped the group and said_

 _"Okay guys, from here, we split up. You three go on the left. It will lead you to the Archangel. I'll go to the control room to release the ship and open the main door" said Naruto, before pulling out a pistol from his back, cocking it._

 _"Okay. I'll see you on the ship" said Mu, before motioning the two ladies to follow. Murrue was about to move but she stopped. She looked at Naruto and said "Please be careful Naruto" Said Murrue while Natarle nod at that. The blonde nod at them and gave them a two-finger salute, before he ran at the opposite direction. While the three was on the move, Natarle look back at the opposite hallway where the blonde have gone into and whispered to herself "and return to the ship…" apparently Murrue heard her and said "Did you say something Natarle?" asked Murrue_

 _"Oh, it's nothing captain" said Natarle while looking at Murrue_

 _"Okay. We're almost at the ship, let's go" said Murrue_

 _Naruto arrived at the control room. Before he entered, he summoned multiple clones and said_

 _"Okay guys, take this explosive tags and place them at key locations. We're going to destroy this base when we leave. Kill any Eurasian soldiers you encounter" said Naruto to his clones_

 _"Yes boss!" said the clones, before getting the tags and sprinting at their target locations to place the explosives._

 _"Now, to clear this room" said Naruto, before picking up Kunai's and shuriken's on his right hand, while on the left, smoke bombs. He opened the door and throw the smoke bombs inside to blind the enemy. The blonde entered the room and picked on the soldiers one by one, either killing them by throwing his shuriken and kunai at their vital spots, slashing their throats, or by simply his brute strength. After some time, the room was cleared and littered with dead bodies, he drew some explosive tags and placed them throughout the room, before contacting the Archangel._

 _"Archangel, do you read me? Have you secured the ship?" asked Naruto through the radio_

 _After sometime, Murrue answered the call and said_

 _"Yes Naruto, we have the ship back on our control. Plus, it's already resupplied and ready to depart" Answered Murrue_

 _"Okay, I'll release the lock on the ship. But it appears the main gate is sealed, you have to destroy the gate." Said Naruto, before hacking the locks on the Archangel._

 _"There, the ship is unlocked, I'm on my way" said Naruto_

 _"Okay, hurry up, I don't think this base is going to hold" said Murrue before ending the call_

 _Running at full speed, Naruto arrived at the hanger, and sprinted across the catwalk to enter the Archangel. Once inside, he contacted Murrue through the ships Radio_

 _"Captain, I'm inside the ship. Blow the gate open" said Naruto, before he heard the ships main guns open fire, and heard an explosion. He guessed it was the gate when he looked at the window and saw the ship moving. When the ship was outside and hightailing out of there, he received the clone's memories and he grinned to himself. Looking at the window again, he formed a snake hand seal whispered to himself "to quote a psychopathic mad bomber from my time: ART IS AN EXPLOSION" The base lit up in a fiery explosion, that would make Deidara proud. Not knowing that the enemy G-weapons were all inside and was caught also in the explosion_

 _"I hope that asshole is watching this" said Naruto, remembering the Deidara, and shivering from the thought._

Present:

Naruto just arrived at the cafeteria when he saw Sai, Flay, and Tolle talking to each other, he approach them and said

"Sup guys, how'd you been all doing?" asked the blonde to the trio

"Oh, hey Naruto, we were just talking" said Sai

"Care to tell me what's it all about?" said the blonde, before taking a seat

"Well, Flay messed up earlier when we were at Artemis base" said Tolle to the blonde

"Why? What did she do?" asked Naruto, raising one eye brow

"She told the commanding officer that was on this ship, that Kira was a coordinator when they were searching who was the one who locked the Strike" said Tolle

"Did she now?" said the blonde, now looking at flay for a while before standing up and getting a drink.

"If I were you Flay, you should say sorry to him for what you did" said Naruto, without looking to the trio

"I know, but do I have to?" said Flay, whiningly at the blonde

"Like it or not, you still need to say sorry to what you have done" said Sai

"Oh, okay. I'll do it" said Flay, before asking the blonde a question

"Hey Naruto. Where were you when the whole ordeal went down" asked Flay to the blonde pilot

"Oh, I was with the captain, lieutenant La Flaga, and Ensign Badgiruel the whole time" said the blonde to the red head

"Oh, okay. Have you seen Kira by the way?" asked Flay again

"He's in his mobile suit. I suggest you head down there now" said the blonde, before walking out, he added

"If you guys need me, I'll be on the bridge" said Naruto, now walking out

"Hey Flay. Why did you asked Naruto that where was he when the base was attacked?" asked Sai

"Well, when I was looking out on the window, I thought I saw him fighting in the control room of the base. Maybe I was just imagining things" said Flay, before walking out, and going to Kira

Both boys raised an eye brow at that but shrugged their shoulders and also exited the room and heads to the bridge.

Naruto just entered the bridge of the Archangel. He saw everyone was at ease and he could guess that they were not being hunted down by ZAFT at this moment. He walked to Murrue, and stand on her left and asked

"So captain, any signs of the ZAFT ship that's been following us?" asked the blonde, before giving Murrue a bottle of water for her to drink

Murrue smiled at the gesture and accepted the drink. After taking a swig of the water, Murrue answered

"As of now, it appears we are not being pursued by ZAFT. I think we lost them" said Murrue, while looking at her personal computer on the captain's chair.

"Then that's a relief" said Naruto, before noticing Natarle looking a bit exhausted. Naruto excused himself and heads to Natarle

"You know; you should rest for now Natarle" said the Blonde to the raiven haired woman. Hearing this, she looked up and saw Naruto looking at her, offering his bottled water for her.

Accepting the gesture, she smiled to him and said "Thank you Naruto for the water, and about the rest, I can't right now. I don't have someone to relieve me and if the ship is attacked, I won't be-" she was cut off of her explanation when the blonde said

"Take it easy Natarle, I'll handle this for now. You need to rest" said Naruto with a smile that leaves no room for any argument.

Seeing that she has been cornered by the blonde, she sighs and said "Alright Naruto. I'll rest for a while. And you better not mess things up while I'm gone" Narrowing her eyes at the blonde

Shivering from the stare, the blonde raised his hands to diffuse the stare and giving her an eye smile "I promise I won't mess things up"

Seeing that, she smiled and got up from her chair. She walked out of CIC and looked at the captain with a salute and said "Captain, permission to leave the bridge"

Murrue smiled at that, knowing the blonde was the one who was the reason for it "Granted, Ensign Badgiruel. Please, rest for the day. You earned it" said the captain

Natarle nodded, before stealing a glance at the blonde who was sitting on her chair, going through the readings. She smiled and whispered to herself "Thank you…" before Leaving the bridge.

Naruto was looking at the targeting systems programming and was disappointed on what he is seeing.

"Whoever wrote this, is seriously an amateur" said Naruto to himself, before cracking his fingers and rewriting the systems programming. He was typing so fast that all you can see was a blur.

Sai just got back to the bridge and heads down to CIC when he saw Naruto was seated at the chair of Ensign Natarle Badgiruel.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Sai before looking at what he was doing. His jaw almost dropped at the floor when he saw Naruto, typing faster, then his eyes could track

"How the hell can you type that fast!?" asked Sai stunned

Miriallia heard what Sai said and looked at Naruto. She too was shocked on what she was seeing.

Looking at the corner of his eyes, then back at the screen, the blonde said "I'm rewriting the targeting systems programming so that it can compensate where the target would be when you fire the weapons of this ship. After I'm done with this, you should have no problem, destroying anything on your sights with precision and accuracy. Oh, about your other question. Just practice" said Naruto, before he finished rewriting the systems programming and showing It to Sai.

"Go on, try it on the simulation" said the blonde with a smile. Before looking at a surprised Miriallia

"Is there something on my face?" said Naruto while rubbing the back of his sheepishly

She shook her head she answered "No, it's just that I was surprised at what you did"

"Well, it's really unusual for a natural to type that fast" said Naruto

"You got that right" said Miriallia with a smile, before their conversation was interrupted when Sai shouted

"Holy shit Naruto, you're a genius!" said Sai heading to the blonde and patted him on the back

"Why? What happened?" asked Mu, looking at Sai, with the captain also looking at them

"Well, sir, Naruto just rewritten the Targeting Systems programming. Fine tuning it, so that it compensates where the target would be with precision and accuracy" said Sai

"Is that so?" said Mu with an amused smile

"See for yourself sir" before Sai gestured Lieutenant Mu and the captain to the screen where he showed the replay of the simulation.

Mu was shocked along with Murrue. They saw that, not only that the targets were destroyed, scoring a 100% hit rate, without even missing a single target. The incoming missiles were also destroyed by the CIWS, with precision and accuracy, without even taking damage.

"Damn Naruto, I got to say, you just made this ship the deadliest warship that ever been built" said Mu, still shocked on the results of the simulation.

"Well, you outdid yourself again Naruto. I thank you for this" said Murrue, smiling at the blonde before bowing to him

"No need to bow to me Murrue. It's alright. It was nothing really, and it's for the ships protection and for you all to fight back properly" said Naruto with a foxy grin. When suddenly, Naruto remembered something and asked

"By the way, where are we headed right now?" asked the blonde

"We are headed to the debris field to get to Lunar Base faster. It's the fastest way to Lunar Base" said Murrue

"Oh, okay then" said the blonde before sitting at his chair

After sometime. They arrived at the debris belt where they could see wrecked ships and transports littered around. They were all tasked to scavenge any basic necessities that they encountered and bring it back to ship to add to their supplies. Currently, Kira, in the Strike, and Naruto, with Barbatos was flying with the crew of the Archangel, searching for a suitable place for them to scavenge when they saw the remains of Junius Seven floating in front of them. They were all shocked to it in person sans Naruto, who has his eyes narrowed, remembering what happened a year ago, when the naturals released a nuclear strike on junius seven.

"A continent? It ended up here?" said Tolle, while looking around

"It's the remains of Junius Seven" said Kira, also looking around the remains

After surveying the area, moving from building to building. They found a large area, covered in ice. They return to the ship and reported to the captain what they have seen.

"That water over there? Are you serious Natarle?" asked Kira angrily. Naruto was just leaning on the corner, watching the ordeal.

"they're are close to a hundred million tons of ice frozen over around it" said Natarle

"Are you kidding? You saw it for yourself. That plant where hundreds of thousands of people lost their lives, and yet you want to take it!?" said Kira angrily

"That's the only water we've been able to locate" said Murrue to Kira

"Hey, nobody's jumping for joy around this, but we need the extra supplies if we are to survive" said Mu

"Lieutenant La Flaga" said Kira, frowning at the Blonde Lieutenant

"Nobody want to step into that place if it can be helped. But, it can't be helped. And besides we're alive guys, if we need to take, then we need to take to continue to live" said the blonde lieutenant

"Survival of the fittest" now said Naruto from the corner. Hearing that, they all looked at the blonde pilot. Leaning up from the wall, he walked to the captain's side and eyed them all.

"I suggest we make a memorial to those who lost their lives on that place" said Naruto to them

"He's right. We should make a memorial" said Miriallia, looking at the others

"At the very least. We pay them the respect they deserve. They didn't have to die like that." Said Naruto

"Then it's settled. we make a memorial for the dead" said Kira with a smile

After they decided what they will do. They head to their rooms to rest. After they have rested, they saw Flay playing with the children, and asked her to teach them how to make flower origami, which she accepted happily. After they made a ton of flower origami and head out again. The Archangel positioned itself the crater where the ice was, while the others scatter the flower origami, while praying for souls who lost their lives at the destruction of Junius 7. After sometime, they started to mine the ice for their water supply. Kira and Naruto was scouting the area when Kira detected a destroyed civilian ship.

"Hey Naruto, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Kira to his Blonde friend

"Yes, I got it. It looks like it was taken out" said Naruto, before seeing an enemy mobile suit appears near the destroyed vessel. Naruto saw Kira taking aim using his beam rifle, but he hesitated and wait for the enemy mobile suit to leave. Naruto was about leave when he saw one of the mobile workers move in front of them. The enemy mobile suit noticed it. Turning to the mobile worker. The enemy mobile suit shoots at them and managed to land a shot at the mobile worker but not destroying it. Kira still hesitating, he fires but the shot only landed on the left shoulder, destroying the whole left arm and the enemy mobile suit was now slowly targeting at him. Seeing this, Naruto spring into action and charged at the enemy mobile suit before the enemy could shoot at Kira and call some back up. Reaching his target, Naruto made a downward slash using Barbatos long sword. Bisecting it vertically, and destroying it. Naruto sighs at that but was startled when Mu contacted him

"What the hell happened over there?" asked Mu through the radio

"We just eliminated a strangler. By the look of the enemy mobile suit we destroyed, It was a scout mobile suit" said Naruto

"Is it looking for us?" asked Mu to his fellow blonde

"No, but it looks like it was not us who it was looking for" said blonde

"Okay, after you're done there, return to the ship" said Mu, before ending the transmission

Naruto sighs again before trying to contact Kira, but he was not responding to any of his calls.

"I'll deal with you when we get back Kira" said Naruto before his mobile suit detected an object. Zooming in, he saw a life pod drifting to him.

"What's a life pod doing out here?" asked Naruto to himself, before taking the pod with him, and dragging Kira's mobile suit back to the ship, before contacting the captain on what he found

When they arrived at the ship. Naruto gently put down the life pod and docked Barbatos to one of the mobile suit holding bay. Exiting his mobile suit, he saw Murreu with Natarle, along with a few soldiers, armed with assault rifles, pointing at the life pod. He also saw, Sai, Tolle, Miriallia, and Kuzzey. Also with them. He saw Kira standing near them. Coming down from his mobile suit, he approached the others, before looking at Kira and said "I'll deal with you later for the stunt you pulled earlier" said the blonde to Kira before looking at Murrue, giving her a two-finger salute and said

"Captain" said the blonde with a smile

Murrue just nodded at him with a smile and looked at the pod.

"Okay guys, I'm opening it" said Murdock, before typing something on his data pad that is connected to the pod. The pod opens and out comes a pink Haro

"HALLO, HALLO… HALLO, NOTHING, HALLO" said the pink floating robot. Everybody looked at the floating robot when the blonde said

"Well that was anti-climactic" before everybody sweat drops at that

They were broken of their musings on the blonde when somebody said

"Thank you! I appreciate your assistance" a pink haired beauty came out of the life pod. She wears a long flowing white and purple dress. Light pink hair, pale cerulean eyes, porcelain skin, with a beautiful smile. Safe to say that, the blonde ninja turned pilot was stunned was an understatement. Never he has felt such a person with so much purity in the heart. And with an angelic beauty to top it all off.

"Damn" was all Naruto could say. Inside his mind scape, we could see his long-time partner, open one eye from his nap and smiled for his partner, before he said " **It looks he has found your successor Hinata. You were right all along.** " giving his partner one last fatherly smile, before going back to his nap.

-end-

 **And that's done! Finally, Lacus has entered the stage! Hope you like this chapter guys! Please do review, and once again, thank you for the support you have given me!**

 **I'll update soon!**

 **See you guys later!**


	8. Angel on Board

**Yo guys! I'm back again for another chapter! Again, thank you for the support! It really brings me joy that you like what I'm doing with my story. And for those who wants it to be longer, I'll try to add more per chapter, it's just that sometimes, the other scenes are irrelevant you know? Though, some might be. Still I'll try to make it longer.**

 **For the harem list. The harem will be:**

 **Lacus Clyne (main female of the harem)**

 **Murrue Rammius**

 **Natarle Badgiruel**

 **Miriallia Haw**

 **Cagalli Yula Athha**

 **The three astray pilots**

 **Talia Gladys**

 **Lunamaria Hawke**

 **If you think of someone to add more to his harem, please do let know when you review or just PM me.**

 **As for the others**

 **Kira Yamato x Flay Allster**

 **Mu La Flaga x Erica Simmons**

 **Athrun Zala x Meer Campbell**

 **Shinn Asuka x Stellar Loussier or Meyrin Hawke**

 **Also, if you think that the Pairings are not okay for you, you know what to do. Also, if you think I should add stellar or meyrin to Naruto's harem, please do let me know.**

 **Nero: hmm, maybe I should do it. Thanks for the advice! Also, the list is here so thanks again for pointing it out my man.**

 **Tim: I actually plan on doing that bro, and yes, I'll try to make it longer. Hmm I'll try to do that, but no promises. If you would, could you help me with that on the next chapter?**

 **Guest: Thanks my man!**

 **Ragna: She will be on the harem, and no she will not die.**

 **Zero: yes, she'll be on the harem**

 **Gundam Meister Uzumaki: Oh, I plan to that next after I'm done with Maelstrom of Cosmic Era. Barbatos will have atmospheric flight capability, but it will be upgraded. I's a surprise on what will the upgrades will be.**

 **Thor94: thank you bro! he is good with the computer, after living for kami knows how long. Yes, it will change the fate of the lunar fleet but for the civilian shuttle, not so much. It will be the push that will lead Naruto on unleashing the full power of Barbatos capabilities, along with Naruto. And yes, they both now met.**

 **R.B Uzumaki: thanks my man! Yes, he will have the DRAGOON system**

 **Neostardustdragon101: thank you as always bro! Lacus is next to occupy Naruto's heart after she died, which Hinata believes that he will find someone again to be with him. I plan on giving him stellar or meyrin but what do you think? And don't worry. He will have a beating of his life. But it's not cagalli who will dish out the beating *Wink Wink*. Naruto will show his true power soon, just you wait my man. And for another gundam for him. I plan on giving him Gundam Bael. Mu will actually have Gundam Kimaris Vidar. It fits him perfectly. About Miriallia, she will be with Naruto.**

 **Jablanco: thanks again my man!**

 **Bankai777: Yes, she approves. She just wants her grandbabies and spoil them silly hehehe**

 **Ninjafang1331: thanks bro!**

 **Now onward to chapter 8!**

Chapter 8: Angel on board

Last time:

 _When they arrived at the ship. Naruto gently put down the life pod and docked Barbatos to one of the mobile suit holding bay. Exiting his mobile suit, he saw Murreu with Natarle, along with a few soldiers, armed with assault rifles, pointing at the life pod. He also saw, Sai, Tolle, Miriallia, and Kuzzey. Also with them. He saw Kira standing near them. Coming down from his mobile suit, he approached the others, before looking at Kira and said "I'll deal with you later for the stunt you pulled earlier" said the blonde to Kira before looking at Murrue, giving her a two-finger salute and said_

 _"Captain" said the blonde with a smile_

 _Murrue just nodded at him with a smile and looked at the pod._

 _"Okay guys, I'm opening it" said Murdock, before typing something on his data pad that is connected to the pod. The pod opens and out comes a pink Haro_

 _"HALLO, HALLO… HALLO, NOTHING, HALLO" said the pink floating robot. Everybody looked at the floating robot when the blonde said_

 _"Well that was anti-climactic" before everybody sweat drops at that_

 _They were broken of their musings on the blonde when somebody said_

 _"Thank you! I appreciate your assistance" a pink haired beauty came out of the life pod. She wears a long flowing white and purple dress. Light pink hair, pale cerulean eyes, porcelain skin, with a beautiful smile. Safe to say that, the blonde ninja turned pilot was stunned was an understatement. Never he has felt such a person with so much purity in the heart. And with an angelic beauty to top it all off._

 _"Damn" was all Naruto could say. Inside his mind scape, we could see his long-time partner, open one eye from his nap and smiled for his partner, before he said " **It looks he has found your successor Hinata. You were right all along.** " giving his partner one last fatherly smile, before going back to his nap._

Present:

Naruto and the others was staring at the beautiful pink haired girl who came out of the life pod. Seeing this, the pink haired said "How rude of me" before facing them, but she was drifting away, uncontrollably.

Naruto saw she was drifting away, quickly took hold one of her hands and pulled her down before the pink haired girl said "Thank you" looking at the blonde.

Naruto being stunned at her beauty he could only mutter with a blush on his cheek "Oh, no problem"

Inside his mindscape, Kurama could only grin on what his partner was feeling and said " **Oh how the mighty have fallen** "

Hearing this, Naruto answered his long-time partner " _Shut up you over grown fur ball!_ " shouted Naruto through his mind scape. Kurama only chuckled at that before ending the link.

The pink haired beauty looks down for a moment but saw the emblem of the suit Naruto was wearing. She looked up and saw the uniforms of the people around her and said "My, this is pretty clear that this is not a ZAFT ship, is it?"

Everyone said a collective "Huh?" sans Naruto who was still staring at her. While the captain said "Pardon me?"

Naruto could only say one word to her "Uhh, welcome"

After the ordeal on the hanger. Murrue, Mu, Natarle, and Naruto led the pink haired beauty to one of the vacant rooms to talk to her. Murrue was sitting on one of the chairs that is available at the room, while Natarle was standing next to Murrue. Both Mu, and Naruto was leaning on one of the Bunk beds frame, facing the Pink haired girl.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for retrieving the life pod. My name is Lacus Clyne everyone" said lacus, before her pink robot said "HARO, HARO"

"And this is my friend HARO" said the now known Lacus clyne, while holding her robot friend for them to see.

Everyone sighs at that sans Naruto, while mu face palm no jutsu his face and saying "Oh boy"

After their musings for the pink haired girl, Murrue said "Well, you could thank him for retrieving your life pod" pointing at Naruto, who was giving her a foxy grin while rubbing the back of his sheepishly.

This earned him a giggle from Lacus for his antics.

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard someone talking at the other side of the door.

"Probably someone is eavesdropping on our conversation" said Naruto to the group

"I'll handle it" said Natarle before walking up to the door, opening it. She saw Sai and Tolle, with some of the crew with them, standing at the door.

"You haven't finished, there's more loading to do yet. Return to your work stations now!" said Natarle sternly. Before releasing a sigh and going back inside.

Naruto was clapping at her and said "Bravo Natarle. Didn't know you could act" said Naruto teasingly while having a smug look on his face.

"Oh, hush it you" said Natarle, before pouting and turning her head on the side. Naruto chuckles at her before saying it was just a joke.

Murrue and Mu raised an eyebrow at that, not knowing Natarle has that side in her.

Returning to their conversation, Mu started "Clyne did you say? You have the same surname with the current ZAFT supreme council chairman. Seagel Clyne"

Everyone raised one of their eyebrow at that, before hearing lacus say "Oh yes, Seagel Clyne happens to be my father. You don't know him, do you?" asked lacus with a tilt of her head.

Hearing that. Mu just face palm no jutsu again his face.

The room was silent for a moment, before a sigh escaped Murrue's mouth and asked "What is someone like you doing way out here?"

"Junius 7. Our shit came out this way for preliminary assessment before the official memorial visit" answered Lacus. Before adding more to what she said

"upon our arrival, we encountered another ship that like yours, belong to the earth forces"

Hearing this, both Murrue and Natarle gained a sad expression on their faces.

"They said they wanted to board for an inspection, so I accepted. But when they found out the reason for our ship presence on the area, some of the earth forces officers became upset, this led to a small quarrel, which soon escalated into a major battle, involving the entire ship" said Lacus, before looking down with sad expression on her face and petting her robot friend.

"Before I knew what was happening, some of the crew had shoved me into the life pod, so that I could escape" said Lacus, still looking down.

Murrue, hearing her story, could only whisper to Lacus "That's just terrible…"

"And then? So, what happen to your vessel?" asked Naruto. Now speaking.

Lacus looked at the blonde pilot for a moment, before looking down again "I don't know… I sincerely hope that the people of the earth forces have calm down and settled the matter diplomatically" said Lacus, looking straight again to them.

Hearing her explanation, the blonde could only look at her with admiration in his eyes and thought " _She fights her battle through diplomacy, and she don't want any bloodshed if it could be helped…_ "

" **She might be the one who would end this war Naruto** " said Kurama to his partner through their mind link

" _You may be right Kurama. And I think she would be a key player as well_ " said Naruto through the link before cutting it.

"Okay, that will be all miss Lacus" said Murrue with a smile, before looking at Naruto and said

"If you would Naruto. Will it be okay if she could stay in your room? And also, be her guide when she wants to go out of your room?" asked Murrue to the blonde

"It's fine captain, but if the lady would want it" said Naruto, now looking at lacus for permission

"Oh, it will be just fine with me!" said Lacus happily, while looking at the blonde.

"Then it's settled. Now go back to your room and get her acquainted with the facilities later Naruto" said Murrue before exiting the room with Mu, and Natarle following her.

Now that they were alone, Naruto said "So, would you like to go first to our room?" smiling at her

"Yes please!" said Lacus, before following the blonde out of the room

Now that the Archangel is moving, and heading to Lunar base. Everyone was happy that they are moving now, and out of that dreadful place. Naruto now back in his room. Or rather, Naruto and Lacus room. They both settled in each of their bed sides, just being silent and doing their own thing. Naruto, now lying on his bed, reading a book. While lacus was just sitting at her bed side looking down. Seeing this, Naruto got up from his bed and walked to lacus, before seating in front of her and said "Why so sad Lacus?" Asked Naruto to the pink haired beauty

Looking at his face, she smiled and said "Oh, it's just that I was thinking of the people who perished at Junius 7" she paused for a moment, before asking the blonde a question

"uhmm if it's okay with you, could you tell me your name?" asked Lacus to the blonde

"Oh, right, we haven't been properly introduced" said Naruto, before standing up and offering a hand to her, the blonde said with a smile"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you Miss Lacus"

Standing up, she accepts the hand gesture, and hold his hand while saying "It's nice meeting you too as well Naruto, and please, just call me Lacus" giving him her angelic smile

Seeing this, Naruto blushed at her smile and said "You know, you have a beautiful smile Lacus"

Hearing that, Lacus just smiled at him and said "Why thank you Naruto, no one ever noticed that in me"

"Oh? well they were clearly not paying attention" said Naruto

She chuckled at that, before both of them heard a growl coming from Lacus's stomach.

"I take it you're hungry Lacus?" asked the blonde with a smile

Blushing from embarrassment, she looked down and muttered "Please don't laugh, I am feeling really hungry right now"

"Why would I laugh at you Lacus?" said Naruto with a smile, before walking up to her.

Still looking down, she felt two-fingers poked her forehead. Looking up, she saw Naruto giving her a foxy grin and said "There's nothing to be ashamed of Lacus, we all have our moments when our stomachs growled at us for not feeding them" hearing him say that made her smile at him and nods at his explanation.

"Now, come on, I'll get you some food at the dining hall" said Naruto, before gesturing for her to follow him.

After sometime of walking in silence, they arrived at the dining hall. But before they entered the room, they heard a conversation going on. Both of them heard the last part of what flay said about "what if they happened to be very strong!" part. Before Naruto could enter, and asked what's going on. He was surprised when Lacus was already inside the room and heard her, asking them "My, who's this really strong person you are talking about?" He facepalm his face and sighs.

Naruto entered the room and saw everyone was looking at her like she could do something to hurt them. He heard Kuzzey said "Why wouldn't they lock her in her room?"

"This is nuts. Who would let someone from ZAFT wander around on her own"

"But I didn't leave without permission. I'm with him actually" said Lacus, while pointing at Naruto who was at the door, just watching them.

"Naruto? You allowed her?" asked Kuzzey

"Yes, is that a problem? She's hungry so I brought her here. And frankly, I'll be her guardian while she's onboard the Archangel" said Naruto, eyes narrowing at them.

"Uhmm no Naruto, everything's fine" said Kuzzey nervously

"But why? She's a coordinator! She doesn't belong here! She's with ZAFT, and she would kill us all if we don't lock her up!" said Flay. Everybody was shocked on what flay have said, before they felt the room getting colder, and getting harder to breath. They look at the source and they saw Naruto, for the first time, angry. They heard him say "Who gave you the right to judge her? She's still human like you, me, or the rest of the crew. I don't care if she's a coordinator or not. What matters is what lies beneath that person." Said Naruto, before easing up his killing intent. Naruto, walked over to the counter, and get the food that was supposed to be for Lacus and also getting some food for himself. He walked back to Lacus and said "Come on, we'll eat at our room" motioning her to follow him. But before he got out of the dining hall, he looked back at flay over his shoulder and said "Don't judge people when you don't even know them. I hate people who looks down on others just because they are born different" the blonde said before walking off.

While walking back to their room. Lacus was staring at Naruto's back, thinking of what the blonde have said to the red headed girl in the dining room. When they were inside their room, Naruto placed the food trays on the table and sat on one of the chairs. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and let out a sigh, clearly stressed on what happened earlier. Lacus still looking at the blonde, she called for his attention and said

"Naruto?" Lacus asked the blonde

Opening his eyes, he saw Lacus looking at him and said "What is it Lacus?"

"Thank you, Naruto. For retrieving the life pod I was in. I didn't properly thank you for it" said Lacus with a smile

Smiling at her, the blonde said "there's no need to thank me for it Lacus, it was the right thing to do"

Still smiling at him she also added "Also, you are so very kind to me, I'm really grateful"

Hearing that, Naruto just smiles at her while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"And Naruto. Thank you for what you said earlier to that girl in the dining hall" said Lacus, before looking down at the floor again.

Seeing this, the blonde got up from his sitting position, and walked towards Lacus, before poking her again on the forehead with his two-fingers, before he said with a smile "You're always welcome, Lacus"

Feeling the poke on her forehead, Lacus looked up to the blonde and smiled at him.

"Now, come one, let's eat, before it gets cold" said Naruto, before going back to his seat and eats his food. Lacus could only stare at the blonde before she to eat as well.

After sometime, they finished eating their meal, when suddenly the PA system came to life ' _Attention, we are to regroup with the earth forces 8th fleet. I repeat, we are to regroup with the earth forces 8th fleet. All pilots and personnel, please report to your stations immediately_ '

"Sounds like I'm needed elsewhere. Stay here and rest for a while Lacus, I'll be back after I'm done" said Naruto to the pink haired Beauty

"Oh, okay. Good luck out there!" said Lacus with a smile

Naruto smiled and nod at her, before walking out of their room. He was a few feet away from their room when he heard her singing. Looking back at the door of their room, he could not stop a smile forming from his lips.

" **I've got to say, she has an amazing voice** " said Kurama through their mind link

" _Indeed, she has buddy, indeed she has_ " said the blonde through the link, before looking forward again and continue walking to the hangar, while whistling the tune what was Lacus's singing.

When he arrived at the hangar, he saw Kira starring at his mobile suit. Seeing this as a perfect time to talk to him, he walked up to his side and looked at the Strike as well.

"Soo, what's been troubling you?" asked the blonde to Kira

"Back at Junius 7, when the enemy mobile suit was firing at one of the Mobile Workers. I couldn't shoot it down. If you were not have been there, they could have died because of me…" said Kira looking down

"It's really hard to kill Kira. Not knowing if the pilot has someone waiting for them back home waiting for them" said Naruto, now looking at the Strike.

"Tell me Kira, if you would have to choose between killing your target or sparring them. What will you choose?" asked Naruto

Looking at his blonde friend, he said "I would choose to spare them"

Naruto, hearing his friend's answer, looked at him and said "You have a good heart Kira, I have no doubts about that. But what I will say next, you should think about it"

"Okay, what is it?" answered Kira

"If you don't want to kill then I will teach you how to use your mobile suit properly. I will teach you how to disable your enemies without killing them" said Naruto, but he was surprised when he saw Kira was bowing to him and telling him "Please! Teach me Naruto! I don't want to kill again!"

Naruto grabbed Kira's shoulder and made him stand "You don't have to bow to me Kira, you are my friend. I'll won't let my friends down" said the blonde with a smile

"Thank you, Naruto. This would really help ease up my conscience" said Kira with a smile

"Don't sweat it. But you must promised me this Kira. When you know the enemy will come back and would harm your family or friends. I want you to do what's necessary to protect your love ones" said Naruto with a serious look on his face

Thinking on what the blonde have said, he answered "Yes Naruto. I will do what's necessary to protect everyone if it comes down to it"

"That a boy. Now I want you to meet me here tomorrow morning after breakfast. We will start your training" said the blonde to his friend, before turning and walked to his mobile suit.

"I will be there!" shouted Kira to his blonde friend, who raised his right hand to give him a thumb up. Kira looked at his mobile suit and thought to himself

' _Finally, I will have the power to fight, without killing the enemy'_ Looking back at his friend he thought

' _Thank_ _you Naruto. I promised to do everything what it takes to protect this ship and my friends. Even if I need to kill for them to be safe._ '

-End-

 **Annnnnnnnnnd that's that! hope you like this chapter guys! Please do review! And once again, thank you to those guys who helped me on pointing out my mistakes!**

 **See you guys tomorrow!**

 **I'm out!**


	9. Devil's Light

**Sup guys! I'm back! Been busy in school so I didn't have time to make this chapter sooner. Now that I'm done with what's need to be done. Let's continue this!**

 **R.B Uzumaki: Thank you bro! wait till we get to that part when he uses the dragoon system. I hope you like what I imagine it would be. And thanks for pointing it out my man. I'll edit it!**

 **Jkc86: I'm leaning actually now on giving Shinn, Stella, and Meyrin to Athrun. And I like your Idea of making Stella a distant relative to Naruto. That will make Shinn think twice if he ever hurt her, knowing that Naruto will be beating him senseless if he hurt her. Yeah, I would like your help on that bro. I'll use those songs you suggested. I'll be great hehehe. Bael gundam will be piloted by Naruto in destiny. Please do help me on those songs on the fight scenes. Yes, I plan on really letting Aisha live for Waltfield.**

 **Zero: Much thanks to you bro! It really warms my heart that you really liked it. Hmm I like the idea. Maybe I'll do it, after this series bro.**

 **Thor94: thank you bro! well I do my best on the cheesy side hehe. Well, I will make her see a different path when Naruto confronts her once again. To ease out that bitch attitude of hers.**

 **Zero H Gundam: thank you! Well no, as of now no. How strong is Naruto? Well more on the lines on island destroying power. If he used his rasenshuriken, then it's for wiping out a city off the face of the earth. While the bijuudama in full power… Well you can imagine the destruction it will cause. And to answer your question, yes, he will use his ninja powers, and also yes in the battle of orb. No, no ninja badguys will be revived here. And for the pairing. Yeah, after some self-debate on that part, I'll give Meyrin to Athrun. And Meer to Naruto. Once again thank you for the support bro!**

 **Darn2k: I know they're toxic, but I'll fix that, for their relationship.**

 **Jablanco: once again bro, thank you!**

 **Neostardustdragon101: well bro, you know what we talked about hahaha. But once again, thank you!**

 **Now, onto chapter 9!**

Chapter 9: Devil's Light

Last time:

 _After sometime, they finished eating their meal, when suddenly the PA system came to life 'Attention, we are to regroup with the earth forces 8th fleet. I repeat, we are to regroup with the earth forces 8th fleet. All pilots and personnel, please report to your stations immediately'_

 _"Sounds like I'm needed elsewhere. Stay here and rest for a while Lacus, I'll be back after I'm done" said Naruto to the pink haired Beauty_

 _"Oh, okay. Good luck out there!" said Lacus with a smile_

 _Naruto smiled and nod at her, before walking out of their room. He was a few feet away from their room when he heard her singing. Looking back at the door of their room, he could not stop a smile forming from his lips._

 _" **I've got to say, she has an amazing voice** " said Kurama through their mind link_

 _"Indeed, she has buddy, indeed she has" said the blonde through the link, before looking forward again and continue walking to the hangar, while whistling the tune what was Lacus's singing._

 _When he arrived at the hangar, he saw Kira starring at his mobile suit. Seeing this as a perfect time to talk to him, he walked up to his side and looked at the Strike as well._

 _"Soo, what's been troubling you?" asked the blonde to Kira_

 _"Back at Junius 7, when the enemy mobile suit was firing at one of the Mobile Workers. I couldn't shoot it down. If you were not have been there, they could have died because of me…" said Kira looking down_

 _"It's really hard to kill Kira. Not knowing if the pilot has someone waiting for them back home waiting for them" said Naruto, now looking at the Strike._

 _"Tell me Kira, if you would have to choose between killing your target or sparring them. What will you choose?" asked Naruto_

 _Looking at his blonde friend, he said "I would choose to spare them"_

 _Naruto, hearing his friend's answer, looked at him and said "You have a good heart Kira, I have no doubts about that. But what I will say next, you should think about it"_

 _"Okay, what is it?" answered Kira_

 _"If you don't want to kill then I will teach you how to use your mobile suit properly. I will teach you how to disable your enemies without killing them" said Naruto, but he was surprised when he saw Kira was bowing to him and telling him "Please! Teach me Naruto! I don't want to kill again!"_

 _Naruto grabbed Kira's shoulder and made him stand "You don't have to bow to me Kira, you are my friend. I'll won't let my friends down" said the blonde with a smile_

 _"Thank you, Naruto. This would really help ease up my conscience" said Kira with a smile_

 _"Don't sweat it. But you must promised me this Kira. When you know the enemy will come back and would harm your family or friends. I want you to do what's necessary to protect your love ones" said Naruto with a serious look on his face_

 _Thinking on what the blonde have said, he answered "Yes Naruto. I will do what's necessary to protect everyone if it comes down to it"_

 _"That a boy. Now I want you to meet me here tomorrow morning after breakfast. We will start your training" said the blonde to his friend, before turning and walked to his mobile suit._

 _"I will be there!" shouted Kira to his blonde friend, who raised his right hand to give him a thumb up. Kira looked at his mobile suit and thought to himself_

 _'Finally, I will have the power to fight, without killing the enemy. Thank you, Naruto. I promised to do everything what it takes to protect this ship and my friends. Even if I need to kill for them to be safe._ '

Present:

Kira awakens from his sleep, after a long day of extracting ice from Junius 7. Sitting at the side of his bed, he looked at his clock and saw it was still early. He was about to go back to sleep when he remembered Naruto was going to train him today. Jolting from excitement, Kira ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower, before going into the dining hall to get eat breakfast and then going to his blonde friend to begin his training. Little did he know that the training he will be receiving was hell on earth, and his friend was a sadistic bastard.

At Naruto's and Lacus's room:

The blonde just got up from his sleep. Yawning, he looked at the opposite side of the room, checking if his roommate is still fast asleep. Smiling to himself, he saw Lacus still sleeping soundly at her bed. He walked up to her and brushed one of her hair to the side of her face. Smiling again, he stroked her head a few times, before going to the bathroom to take a shower. If he looked closely, he could have saw a small smile forming from her lips. After he finished taking a shower, he wrote a note for Lacus, telling her that he will be at the hangar, training Kira. And if she want's, she could watch. After writing the note, he placed it on her table, before looking back at her again and walking out of their room.

After eating his breakfast, Kira heads to the hangar to start his training with his blonde friend. Arriving at the hangar, he looked around to find his friend, but after looking around for some time, he found Naruto, sitting near his mobile suit, meditating. Walking up to his blonde friend, he called out to him and said

"Good morning Naruto, I'm ready to start my training" said Kira to his blonde friend

Without even opening his eyes, and still sitting. The blonde said "Do you now?" before opening his eyes and standing up, facing Kira

"So, Naruto, what will I be doing first?" asked Kira

"Well, you can start by running around here doing laps" said the blonde

Raising a single eyebrow Kira said "But we don't have gravity here. Everything floats around the hangar"

Grinning like a fox, he pulled two wrist band from his pocket and gave it to Kira

"Try that on, Kira" said the Naruto to Kira

Shrugging his shoulders, Kira put the wrist bands on, on each wrist before feeling a little heavy all of the sudden, and to his surprise, his feet touched the floor.

"There, now you can run" said Naruto to his friend before all of the sudden, Naruto shouted to him

"Now, run Kira!" not even thinking twice, Kira run laps around the hangar while Naruto return to his meditation.

Still running around the hangar, Kira heard his friend shout saying  
"You still have ten more laps to go Kira! You can do it!" said Naruto encouragingly

"What!? I've been running around here for 2 hours non-stop! And are you even counting the laps!?" shouted Kira to his friend

"I am counting! You just passed the 50th Lap, so you got 10 more! After you're done, come back here!" said Naruto

Grunting at that, Kira continued to run circles around the hangar, intending on finishing his laps.

After finishing his laps, and feeling wobbly on the legs. He approached his friend again

"There, I've finished your laps" said Kira to his blonde Friend

"Good, now drop and give me 100 pushups" said Naruto to Kira

"Are you serious!? I can't even feel anything other than pain!" said Kira complainingly

"And so? You already feeling pain, so let's add more. Now, drop and give me 100 pushups before I make you!" said Naruto with authority

"Alright, alright! I'll do it!" said Kira, before doing his pushups

After some time, he finished his pushups and was panting really hard on the floor.

"Now that you're done, rest for a while, after that, I'll teach you hand to hand combat" said the blonde to his panting friend, before giving him a bottle of water. Which he chugged it down within seconds.

After giving him his bottle of water, Naruto, senses someone was looking at him. He looked up and saw Lacus, watching them. He smiled at her while Lacus waved at them. Ushering her to come closer, Lacus drifted to her blonde friend, before Naruto catches her.

"So, what brings you here Lacus?" asked the blonde to his pink haired friend

"Well, you said that if I would want to watch, I could come here" said Lacus, smiling to her friend

"Okay then. Since you're here, put this on Lacus" said her blonde friend, before giving he a set of wrist bands that are the same he's wearing, and on Kira's wrist. Putting the wrist bands on, she felt heavy all of the sudden, then he feet touch the floor as well.

"Wow, this is really useful Naruto" said Lacus, eyeing the wrist bands

"Thank you Lacus" said Naruto with a smile, before motioning for her to seat at one of the metal crates, so that she could be comfortable

Looking at the now rest up Kira, he smirked and walked up to him.

"Now that you're rested, we'll start on your hand to hand combat" said Naruto to his friend

"Okay, but why? Is this even necessary?" asked Kira

"Yes, and trust me, you'll thank me for it" said Naruto, now assuming his fighting stance

"Now Kira, I want you to attack me, hit me, anything. Then from there, I'll see what I can do for you" added Naruto, before motioning to his friend to start.

After some time, the spar ended, with Naruto clearly the victor, judging from the panting Kira on the floor. Naruto only dodge, redirects, or occasionally, jab some of the spots on his legs or arms. Now rested, Kira got up and walked up to his blonde friend and said

"Hey Naruto, what you did back there, you only dodge, redirects my punches, or jab on some parts of my arms and legs. Why is that?" asked his brown headed friend

Seeing that he vaguely understood what the spar was all about, Naruto explains "That my friend is what I'm going to teach you. Those jabs that I did on some points of your arms and legs are really meant to disarm or immobilize an opponent. And for the dodging and redirecting, is for you to avoid getting hit, obviously"

"What about the laps and the jogging I've been doing?" asked again his brown headed friend

"That was to build up your stamina Kira. It's for you to outlast your opponent in battle. Well, that is if your mobile suit didn't run out of power before you do" said Naruto, answering his friend's question

"Okay, I get it now" said Kira with a smile

"Now that's done, I want you to run again Kira, but with a little twist" said Naruto with an evil grin plastered on his face

"what do you mean with a little twist?" asked Kira, sweating bullets, feeling a little anxious at the look of his friend.

"While you run, you'll be dodging this" said Naruto, before pulling a metal crate filled with tennis balls.

Kira paled on what he was seeing, and could only say this to his friend "You are a complete sadistic bastard, Naruto!" before he ran again around the hangar, while Naruto was grinning madly and throwing the tennis balls at blinding speed. Safe to say, all of the people in the hangar, was either laughing at Kira's predicament, or feeling sorry for kid. And Lacus was giggling at the scene in front of her, and looking at her blonde friend with a smile.

After a week of hellish tortu- I mean training, hellish training. Kira improved drastically, occasionally going on simulations, after a day of hard training from his blonde friend. Naruto, on the other hand, was impressed with Kira, he can now disable enemy mobile suits and not killing the pilot. Well, based on the simulations. But, He has yet to prove himself in real battle.

In the span of that week, Naruto and Lacus became close friends, seeing the two are inseparable. The two would eat together, talk to together, walk together. Some were gossiping that the two were now together, but little did they know, that one captain, and surprisingly, one ensign, was very irritated at that gossip when it reached their ears.

Now, Naruto was in the hanger, inside the Strike. He was programming a new feature for the Strike. A gift for his friend that endured his training, and making him proud. He was brought out of his work when Kira called his name.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Kira

"Oh, it's my gift to you Kira" said his blonde friend with a smile

"A gift? For what?" asked again Kira to his friend

"You endured my training without even complaining much, you've passed all my expectations, and you have improved drastically. You actually made me proud" said Naruto, before noticing his beautiful friend with him.

"Hi Lacus. What brings you here?" asked Naruto to his pink haired friend

"I was searching for you actually. While I was wondering around the ship looking for you, I saw your friend here and asked him where were you" said Lacus with a smile

"Is that so? I'm sorry for worrying you Lacus" said Naruto apologetically.

"Don't be sad Naruto, it's okay, really" said Lacus, giving her angelic smile to her blonde friend

Smiling at her, he felt a blush was rushing to his cheeks, seeing that angelic smile of hers. But fought it down. Looking at his watch, he was surprised he was working hours on the strike and didn't notice the time. Feeling a little bit tired, he floated out of the strike to meet with the two.

"Check your mobile suit now Kira, I finished the program I've installed" said Naruto to his friend, before looking at his beautiful pink haired friend and said

"Do you want to go back to our room Lacus? Or do you want to eat or something?" asked the blonde

"Oh, it's fine Naruto, let's just go back to our room" said Lacus, before her Blonde friend floated in front of her and motioned her to follow him.

Smiling at his friend, Kira floated inside his machine and checked the program Naruto created. He was stunned to say the least. He saw that the program was a new targeting system for the strike. It lets the user target any parts, limbs, or weapons of the enemy mobile suit with pin point accuracy. He shook his head from his shock and looked up and thought

' _Thank you, Naruto. For everything you have done for me_ '

After leaving Kira to his machine. Both Naruto and Lacus walked in silence to their room. The pink haired beauty looked at her friends back, thinking of the days they have spent together. The blonde was very kind to her, caring, protective. When someone would look at her with anger or the occasionally whispers they make when she walks the halls of the ship, the blonde would glare at them and in response, the receiving end of his glares either look away or turn their backs on them. But, Lacus being somewhat observant she is, couldn't help but notice his eyes. The eyes that tells that he had seen everything. Eyes that she could tell that her blonde friend was tired beyond belief. Despite all of that, she could see also the purity of his soul, the one you could count on, the one who would do what is right, and protect what he holds most dear.

Arriving at their room, both moved to their respective beds, but before the blonde could even lie down, Lacus asked him a question.

"Uhmm Naruto? Can I ask you a question?" asked Lacus to her blonde friend

Raising an eye brow, he answered "Sure Lacus. What is it?"

"If you don't mind me asking. What is your dream?" said Lacus, looking at the blonde at his eyes

Surprised at the question, he brushed his hands on his hair and said "My dream is to achieve peace in our world full of wars. I intend on breaking the cycle of hatred and end all wars from starting again" Naruto said with conviction

Still looking at him, she couldn't find any lies on what he said. Only the truth, and she believes he can achieve that dream. But, still she asked again

"And how do you intend on achieving your dream?" Lacus asked her friend again

"If possible, without fighting. If push comes to shove, I will fight, but only to those who breeds war. Like I said, I will break the cycle of hatred. If that hatred comes from a single man or a woman. I'll won't hesitate to end him or her" said Naruto to his beautiful friend with a serious look on his face

Now smiling at her blonde friend Lacus was about to say something when an alarm broke out and the PA system came to life ' _Attention. All personnel, level 1 battle stations, I repeat. Level 1 battle stations. The 8th fleet escort is under attack. All pilots, please standby_ '

"It looks like I'll be fighting again" said the blonde, before noticing his friend was looking at the floor, with a saddened face.

"What's wrong Lacus?" asked the blonde, looking at his pink haired friend

"Oh, it's nothing Naruto. Please be careful out there" said Lacus with a smile, but Naruto felt it was a forced smile.

Seeing that she is worried for him, he stood up and walked to her. He poked her forehead with his two-fingers and said "Don't worry Lacus, I'll be fine, and I'll comeback. I promise" with smile, he ruffled up her hair, before walking out of the room. Looking at the door, where her blonde friend walked out. She put her hands together and prayed ' _Please be safe Naruto…_ '

Walking in the pilot ready room, he saw Mu was already suited up while Kira was getting ready.

"What's the situation Lieutenant La Flaga?" asked Naruto to Mu

"Our escort is being attacked right now by ZAFT, and reports say, all the experimental G-weapons are also present" said Mu to the other blonde, before remembering another vital information

"Oh yeah, apparently, Vice minister George Allster is also onboard on one of the ships that are being attacked" said Mu

That surprised both Kira and Naruto, the latter, has another reason for being surprised

"George Allster? Judging from his last name, then he's Flays father?" asked Naruto

"Yes Naruto, he's Flays father. I don't know why though he's here" said Kira, now finished suiting up his flight suit

"Well then, now that's settled, what's the plan?" asked Mu to Naruto

Raising an eye brow at that, the blonde said "Why me? That's your job Lieutenant"

"I know, but I'm in the dark here, and based on our past battles, you are capable enough to lead us. So, what will it be?" said Mu, with a smile

Shrugging at that, Naruto devised a plan and said "Okay, here's what we're going to do. Lieutenant, you disrupt any mobile suit that comes in the way of the Archangel, you either destroy them, or keep them busy in order for the ship to fire at them. Kira, you go and protect the escort ships, I'll be with you and on guard for the G-weapons, if they come for you, which they will. You go straight to me, I'll deal with them. Again, don't venture to far out, or you'll be lured again by your friend. If he comes for you, or any one of them, try to hold them off and wait for me. Is that clear?"

"Yes" said Kira with a nod

"Damn kid, you could pass for a colonel or even an admiral. But yes, crystal clear Naruto" said Mu

"Alright, let's go then" said Naruto, before walking to the elevator with the two and heading down to the hangar.

Entering his Mobile suit, Naruto begins the start-up sequence for Barbatos, before contacting Kira

"Kira, have a minute?" said Naruto

"Yeah, what is it Naruto?" said Kira to his friend

"Don't underestimate your opponent Kira, you're training may be complete, but you still have more ways to go before you master your new power" said Naruto with a serious look

"I won't Naruto, I promise" said Kira with a smile

"Good, now after this, we'll resume your training so that you don't slack off" said Naruto with a smirk

Hearing that, Kira paled and said "Oh, come on Naruto! Those tennis balls you threw at me still hurt!" complained Kira

"Am I hearing a complaint coming from you?" asked Naruto, now sporting an evil grin on his face

"No, not at all! - _You sadistic bastard_ " said Kira, whispering the last part. Little did he know, Naruto heard it and just chuckled at that. Suddenly their screen lit up, showing Miriallia, saying ' _Barbatos, Strike, you are cleared to launch!_ '

"Thanks, Miriallia" said Naruto with a smile

"Okay" said Kira with a smile

"Kira Yamato, Strike, launching!" said Kira, before pushing the controls forward, launching the Strike out of the Archangel

"Gundam Barbatos, I'm heading out!" said Naruto, before he pushed also the controls forward, launching Barbatos out of the Archangel

The 8th fleet escort ships have run out of moves. They were surrounded on all sides, plus their radar is being jammed so they can't pinpoint where the enemy is heading next. Seeing that all hope is lost, and just about to accept their fate. When all of a sudden, a red lighting flashed in front of the ships rubbing their eyes of the sudden flash of crimson light. They saw a black mobile suit hovering in front and minutes later, the Strike arrived and hovered next to the black mobile suit. Then, the commander of the earth forces escort fleet received a call from the Archangel.

"Commander, Vice minister, we are currently enroute to your position but we have sent out our machines to defend your ships. We will be there as soon as we can" said Murrue through the call

"Thank you, captain Ramius. We will hold them as long as we can before you arrive" said the commander, before ending the call

"Kira, you know what to do. Disable or destroy, you choose. But protect the ships at all cost" said Naruto, before rocketing out, taking 5 GINN's out in one pass

"Right, be careful Naruto" said Kira, before targeting GINN's and firing at limbs or weapons to disable them

Naruto wasn't even trying, swiping his massive sword left and right. Bisecting any poor bastard who came in his way. Counting in his mind how many enemies are present, he counts a total of 30 or more GINN's that are present in the battle. As for the enemy ships, he counted 5 Nazca-class ships. Still scanning his radar, he couldn't shake the feeling that there's something missing.

' _Where are those four Machines_ ' thought Naruto, before he sighs. He cracked his knuckles then channeled his chakra through Barbatos, giving again Barbatos Lighting Release Chakra Mode.

Naruto readied Barbatos's long sword in its right hand, while flexing the rex nails on the left hand. Pushing the controls forward, Naruto launched Barbatos at Lighting speed at every GINN he could find. Either death by sword, or death by rex nails. Seeing another GINN in his sights, Naruto extended Barbatos's left hand and unfolded its rail gun on its forearm. Aiming at the GINN, he fired and the shot went through the cockpit of the GINN, destroying the mobile suit. Aiming at more targets, Naruto sheathed the long sword into Barbatos back. Extending the right arm, another railgun unfolded from the forearm. Now locked on to his targets, Naruto unleashed a hail of solid-based ammunition. Ripping mobile suit after mobile suits. Looking at his side camera's, he could see Kira, fighting off some GINN's, disabling them and destroying any missiles that are heading for the escort ships.

Looking in front again, he could see reduced the numbers to at least, 10 or more GINN's. Seeing that Kira could handle the rest. Emitting lightning from its body, Naruto rocketed to one of the Nazca class ships. Appearing in front of the bridge, Naruto unsheathes Barbatos's long sword and slashed the bridge vertically. Destroying the bridge in the process. Now that the ship is disabled, he looked at the other ship that is close to him, extending his left arm, he unfolded again Barbatos's railgun. Aiming at the bridge of the ship, Naruto, channeled Lightning chakra to the railgun and its ammuniton, adding more power and penetration to the shot. Feeling that he channeled enough lightning Chakra, he fired the railgun and saw the shot barreling through the bridge, killing the occupants of the bridge, effectively disabling yet again another ship. He was about to target another ship when his suits alarm him of impending danger.

Looking where the alarm was pointing at, he saw that three out of the four G-weapons, mainly, the Duel, Blitz, and Buster were targeting him. He opened an open channel call for them, seeing that they accepted, Naruto said

"So, you guys are ready for another beating?" said the mysterious pilot to the three

"Don't look down on us! We are ZAFT reds, and we are the best of the best, and we will destroy you!" said Yzak through the call.

Chuckling at that, the Mysterious pilot said "Don't make me laugh boy. You are still an amateur compared to me" before releasing again its Lightning release chakra mode.

Fuming with anger, Yzak rocketed the Duel onto the black mobile suit, taking out its beam saber. Yzak attempted to slash the black mobile suit and was about to hit his mark. But to his surprise, the black mobile suit hovered sideways. Before Yzak could follow up another attack, the black mobile suit, grab its arm. Using its sharp nails, the black mobile suit stabs the sharp nails on the shoulder, ripping out the arm from its body. The black mobile wasn't done though, he grabbed the head of the Duel, and begins to crush it. While doing it, the mysterious pilot said

"If I were you. I would change your attitude boy. You keep underestimating your opponents, and boasting all your pride of being a ZAFT red. Having that rank doesn't mean you have every right to look down on anyone. Especially on your comrades" before fully destroying the head of the Duel. Naruto, still not done with him, he cuts both leg and the remaining arm of the duel before grabbing the torso and throwing the mangled Mobile Suit back to its team mates.

"Leave now, or you both are next" said the Mysterious Pilot, devoid of any emotion.

"Dearka, let's go. We can't fight him. He's too strong" said Nicol, before rocketing out of there.

Grunting at that, he grabs his best friend's machine, and rocketed out there also.

"What nuisance" said Naruto, before noticing Kira was not with the fleet. Searching for his friend, he saw he was battling his best friend on even ground. Earning him a smile. He was about to help Kira when he senses something is wrong. Looking at the fleet, he could see that two of the ships has been destroyed and last one was on deaths door.

"Sunnavabitch" said Naruto, cursing. Charging again Barbatos with his Lightning release chakra mode. Putting Barbatos at full speed, Naruto rocketed to the last ship.

"Sir, the main guns have been destroyed, we are losing this battle" said one of the crew

"Then we have no choice, abandon ship men, vice minister, abandon ship as well" said the captain

"We can still do this. The Archangel is almost here, and the two Mobile Suits that they have sent to us are reducing them to nothing" said Vice minister George

"I know vice minister, but for your safety, please evacuate immediately" said the captain, before one of the crew said.

"Captain! The Nazca-class have a locked on to us!" said the crew member

Hearing that, everybody was in shocked and everything around them was in slow motion. They've seen the Nazca class fire their main gun at them. The captain narrowing his eyes and silently accepting their fate. But to their surprise. The black mobile suit appeared in front of the approaching beam

"Kurama! I need a little help with this!" shouted Naruto, before motioning Barbatos hands on its back. something released on the backside, and both hands grabbed what was released. Putting it front, the weapon he unsheathed was a tri-pronged blade with carvings on the handle. Throwing the other blade at the ship that fired the beam, the blonde put the other in front of him and channeled chakra through Barbatos.

" **Alright Naruto, let's do this!** " said Kurama, before he too, channeled his chakra to his partner.

The beam of energy was about to hit the black mobile suit when Naruto said " **Hiraishin: Guiding Thunder** " the beam was absorbed by the blade in front of Barbatos. After the beam was absorbed, the thrown blade earlier, released the absorbed beam to the Nazca class ship, destroying it.

Seeing that his job was complete, he beeline from the ships to Kira, intending on helping him face his best friend.

Naruto, rocketing his mobile suit to Kira. He was about to attack the red mobile suit, when he heard the Archangel broadcast a message

' _This is Lacus Clyne, daughter of supreme chairman Siegel Clyne, broadcasting from the Archangel. Please stop this senseless fighting. To all ZAFT forces, please withdraw immediately_ ' Lacus said through the broadcast.

' _So, I was right about her. She is truly one of a kind_ ' thought Naruto, before hearing a shout, coming from the pilot of the red mobile suit

"So, you are kidnapping now Kira!?"

"What are you talking about!? We saved her! She was stranded in her life pod and drifting in space! If we hadn't gotten to her, I don't know what would happen to her!" shouted back Kira to his friend.

"Lies! All lies! You attacked her ship in the first place! And you have the guts to tell me that!? I am her fiancé! Give her back to me!" shouted again Athrun to Kira. Before Athrun could even attack Kira again. The black mobile suit appeared in front of him, point its long sword at his cockpit. He was about to shout at the pilot when he heard the mystery pilot say

"Enough! You heard Lacus, withdraw immediately. This battle is finished. Kira return to the ship" said the Mysterious pilot.

"Okay. I'll wait for you back at the ship" said Kira, before flying back to the Archangel

"As for you. Withdraw. Now. I don't care if you are the fiancé of Lacus. I won't hesitate to end you where you stand" said the pilot, devoid of any emotion.

Narrowing his eyes. He couldn't find any bluff or any lies from the pilot. He will kill him, and Athrun knows he won't stand a chance against him. Doing what the mysterious pilot wants, Athrun backed away slowly and turn his machine the other way, and flown back to his ship.

Looking around for a while. Seeing that there's no more enemy mobile suit nearby, he rocketed back to the Archangel while thinking

' _She's engaged…_ ' thought Naruto. Thinking about his pink haired friend and her angelic smile.

-end-

 **And that's done! Hope you liked this chapter guys! Please do review! If you have any questions, feel free to pm me! And once again, sorry it took so long to update my story! Fucking school works. Anyways thank you again guys for the support! I'll be updating soon again.**

 **See you guys later!**


	10. Choice

**Hi guys! Sup? I'm back again! Sorry again for the late update! Been a busy weekend. Damn guys, I thought I botched that last chapter, but I was wrong. It really brings joy to my heart that you really liked my story. All things aside, I'll continue to do the best I can for this fic and I won't let you guys down!**

 **Gundam Meister Uzumaki: yeah, I'll give meyrin to athrun, and stella to shinn. I'll see if I can bring more characters from seed astray. Depends, but kimaris vidar will be given as is to Mu. As for cagalli, I planned on giving Astaroth as her mobile suit, but she will get it on destiny.**

 **Daemon of crawling tentacles: I will give Naruto actually Bael, but not here at seed. You just have to wait for it.**

 **Firem78910: I plan on giving stella to shinn.**

 **PhenexGundamKai: Actually bro, I will use your first idea. But not in destiny. Just wait for it. And I think you will like it bro hehehe. About your new idea for Bael, I really like it! Damn, I could really use your help on that when I make it on destiny! I'll go with the NTD system, it really will match Bael. And the paint scheme, I like it. I'll do that when we crossed that bridge. And thank you for the undying support bro!**

 **Zero H Gundam: thank you! Well yeah, I've pondered on it, but damn, they don't really click. Hahaha, let's face it, he's really powerful. A god, walking amongst men. Aliens? Well I'll think about it.**

 **Joe: Yes, I'll have Meer with Naruto. Let's face it, I kinda find her life sad. I'll give her a chance in a new life with Naruto, and I think Lacus will love to have a twin sister. I like your idea on that. I'll have Naruto capture the dominion actually, while for the Minerva, I think it's best that the crew of the Minerva would want to side with Naruto when they are in the battle of orb. Oh my god, I like that. yeah, I read something like that on the other fanfic of gundam wing x gundam seed, but I will do your suggestion. If you would, could you pm me in more detailed version of your idea? I would like your help for it bro.**

 **Guest: thank you bro! whoever you are hehehe**

 **Jk86: yes! Thank you! I would like you to pm me bro about the songs hehehe**

 **Raff: hahahaha I know, I will edit that part bro. thanks!**

 **Guest: Meyrin would be with Athrun. I'll just have him be his big brother, and besides, he will be his brother-in-law anyways.**

 **The rupture: hahahaha as much as I would like that, but we need him.**

 **R.B Uzumaki: thank you my man! Yeah, wait for it bro!**

 **Ninjafang1331: thank you!**

 **Jablanco: again bro, thanks! Hehehe**

 **Neostardustdragon101: hahahahahah! True that bro, true that. Now bro, that will be the best when we get there, especially with Athrun hahahahha! I like that, then when they fight at destiny, when the freedom got destroyed, that will be epic.**

 **Tru3Ph03niX: thank you my man! I know, but I don't know. I'm not a fan of Mu with Murrue. But regarding that, he won't "die" in this fic. He will be best friends with Naruto, like a big brother to him. And thank you again! And this 2 anime is also the first I watched when I was still kid. Hehe.**

 **Now, I'll won't keep you guys waiting any longer. Onto chapter 10!**

Chapter 10: Choice

Last time:

 _"Sir, the main guns have been destroyed, we are losing this battle" said one of the crew_

 _"Then we have no choice, abandon ship men, vice minister, abandon ship as well" said the captain_

 _"We can still do this. The Archangel is almost here, and the two Mobile Suits that they have sent to us are reducing them to nothing" said Vice minister George_

 _"I know vice minister, but for your safety, please evacuate immediately" said the captain, before one of the crew said._

 _"Captain! The Nazca-class have a locked on to us!" said the crew member_

 _Hearing that, everybody was in shocked and everything around them was in slow motion. They've seen the Nazca class fire their main gun at them. The captain narrowing his eyes and silently accepting their fate. But to their surprise. The black mobile suit appeared in front of the approaching beam_

 _"Kurama! I need a little help with this!" shouted Naruto, before motioning Barbatos hands on its back. something released on the backside, and both hands grabbed what was released. Putting it front, the weapon he unsheathed was a tri-pronged blade with carvings on the handle. Throwing the other blade at the ship that fired the beam, the blonde put the other in front of him and channeled chakra through Barbatos._

 _" **Alright Naruto, let's do this!** " said Kurama, before he too, channeled his chakra to his partner._

 _The beam of energy was about to hit the black mobile suit when Naruto said " **Hiraishin: Guiding Thunder** " the beam was absorbed by the blade in front of Barbatos. After the beam was absorbed, the thrown blade earlier, released the absorbed beam to the Nazca class ship, destroying it._

 _Seeing that his job was complete, he beeline from the ships to Kira, intending on helping him face his best friend._

 _Naruto, rocketing his mobile suit to Kira. He was about to attack the red mobile suit, when he heard the Archangel broadcast a message_

 _' _This is Lacus Clyne, daughter of supreme chairman Siegel Clyne, broadcasting from the Archangel. Please stop this senseless fighting. To all ZAFT forces, please withdraw immediately_ ' Lacus said through the broadcast._

 _' _So, I was right about her. She is truly one of a kind_ ' thought Naruto, before hearing a shout, coming from the pilot of the red mobile suit_

 _"So, you are kidnapping now Kira!?"_

 _"What are you talking about!? We saved her! She was stranded in her life pod and drifting in space! If we hadn't gotten to her, I don't know what would happen to her!" shouted back Kira to his friend._

 _"Lies! All lies! You attacked her ship in the first place! And you have the guts to tell me that!? I am her fiancé! Give her back to me!" shouted again Athrun to Kira. Before Athrun could even attack Kira again. The black mobile suit appeared in front of him, point its long sword at his cockpit. He was about to shout at the pilot when he heard the mystery pilot say_

 _"Enough! You heard Lacus, withdraw immediately. This battle is finished. Kira return to the ship" said the Mysterious pilot._

 _"Okay. I'll wait for you back at the ship" said Kira, before flying back to the Archangel_

 _"As for you. Withdraw. Now. I don't care if you are the fiancé of Lacus. I won't hesitate to end you where you stand" said the pilot, devoid of any emotion._

 _Narrowing his eyes. He couldn't find any bluff or any lies from the pilot. He will kill him, and Athrun knows he won't stand a chance against him. Doing what the mysterious pilot wants, Athrun backed away slowly and turn his machine the other way, and flown back to his ship._

 _Looking around for a while. Seeing that there's no more enemy mobile suit nearby, he rocketed back to the Archangel while thinking_

 _' _She's engaged…_ ' thought Naruto. Thinking about his pink haired friend and her angelic smile._

Present:

Naruto returned to the Archangel. When he docked Barbatos at one of the mobile suit holding bays, he noticed that the crew of the ship he saved was present with captain Ramius and the others. When he got of his mobile suit and descended from his cockpit, he was surprised when everybody of the ship he saved saluted at him.

Noticing one man was approaching him. He deduced that he was the captain of the escort ship he saved.

Walking up to him, and giving him again a salute, before offering him a handshake. Naruto smiled at him and accepted the handshake.

"On behalf of our crew and our fallen brothers and sisters. I thank you young man for your bravery, and good heart. You saved us. We are in your debt" said the captain, before bowing to him. The same goes for the rest of the crew of the captain.

Holding his shoulder and straightening him up, he waved his hands and said with a smile "You do not need to bow to me, captain. I only did what was right"

Looking at the rest of his crew, he added "And I'm happy that you are all safe"

Smiling at his humbleness and selfless nature and aura. He saluted to him again before saying "If you were in the military, I would be an honor to serve under you"

"Think nothing of it captain" said Naruto to the captain. Before noticing another man was walking up to him.

The man arrived and offered a handshake as well, before saying "Hello young man, may I ask what's your name?" said the man to Naruto

"The names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" Answered Naruto, before accepting the handshake with a smile.

"And I'm Vice minister George Allster, it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto" said the now named George Allster.

"Likewise, Vice Minister" said Naruto, before he noticed his last name

"May I ask, is Flay Allster your Daughter?" asked the blonde to the Vice Minister

"Why yes, she is my daughter. And she's here in this ship. Is she not?" said George with a smile

"Yes, she is here Vice Minister. And it's a good thing also that you're here. She would be happy to know that you are alive after what you all experience earlier" said Naruto also with a smile

"In that note. I would like to extend my thanks to you as well Naruto, for saving the ship and its crew" said George, before bowing to him as well

Again, straightening him up like the captain, Naruto said "You do not need to bow to me as well Vice Minister. It's just the right thing to do"

Smiling at him, George nods at him and walked away. Naruto, noticed that the captain and the others are waving at him to come to them. Smiling to them, he walked up to them, before noticing Lacus was with them. Offering him her angelic smile, making him blush a little.

"Wow Naruto, I didn't know you can absorb and redirect a high-powered beam" said Kuzzey to his blonde friend

"Yeah! That was awesome Naruto! I thought the remaining escort ship was going to be destroyed" said Tolle

"What else are you hiding in that thing?" asked Miriallia

"Not only you're a genius, but insanely powerful!" said Sai

Naruto was about to answer their questions but he was tackled by a hug from Flay

"Thank you… thank you…. Thank you" said Flay, saying thank you like a mantra to Naruto while crying, who only just smiled at her and ruffles her hair.

"Shh it's okay Flay. Don't cry anymore. You're fathers here and it's all that matters" said Naruto, still smiling at her and wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"*Sniff* Okay… thank you again Naruto…" said Flay, before letting him go and runs to her father.

Seeing that she was okay and was hugging her father like a life line. He couldn't stop the smile forming on his face. He was brought back from his thoughts when Murrue got his attention.

"Naruto" said the Murrue with a smile

"Captain" said Naruto with a smile also. Looking at her sides, he saw Mu and Natarle was also smiling at him

"What are you two smiling about?" asked the blonde to both Mu and Natarle.

"It's nothing…" said Natarle, looking away from him. Naruto seeing this, raised an eyebrow but chose to ask later when they were alone. Mu on the other hand, slung his right arm on Naruto's shoulders and said

"Damn Naruto, didn't know you're holding out on us" said Mu with a smirk

"What? I'm that badass and you know it" said Naruto with a smirk while laughing with Mu. Murrue and Natarle saw this and couldn't help but smile at them both. Honestly, they are like brothers when they are together.

Coughing in her hands, Naruto and Mu heard it and looked at their captain.

"Naruto, I want to say thank you for what you did earlier. If it weren't for you, the escorts ships would be destroyed, along with Vice Minister George Allster" said Murrue to her blonde pilot.

"You don't have to thank me, Murrue. It's just the right thing to do. And besides, I'll gladly save someone's life if it's within my power. Even if I would sacrifice myself for it – _though I doubt I will die from it_ " said Naruto, thinking on the last part rather than saying it. They are not ready to know the truth yet.

Murrue, Natarle, and Mu all smiled on what the blonde had said, the former two felt a little on anxious hearing the last part.

Looking for the last person he wants to meet, He frowned when he couldn't find her at the hanger. He excused himself from the three and went to find her.

"What's up with him?" asked Mu to the two ladies

"I don't know" said Natarle, a little irritated

"Me neither" said Murrue, feeling the same as Natarle. Before walking out with her.

Mu just raised one of his eyebrows before it clicked to him

Smiling amusedly, he said to himself "Oh? Naruto, you're a lucky bastard" before chuckling a bit and walking out as well.

Naruto arrived at their room, but to his surprise, she wasn't in there. He looked for her and eventually he found her on one of the viewing room, looking at the stars.

Standing by the door, he watched her for a moment before saying what his mind was telling him

"You missed him, don't you?" asked Naruto to his pink haired friend

"What do you mean?" asked Lacus, still looking at the stars

"Your fiancé. You miss him, don't you?" asked again Naruto, now at her side, looking also at the stars

"I do actually" said Lacus, now looking at him at his eyes

"Oh. Then I'll leave you be then. I'll be at our room if you need me" said Naruto. He was about to leave when he felt his hand was held by her in a tight grip. Still not looking at he, he said

"What is it Lacus?" asked Naruto, but Lacus could hear the hurt in his voice

"Please don't go… Let me explain" said Lacus, now looking at the floor.

Sensing that she was sad, he looked at her and saw that she wasn't looking at him but on the floor.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto

"Athrun, my fiancé. Yes, we are engaged but it's for political pursoses" said Lacus, still holding onto his hand like a life line and still looking at the floor

"…Do you like him?" asked again Naruto to his pink haired friend

"Yes, I like him, but… I don't see myself with him in the long run" said Lacus

"…then, did you love him?" asked again Naruto, looking away from her, fearing what she will say

"I did love him at some point…" said Lacus, now looking away.

Hearing this, Naruto was about to walk out when he repeated what he heard from her in his mind and said

"Wait, what do you mean did? What changed?" asked Naruto, now holding at her hand

"You…" said Lacus like a whisper, but Naruto heard it clear as day

"Me? What do you mean me?" asked Naruto, before hearing his Partner from his mindscape

" **Oh, for the love of Kami Naruto** " said Kurama from his mindscape, shaking his head from the denseness of Naruto.

"You… you came into my life…" said Lacus, now looking at him.

"Lacus…" said Naruto, now standing in front of her, holding her hand.

"The time we spent together, it really gave me the answer" said Lacus, now hugging him. Burying her face in his chest

"Answer to what Lacus?" asked Naruto to his Beautiful Pink haired friend, who was hugging him

"On what my heart was looking for, and I believe my heart has found you" said Lacus, now looking at him with her angelic smile

He smile at her and hugged her back, putting his head on top of her head "What about Athrun? He won't take this well. And also, your father. I don't think he will also approve of this" said Naruto, still hugging her.

"Father will understand, and I believe he would love to meet you Naruto. And for Athrun, he will understand as well. I will explain to him what I truly feel for him" said Lacus

"Then that settles it, I'll return you to ZAFT. I'd rather not have you in this ship and being in a battle, watching your countrymen fight us. And also for you to return to your father. I know you miss him" said Naruto, now looking at her with concern.

Seeing that he truly does care for her, she smiled and hugged him again "Thank you, Naruto"

Smiling at her, he holds her hand and pulled her to the door "Come on Lacus, I'll return you now to ZAFT"

"Okay" said Lacus, now following her blonde friend now Boyfriend

"Let's stop first at my friend's quarters for a minute" said Naruto, leading them to Kira's room

Arriving at Kira's room, he knocked and wait for his friend to come to the door. Hearing that his friend was moving to the door, he took a stepped back to give space for Kira.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" asked Kira, before noticing Naruto was with Lacus and holding her hand. He raised an eyebrow at that but didn't ask any questions about it.

"Kira, I need your help" said Naruto with a serious expression

Looking at his friends look, he deduced that it was really serious. Without having any second thoughts, he said "What do we need to do?"

"I need you to help me get Lacus off this ship and return her to ZAFT" said Naruto

"Sure, I'll help you Naruto. But I'm sure that you could pull it off without me" said Kira, now walking with Naruto and Lacus to the Pilot ready room.

"Well, you're going to be with Lacus and deliver her to your friend, Athrun, while I'll act as your escort. I don't want them know who I am so that's why you're here with us" said Naruto to his friend

"Good point. Then I'll go with you" said Kira

Arriving at the pilot ready room, Kira got to his locker and changed to his flight suit. Looking at his friend, he saw that he was looking for another flight suit for Lacus.

"Try the locker on the corner Naruto. I think there's a spare one inside" said Kira

Hearing his friend, Naruto moved to the locker on the corner and opened it. He saw that there is one spare flight suit inside "Thanks Kira. Go to your suit and start powering up, I'll be down in a sec" said Naruto

"Okay, don't take too long" said Kira to his friend before going to the elevator to go down the hangar

"Now Lacus, put this on please" said Naruto politely, before turning his body so that he couldn't see Lacus changing

"Okay Naruto" said Lacus while giggling to herself

After changing and putting her clothes inside her flight suit. Naruto guided Lacus through the elevator and pushed the button to go down to the hangar.

"Lacus" said Naruto, calling his Girlfriend's attention

"Yes?" said Lacus, before she saw Naruto pulling a tri-pronged knife from his back, before wrapping the sharp edges of the knife with a cloth and gave it to her.

"What's this?" asked Lacus

"It's my gift to you Lacus. If you ever need me, just throw the knife at any surface and I will be there in a flash" said Naruto with a smile

Putting the tri-prong knife close to her chest with her two hands, she said "Okay. Promise me you will look after yourself and the people on this ship, okay Naruto?"

"Yes, Lacus, I promise. And I don't break my promises" said Naruto with a smile, before hugging her again and added

"I'll see you again Lacus, I promise" said Naruto, closing his eyes and just savoring the moment.

Smiling at what he said, she returned the hug and nodded at him

After arriving at the hangar. Naruto and Lacus floated to Kira to give her to him. After giving Lacus to Kira, Naruto floated to his machine and powered it up. During the star up, one of the Archangel crew, Kojiro Murdoch saw Naruto powering up Barbatos, as well Kira, powering the Strike.

"Hey! What are you guys doing!?" said Murdoch to the two pilots

"Sorry Murdoch, but I have to ask you to leave the hangar, we will be launching shortly" said Naruto through the Mobile Suits external speakers

After setting Barbatos to Catapult 1, Kira on the other hand was on Catapult 2. Seeing that they are ready, Naruto Hacked the system to open both Launch doors for them to Launch. Before neither of them could launch, Naruto receive a call from the bridge

"Naruto! What are you doing!? You are not cleared to launch! Both of you!" asked Natarle

"I'm returning Lacus Clyne to ZAFT with Kira. Don't worry, we'll be back" answered Naruto to Natarle

"What!? We didn't give any permission to return her to them!" said Natarle angrily

Naruto frowned at this but answered none the less "What's your point? Last I checked, I was never a part of your military, as well as Kira" said Naruto while narrowing his eyes at her

Seeing that he was angry, she didn't say anything anymore and just scowled at him.

Seeing her scowl, Naruto just sign and said "I'll talk to you and the captain when I get back" before ending the call

Launching both Mobile Suits, Naruto followed Kira, acting as an escort to the area where he saw Athrun fly off to.

Opening an open channel call, Kira broadcasted 'This is the pilot of the mobile suit Strike. I am from the earth alliance forces vessel, the Archangel. I am bringing Lacus Clyne to you. The Nazca class is to cut its engines. I will hand her over on the condition that we are met only by the pilot of the Aegis. If you do not meet these demands, I cannot guarantee her safety'

Naruto raised an eyebrow at these and contacted Kira

"Kira, I have to ask, did you write that down? or did it just pop in your head just now?" asked Naruto with a smirk

"Is it that obvious?" said Kira sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his helmet

"so. What's the answer?" Asked again Naruto, still having his smug look on his face

"Oh, alright, I write it down okay? Happy?" said Kira, looking away

"Very" said Naruto, while chuckling to himself. While Lacus was giggling on Kira and Naruto's antics

Looking at their radar, they saw that a lone machine was coming in fast. The system recognized it as the Aegis.

"Looks like your friend has arrive Kira" said Naruto to his friend

"Yeah, looks like it" answered Kira to his friend

Stopping on their tracks, the Aegis transformed to its Mobile suit mode and approach them cautiously, while Kira pointed the Strikes gun at the Aegis

"Athrun Zala?" asked Kira through the radio

"Yes, that's right" answered Athrun

"Open your cockpit!" Kira ordered his friend

Opening the cockpit of the Aegis, Athrun saw Kira opened also his cockpit. He saw both Kira and Lacus inside the cockpit

"Say something" said Kira to Lacus

"Huh?" asked Lacus with a tilt of her head

"He can't see your face from here. He has to be convinced that it's really you before you leave this cockpit" Explained Kira

"Oh, I understand now" said Lacus, before looking at Athrun and said

"Hello Athrun, it's me! It's very nice to see you again!" while waving at him

"I confirm its Lacus" said Athrun

"Then prepare to receive her" said Kira, before seeing Athrun undo his seatbelt and walked out of his machine

"Go on" said Kira to Lacus, before guiding her out and pushed her gently to Athrun

Kira and Naruto smiled at that, knowing she is happy to be returning home.

"Thank you for everything you have done mr. Yamato and Athrun, you as well" said Lacus before looking at the Barbato, saying

"And thank you as well for everything mr. Pilot" said Lacus, with a smile. If Athrun could see Lacus face when she looked at the black mobile suit. He would see the that there was love and affection in that smile and in her eyes.

Naruto saw the smile and though she could not see him. He gave her his own smile with so much love and affection to match hers.

Looking now at the Strike, Athrun said

"Kira! You come along with us to"

"Huh?" asked Kira to his friend

"There isn't any reason why you should remain with the earth forces" said Athrun

"Believe me, The last thing I wanted to do is fight against you. But on that ship are people who I feel obligated to protect. My friends are on that ship!" said Kira to his friend with conviction

"Well said Kira" said Naruto to himself, while listening to their conversation

Athrun, upon hearing this, looks down and started to shake, before saying "Then I have no choice then… the next time I see you in battle, I will show you no mercy!" said Athrun, also with conviction

Narrowing his eyes, Kira said "Same goes for me" before closing the Cockpit and floated away

Naruto, seeing that their personal mission has ended. He looked at Lacus for the last time, the same goes from her, both of them said on the same time in their thoughts

' _We'll see each other again Lacus/Naruto_ '

Before he too floated away, catching up to Kira

Naruto just arrived at Kira's position when their suit alarms them on an incoming mobile suit

"What the hell?" said Kira

"Looks like they broken their word" said Naruto, before he drew Barbatos sword, readying himself for a fight.

He was about to intercept the while customized GINN when he heard Lacus contacted the white mobile suit

'Commander Rau le Creuset. Stop this at once! Are you intending to make this place a battlefield in the presence of an memorial representative like myself? I will not permit this to happen! You are to cease any hostile actions immediately! Can you not hear me!?'

"So, that was the name of the pilot of that white mobile suit. Rau Le Creuset" said Naruto to himself

" **Naruto, I don't know how but his presence is familiar** " said his partner from his mindscape, surprising him a little

"What do you mean Kurama? Like from our time?" asked Naruto to his long-time friend and Partner

" **No. His presence is the same with one of the crew of the ship you are on** " said Kurama

"Is that even possible?" asked Naruto

" **I don't know. When we get back at the ship, I'll tell you when I sense the same presence again** " said Kurama, before cutting his link with Naruto, and returning to his Nap

Naruto was in deep thought when Kira asked him a question

"So… What's up with you and Lacus?" said Kira with a now smug look on his face

Naruto blinked and processed what he said before he said "I don't know what you are talking about"

"Oh, come on Naruto, I know the look you gave her when we were going to the hangar" said Kira, still having that smug look on his face.

"Fine, Fine, I'll tell you when we get back to the ship" said Naruto before looking away and mumbling to himself saying along the lines of 'fucking coordinators and them heighten senses'

"Hey! I heard that!" said Kira

"Bite me" said Naruto, before flipping him off

Both Kira and Naruto just laugh and enjoyed the way back with some old fashion teasing

-end-

 **And that's done! I hope you like this chapter! And sorry again for the late upload. Been busy this weekend.**

 **Anyways, I should make a schedule for updating my story. But for the meantime, I'll do my best to update my story in my free time. So, watch for it. Especially this coming chapters. This will be awesome to write. Thanks by the way for pointing out this inuyasha838688. And like you said, I would like your help when I need it!**

 **Till next time! Please review!**


	11. The Calm Before the Storm

**Sup guysss. I'm back! Again, thanks again for the support! Btw, I'm thinking of the next fic I will do when I finished this one. You can pm me any suggestions you like. One already suggested I make a Naruto x Code Geass. So, please suggest and I'll see what I can do about it.**

 **Joe: damn, okay okay. I'll do it. I like your idea. Please do make an account. I really need your input into this and a little clear it for me so I can make it in chapter 12 for it. But I will introduce the Valkyrie team on this chapter.**

 **Guest: thank you my man!**

 **Tempestguard: Thank you my man!**

 **Dzerx: sure I'll take it out**

 **PhenexGundamKai: no bro! I really like your idea! I will appreciate the help bro! hahahah! Same goes for me bro, I can't draw sh*t too. Hmm I like it. More weapons, more fun. I'm leaning on using the GN sword V bro. Thanks for the support!**

 **Thor94: thank you again! Yeah, she's happy that daddy have survived. Well for the romance part, thanks I guess, it is really cute. Yeah, they will soon notice the link between them. And here's the next chapter!**

 **R.B Uzumaki: thank you! And here's the update hehehe**

 **Jablanco: thank you! It really brings me smiles that you all like this.**

 **Ninjafang1331: thank you!**

 **Neo Infinity: Thank you! Sure, I can confirm the harem but its not final. I'll pm you the current list of pairing. I do actually like also PhenexGundamKai's ideas, and I already have permission to use them so wait for it. I'll do my best bro!**

 **Daemon of Crawling Tentacles: hahahaha! Well, I like that idea to actually. Wait, save my life? Is there something wrong? Are you okay? I know what you mean, they are the borderline tsundre and tomboy hahaha. I am planning on it. I'm actually thinking of how I will start it actually, and how I will incorporate Barbatos there (it's the request of one of the reviewers and I liked his idea)**

 **Neostardustdragon101: true bro. we don't need that depressing part of IBO here on my fic. It's messed up hahaha. That's our number one blonde, always have a way with the ladies. Well Naruto will be that bridge for him, and flay actually doesn't like Sai. I'll make sure the bastard got what he deserves. Especially when he threatens Natarle while Naruto is was watching it. Let's just say, it wont end well for that prick. We will see about that when we crossed that bridge bro. and you will like it hehehe. Yeah, Naruto will be a great help for Kira.**

 **KeyofSolomon.M.E: thank you! I know it's kinda short, but I'll make it longer if possible. HAHAHHA. Well, we all know what will Naruto do when he saw what Azrael will do to Natarle. And it will not be pretty for him when Naruto is angry.**

 **Now, I'll won't keep you waiting. Here's chapter 11!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Lessons

Naruto and Kira arrived at the Archangel, after their mission of returning Lacus Clyne back to ZAFT. After docking both Barbatos and Strike, they were Immediately met with soldiers, aiming their guns at them.

Raising there arms up, Naruto said "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's seems to be the problem here?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Kira Yamato. By order of the captain, both of you are to be escorted to the Captain's quarters" said one of the soldiers

"And why again we will be needed there?" asked again Naruto to the soldier

"To answer for your insubordination, along with Kira Yamato. Now, would you please follow me. The both of you" said the soldier to the both of them

"Fine, we're coming" said Naruto, before leaning his head to side to whisper at Kira " _I'll handle the talk with the captain and who ever she has with her. Just watch me_ "

" _Okay. I got a feeling that this will be good actually. Especially you're the one going to talk to them_ " whispered Kira to his friend, with a smirk on Kira's face

" _What's that suppose to mean?_ " whispered Naruto, while his eyebrows twitch at the comment

" _What? You're the only person on this ship that can talk back with the captain, especially with Ms. Natarle, without any punishment_ " Whispered back Kira to his friend

" _Well, you're right I suppose_ " whispered the blonde

After walking for 20 minutes, they arrived at Captain Rammius cabin. The soldier knocked and they heard the captain say from the inside "Come in"

Both Naruto and Kira are standing in front of Murrue, with Mu on the left side, while Natarle is on the right.

"This session is called upon, based on both of your actions earlier" said Murrue to the two pilots

"Then what did we do wrong? Last I check, we don't harbor any prisoners on this ship, let alone a hostage" said Naruto, eyes glaring at them

"That may be. But you disobeyed a direct order. And disobeying a direct order is punishable" said Natarle, giving her own glare at Naruto.

"And your point be? We're technically civilians here. Both me and Kira. We volunteered for this. And we aren't part of your military" said Naruto, crossing his arm on his chest

"He is right you know" said Mu to Murrue and Natarle

"They are not part of the Military and they are by all means, civilian"

Natarle just released a sigh. Who is she kidding. He's right. They are just civilians who volunteered for this, and what they did was actually right. They were not holding the ZAFT girl hostage at the first place.

"Well then, that's that. We can't punish you because you both are not part of the military. But I will say this, don't do that stunt ever again. At least fill us in when you are going to that again" said Murrue, shaking her head.

"To be fair. It was his idea!" said Kira, pointing his finger at Naruto

Naruto gasped, clutching his heart while his other hand was on his mouth, acting hurt from the betrayal of Kira

"After all we have been through…" Naruto said, wiping fake tears from his eyes

Kira just smiled before laughing his heart out. Naruto couldn't hold it anymore and laugh with him, patting him on the back.

Mu, Murrue and surprisingly, Natarle, also laughed on the antics of both Kira and Naruto.

'Honestly, they are like brothers when they teased each other' thought Natarle, before looking at the grinning Naruto, while smiling at him.

Seeing Natarle was looking at something, Murrue followed where was she starring at and she frowned for a bit when she saw she was looking at Naruto, before shaking her head from that thought. She would need some time for herself to sort out her feelings for the blonde

Feeling the negative emotion from the room, Naruto looked for the source and he found out that it was Murrue. Looking at her, he deduced that she was troubled by something. He would need to talk to her about it when they were alone.

'on that note, I still need to talk to Natarle. She too is troubled at something' thought Naruto to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Murrue said something

"Now's that out of the way. You boys can leave now. We still have work to do. And please be ready at all times, we are still pursued by that Nazca class ship"

"Will do Captain" said Naruto and Kira, before both of them leave the cabin and walked back to their rooms.

* * *

At the ZAFT ship Vesalius:

Athrun, along with the other pilots of the Le Creuset team gathered in the meeting room. They were waiting for their commander to come in and start the meeting. While waiting, they were talking about the black mobile suit.

"Goddamnit! Every time we face that black mobile suit, we are beaten like we have just graduated from the academy!" ranted Yzak to the group, while slamming his fist at the table

"I have to agree with Yzak on that. We just can't match him in fire power and in skills. He is just on a different level between us" said Nicol, adding his own two cents on the topic

"Even if we work together to bring him down, he still will come out on top of us" said Dearka, crossing his arms on his chest

"Then what are we lacking?" asked Athrun to his team mates

"No. There is nothing lacking on us" said Nicol, which earned him an raised eye brow from the others

"What do you mean there is nothing lacking with us? There's got to be!" said Yzak, getting angrier by the minute

"Think about it Yzak. We are ZAFT reds, we are the best when it comes to mobile suit to mobile suit engagement" said Nicol, looking at the others

"I know that! But the way he dismantles our machines. I can't accept that!" said Yzak

"I know what you mean Yzak, but hear me out for a minute. Individually, we can handle our own. Especially against any mobile suit the earth forces throw at us" said Nicol

"That is true" said Athrun, nodding at his friend's observation

"When we work together, we can destroy any targets we have been assign to" added Nicol, which everyone nodded at

"But… When we fought that machine… I can feel that he really is on a different level of skill than us" said Nicol, which earned a snort from Yzak, before saying

"A natural being better than us? That's preposterous. He must be a coordinator"

Shaking his head of the hard headedness of Yzak, Nicol added "Natural or Coordinator he might be, but I'm afraid no one could pull of anything he had done, even for us coordinators" said Nicol

The room went quite. Nicol's point was spot on. That pilot really was on a different level than them. Even if they went in and try to over power him. He will still wipe the floor with them.

There musings were cut off when Rau entered the room. Rau Le Creuset is man with an aura of mystery and authority to him. He wears a white uniform of a ZAFT Commander, signifying his rank in the military. He has long blonde hair that reached pass his shoulder. Has porcelain skin, and wears a white mask that hides his eyes from the public. Adding another mystery on the man named Rau.

Moving to the center, and standing in front of his team. He senses their distress and asked them a question.

"Is there something troubling you four?" asked Rau to the four pilots

"It's… nothing. Sir" Said Athrun to his commander, which Rau only hummed in response

"Is it about the Black Mobile suit I've been hearing about?" asked Rau

"Well… yes Sir. It's just that we just can't beat it sir. Anything we do, he can do it better" said Athrun. Nicol stepped forward and added his own two-cents

"And it appears he is just toying with us, Sir. Even if we four joined together to attack it, he can still wipe us out in a heart beat" said Nicol

"Hmm, well that seems to be a problem. Especially we are about to attack again that legged ship" said Rau to his team, which the team raised an eyebrow at that

"Sir?" said Yzak

"That's why I called you four here. I was going to brief you about our attack on the legged ship. But it seems I need to revised the plan because of that black mobile suit" said Rau, before seating at the chair near him.

"So, what's the plan Sir?" asked Athrun to his commander

"Originally, I'll have you four launch to attack the legged ship. When the Strike arrive, Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka. You will fight it while Nicol attack the legged ship by using your mirage colloid system to get pass the defense. But now, I will be accompanying you with the offense. I will deal with the black mobile suit while you four stick with the plan." Said Rau

"Sir, yes Sir!" said the four pilots

"Then we'll launch in an hour. In the mean time, rest for a bit. You'll need it" said Rau, before dismissing them.

After the meeting. Athrun return to his room, where he found Lacus, seating at her bed, playing with HARO

"Hey, Lacus" said Athrun

"Hello, Athrun. How's the meeting?" asked Lacus with a smile

"Oh, the usual. We are going into battle in hour actually" said Athrun

Lacus frowned at what Athrun had said. She stood up and faced Athrun, before saying "Why? Why do we have to destroy that ship Athrun?" asked Lacus, with a serious face.

"They are the enemy! And we're at war Lacus. Even if…" Athrun trailed off. But, Lacus continued what he was about to say "Even if you must kill your Best friend"

"Honestly Athrun, you're not the same person that I used to know" said Lacus, before walking out of their room.

Athrun didn't know what to say anymore. Lacus was right. He did change.

* * *

Back at the Archangel:

Naruto was wandering the halls of the Archangel, when he spotted Natarle was approaching but she wasn't looking. Thinking that it's the best time to talk to her, he walks up to her and poked her forehead with his two-fingers. Natarle was startled a little when someone poked her forehead. she was about to reprimand that person, but was surprised when she saw that Naruto was the one who poked her forehead.

"Why the long face Natarle?" said Naruto with a smile

"Oh… Hi Naruto… Didn't see you were here" said Natarle, but she was avoiding eye contact with the blonde. Which Naruto noticed.

"Is there a problem? You have been frowning a lot whenever I see you" said Naruto, with a look of concern in his eyes.

"It's… nothing to be of concerned about Naruto" said Natarle, still not looking at him

"If it's nothing, then you shouldn't have a problem looking at me in the eyes" said Naruto

Still not looking at him, Naruto added "Is it me?" asked the blonde to the raven haired woman

Natarle still kept silent, but instead looking at the side, she looked down at the floor. Sensing she won't talk to him, Naruto said "If it's me, then I'll wont bother you anymore Ms. Badgiruel. I'm sorry if I ever done anything to you that could bother you like this" Naruto was about to leave when he felt his sleeve was tugged. He looked at his arm and saw that Natarle was holding his sleeve and muttered something that he didn't hear

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said" said Naruto, now facing her again

"-t you…" Natarle muttered, but Naruto still didn't get what she said

"Come again?" said Naruto

"It's not you…" said Natarle, still looking down.

"Then what's bothering you if it's not me?" asked again Naruto his question.

"It was the girl you were with the whole time…" said Natarle, now looking again at the side.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before saying "Lacus? Why would she bother you? She didn't do anything wrong the whole time she was in this ship"

"Well… She didn't do anything actually…" said Natarle, now bitting her lip

"Then why is she a bo- Wait… are you..." Said Naruto, trailing off at the end.

Natarle didn't answer, she only bit more on her lip. Naruto didn't have to wait for her answer. He already knew what's her answer.

"Natarle, look at me" said Naruto, but Natarle didn't moved her head.

Naruto motioned his right hand to hold her right cheek, which she leaned her head on. Naruto turned Natarle's head to face him and said "Now tell me, why were you jealous at her?"

"I don't know… It's just that, everytime I see her with you… It really irritates me to no end" said Natarle, bitting her lip again.

"Why didn't you tell me this? And since when did you start to like me?" said Naruto, still holding her face.

"I don't know how to express myself Naruto… Ever since I could remember, I've been raised to be less emotional, strict, and by-the-book kind of person…" said Natarle, now closing her eyes, so that Naruto couldn't see her about to cry.

"You are born from a family of honor and prestige, are you Natarle?" asked Naruto, while wiping her tears away using his thumb.

Natarle only nods at that, before she heard him say "Then what changed now?" asked Naruto

"I didn't count on you, entering my life…" said Natarle, now looking at him. Her eyes still fluffy from the tears she shed

"What did I do?" asked Naruto, tilting his head a little. Which earned him a chuckle from Natarle.

"You do know how to make me laugh, even on the simple ones" said Natarle, smiling at him.

"You still didn't answer my question" said Naruto, with a smirk.

"Well, you unknowingly broke my emotional protective nature" said Natarle, now hugging him, and leaning her head on his chest. Which Naruto returned.

"The moment I saw you, I knew that deep down, you have a softer side in you" said Naruto, leaning his head on top of Natarle's.

"Thank you…" said Natarle, holding him tightly on her.

"You are always welcome, Natarle" said Naruto, before adding "You should drop your Strict and cold officer act. This suits you better"

"Hmmm, Okay Naruto" said Natarle, savoring the moment.

Naruto was about to let go, when he remembered about Lacus

' _Fuck it. Better than to say it now then later_ ' thought Naruto, before calling Natarle's attention.

"Hey, Natarle?" said Naruto

"Yes, Naruto?" answered Natarle

"Well.. Since we're telling our secrets…" Naruto trailed off, which Natarle noticed and let go of him. She looked at him in the eyes and said "And what are you going to confess?"

Rubbing the back of his head, he confessed "Well… Lacus and I are… Uhmm…"

Narrowing her eyes and holding his collar, she pulled him down to her eye level and said "What. Do. You. Mean. You. And. Lacus"

Naruto is sweating bullets now and thought ' _Shit. She's more scary than Tsunade baa-chan_ '

Taking a deep breath, he told her "Uhmm… We're kinda in a relationship?"

Smilling at him, while her eyes was closed, and tilting her head, Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that that smile only promised pain and suffering.

"Could you repeat it again, please?" said Natarle, still her eyes were still closed.

Now Naruto was afraid. He was finding a way to getaway from the woman in front of him. But, he found nothing. Turning to the only person, or in his case, Bijuu for help, he said ' _Kurama, I need your help with this!_ ' said Naruto through his link with his partner.

Kurama laughed at his dilemma, before saying " **And what? Incur also the wrath of woman in front of you? You're on your own. You dug your own grave when you told her about that** "

Naruto gave his partner a deadpanned look, before looking again to Natarle. He could have sworn he saw a purple and black miasma crawling out on her back while still wearing her smile and her eyes still closed. He gulped when she turned and dragged him by his collar to his room. Nearing his room, he heard his partner and friend say

" **It's been nice knowing you Kit. See you in the after life** " said Kurama, before laughing his ass off in his mind scape

Before entering the room, he quickly said to himself ' _Mom, Dad. I'm coming home…_ ' before the door shut. Safe to say, when you passed by his room, you could hear girlish scream coming from his room.

After an hour of non-stop beating from an enraged Natarle…

Naruto was sulking in a corner, with rainclouds above his head and making circles on the floor using a stick where only kami knows where he got it from, while saying "I already said I'm sorry…"

Natarle was sitting on his bed, arms crossed on her chest, making her sizable bust look even more bigger, while her giving him a pout and her head was tilted at the side. Which Naruto found it cute to.

"Care to explain me your relationship with her?" said Natarle, still pouting at him.

"Well, we confessed our feelings when we were alone after finding her at one of the viewing rooms" said Naruto, still nursing the bumps on his head.

"Isn't she engaged to someone?" asked Natarle

"Apparently yes, but she found out that she doesn't really love him like she used to" Answered Naruto

"So… she will cancel her engagement for you?" asked Natarle, a little shyly.

"Honestly, I don't know. She told me she will handle it" said Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Then you're already taken…" said Natarle, now looking at the floor.

' _Me and my big heart…_ ' thought Naruto, before grabbing her chin, and making her look at him before saying "Don't be sad Natarle, I'm sure we can work this out"

Looking away from his eyes, she muttered "What do you mean?"

"I don't know… maybe I can talk to her about… sharing?" said Naruto, while rubbing the back of his head.

Natarle gave him a deadpanned look, before saying "And you think she will accept it?"

"You know what? I think she will" said Naruto, before he processed again what she said and he added "I'm surprised that you are open to this kind of relationship"

Natarle smiled at him, and said "Well... I haven't met anyone like you... It will be stupid of me to let someone like you out of my reach when you are already here..." before she gained a sad expression all of a sudden, and asked "But… What if she won't accept sharing you?"

seeing that she was saddened on the idea of Lacus not accepting to share, Naruto immediately hugged her, which she happily returned, and whispered to her "Don't think about it much for now Natarle, I'll handle it okay?" before rubbing her back slowly to comfort her, which was actually working.

She buried her face in his chest and said "Okay…"

They continued to hold each other, letting the silence fill the room, listening to their beating hearts that yearns for each other. Sadly, their intimate contact was broken when the ships alarm sounded and the PA system addressed them, saying 'Attention. All hands level 1 battle stations. I repeat, all hands level 1 battle stations. Four mobile suits are approaching and the Nazca class is on to us. All pilots and personnel, please report to your stations and wait for further orders'

Sighing to himself, and muttering 'Troublesome'. Naruto, released their hugged, much to the disappointment of Natarle. He stood up, offering his hand to Natarle to help her up, which she accepted.

"Looks like it's back to work for us" said Naruto, before guiding Natarle outside.

"It seems so" said Natarle, before blushing a little. Noticing that Naruto is still holding her hand while they were walking on the hallway.

Arriving outside the pilot ready room, Naruto released his hold on Natarle's hand before saying "This is my stop. I'll be back later; I'll deal with the pest outside"

Natarle nodded with a smile, before saying "You be careful okay Naruto? And return safely back here"

"Yes, Mooooooom" Teased Naruto, before chuckling at the cute pout Natarle was giving him.

After chuckling on the cute pout Natarle has on her face, Naruto said with a smile "Of course Natarle, I'll returned to this ship safe and sound"

Natarle smiled at that and nods at him. Naruto was about to leave when Natarle called him again

"Naruto! Wait!" said Natarle, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"What is it Natarle?" asked Narato, before he felt a soft and tender lips smacked at his lips. His mind shutdown for a second, before rebooting and processing what she has done.

"What was that for?" asked Naruto. His cheeks were colored in red because of the blush.

"For good luck" said Natarle, before winking at him. Turning on her heels, she walks back the opposite direction, heading for the bridge. Knowing he's still watching her, Natarle, gave her love a little show by adding a little seductive sway to her hips.

Naruto followed the sway of her hips, which is hypnotizing him by the second. He quickly covered his nose because of the blood that was threatening to burst from his nose.

' _Ero-sennin… where ever you are, I'm happy with my life…_ ' thought Naruto, giggling to himself.

In heaven:

In this paradise, we could see a tall middle-aged man, with long white hair that reached his back, porcelain skin, red tattoo lines from the bottom of his eyes down to his chin, wearing a white yukata. He was giggling perversely while, scribbling something on his notebook, before saying "I'm proud of you Naruto! I knew you could catch a hot babe"

Back with Naruto:

Naruto was inside Barbatos, powering it up, before he sneezed. rubbing his nose, saying "hmm, somebody was probably talking about me" before he shrugged. He heard Kira through the radio saying "What was that Naruto?" asked his friend.

"It's nothing, Kira" said Naruto, before Kira shrugged at his response.

'Naruto, Kira, you are cleared to launch' said Miriallia through the radio

"Okay" said Naruto, before cracking his knuckles and neck.

"Right" said Kira, before nodding at miriallia

"Kira yamato, Strike, Launching!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Barbatos, Let's do this!"

Both mobile suit launch, and beeline for the approaching mobile suits

Le Creuset team:

"Sir, two mobile suits are approaching" said Nicol, still hiding using Blitz's Mirage Colloid System

"It seems that it has started. Alright gentlemen, you know the plan. Split up" said Rau, before bee lining for the black mobile suit.

"You heard the commander. Nicol, head for the legged ship, while we deal with the Strike" Ordered Athrun, before rocketing to the Strike.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Wait for us" said Dearka, before following after Athrun.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" said Yzak, falling behind Athrun, and Dearka.

Back to Naruto and Kira:

Looking at his radar. Naruto saw that they have split up into two groups. One was heading right for him, and the other three was heading for Kira.

"Kira, we have company. It seems that one is heading right for me and the rest is coming for you. I advise you stick close to the ship for them to support you" said Naruto, looking ahead, finding the lone mobile suit who is stupid enough to face him by himself.

"Okay, be careful" said Kira, before easing up on the throttle, and turning back and heads for the Archangel.

Naruto, now alone. He stopped and hovered Barbatos, waiting for his opponent to arrive. After 5 minutes of waiting. To his surprise, his opponent was non other than, Rau Le Creuset himself.

His console was beeping; he was receiving a hail from the white Mobile Suit. Accepting the call, he listened to what was Rau going to say.

"So, you're the infamous Black knight" said Rau

"Is that what they are calling me now?" asked the mysterious Pilot

"It appears so. The council was very specific when they have given me the order for you" said Rau, now smirking.

"And what order is that?" asked the black knight pilot

"Why to destroy you of course. Now enough of the chatter. Let's dance" said Rau, before pushing he controls forward, rocketing his GINN High Maneuver Type to the Black Mobile suit

Naruto, drew his long sword from his back to his right hand, and rocketed Barbatos forward, to meet him in the middle. Grabbing the GINN's heavy blade, Rau meet him in the middle with a sword lock. Kicking the GINN at the torso, Naruto, unfolded Barbatos's railgun and shoots at Rau, which he dodges. But, the last shot reach its mark and destroyed the right thrusters at the back.

Hovering back, Naruto said "I'm impressed, you dodged those shots at close range, only to at the last part you made the wrong move"

"Same goes for you Black Knight, I'm impressed with your skill. Few could stand against me, let alone could get shot land at me" said Rau, clearly impressed of the little skirmish they had.

"Well then, let's continue with our dance" said the black mobile suit pilot, before pushing again the boosters at full throttle, rocketing to his opponent.

Rau smirked, and mirrored his opponent. Blade clashing blade in every pass they make. If you watch from a far, you could see streaks of white lines, dancing in the stars.

After ending the stalemate by yet again a sword lock, Naruto receive a distress call coming from the Archangel

'Naruto! Kira! The Blitz! It went pass our defenses! Its attacking near the bridge! We need you both back here now!' said an anxious and trembling Miriallia, which Naruto narrows his eyes in anger, before contacting Kira

"Kira! The ship! Head back to the ship! It's under attack!" shouted Naruto, gritting his teeth of the bad timing.

"I know! I've got my hands full on this! – Oh shit!" said Kira

"What happened!?" asked Naruto, still fighting Rau in a stand still.

"It's the Duel!" said Kira, before blocking another sword swipe from the Duel

"Sunnuvabitch, Kira! We don't have time! You need to go NOW!" Shoute Naruto

Kira didn't answer for a minute before hearing him say "…I must protect my friends!"

"Huh?" asked Naruto himself, before adding "Is it me or there is something different about Kira" before looking again in front, dodging another shot, coming from Rau.

" **There is something different about him alright. His level of control skyrocketed through the roof** " said Kurama, watching Kira through Barbatos.

"hmm, I should ask him later about it" said Naruto, before he dodge another sword swipe. Seeing that Kira already dealed with the Blitz, he let out sigh before saying "I'm done playing with you. I have more pest to dismantle" said the Black Knight pilot

"What?" asked Rau, before in a blink of an eye, his cockpit was ringing with alarms and he could see that almost all of his mobile suit's limbs and and left wing was cut cleanly by the black mobile suit. He gritted his teeth of the humiliation he got, before he heard his opponent say

"You are no match for me, Rau Le Creuset. And the same goes for your team. If you still pursue us, I won't hesitate to end you and your little team. Starting with you" said the Pilot, devoid any of emotion. Before turning to its heels and rocketed away to the others.

"Son of a bitch!" shouted Rau, slamming his fist on the controls while gritting his teeth.

"This is not over, Black knight" said Rau, anger clear in his voice

With Athrun and the others:

"What the hell? How can he dodge all the attacks we shot at him!" shouted Yzak, still shooting at the strike.

"I don't know how but he's toying with us" said Dearka, trying to shoot down as well the Strike.

Both were busy shooting at the Strike, and because of that, they fail to see that the black mobile suit was behind Dearka, Cutting the limbs and disarming the Buster

"What the hell!? I thought the commander would handle him!?" shouted Dearka, clearly surprised that not a single scratch was present on the black mobile suit.

Seing that his friend's mobile suit was cut up to pieces, Yzak went into blind rage, and charged at the black mobile suit "You Bastard! You'll pay for that!" shouted Yzak. In his rage, he didn't see the strike coming at him at high speed and blindsided him from the side. Pushing the Duel back, Yzak, tried to attack the Strike but Kira used its Dagger and shoved it to the side of the cockpit of the Duel, resulting in the overload of power and the front console of the Duel exploded, where the shrapnel of the console tore through the helmet and flight suit of Yzak. Cutting his face up, and the other shrapnel's embeds on the shoulder and parts of the torso of Yzak.

"AGGGHHHH! IT BURNS, IT BURNS!" cried Yzak

"YZAK!" shouted Athrun. He was about to bee line to Kira, when the black mobile suit appeard at in front of him, and grabbed the head of the Aegis.

"I won't do that if I were you" said the Black Knight Pilot

"Let me go!" shouted Athrun

"I will let you go, if you retreat now and get that piece of trash out of here" said Naruto, before letting go of the head and kicking the Aegis it at the Duel.

Athrun was about retaliate when their commander issued a retreat order "Athrun. Get everyone out of their, and head back to the Vesalius. The 8th fleet have arrived and we are not prepared for an all out attack" said Rau

"Roger that, Commander, heading back to Vesalius" said Athrun, before grabbing the Duel and rocketing off the battlefield. Same goes for the Blitz, grabbing the Buster, or what's left of it anyway, and rocketing out of the battlefield as well.

"Good Riddance" said Naruto, before contacting Kira.

"You okay, Kira?" asked Naruto to his friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay" answered Kira, a bit tiredly.

"Well, let's get back to the ship" said Naruto, before rocketing to the Archangel, while Kira was trailing behind him.

Back at the ZAFT ship Vesalius:

The rest of the Le Creuset team still gave chase to the Archangel. After Yzak was patched up due to the wounds he acquired in the battle earlier, and Athrun returned to his room to to talk to his fiancé. In the bridge the three young pilots thinking up a plan to destroy the Archangel before it gets to the rest of the 8th fleet.

"So any ideas?" asked Dearka

"We need to destroy that ship before it gets to the rest of the fleet" Answered Yzak

"But it won't be easy especially with that Black G weapon that defeated us twice already and it made us look like we just got out of flight school" Said Nicol, adding his own two scents at the conversation.

The other two frown at that and remember what it did to them but Yzak was furious of the black G Weapon and remembering the pilot said to him but he'll get him back and show him that Coordinators are better than Natural's but they're thoughts were broken when they're captain came back.

"We got orders from the Zaft Council we are getting back up from another team and join them but they will deal with the other G Weapon know as Black Knight from the Council while we deal with the Strike and Archangel" said Captain Zelman

The three were shock but Yzak was pissed off for not getting the chance for his revenge at the Black Suit. Dearka saw his best friend pissed off and he put his hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down and Nicol was the first to speak up.

"So, who's the team that'll be joining us?" asked Nicol

Captain Zelman gave them a hard stare before speaking.

"The team that is joining us is the **Valkyrie's** " said Captain Zelman

All three pilots eyes widen and the bridge's crew did as well they all know them and they're reputation alone.

-end-

* * *

 **And That's a wrap people! Sorry again for the late update, been busy and all. I'll try to make a schedule when I will do my updates so you guys can expect it. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Please do review! And pm me if you have any questions and suggestions!**

 **I'll do chapter 12 in a couple of hours. I need to sleep.**

 **Untill then! See you!**


	12. Troubles and Reunions

**Sup guys! I'm back! Finals is getting near so I'm kinda late on updating my story. And this chapter is actually long so yeah. But rest assured that I'll keep on updating with the best of my abilities.**

 **Coresplinter: well hello my Murrue fan! thank you! i hope you like this fic!**

 **Jkc86: thanks for the suggestions man! I'll see what I can do. And yeah, I'll try the gender bender.**

 **KuronoDono12: I know broo. I'm incline on giving really stellar to shinn. While im thinking of meyrin giving her also to Naruto.**

 **Gundam Meister Uzumaki: hmmm maybe I'll use freedom if it comes to it. Firepower of freedom does help in one vs many.**

 **GoldenGundamZero2: yes! Finally, Welcome to the club my man joe hehehe. Thank you for this. Now I can do chapter 12. And I'll check if I can change something here. If it's okay with you.**

 **PhenexGundamKai: Thank you! You'll see now hehehe. They will match Naruto, and Naruto will fight fair and square against them because of their teamwork and dedication. I know what you mean, but im really torn between actually if I should grant them immortality as well or Naruto will give up his immortality.**

 **Jablanco: thank you again my man!**

 **Ninjafang1331: thank you!**

 **Thor94: Thank you! Well, after reading some fanfics on romances, I've got ideas hehhe. Yeah they got their asses kicked but now they have learned and ZAFT sends the Valkyrie team. when they meet again on earth, they will now ask questions on how did Naruto do all those kind of feats. While ZAFT is still on the dark on his powers, the Valkyrie team will notice it.**

 **Neo Infinity:** **Thank you! I know, but we'll get to the good part now hehehe. More of girls on different gundam timelines. Thank you again for the support! And I'll do my best!**

 **Bankai777: He will be hard pressed on defeating them without going all out.**

 **Antionegibbs95: Hahahahahha! True that bro! he dugged his own grave with that hahahaha. You'll see here now who are the Valkyries hehehe. He will when I get on making Naruto x code geass xover.**

 **Now that's done, onto the fic!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Troubles and Reunions

ZAFT SHIP: VESALIUS

Athrun and Lacus was walking in the hallway, heading for the hangar. Both were silent, not muttering any single word during their walk from their room. Arriving at the hangar, they saw the shuttle that was waiting for Lacus, which was heading for the PLANTS to return her home. They also saw commander Rau Le Creuset, waiting for the both of them.

Seeing that Lacus has arrive, the soldiers, along with Rau, saluted, and one of the soldiers said "Ms. Lacus, we are prep and ready to launch"

Lacus smiled at the soldier and answered "Thank you. I will be there shortly"

looking at her left, she faced Rau and said "Thank you for all you have done commander Le Creuset"

Smiling at her, and keeping his salute, he said "The Cronie assured me that they will personally see to it that you return safely"

Nodding at him, she answered "Thank you. Would the Vesalius be back for the memorial?"

Looking away, he answered "I really can't say without any certainty, Ms. Lacus"

Narrowing her eyes at him, she kindly said "I understand. Military achievements are important after all. But please do not forget about the victims who lost their lives"

Smiling at her, he answered "You have my word, ms. Lacus"

Nodding at him, she looked at Athrun and said "What is it one should be fighting against? War makes that question very difficult"

Athrun looked at the ground for a moment, but nodded non-the-less, before he heard Lacus say one more thing before departing.

"Good bye, Athrun. I hope we meet again soon" said Lacus, with a smile, before going into the shuttle.

Looking at the shuttle taking off, Athrun in thought of how she said her good bye with him.

' _Is it me? Or the way Lacus just said good bye to me seems a little off? And her smile is different from the last time I saw her…_ ' thought Athrun, before he heard his commander said something to him.

"What is it should we be fighting against?" said Rau, looking at the shuttle, before looking at Athrun and added

"Did you visited Yzak already?" asked Rau.

"Yes" said Athrun, looking down at the floor.

"Which is it, would you shoot the strike down for what it did to Yzak or be shot down?" asked Rau to Athrun before floating away.

After pondering about what his commander has said to him. He searched for his friends to catch up on what he missed, after coming back from the battle. After some time, he found them at the dining hall eating their meal.

"Hey guys" said Athrun, walking up to them.

"Hey Athrun" said Nicol, eating his sandwich.

"Where were you? You missed our briefing a while ago" said Yzak, before drinking his water.

"I was with Lacus the whole time, sorry" said Athrun, while smiling at them sheepishly.

"Yeah yeah, we know. Girl problems?" asked Dearka

Athrun sighs, while running his hands on his head "Yeah. I don't know. I feel like she's a little distant with me"

"Maybe it's just the stress. It'll pass" said Dearka, leaning on his chair, while he crossed his arm on his chest.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I hope" said Athrun, before asking a question

"How did the briefing go by the way?" asked Athrun to his friends

looking at each other, Nicol was the one who answered Athrun "Well… We have reinforcements coming, and apparently the council was the one who ordered it"

"Then that's great news!" said Athrun, before Yzak cuts in.

"It get's better" said Yzak, before Dearka completed what Yzak was going to say

"The reinforcement's we are getting is the **Valkyrie** squadron" said Dearka

Athrun's eyes was wide as dinner plates, and to say that Athrun was surprised was an understatement.

"A-a-are you s-s-serious? Of all the people they sent for help, they chose the **Valkyrie** 's?" said Athrun, sweating a little from the news.

"We have the same reaction when we heard the news" said Nicol.

"And their only objective, is to destroy the Black Mobile Suit. Which now it has a code name" said Yzak.

"And that is?" asked Athrun, raising an eyebrow at that.

"Black Knight" answered Dearka

* * *

Somewhere in space:

A silhouette of a ship was flying in space, heading for the Vesalius. The ship's base color is grey, while the underside, and front corner of the wings was colored in red, with blue accents on each side of the ships where a circular port can be seen. This ship is called the _MSC-07 Albion._ Flag ship of the Squad, Valkyrie.

"Captain Lefina. We are nearing the Vesalius, should we contact them?" said the XO of the Ship.

Lefina Enfield. Captain of the the Assault Carrier Albion. Lefina has orange hair, cyan blue eyes, porcelain skin, and sizable breast. Over all, she is a very beautiful woman. Lefina can be clumsy and somewhat "ditsy" when concerning with topics outside of her duties, but she is very kind to her crew and the Valkyrie's. She prays for them when they are in combat for their safe return She acts like a veteran when in combat and nobody knows where that comes from. She wears a white captain's uniform of ZAFT that hugged her figure tightly, accentuating her hourglass figure.

"Thank you, Eun. Please contact them immediately. And please, let the commander know as well that we are approaching the Vesalius" said the now known Lefina.

Eun Hyojin Is the second in command and the helms man of the Albion. And also, best friend's with Lefina Enfield. Eun has short green hair, she has yellow gold eyes, and porcelain skin. Same as her captain and best friend, she has also an hour glass figure. She try's to keep Lefina in check because of her clumsy and somewhat "ditsy" nature, but still respects her as her captain. She wears a black and grey commander uniform, signifying that she is the second in command.

"Yes, Captain. I'll contact her shortly" said the now known Eun.

Nodding at her best friend and giving her a smile. She then looked at her control operator and said "Ms. Charlotte, please notify the other pilots to get ready. We are approaching the Vesalius"

Charlotte Hepner. The Control operator of the Albion. She has short red hair, purple eyes, and tan skin. She's a stubborn girl but very kind when you get to know her. She has a fit body, not hitting her growth spurt yet. But still sexy in the eyes of a guy who knows how to look. She wears a green ZAFT uniform that fit her perfectly.

"Yes, Captain. Relaying the message now" said Charlotte, before pressing a button that allows her a ship wide broadcast. She said

' _Attention. We are approaching the Vesalius. I repeat, we are Approaching the Vesalius. Pilots please standby at the hanger and await for the commander, She is heading down their now. Crew engineers, please prep Shuttle 1 for transport_ '

"Thank you. Ms Charlotte" said Captain Lefina, before smiling at her.

"You are always welcome, Captain" said Charlotte, before nodding at her captain.

"Ms. Kiki. You will be acting captain, when me, Ms. Eun and the commander, along with the rest of Valkyrie, go to the Vesalius. Is that clear?" said Lefina, looking at her head CIC operator.

Kiki Rosita. The Head CIC operator of the Albion. She is the only Natural on board the Albion. She the daughter of a guerrilla forces leader that hated the Earth Alliance. Her father and her village was destroyed by the Earth Alliance forces led by the Blue Cosmos Members but was saved by the Valkyrie's and became good friends with them. After that she joins ZAFT and the Valkyrie's took her in as their own. She has a competitive personality but, on the same time, kind. She has short orange hair that reach above her neck, has cerulean blue eyes, and porcelain skin. Like Charlotte, hasn't hit her own growth spurt yet but has fit body that likes to train on her spare time. She wears a ZAFT black Zaft uniform that also fits her body perfectly.

"Yes, Captain. Crystal clear" said the now known Kiki

"Good. Now then, if you would Eun. Let's go to the hangar and wait for the others" said Lefina to her best friend, before standing up from her chair, and walking to the door.

"Yes, Captain. Let's go" said Eun, before she too, stood from her post, and followed her captain.

* * *

Back at the Vesalius; in the bridge:

"Captain, we receive word that the Albion has arrive and the captain of the ship is requesting permission to come aboard the Vesalius" said the Control Operator of the Vesalius.

"Permission Granted. Tell the crew we are expecting guests" said the captain, before pushing a button from his console.

"Commander Le Creuset. The Valkyrie team has arrived and they are on their way here" said the Captain

" _Very well, Captain. I'll meet them on the Hangar. Please contact the pilots to meet me there_ " said Rau to the captain.

"Yes sir" answered the captain, before ending the call. Looking at the control operator, he ordered

"Ensign. Please notify the Athrun and the others to meet Commander Le Creuset at the Hangar"

"Yes, Captain" said the control operator, before contacting the pilots.

The captain sighs before thinking to himself ' _Well this is getting interesting. I wonder how will the commander feels about this sudden reinforcement_ '

In the Hangar:

Rau and the others are waiting for the Shuttle of the Valkyries to arrive when Nicol asked his Commander a question

"Sir, have you met the Valkyrie's yet?" asked Nicol to Rau

"I've met them actually. But only when I was in the PLANTS. They were reporting to the chairman when I saw them" Answered Rau

"Does the reports about them are really true?" asked Dearka, adding his own question of curiosity about the group.

"Well, I haven't seen them in battle yet. But captain Zelman was present in one of their missions" Said Rau, now looking at them.

"Did he tell you anything about what he saw?" asked Yzak, now interested on the conversation.

"He told me that they are the angels of death, based on what he saw that day. Their commander is known as the Red Flash and her second in command is known as the Lightning Mistress. Just the two of them, they can wipe out any enemy squadron. What he saw that day, was a massacre. even for my standards" said Rau

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Athrun, now curious of the story.

"On that day. Captain Zelman, and his fleet was surrounded on all sides by Blue Cosmos ships. When the Valkyrie team arrived, they literally annihilated the enemy fleet just on their own" said Rau, before looking back at the window, staring at the approaching shuttle.

"You got be kidding me" said Yzak, eyes wide after hearing the story.

"So, my father was really telling the truth about them" said Athrun, also widen his eyes after hearing what his commander has said.

Dearka and Nicol was silent but the look on their faces say that they are also stunned and awed on what the Valkyrie team has accomplished.

Their musings have been cut when Rau called their attention and said "It looks like our guests have arrive. Come on, let's greet them."

The four pilots could only nod at him and followed him to the hangar.

Waiting outside the shuttle, the four pilot's sans Rau. Was very nervous. It's not everyday you could meet the team that is very famous in the military.

The shuttle doors open, and the built in walk way extended for the occupants to use. After some time, twelve people came out of the shuttle to greet them.

"Greetings commander Rau Le Creuset. I'm Lefina Enfield, Captain of the Assault Carrier Albion" said Lefina, before stepping forward and offering Rau a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Lefina" said Rau, accepting the handshake.

"Like wise commander" said Lefina, before gesturing the woman besides her.

"This is my Second in command, Eun Hyojin" said Lefina, introducing her Best friend and Second in command.

Saluting at Rau, she said "Commander Rau Le Creuset. It's a pleasure to meet you as well"

Nodding at her, he looked at the rest of the Valkyrie team and said "Then I guess you ten are the Valkyrie team"

Lefina nodded on what he had said, before gesturing to the person on her right and said.

"Yes, Commander. This is Luger Lugh, commander of the Valkyrie team"

Luger lugh. The youngest pilot ever to be a commander, and famously known as the Red Flash. She has long purple hair that reach to her back, has red eyes, and light tan skin. She has an hour glass body that accentuates her curves perfectly for a 16-year-old girl. Her home land is ORB but moved to PLANTS to join ZAFT with her friend Sophie Fran to fight the Earth Alliance. But mostly, Blue Cosmos. She, along with her team, are loyal to ZAFT, but more loyal to the Clyne family. She's also, Lacus's close friend. And Lugher wants a good rival to push her to her limits. She wears a ZAFT red uniform that does not hide her hour glass figure. Which is why the four G-weapon pilots were starring at her.

Walking up to him, her face still having a straight face. Before she greets him.

"Commander Rau, it's been a while since the last time I saw you" said the now known Luger Lugh.

"Well, the last time I saw you is when you were delivering your report to the supreme chairman" said Rau, while smiling at her.

Still having her straight face on. She nods at him, before she gestured to her team.

"Allow me to introduce my team" said Luger, before looking at the woman in front of her.

"This is my second in command. Sophie Fran, or if your heard of her title, the Lightning Mistress"

Sophie Fran. or the Lightning Mistress. She is the second in command of team Valkyrie. She is a good friend of Luger Lugh. Even though is older than Lugher, she still sees her as her superior on and off the battlefield. Her beauty belies a pilot of high caliber and cool headedness. She has the looks to die for, but if you face her in battle. You may find the word "Looks to die for" literally. Same as her friend and commander, she wants a good rival that can push her to her limits as well. Sophie has a long silky silver hair that reached pass her back. She has cerulean blue eyes, and perfect porcelain skin. She has a body of a super model, having an hour glass figure, with mile long legs, and sizable bust that any women would die for to have. Over all, she's a living definition of a goddess.

Walking forward, she saluted at Rau and the four pilots, before saying "Lieutenant Sophie Fran. Second in command of Valkyrie team"

Smilling at her friend, she gestured on the person next to Sophie "This is Yoko Littner, My Team's sniper"

Yoko Littner. Team Valkyrie's resident sniper. Yoko learned her sniper skills from her father, which was very good sniper in the military. Her father, a coordinator, and her mother, a natural, fell in love and live their lives with Yoko. One day, her father was killed by Blue Cosmos members and both her mother and Yoko escaping to a ZAFT controlled area and from then on, continued on with their lives. From their, she practiced on with her sniper skills. Which eventually led to her joining in ZAFT and took her skills for the military, just like her father. She eventually has been recruited by the Valkyrie team and from their, they became her family, next to her mother. Yoko has a long silky crimson hair, that reach up to her lower back. Has yellow eyes, and light tan skin. she Has a curvaceous body for a 16-year old. She wears a ZAFT red uniform, but her ZAFT uniform on her upper body was unbuttoned, showing her sizable bust that was hidden under her sports bra.

Saluting at them, she introduced herself "Yoko Littner. Scout Sniper"

Smiling at her sniper team mate, before nodding at her. She looked at the next member of team Valkyrie and introduced her to the others.

"This is Hiling Care. My artillery and long-range support" said Lugher, gesturing at Hiling Care

Hiling Care. the ever so trigger happy long-range support. She likes to flirt with people sometimes, and likes to tease her team mates or others just to get a rise out of them. But when she doesn't flirt, she can really get serious and likes to lick her lips a lot when fighting someone very skilled. Hiling has a short shaggy green hair, purple eyes, and porcelain skin. Unlike her commander, Sophie, and Yoko, she is petite but has that appeal of sexiness radiating off her. she wears a ZAFT red uniform, which you can't distinguished if he's a guy or not.

Walking up to them, she saluted and said "Hiling Care, long-range specialist" before licking her lips.

The four G-weapon pilots sweat drop, and surprisingly, even Rau sweat drop at that.

Shaking her head, Luger allowed a small smile crept on her lips on her comrade's antics, before gesturing on another member of her team.

"Meilan Long, my teams close quarter specialist"

Meilan long. The close quarter master, and the ever so stoic person on the team. She is the heiress to the Long family that deals with new mobile suit designs. She loves to fight in close quarter combat so much that non-ever did stand in her way, comes out alive. If someone defeats her, she will see that man to be strong and has the right to sire her children. Wanting to have strong kids in her family and for also, to run her family business. She is very loyal and a strong follower of her code of honor and doesn't like dishonorable acts. She has long a long raven colored hair that reach pass her shoulders. The hair ties up in the middle, that separates it into two. She has black eyes, and light tan skin. Like Hiling, she is petite but her appeal screams like of a warrior. Like the others, she wears also the ZAFT red uniform. Which she looks like a man.

Stepping forward, she saluted and said with an even tone in her voice "Meilan Long, CQC specialist"

Nodding at her, she gestured for the next one to come up in front.

"This is Marida Cruz, our multipurpose fighter"

Marida Cruz. The team's own all around fighter. She's an orphan coordinator that Siegel Clyne found on the streets. He took her in but never adopted her in the family. She's been called the guardian of Lacus, because of her protective nature. She has also a special ability like a sixth sense, the allows her great control on any machine and weapon she can get herself on to. She has a long orange hair that reach pass her shoulder, violet eyes, and porcelain skin. Unlike her peers, she has a normal body of an 18-year old. She wears a ZAFT red uniform also.

Walking up in front, she saluted and said with a straight face "Lieutenant Marida Cruz. Multipurpose fighter"

Sighing at herself, she would talk to her about her people talking skills when they are alone. Moving on, she gestured for the person next to Marida to come forward

"This is Soma Peries, my hit and run specialist"

Soma Peries. The team's most kept guarded secret. She's an orphan like Marida, and also was taken in by Siegel Clyne when he found them both. But later found out that she was an ultimate coordinator when Siegel have them both take a blood test. Siegel kept her status hidden as an ultimate coordinator. Only her team and a select few, know about her status. She is very loyal and follow orders to the letter. Soma has long white hair that reach up to her back. Has gold eyes, and light tan skin. Out of all of them, she was the shortest of them all. She wears a ZAFT red uniform also.

Walking up to them, she saluted like a fresh graduate of the academy and said, "Lieutenant Soma Peries, at your service sir"

Like Marida, she sighs at her antics as well and made a mental note to talk to her as well later. She looked at the next member and called for her to come forward

"This is Aina Sahalin, Hiling's support"

Aina Sahalin. She is the heiress of the Sahalin family and the last living family member. her older brother died in Junius Seven and she hated Blue Cosmos with a passion. Her family business is to develop new weapons and engine cores for Mobile suits. She cares for others and her team, and wants to find the special someone to settle down with, even if he's a Natural and help her with the family business. Aina has short light blue hair that reach above her neck. Has black eyes, and tan skin. She has also an hour glass figure but a little more petite, rather than Sophie and Luger's body. She wears a ZAFT red uniform that hugs her body tightly.

She walks up to them, and saluted before saying "Aina Sahalin, Support unit for Hiling" said Aina with a smile.

Smiling at her, she gestured for the second to the last to walk up in front.

"This is my heavy weapons specialist. Alisa Llinichina Amiella"

Alisa Amiella. Just like Yoko, with her happy and caring attitude and very loyal to her team. Both her parents died in Junius Seven when she was station elsewhere. She like's Mini guns, Gatling guns, and blowing things up when she was little, but not harming others. Alisa has a long silky silver hair that reach pass her shoulder. She has blue eyes, and perfect porcelain skin. Like Sophie, has a body of a super model. Which was very surprising, knowing she's only sixteen-year-old. She wears a ZAFT red uniform that was unbutton, revealing a sleeve less shirt underneath that shows much of her mid riff and underboobs. To which the four G-weapon pilots, was having a hard time to fight the nose bleed that's threatening to burst from their noses.

Seeing that the four was blushing hard at Alisa. She glared at them to straighten up, before gesturing the last member of the Valkyrie team.

Still glaring at them, she said "This is Shiho Hahnenfuss, our newest member of the team."

Shiho Hahnenfuss. She became the new recruit of the Valkyrie team and everyone calls her newbie, but they care for her and made her part of their family. Her roommate Hiling Care likes to tease her sometimes because of her secret crush she has on Nicol but she knows she just playing around. She is very loyal to her team and now she sees they're point of view on things and doesn't hate all Natural's just Blue Cosmos. Shihio has a long brown hair that reached upto her lower back. She has purple eyes and porcerlain skin. She has a fit body that emits sexiness when you look at her. she wears a ZAFT red uniform also.

Walking up in front, she blushes when she saw Nicol was staring at her, before she saluted and introduced herself "I'm Shiho Hahnenfuss. It's a pleasure to meet all of you" said Shiho, looking away slightly, which Hiling caught and smiled mischievously. Knowing she has another teasing material for Shiho later.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all" said Rau, saluting to them.

"We as well, Commander" said Sophie, before gesturing the team to be at ease.

"This is my team, Athrun Zala, Nicol Amalfi, Dearka Elsman, and Yzak Joule"

"Hello" said Athrun with a nod.

"Hey" said Nicol with a wave of his hand.

"Sup" said Dearka.

"…" Yzak couldn't mutter a word, but could only nod at them

"So, shall we go? We have a briefing in 20 minutes" said Rau, before motioning them to follow him.

"We know commander. We have one objective and one objective only; the destruction of Black knight" said Luger, while following him.

"Yes, I've been inform of that. Rest assured this is just a joint operation between us. We aren't going to stand in your way" said Rau

"Good" said Luger, before they arrive at the briefing room and they entered.

* * *

At the Archangel:

Naruto just arrived at the Archangel with Kira in tow. After they have docked their mobile suits, they were greeted by their friends in the hangar.

"Kira! Naruto!" shouted Kuzzey with a wave

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Kira, walking up to them with Naruto.

"We're finally with the 8th fleet! We can now return to our families" said Tolle

"Yeah! And I heard we're going down on earth" said Kuzzey

"What about the other civilians?" asked Kira

"They too will go down to earth with a shuttle. We are going with them actually" said Sai

"Then that's great!" answered Kira

"What about you Naruto? Aren't you going with us?" asked Miriallia

"Me? I'll pass, I'll stay here. They need the extra help and besides, I don't have anyone other than myself" answered Naruto with a smile, before he was approached by a soldier.

"Mr. Uzumaki! Mr. Yamato! The captain requests both of your presence at the second hangar with your friends" said the soldier, before he excused himself and floated away.

"Well that's our que to go" said Naruto, before he as well floated away

The five friends were silent. Pondering what has Naruto have said to them, before they followed Naruto to the second hangar. Little do they know that, what Naruto have said, will change their lives forever.

Arriving at the second hangar, Naruto approached Murrue, Natarle, and Mu, along with the rest of the crew of the Archangel.

"Captain, what can I do for you?" Said Naruto with grin, teasing Murrue a little, before standing by Natarle's side and winking at her. Earning himself a blush from the beautiful ensign.

Seeing the wink, he gave at Natarle. Murrue frowned, before saying "Well, Admiral Halberton is on his way here to see the ship, and we would like you to meet him" said Murrue, still having a frown on her face.

Raising an eyebrow at her frown. He shrugged before he said, "Okay then"

' _What the hell did I do to earn that frown? And why is the name Halberton sounds familiar?_ ' thought Naruto, before his attention was called by Natarle when a Shuttle is docking in front of them.

' _I should talk to Murrue after this_ ' thought Naruto, before he saw the shuttle doors open and out came Admiral Duane Halberton.

' _He looks very familiar. I don't know where and when I saw him_ ' thought Naruto again, before everybody saluted at the man he heard the Admiral said something

"You know, when I first heard about the collapse of Heliopolis, I was convinced that was the end. What a joy it is to see you people here" said Admiral Halberton

"You do us a tremendous honor. It's a pleasure to see you again sir" said Murrue, while Saluting

Returning the salute, he said "I was bit worried when I was informed that you were engaged at a battle earlier. Is everyone alright?" asked Admiral Halberton, looking at the crew, before resting his gaze at Naruto, giving him a nod.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the nod, but returned the nod non-the-less.

Walking up in front, Natarle and Mu introduced themselves

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel" said Natarle, saluting at the Admiral

"Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, of the 7th Orbital Fleet" said Mu, saluting as well at the Admiral

Hearing their introductions, he gave them his full attention and said

"Ah, we are fortunate indeed that we have you with us" said Admiral Halberton, shaking Mu's hand.

"Well, just wish that I could have been more of service" said Mu

Looking at the new faces at the back, he said "Oh, and who do we have here?" asked the Admiral

"These are the students from Heliopolis. They've been helping with the operation of the ship" said Murrue, before the Admiral, floated to them.

"We've done some checking on the families of each one of you. And everyone is safe" said the Admiral, earning him the happy smiles and sighs of relief from them.

"We like to extend our gratitude for your assistance during this crisis. And I like to add my thanks as well" said Admiral Halberton, before his second in command whispered to him "Uhmm sir, we don't have much time"

Frowning at him, the admiral said "Right" before looking back at the students, saying "I'd be delighted if later we have the opportunity to seat down and get everyone to have a talk" before floating away with Murre, Mu, Natarle, and Naruto. Which was being dragged by Natarle by the hand.

* * *

Back at the Vesalius:

Rau and Luger's team were having a meeting at one of the briefing rooms. Their topic? The Black Mobile Suit.

"So, commander Rau. Anything you like to share about the Black knight?" asked Luger to the other commander.

Nodding at her. Rau pressed a button on his tablet, and a video hologram emerged from the computer on the center.

"From what we gathered from our previous battles against the Black Knight. It shows that he excels at close quarter combat, with firepower to back it up" said Rau, replaying the footages they have took on the black mobile suit.

"You said it excels in close quarter combat. How good is he?" asked Sophie

Hearing this, Rau motioned for Athrun to stand up and explain. "The black mobile suit is next to impossible to defeat in close quarters" pressing a button on his tablet, the video shift to one of their battles against it. "As you can see here. He has an unmatched reaction time, and sixth sense to help it. We can't even surprise the thing, like he knows what will be your next move" said Athrun, before pressing another button on his tablet, and video shifted again for them to watch his fighting prowess. "Here, you can see he is armed with only a sword. But make no mistake, that sword of his can withstands any beam saber, and it can cut any metal, Or in our case, any mobile suits. Even if your mobile suits have Phase Shift Armor, it will cut it like butter using a hot knife" said Athrun, looking at them one by one.

"You said he has firepower to back it up. What kind of fire power he has?" asked Hiling Care to Athrun.

Looking at her, he pressed yet again, another button on his tablet and the video show it unfolding a rail gun under its forearm "The fire power he have is a Rail Gun mounted under each of its forearm. If you find yourself seeing this, I advised you to move. Because he has an aim unmatched by any Natural we have seen" said Athrun.

"Explain, please" said Luger, looking over the footages of their battles. Honestly, she is finding this Black Knight a worthy rival, worthy of their attention.

Nodding at her, Athrun explained. "When it's unfolded, he can shoot you down at any given range. Regardless if you're far or near. The only one who dodge its shots were commander Rau himself but the last shot landed a hit on him" said Athrun, looking at his commander.

"Well, to elaborate more on his explanation. The reason he landed a hit on me was I made a mistake. He was quick to see that I hesitated where I would go and I paid the price" said Rau, nodding at Athrun.

"So, this guy is basically an ace. And we don't know who this ace is and where his mobile suit came from" said Luger, before noticing the pattern he used when fighting.

"Tell me commander. Does he kill his targets?" asked Luger

"Depending on the situation. If push comes to shove, he kills. But if it's unnecessary, he disables his opponents" answered Rau to his fellow commander.

That raises their interest at the Black Knight. Normally, earth alliance forces don't spare their opponents. But this pilot spares his opponents. If the situation calls for it, he will end them. They were finding this pilot more and more interesting.

"Well, that's about our concern for the Black Knight. Do you know where they are headed?" asked Luger

"It seems they are not heading for their lunar base like we thought they would. They are heading for earth; most likely they are planning on guiding the legged ship into Alaska" Answered Rau

"Then there we must go. I understand that the Black Mobile Suit is in the legged ship?" asked again Luger

"Yes, it appears that it is docked with the other G-weapon, the Strike. Making that ship more dangerous" Answered Rau

"With the 8th fleet on its back, we are hard pressed to destroy that ship along with the 8th fleet" said Sophie

"That is true, but I took the liberty on requesting support from the nearby fleet around here. They have sent two Nazca class and three Laurasia class ships" said Rau, giving them his smirk.

"Then we have three Nazca class ships, Five Laurasia class ships, and our own ship the Albion" said Luger.

"That would be sufficient enough to annihilate the 8th fleet, along with that legged ship." Said Rau, still having his own smirk.

"I suppose so" said Luger, thinking that this was a little over board. But objectives are objectives.

"Well, that would conclude our briefing. We are currently waiting for the reinforcements to arrive so that we can start our operation. Now if you would excuse us, we will be resting for a while before this start. Feel free to use this room for your own agendas" said Rau

"Thank you. We appreciate it" said Luger, before saluting at Rau

Nodding at her. He saluted at her as well, before motioning his team they are dismissed.

After the Le Creuset team vacated the room. Luger Sigh and looked at her team mates.

"So, what do you guys think about our target?" asked Luger to her team.

"To be honest? We will be hard pressed on fighting him" answered Sophie. Before Hiling step in on the conversation.

"Well I say it's load of bull shit" said the trigger happy Hiling

"Why?" asked Meilan, still as stoic as ever.

"Maybe because the Le Creuset team isn't experience like we thought they would?" asked Hiling with a tone of pure sarcasm.

"We have that possibility. But I'm more inclined that the pilot of that machine is really what they think of it" said Marida, adding her own two-cents on the conversation.

"Please. A Natural going to best us in battle? Like it would happen" said Hiling. Little did she know. She is dead wrong.

"The only way to know this is when be fight it" said Luger, before looking at them one by one.

"This is the plan. We all launch to engaged it in battle. Me, Sophie, Meilan will attack it up front. Marida, you will be tailing us and provide close support for us when he tries anything out of the ordinary. Alisa, you keep guard at him when he tries to help any of his friends, flood him with everything you got. Soma, when he gets away from us, your job is to bring him back to us. Hiling, you and Yoko will provide long range support for us, while Aina and Shiho guards you two. Everyone got that?" said Luger to his team, earning her their nod and "Yes Ma'am!"

"Okay, everyone is dismissed! We are going back to our ship" said Luger, before exiting the briefing room with her team.

* * *

Back at the Archangel:

Admiral Halberton, his second in command, along with Murrue, Mu, Natarle, and Naruto, are in the Captain's Room where they were going to have their meeting. The latter, who is leaning on the side of the wall, arms crossed on his chest, while his eyes are closed.

"How could they resolve to such extreme measures to destroy Heliopolis and Artemis, for the sake of this lone ship and the two G-machines" said the Second in command of Admiral Halberton.

"None the less. The fact is her crew at least able to protect the Strike and this ship, can be counted a significant victory for the earth forces" said Admiral Halberton, looking at his second in command.

"It would seem that Alaska doesn't share that view" said the Second in command. Which earned the surprised faces of Mu and Natarle, while Murrue was looking down. At this point, Naruto moved to the side of Murrue and gripped her shoulder in comfort. Looking at the blonde young man next to her, she couldn't help the smile etched on her beautiful face.

"And why is that?" asked Naruto

"You don't have the clearance to hear any of that" said the Second in command.

Naruto just narrowed his eyes at the man, but didn't pry anymore on the subject.

"Moving on with the topic of the young coordinator. Are we going to forget about him?" said the Second in command with a smirk. His smirk was quickly wiped out from his face when Naruto unconsciously leaked his killing intent and aimed it at the fat bastard in front of him. Murru, Mu, and Natarle was startled on the sudden change of room temperature and the heaviness of the air in the room. But Admiral Halberton was smiling at Naruto for some reason.

"I may not have the right to be here, let alone talk to a pathetic excuse of an officer like you. But Kira Yamato only wanted to protect his friends. That was the sole reason why he climbed aboard on the Strike in the first place" said Naruto, still glaring at the man in front on him.

Regaining some composure to himself, he added "That may be, but what about your machine? You said that you built it your own. I find that hard to believe" said the Second in command, but was having a hard time breathing right now, because of the added killing intent released by the blonde.

Picking his ear with his pinky finger, he looked at the man with sarcastic look and said "I'm sorry did you say something? You don't have the clearance to hear any of this"

The officer in front of him was fuming in anger, while Halberton, Murrue, Mu, and Natarle was finding it hard to not laugh at the exchange of words of the two.

Regaining his composure. The admiral cough at his hands to call their attention.

"That's enough. You are dismissed" said Halberton, looking at his second in command with narrowed eyes directed at him.

"But sir, I - " he didn't have the change to complete what he was saying, before he was cut off again by the admiral.

"I said you are dismissed" said Halberton, with a tone of finality.

"Sir, yes sir" said the officer, before walking out of the room.

Sighing at the officer's behavior, he looked again at the four people in front of him and said

"Now that's out of the way, let's dwell on the main topic at hand" said Halberton, before looking at Naruto.

"Young man. Your name is Naruto Uzumaki, is it not?" said Halberton

"Yes it is. What of it?" answered Naruto

Looking at Murrue, he frowns and said, "We have a big problem at our hands"

"Sir?" asked Murrue

"What do you know of ZAFT's Valkyrie team?" Halberton asked Murrue.

Murrue was about to answer his question when Mu dropped his officer hat and was staring at the admiral with wide eyes.

Looking at the lieutenant, Murrue asked "What's wrong lieutenant?"

"Son of a bitch… Why of all people…" said Mu, still at shocked of the admiral's question.

"Lieutenant La Flaga, what is it? What's with the Valkyrie team?" asked Natarle

"They are ZAFT's elite team soldiers… when they want something done, they call for them… And they never leave their targets alive..." said Mu

Hearing this. Murrue, and Natarle was now having their eyes widen as well. Naruto on the other hand was frowning at this, almost knowing the answer why they are here.

Looking at the Admiral, Murrue asked the dreaded question "Are they coming after us, sir?"

Looking at her, he said, "No, Captain Ramius. Unfortunately, your ship isn't the target or the fleet"

"Then what's their target, sir?" asked Natarle. Admiral Halberton was about to answer when Naruto beat him to it.

"It's me. Their target is me" said Naruto, closing his eyes and releasing a sigh.

Natarle covered her mouth and her eyes beginning to water. Utterly shocked at the news that was dropped at them, and knowing her beloved was targeted by the elite soldiers. She couldn't help but cry, on the thought of loosing his blonde beloved.

Murrue was also shocked, stepping a bit backward. Not knowing what to do about the situation. Especially that their target was her love interest.

Mu on the other hand, was frowning now. He wasn't going to let his friend be targeted and killed by this people. He would die before giving up on his friend if he could do something about it. He shook his head of his thoughts, before he walked up to his friend and said "Naruto. Whatever happens on the next battle, I'll be on your side when you face them" before gripping his shoulder and giving him a smile.

Looking at his blonde friend, he smiled and said, "Thank you, Lieutenant La Flaga"

Looking at the brotherhood the two have, Halberton couldn't stop the smile etching on his face, before calling their attention

"As much as I admired both of your dedication. You two won't be fighting alone" said Halberton, before pressing a button on the tablet he has with him. The door of the room open, and five women entered the room.

The five women looked at them, before they saluted.

Murrue, Mu, and Natarle looked at them with questioning looks, while Naruto, on the other hand. Raised an eyebrow at them.

Looking at the five women, then to the admiral. Murrue asked, "Uhmm Sir, who are they?"

Smilling at her, Halberton said "These five women are the Scarlet Angels. Their team was created to match the Valkyrie team, but unfortunately. Their mobile suits aren't ready yet" said Admiral Halberton

"Then how are they going to help if they don't have their mobile suits?" asked Naruto

"Their supposed mobile suites are still in construction as we speak. But as of now, they pilot the prototype mobile suits that we are developing for the earth alliance" answered Admiral Halberton.

"Then it's okay I suppose. More help is welcomed" said Naruto

Nodding at him. He Looked at Murrue again, before saying "Captain Ramius. I request that the Scarlet Eagles be instated at your ship"

Looking at him with a questioning looked again, Murrue asked "Sir?"

"Part of their mission is to deliver the combat data of the prototype mobile suits to JOSH-A base. Since your ship is heading there, it would be best if they tag along with you" said Admiral Halberton.

"Then it will be an honor, sir" said Murrue, Saluting at him.

"Now that that's in order, why not you five introduce yourselves" said Admiral Halberton, looking at the five women.

Nodding at him, the leader of the group walked up, before saluting and said, "Lieutenant Christina Mckenzie, commander of the Scarlet Eagles" said the now known Christina Mckenzie

Christina Mckenzie. The founding member of Scarlet Eagles. She's one of the people to be picked on running the Scarlet Eagles team, along with her friend. Christina is a young woman of slim build, with long red hair, and dark blue eyes. She is often seen wearing not overly feminine clothing, but is still considered to be very attractive by a good deal of men. In contrast to her delicate appearance, Chris is a strong individual, who can fend for herself, but is not without her soft moments.

Walking back to her group, the person next to her walked up to them, before saluting and she said.

"Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin. Second in command of the Scarlet Eagles" the now known Lucrezia Noin said.

Lucrezia Noin. The Scarlet Eagles second in command. She's the second that have been picked on running the Scarlet Eagles team, along with Christina. Noin, as she prefers to be called, appears to be a somewhat tomboyish yet mature woman. Most mobile suit pilots respect her as reputable figure and a formidable pilot. She is also esteemed as a top-notch instructor of Specials recruits. Despite her merits, however, she actually dislikes war and only does what she does out of love for space. She has platinum black hair, dark purple eyes, and porcelain skin. As her toboyish nature, her body isn't far from it. Being a little small on the front, but her figure makes it up for it. Having an hour glass figure that many guys (or women) want to have.

Looking at the three women of the Scarlet Eagles team, Halberd raised his hand and said "Now, before you introduced yourselves, I would like to clarify something for the captain" before looking at Captain Ramius, and he added "These three women are what we call _Extended's._ they are artificially strengthened humans developed by the Earth Alliance's secret Extended Program, which is aimed at producing pilots for its mobile suits that would fight with the same efficiency as coordinators"

"Then they are experiments?" asked Mu with raised eyebrow. Before Admiral Halberton could answer, Naruto again was quick to say what was in his mind.

"No, they are still people. Human beings. They are no different from you and I. Same goes for Coordinators" said Naruto, looking at the three girls, before looking at the Admiral and nodding at him.

This however, earned him surprised reactions from the three extended pilots, and was now looking at him with interest.

He nods at him, while smiling. Before looking at Mu, Natarle, and Mu, he said "He's right. They are still human beings, despite having been enhance"

He looked the three extended pilots again and motioned them to introduced themselves.

The three nodded and one by one they introduced themselves.

Starting from the right. The woman walked forward, before saluting to them and said "Hello, I'm Sakuya Tachibana. It's nice to meet you everyone" said the now known Sakuya Tachibana with a smile, before looking at the blonde Uzumaki.

Sakuya Tachibana. The groups support. She excels in her role being a support for her two team mates. Having their backs when they enter the battlefield. She is openly distraught when her two team mates moved too far from her when they are in battle, and she constantly worries over them. But despite all of that, she can be a very dangerous opponent. Sakuya has dark brown hair, mocha colored eyes, and a perfect porcelain skin. For a Natural, she has a body of super model. Having an hour glass figure that fits her body perfectly, coupled with her mile-long legs, and a very sizable bust that even Naruto couldn't help but look away, hiding his blush that crept on his face, just by looking at the beautiful woman in front of him. She wears a dark blue earth forces uniform that hugged her figure tightly, with a knee skirt that showcase her perfect legs.

Naruto felt some killing intent was directed at him. He looked around the room and saw where it was coming from. He saw Natarle was looking at him a frown on her face and mouthed him ' _We are talking later_ '. Safe to say, he was sweating bullets right now and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Murrue saw this, and couldn't help herself to direct some killing intent on the blonde also. Which Naruto also felt and unconsciously stepped back and moved animatedly to Mu to hide from the two angry ladies.

Sakuya stepped back, and the person next to her walked up. Before saluting and said "Hello everyone. I'm Louise Halevy" said the now known Louise Halevy.

Louise Halevy. The team's long-range Artillery and Close Quarter Combat specialist. Louise is known to be the Grim Reaper in the Extended program because of an image of Grim Reaper appears when she kills another Extended child or when she can't control her emotions. She tends to control her emotions all the time because of what happened in her Extended training. Louise has a short blonde hair that reached above her neck. Has blue colored eyes and light tan skin. Like Sakuya, she has an hourglass figure that fits her body perfectly. She wears a dark green earth forces uniform that hugged her figure well. Same as Sakuya, she wears also a knee skirt.

After her introduction, she stole a glance at the blonde Uzumaki before stepping back.

This however was caught by both Murrue and Natarle, and both ladies turn to their love interest and glared at him more. With this, Naruto unconsciously moved yet again one step away from them, along with Mu, feeling their glares from his position as well.

The last person who will introduced herself stepped up, before saluting at them and said "Hello everyone! My name is Nena Trinity" said the now known Nene Trinity, while eyeing up and down the blonde Uzumaki with a lecherous smile.

Naruto saw this and he was praying to whatever deity who can hear him, saying ' _Dear kami, if you can hear me… please… please… don't let Murrue and Natarle see this_ ' prayed Naruto, before looking at his side and saw that Natarle was smiling innocently while a black miasma was oozing out from her back. He recoiled his head back and when he turned his head on Murrue, he was surprised she was doing it as well and the walls behind Murrue and Natarle was beginning to dark every second.

' _Shit… what the hell did I gotten myself into_ ' thought Naruto before sighing and accepting his fate after the meeting is over.

Nena Trinity. The team's trigger happy Heavy Weapons specialist. Nena is overall: impulsive, egotistical, sadistic, immature, flirtatious, and has sociopathic tendencies to her judgment. Although she believes in changing the world, she also has a sick sense of humor. Nena has long red hair that reached pass her shoulders. Has Amber eyes and porcelain skin. Like her two team mates, she has an hourglass figure as well, but unlike Louise. She has a large bust like Sakuya. She wears dark pink earth forces uniform that is unbutton. Under her uniform, she has a black tank top shirt that hugged her figure well. She wears also a black uniform pants rather than the knee skirt both Sakuya and Louise have.

She moved back but before winking at the blonde Uzumaki.

"Now that you all are acquainted. Their mobile suits are now being transported here as we speak." Said Admiral Halberton

Looking at the Admiral, Murrue smiled before looking at the five women and said, "Then as Captain, I welcome you Scarlet Eagles in joining our crew"

"Likewise, Captain. We are grateful for your assistance" said Christina, before smiling at her.

Before admiral Halberton could dismiss them, he remembered something "By the way Captain Ramius" said the Admiral

"What is it sir?" asked Murrue

"If it's possible. Could you room the three Extended Pilots with Mr. Uzumaki here?" asked Admiral Halberton

"…" Murrue

"…" Natarle

"… Eh?" said Naruto, while taking a step back. Before looking at Murrue and Natarle, before looking at the three extended pilots.

' _Oh shit…_ ' thought Mu, before patting his blonde friends back and giving him a sympathetic look.

"If that's… what you wish, sir…" said Murrue, before looking at her blonde love interest, while one of her eyebrows twitch.

Natarle was now moving unconsciously towards her beloved. Still she has her innocent smile plastered on her face, while her eyes were closed. The smile that promise pain and suffering.

Before she could even get to her beloved blonde pilot. The admiral cough to get their attention.

"Now that's in order, you may all be dismissed. Except for you Mr. Uzumaki" said Admiral Halberton.

Naruto just raised his eyebrow at him but he nodded none the less.

After the room was vacated, the Admiral stood up and walked to the window to gaze at the stars.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Naruto

Halberton just chuckled at him. After his briefed laugh, he looked at the blonde and said, "Did you really forgotten about me Naruto?" asked the Admiral to the Blonde.

"I admit, your last name seems very familiar to me. But I can't think of where I remember you" said Naruto, still looking at the Admiral.

The Admiral moved away from the window, in favor of looking at the blonde in the eyes before he said, "Then maybe you remember this; Those who abandon their mission are scum, but those who abandons their comrades are lower than scum. You said that to me when I was going to military school when I was 19 years old" said the admiral

Staring at him for a moment, before something clicks in his head "Wait a minute… Little D? is that you?" asked the blonde immortal

"You haven't change one bit Godfather. How's your immortal life treating you?" asked Halberton to his Godfather.

Hearing that, Naruto walked up to the admiral and hugged him "It's been so long Duane. I'm sorry I didn't visit you and your family" said Naruto

"It's okay Godfather. Mom and Dad really missed you though" said Halberton, now facing his Godfather.

"Well, I was actually surprised that you didn't recognized me when I boarded this ship. Though I don't blame you. It's been what? Twenty years since you last saw me?" said the Admiral

"Yeah, been that long" said Naruto, with a smile. Before he remembered what happened earlier.

"By the way lil' D… did you have a hand on that arrangement of sleeping quarters with those three?" said Naruto, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Oh, this is payback for the last prank you did to me" said the admiral, now having a smug look on his face.

"Oh, come on! My gift for on your 18th birthday was the best!" said Naruto

"The best!? You locked me with a horny stripper when you took me out for my birthday!" said the admiral.

"Oh, don't bullshit me Duane, I know you liked what happened to you" said Naruto, now it's his turn to have a smug look on his face.

Halberton opened his mouth to retort to him, but closed it again. He was right. He did enjoy it…

"See. But I gotta ask though. Why them?" asked Naruto

"It's because you can heal them Godfather" answered Halberton

"Heal them of what?" asked again Naruto

"You see. When they were trained to be Extended's… They weren't treated "Humanely", and they were deprived of any outside contact other than themselves. You could understand where they are coming from" said Halberton. Narrowing his eyes when he remembered the story they told him about.

Naruto was gritting his teeth on this. Who could have done something like this and stayed sane.

"I know what are you thinking right now. It's the Blue Cosmos. Goddamn pieces of shits. They don't care what would happen to them in this war. They're young. And they didn't have in any of this" said Halberton

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto, still feeling angry on what they have done to them.

"It's because they were forced into this Godfather. They were orphans" said Halberton, before he felt his Godfathers's killing intent sky rocketed in the room.

"THOSE ASSHOLES! THEY DIDN'T HAVE THE RIGHT! IF I GET MY HANDS ON THE FUCKER THAT STARTED ALL OF THIS. I WILL RIP HIS FUCKING THROATH OUT!" shouted Naruto, his eyes now crimson red and his pupils are now slits.

"Calm down Godfather. We don't want anyone knowing your true origins" said Halberton, diffusing the rage of his Godfather.

"Fine" said Naruto, relaxing himself. Before adding "I'll take care of them. That's a promise of a lifetime" said Naruto with conviction.

"I know you will, Godfather" said Halberton, before his smile turned into a mischievous one.

"If I were you though. I should explain now the circumstances to Ms. Natarle and Ms. Rammius" said Halberton, still having his mischievous smile plastered on his face.

Now sweating, Naruto said to his Godson "Oi. What's that supposed to mean?" said Naruto.

"I know their look when I saw it earlier Godfather. If I were you I should make peace with them" said Halberton, before walking to the door.

"Hey! This is your fault!" said Naruto to his Godson

"And like I said, this is payback" said Halberton to his Godfather, before he laughs and exited the room.

Naruto's eyebrow was twitching and cursing under his breath. While muttering 'Stupid Godsons and their revenge'.

After their reunion. Naruto walking to his room when his cheeks were being pulled by someone.

"Hey! That hurts!" Whine Naruto.

"It's supposed to hurt, idiot" said Natarle, now pouting at him.

"Come on now Nata-chan. I didn't like the sudden arrangement the admiral made for those three pilots too you know" said Naruto, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh? Then why were you blushing at that Sakuya girl?" asked Natarle, now narrowing her eyes at her beloved.

Naruto opened his mouth but was quick to close it. He was cornered…

"Okay okay… im sorry I was looking…" said Naruto, looking at the floor.

Natarle just "Hmph" him and look at the side, still pouting at him. Seeing this, Naruto was quick to hug her and said "Nata-chan, you know I won't hurt you. And besides, didn't you say that you will share?"

"Well… it's just that… if you add another… you'll forget about me…" said Natarle, not looking at him.

Raising a lone eyebrow at her, he said "Why would I forget about you Nata-chan?"

"I don't know… maybe you'll see that I don't deserve you…" said Natarle, still not looking at him.

Naruto, smiled fondly at her, before putting hand on her cheek, and gently made her look at him.

"Natarle, I won't forget about you, nor anyone that comes in my life. You all will have a space in my heart" said Naruto, before kissing her.

Natarle returned the kiss, and they stayed like that for five minutes. Exchanging saliva and having a tongue battle in their mouths. When the need of air was needed. They put their foreheads on each other.

"Natarle, whatever happens. I will love you equally, just like I love Lacus. You all have a space in my big heart. Okay?" said Naruto huskily.

"Okay, Naruto. I love you" said Natarle, burying her face in his torso.

"And I love you too, Natarle" said Naruto, hugging her tightly.

After some time, they separated. Before Natarle said

"By the way Naruto, Ms. Christina is searching for you"

"Okay, I'll find them" said Naruto, he was about to leave when Natarle hold his hand and said, "You better behave yourself Naruto. Do I make myself clear?" said natarle with a serious expression.

"Yes ma'am" said Naruto, sweat dropping at the possessiveness of his girlfriend.

After their heart-to-heart talk with Natarle. Naruto search for the Scarlet Eagles. After some time, he found them at the dining hall, talking to each other.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Christina. I believe you are looking for me?" said Naruto, while approaching their table.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Uzumaki. I believe these three are bunking with you?" asked Christina.

"Yes Lieutenant, they are. If you would please follow me, I'll show them where our room is. And please, call me Naruto" said Naruto, while smiling at them.

"Okay then, Naruto. Lead the way" said Christina, before motioning for her team to follow them.

After some time, they arrived at their room.

"So, this is it. This will be your room for the rest of the travel to JOSH-A base" said Naruto, gesturing the room.

"I got to admit, it's roomy in here for just one occupant" said Nena

"Well, this room is supposed to house more than one occupant you know" said Naruto with a smile.

"He's right Nena, it's just so happen that he doesn't have any roommates to share it with. We're lucky that we have this chance" said Sakuya, before winking at Naruto.

Naruto looked away with a blush, before shaking his head and said "Okay, now that's settled, you guys choose which bed you want, I'll have what's left" said Naruto, before sitting at one of the chairs inside the room.

"Okay" said Louise, before choosing the top bunk on the right.

"Hmm, I call dibs on the top bunk on the left!" said Nena, grabbing her bag, and put it at the top left bunk bed.

"Then I'll have right bunk bed" said Sakuya, before sitting at her bed.

"Then, that leaves me on the left bunk bed" said Naruto, before looking at Christina and Noin and said.

"By the way, your room is right across from us"

Nodding at him, and giving him a smile, Christina said "Thank you, Naruto"

Noin just nods at him, though she gave him a small, brief, smile. Which Naruto caught and he smiled back at her.

Naruto was about to start a conversation with them, when the ships alarm went off, and the PA system broadcasted a message.

' _Attention. All hands, level 1 battle stations. I repeat. All hands, level 1 battle stations. We detected three Nazca class ships, five Laurasia Class ships, and one Assault Carrier. All pilots, report to the pilot ready room immediately_ '

Naruto frowned at this and sigh. He stood up and looked at the five women inside his room.

"That's our que guys, let's go" Naruto said, before turning on his heels and he walked out the door. The five women followed after him. When they arrived at the pilot ready room, they changed into their flight suits. Naruto was about to walked to the elevator when Noin called for his attention.

"Naruto, may we have a moment" said Noin

"Sure Noin. What's on your mind?" asked Naruto

Instead of Noin, Christina was the one who answered his question.

"I understand that the Valkyrie team has targeted you, and with good reasons" said Christina

Naruto raised his eyebrow at her, before motioning her to continue.

"We have come to a conclusion that we respectfully ask you to lead us throughout the voyage" said Christina

Naruto was stunned on what she said. They wanted him to lead them. The last time he leaded a team is when the last world war broke out. And it didn't leave a pleasant memory…

"Why do you want me to lead you?" asked Naruto

"Because we saw what you are capable of. And we could learn a thing or two from you" said Christina, with a smile.

Looking down at the floor. He remembered all the times he led a team. All of them died under his command. But now… he would be damn if he will let anyone touch a single hair on his team "Okay. I'll do it, Christina" said Naruto, now burning with conviction.

"Then what's the plan?" asked Noin to the new acting commander of the team.

"You three, stick with me. Back each other up. While Christina and Noin will be our support and scout. When you see the Valkyrie team, relay the message to me as soon as possible. When they arrive, you three will scatter. Their target is me, so their priority will be me. Be careful of the other ZAFT mobile suits. If they attack you, fight back. When you see an opening, take it. If you find yourself fighting one of them, I want you five to call me. I'll won't let them near you or harm you" said Naruto, before walking to the elevator.

All of team Scarlet Eagles was stunned. Not only that he had think of a plan on the spot, he has thought of them as his comrades not as a weapon, and he doesn't want anything to happen to them. He would protect them with all he's got, and he wouldn't abandon them.

' _I think we made a very good decision. What will the future hold for us, Naruto Uzumaki…_ '

-end-

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! sorry guys, the next chapter will be the battle with the 8th fleet vs ZAFT fleet, and Naruto and Scarlet Eagles vs the Valkyrie team.**

 **thanks GoldenGundamZero2 for this wonderful idea!**

 **now i know some of you recognize these names, but this is for the ones that don't**

 **Ship and the crew of the Valkyrie team:**

 **The Albion (From 0083 Stardust)**

 **Lefina Enfield (From Super Robot Taisen OG)**

 **Ensign Charlotte Hepner** **(From Zeonic Front)**

 **Eun Hyojin** **(From Super Robot Taisen OG)**

 **Kiki Rosita** **(From MS 8th team)**

 **Valkyrie team:**

 **Luger lugh (From Mobile Suit Gundam U.C 0094: Across the sky)**

 **Sophie Fran (From Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front)**

 **Yoko Littner (From Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann)**

 **Hiling Care (From MS Gundam 00)**

 **Meilan Long (From MS Gundam Wing: Episode Zero)**

 **Marida Cruz (From MS Gundam Unicorn)**

 **Soma Peries (From MS Gundam 00)**

 **Aina Sahalin (From MS Gundam: 8th team)**

 **Alisa Llinichina Amiella (From God Eater)**

 **Shiho Hahnenfuss (From MS Gundam seed MSV)**

 **Scarlet Eagles Team:**

 **Christina McKenzie (From MS Gundam: 0080)**

 **Lucrezia Noin (From Gundam Wing)**

 **Nene Trinity (From MS Gundam 00)**

 **Louise Halevy (From MS Gundam 00)**

 **Sakuya Tachibana (From God Eater)**

 **Now that's it! im sorry again for the late update. i've been doing this actually the whole weekend, soo yeah.**

 **i hope you like this chapter everyone! once again, please do review! and pm me if you have any questions!**

 **see you on the next chapter!**


	13. God's Wrath (Part 1)

**What's up guys! I'm back! Sorry for this late update. My laptop died on me and I just got a new one, so I'm back on making my fic.**

 **Now's that out of the way, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Naruto or Gundam seed. They belong to their creators respectively**

* * *

Chapter 13

God's Wrath part 1

 **At the Archangel:**

Naruto was on the hangar, floating to his mobile suit when somebody called for his attention.

"Naruto! Over here!" heard Naruto, before looking at his left. There, he saw Kira with a little girl, waving at him to come over to them.

Floating to them. Naruto landed in front of them, before saying "Hey Kira, what's up?"

"I'm fine, Naruto" said Kira, before gesturing to the young girl besides him.

"This little lady however, wants to talk to you Naruto" said Kira

"Oh? Then come here" said Naruto, before crouching in front of the little girl.

"What is it little princess?" asked Naruto, while giving her his best smile.

The little girl smiled at him, before giving him an origami flower "This is for you Mr. Naruto" said the little girl.

Smiling at her, he accepted the origami flower, before saying.

"Thank you" said Naruto, before ruffling her hair.

The little girl jumped at him before giving him a big hug. Naruto was surprised at the sudden contact, before he smiled at her again, and returning the hug.

"Thank you for protecting us, Naruto" said the little girl, while hugging him.

"You're always welcome my little princess" said Naruto, before putting her down and ruffling her hair once more.

The little girl giggled at him, before looking at Kira and she said "Thank you as well, Mr. Kira"

Kira also smiled at the little girl, before he was given also an origami flower.

"Thank you" said Kira

Smiling at them, Naruto faintly remembered Boruto and Himawari. Mostly Himawari. The little girl reminds him of her so much. He was cut off of his musings when Christina walks passed them and said "Come on, boys. We have work to do"

Naruto chuckled a little, before getting Kira's attention.

"Let's go Kira. We need all the help we can get" said Naruto, before turning on his heels and walked to his mobile suit.

"But I - " he didn't get to finish his sentence when Naruto cut him off in mid-sentence.

"I know. But your friends are staying" said Naruto, before he saw Kira's friends plus Flay, approaching them.

"Speak of the devil. Here they come" said Naruto

"Kira! Naruto!" shouted Kuzzey

"Hey guys" said Kira

"Yo" said Naruto, while giving them his foxy grin.

"Soo Kira. Are you really leaving?" asked Kuzzey

"Yeah. Aren't you guys going also?" asked Kira

"We were supposed to, but Flay here changed our minds" answered Miriallia

"Oh? Is that so?" said Naruto, eyeing the red head.

"Well yeah. The crew needs our help, and besides. You two aren't going into battle without us" said Flay with a smile.

"It's good to see that you five changed your minds. Especially you, Flay" said Naruto with a smile.

"I-it's just that you opened my eyes Naruto. Not every coordinator is bad. They are just misguided" said Flay, looking down. Before looking at Kira.

"By the way, Kira. I'm sorry for saying all those bad things about coordinators. I know it hurts you too, even though you don't show it" said Flay, before bowing to him and added "Please forgive me"

Kira was wide eyed. Hearing that she really is sincere on asking him for forgiveness. Shaking his head, he walked up to her and said "It's okay Flay. No need to ask for forgiveness" before straightening her up and giving her a smile.

Flay smiled at him, before looking at Naruto again and she bowed to him.

"I'm sorry as well Naruto for insulting your friend Lacus Clyne the other day. I was really a jerk back then. I'm really really sorry" said Flay

Naruto smiled at her, before walking up to her as well and said "It's okay Flay. I know she would understand and if she's here. She will forgive you too"

Flay smiled, before she nods at him.

"Now's that out of the way. What's your decision Kira?" asked Naruto

Kira gained a determined looked on his face, before looking at his eyes and said "I will fight… I will fight to protect my friends, as long as they are here on this ship"

Naruto smiled, before he pats him on the back and said "Good, now go change in your pilot suit. We have work to do"

Kira nods at him, before saying goodbye to his friends then he left to go change.

* * *

Naruto entered Barbatos. While he was powering up his suit, Christina contacted him.

"So, Naruto. What do you think the numbers of our enemy will be?" asked Christina to her acting leader.

"I think it will be the range of 30 to 40 mobile suits. That is only an estimate, but not an issue for us. The real problem for is the Valkyrie team. How many are they again?" said the Blonde to Christina.

"The Valkyrie team consist of 10 pilots. Their leader is Luger Lugh. Also known as the red flash" said Christina.

Naruto raised one of his blonde eyebrow, before thinking ' _Hmm, Red flash eh? Who would have thought_ '

"Any other person should I watch out for in her team?" asked Naruto.

"Basically all of them. Though you should watch out more for her second in command, Sophia Fran. Also known as the lightning mistress of ZAFT. Her skill is on par with Luger"

"Is that so? Then I'll handle the two, Christina. You and your team concentrate on the others. But watch each other's back, and stick with me" said Naruto.

"Okay. Oh, and Naruto?" said Christina.

"Yeah?" asked Naruto.

"Be careful okay?" answered Christina with a smile.

Naruto smiled and nods at her, before saying "Will do Christina. You as well"

After powering up Barbatos, Naruto and Barbatos was positioned on one of the catapults before opening a channel with Kira, Scarlet Eagles, and Mu.

"Okay guys, whatever happens protect this ship and the fleet at all cost. Whatever they throw at us, face it headstrong. Fight with the intent to kill. Especially you, Kira" said Naruto, before seeing the doors at the end of the catapult opened up.

"I will do my best, Naruto" said Kira.

"Roger that, Naruto" said Mu.

"Will do" said Christina.

"Yes" said Noin with a nod.

"Roger that, Naruto" said the three extended pilots.

"Girl's. You know the plan, watch each other's back, we got hunting to do" said Naruto, before Miriallia got his attention.

' _Naruto, you are cleared to launch. Be careful out there, okay?_ ' said Miriallia, concern written all over her face.

"You know me Miriallia, I always do" said Naruto with a smile.

Miriallia gave him a smile, before nodding at him. The screen went blank before it lit up again, showing Natarle, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, Ms. Natarle?" asked Naruto, with a smug look on his face.

"I want you back at this ship in one piece, understood Naruto?" said Natarle.

"Will do, Natarle" said Naruto, now with a loving smile.

Natarle smiled at him now, before she nods and ending the transmission.

Naruto chuckled for a bit, before shaking his head on his beloved's antics. Taking a deep breath, Naruto contacted his partner through their shared link and said, " _You ready Kurama?_ "

" **I'm always ready Naruto. Now let's launch! 'Been itching for the fight with this Valkyrie group** " said Kurama through their mind link.

Naruto chuckled at his friend and partner's eagerness, before saying " _Yeah yeah yeah, but let's be cautious about this. If what they say is true, then we should watch out for them and keep our guard up_ "

" **You're right. But admit it, you're excited aswell** " said Kurama, while smirking at his container.

Feeling that his friend is smirking at him, he couldn't help himself to smirk as well, before saying " _You got me their buddy, but now let's do this!_ "

Naruto clenches his fist on the controls before saying "Naruto Uzumaki, Barbatos, I'm taking off!" before pushing the controls forward, Launching Barbatos out of the catapult.

Up next to launch was Christina Mackenzie and her Mobile suit. Both Christina and her Mobile suit was lowered onto the catapult, before she said, "Christina Mackenzie, Jegan, Launching!"

Christina's mobile suit is the experimental RGM-89 Jegan. The suit is lighter and more maneuverable. Although it is not as well armed, it performs very well. the Jegan's design focuses more on being easy to use, easy to maintain, and possessing a high cost-effectiveness. For weapons, the Jegan has a beam saber and three hand grenades stored on the right and left side of the waist respectively, and can be equipped with a head-mounted vulcan gun pod, a forearm-mounted shield that had two 2-tube small missile launchers, and a beam rifle or a bazooka. With Christina's skills as one of the best pilots of the earth alliance, even for an experimental Mobile suit, the Jegan is as deadly as any other Mobile suit ZAFT throws at her.

Next is Lucrezia Noin and her Mobile suit. Her Mobile suit was lowered onto the catapult, before she gripped the controls and closed her helmet visor, then she said "Lucrezia Noin, Re-GZ, I'm heading out"

Noin's Mobile suit is the Re-GZ, an experimental transformable Mobile suit. Capable of transforming from a full size Mobile suit, into a waverider-like form, but requires the separate Back Weapon System (BWS). The Jegan is armed with 2-tube grenade launchers that are mounted on the forearm and on the hip armor plates, beam saber, shield, and beam rifle. With Noin's fast paced combat style, the Re-GZ performs what's it's supposed to be designed for.

The next to head out was the three extended pilots. The first to be placed on the catapult was Nena trinity and her Mobile suit. Nena and her Mobile suit was lowered onto the catapult, before she closed her helmet visor and said, "Nena Trinity, Re-GZ Custom, Launching!"

Nena's Mobile suit is the upgraded version of Noin's Re-GZ. Unlike the Noin's Re-GZ, the Re-GZ custom is a fully transformable mobile suit. Armed with a large mega beam cannon that can wipe out a battalion of Mobile suits, beam gun, and beam saber. Down side on its mega beam cannon is that it can fire up to five times before the suit runs out of power. Overall, with Nena's love of destruction, coupled with Re-GZ custom's mega beam cannon, Nena can destroy any target you give to her.

Up next, Louise Halevy and her machine was lowered onto the catapult. After the suit was fastened on the catapult, Louise gripped her controls and purge any lingering thoughts of the battle to come, before she said, "Louise Halevy, Jegan Heavy Armor, heading out"

Louise's Mobile suit is the RGC-90 Jegan Heavy Armor. Like her leader's machine, the Jegan Heavy Armor was based on Christina's Mobile suit, the Jegan. Armed with the heaviest firepower within the team, namely a pair of beam cannon that is mounted on its shoulders, waist mounted Missile pod, and a Beam rifle. With the Heavy Armored Jegan being piloted by Louise, despite being an experimental suit. She can be as deadly as grim reaper.

Last but not the least, Sakuya tachibana and machine was loaded onto the catapult. While her machine along with her was lowered onto the catapult, she couldn't stop herself on worrying for her team. Although she is confident enough that they will pull through this, with Naruto's guidance and leadership skills, she believes they will survive this battle and live to fight another day. Shaking her head and pushing any thought of worrying for her team mates aside, she gripped the controls and said "Sakuya Tachibana, Stark-Jegan, Launching!"

Sakuya's Mobile suit is the Rgm89S Stark-Jegan. Another prototype Mobile suit built by the earth alliance. The Stark-Jegan is a well armored Mobile suit along with armaments that match with Louise's Jegan Heavy Armor. The only difference is that instead of beam cannons that are on the shoulders, triple missile pods are placed. Along with a beam saber, beam rifle, and a shield, with 2-tube small missile launcher mounted on the shield. With Sakuya's burning desire to protect her team mates, with Stark-Jegan at her disposal, she will no doubt she will be an opponent you do not want to mess with.

Meeting up with the others, Naruto and the Scarlet eagles formed up their formation and rocketed to the battlefield to meet their enemies.

* * *

 **The Albion:**

Luger and her team was on the elevator, heading to the hanger. She looked at her team and said "Alright team, moment of truth. We are facing the 8th fleet, headed by Admiral Halberton. Our only objective is the Black Mobile Suit. All else are secondary. Is that understood?"

She heard a chorus of "Yes ma'am!" before her second in command addressed something to her.

"Commander, we receive reports of a unit that just joined the legged ship" said Sophia

"Oh? And what of this team that requires our attention?" asked Luger

"Our intel suggest that they are an elite group that was dispatched to counter us ma'am" answered Sophia

"Counter us? We'll see about that" said Luger, before the elevator doors opened and they walked out into the hangar.

Entering into their own personal Mobile suits. Luger and her team powered up their Mobile Suits, before each one of them was put on the catapult, starting with Luger.

Luger and her Mobile suit was lowered into the catapult, before hearing Charlotte say ' _Commander, you and your team are cleared for take-off_ '

Luger nods before she closed her helmet visor and said "Luger Lugh. Sinanju. I'm taking off!"

Luger's Mobile suit is the MSN-06S Sinanju. Her mobile suit frame is colored in crimson, with the frame of the Mobile suit has a mix of black and gold trip on its chest, arms, and legs. Its boosters on has flexible thrusters mounted in a wing-like arrangement on its back. Sporting multiple Vernier thrusters throughout its frame. The unit is capable of achieving precise movements and high-speed turns. Hence, only a select few can bring out the full potential of Sinanju. Which Luger has earned her title "The Red Flash" through Sinanju.

Up next. Sophia and her Mobile suit was lowered onto the catapult, before she gripped the controls and said "Sophia fran. Tallgeese II. Launching!"

Sophia's mobile suit is the OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II. Sporting the color of white and blue accents on the chest and shoulders. The Tallgeese was a well-rounded unit featuring both long range and melee weapons, and also the heavy armor coupled with high power boosters. The suit features powerful "Super Vernier" boosters that are capable of producing acceleration of about 15 Gs. Being the second in command of the Valkyrie team, and Second if not on par with Luger. She and her machine, is a force to be reckoned with. Hence, her title "The Lightning Mistress".

Next to head out is Yoko Littner. Her mobile suit was dropped onto the catapult before she said "Yoko Littner. Dynames. Let's do this!"

Yoko's mobile suit is the Dynames. A sniper Mobile suit. Dynames is a MS that specializes in long-ranged sniping. Dynames' weapon-of-choice is the high-powered beam sniper rifle that provides mid-to-long ranged fire support. Dynames is almost exclusively used as support sniper, taking up a well-hidden position(s) and dispatching targets from afar. Coupled with the sniping prowess of Yoko, Dynames is deadly machine in the battlefield.

Next is Hiling Care. Hiling and her Mobile suit was moved to the catapult. She closed her helmet visor and gripped the controls before saying "Hiling Care, Vayeate, Launching!"

Vayeate is Hiling's personal mobile suit. Being a trigger-happy kind of girl, Vayeate is perfect for her. Vayeate is an offensive mobile suit, capable of wiping out battalions of Mobile suits. Armed with a large beam cannon that charges up and releasing a large beam that can easily destroy unsuspecting enemy mobile suits from afar. Down side to this is that it can't defend itself when an enemy Mobile suit comes close to it. Hence, it has a twin brother that is opposite to Vayeate.

After Hiling, Meilan Long is next to launch. Moving Meilan's Mobile suit into the catapult, Meilan closed her eyes to calm herself for the impending battle. When she was lowered to the catapult with her Mobile suit. She opened her eyes and said "Meilan Long, Shenlong. I'm taking off!"

Shenlong is a close combat mobile suit. Its primary armament consisted of head mounted vulcans, a Chinese/Japanese style "beam glaive", a shield on the left arm, and a Chinese inspired "dragon fang" on the right arm. The dragon fang is an extendable weapon armed with "claws" for grappling an opponent and two flamethrowers on the sides. Thanks to the dragon fang and its flamethrowers, the Shenlong also has medium range combat capabilities. With Meilan's skill with the blade, Shenlong and Meilan will be a very deadly combination when up you're up against them.

Clearing more path for Marida Cruz and her Mobile suit. Marida, along with her Mobile suit was lowered into the catapult before she said, "This is Marida Cruz, Kshatriya, Launching"

Kshatriya, Marida's juggernaut of a Mobile suit. Unlike any other Mobile suit, Marida's Mobile suit is special. Armed with a high-end cockpit that helps her enhanced Sixth sense achieve great amount of control. Hence, the Kshatriya's unique weapon, the Funnels, with her sixth sense abilities enhanced coupled with her being an ultimate coordinator, she can control the funnels in such a way that it's like it has a mind of its own. Khatriya is also armed with twelve mega particle cannons. Four being at the chest, giving it a great firepower in its forward arc. The remaining eight are at the four binders that are mounted at the shoulder, two for each binder. The funnels are mounted also at each of the binder, and every binder carry 6 funnels, a grand total of twenty-four funnels for all-range attacks. With this, Kshatriya and Marida will destroy any opposition in their way.

After Marida Launched from the Albion, Soma Peries was next to launch. Soma and her Mobile suit was lowered onto the catapult before she said, "Soma Peries, Gerbera Tetra, launching!"

Soma's Gerbera Tetra was designed to perform high speed assault with Mobile suits. Gerbera Tetra features a simple armament, focusing more on speed than power. The Gerbera Tetra lacked the head-mounted 60mm vulcan guns and These were replaced with four 110mm machine guns, two mounted in each forearm. For melee combat the Gerbera Tetra was equipped with a pair of beam sabers. The Gerbera Tetra's most powerful weapon is a beam machine gun, a beam weapon with a much higher rate of firepower than standard beam rifles. Hence, Soma being an Ultimate Coordinator, make Gerbera Tetra a very deadly machine when it's coming for you at high speed.

Next, Aina Saharin and her Mobile suit was lowered onto the catapult. She sighs before she cleared her mind and gripped the controls and then she said "Aina Saharin, Mercurius, Launching!"

Aina's Mobile suit, the Mercurius, the twin brother of Vayeate. Unlike Vayeate, The Mercurius was designed with defensive strategy in mind, and was armed with a small beam gun and a large shield, called a "Crash Shield," which had a powerful beam saber integrated into it. It was also equipped with a set of ten planet defensors, which were small disc-shaped objects that projects an energy shield to protect the Mercurius or another mobile suit from virtually any attack. They were stored in a rack on the back of the Mercurius, where they were charged by the suit's reactor. The Mercurius was designed to operate together with its brother, Vayeate, with one covering the other when in battle. Both suits have a head cover that defends the sensors but limits the vision. With Aina behind the controls of Mercurius, Hiling can focus on her targets, without worrying any enemy getting to her.

Second to the last to launch, Alissa Amiella and her Machine was lowered onto the Catapult. Checking her ammunitions, she nods to herself before saying "Alissa Amiella, Heavyarms, I'm taking off!"

Alissa's Mobile suit, Heavy arms, complements her love of Gatling guns and explosion. Heavyarms was designed to have an extraordinary amount of ranged firepower. It is literally a walking arsenal. Heavyarms' primary weapon is its Beam Gatling Gun mounted over its left arm. Heavyarms also relied on missiles housed in pods on its shoulders and legs, dual Gatling guns housed in the chest, dual machine cannons mounted on its torso, and dual vulcan guns mounted in the head. In the case that the Heavyarms uses up all its ammo, it features a foldable army knife on its right arm to engage enemies in close combat. Hence, Heavyarms and Alissa being at the controls, her enemies won't stand a chance against the overwhelming firepower of Heavyarms.

The last to launch from Albion is Shiho and her Mobile suit. Shiho and her Mobile suit was lowered onto the catapult. Looking at the screen, she could see the battle had started and she could feel her adrenaline in her veins kicking in. she steeled herself before saying "Shiho Hahnenfuss, Kyrios, Launching!"

Shiho's Mobile suit, Kyrios, is a transformable Mobile suit than can change from a full Mobile suit into a high-speed fighter. Its standard armaments consisted of a Beam Submachine Gun, a pair of Beam Sabers and a Shield. When additional equipment is needed, Kyrios has several optional peripheral equipment: The Tail Unit, Tail Booster, and/or Hand Missile. Kyrios' flight/fighter mode doubles as a tail-less jet-fighter and a bomber. Its sensors are built into the head of the fighter, appearing as the cockpit; the true cockpit remains under Kyrios's torso. In combat, its fighter form relies on high-speed dog-fighting and hit-and-run tactics. Kyrios' transformation system is simplistic, and was built with a swift autonomous system that easily switches between forms in mid-air. With Shiho in Kyrios, she can be in and out of a battle, and can support any of her team mates if they need it.

Forming their formation, they flew into the battle ahead, destroying any resistance coming their way and searching for the accursed Black mobile suit.

* * *

Naruto and his team, the Scarlet eagles, was destroying any enemy units that comes in their way. Naruto entered in his Lightning release chakra mode and rocketed at lightning speed on the enemy mobile suits. Drawing Barbatos's Long sword, Naruto swipe left and right while travelling at lightning speeds, leaving bisected Mobile suits in his wake. The Scarlet eagles on the other hand, was working together as a team. The three extended pilots were sticking to each other, watching each other's back while pushing through the enemy lines. Nena was firing her Mega Beam Cannon at an enemy battalion, wiping them from existence, while Louise was firing at enemy Mobile suits that comes to close to them, and then there's Sakuya, defending the two as well. Shooting down any Mobile suit from afar and up close. Christina and Noin was not far from the three extended pilots. They are fighting the enemy up close, with Noin going on an offensive using her mobile suit's beam saber and occasionally, use its beam rifle when the enemy is coming from afar. Christina on the other hand, like Noin, uses her beam saber and beam rifle, but favors more on her beam rifle. Shooting down enemy mobile suit that's caught on her crosshairs.

Naruto was busy fighting enemy GINN's and was about to bisect another GINN when suddenly, a red blur blindsided him and pushed Barbatos away from his kill,

"What the hell!?" shouted Naruto, before parrying a sword swipe from the red machine in front of him, before entering a sword lock with it.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto, opening an open channel frequency for them to talk.

"Seeing that we have found our target, might as well tell my name" said the red mobile suit pilot, before disengaging from the sword lock and said, "My name is Luger Lugh and I'm here to end you"

"Oh? I guess you're the leader of the Valkyrie, Am I correct?" asked Naruto, narrowing his eyes on his opponent, while checking his radar if the rest of her team was nearby.

"You are correct Black Knight" said Luger, before adding "It's not polite to not introduce yourself when the one you asked already told you their name"

"You have to earn it first before I tell you my name" said Naruto, before readying Barbatos to engage again Luger.

"Very well. Give me a great show, Black Knight" said Luger, readying her mobile suit as well.

"Let's dance, Luger" said Naruto, before rocketing towards Luger at full speed, sword drawn and ready to strike.

"Let's" said Luger, before as well to meet the Black mobile suit head on.

Naruto and Luger rocketed to each other at lightning speeds, meeting each other at the middle, before pulling back, then going back again. If one could catch their battle, you could see crimson lightning and a red streak, battling out for dominance, dancing on the dark, vastness of space.

After some time, they were back on a sword lock, neither pilot was giving any headway. Luger smiled at this before she said "It seems the reports are true. You are a gifted pilot"

"I could say the say to you" Answered Naruto, before he overpowered Luger and kicked the torso of Luger's Mobile suit.

"Shit!" Cursed Luger, before she straightened her Mobile suit and hovered a few feet away.

"Well, it seems this got interesting. You are holding back, aren't you?" said Luger to the mysterious pilot.

"This battle doesn't need excessive force. And besides, you are holding back as well" answered Naruto.

"Oh? So, you've noticed as well. Very good" said Luger, before she smirked and added "Then let's see if you can match both me and the Lightning mistress, along with the rest of our team against you. I suggest you get serious" said Luger, before she suddenly rocketed forward at Barbatos, intent on stabbing it through the cockpit.

"Bring it" said Naruto, before rocketing also towards Luger. Before he could do anything to Luger, his radar detected another Mobile suit moving in fast from his left. He continued to move forward but now he was expecting the lightning mistress to try and blindside him. He raised Barbato's long sword intending to bisect Luger in half. Sophia on the other hand, was about to blindside him by using a beam saber to cut it in half, but was shocked to see that the Black Mobile suit ejected a beam saber from his forearm and ignited it to lock swords with her and with her Commander. Gritting her teeth, she backed away before trying to shoot the Black mobile suit with its Dober gun, but was surprised again that the Black mobile suit released its tail blade to attack her. Which the tail blade succeeded, damaging her suits right leg.

Luger was surprised that the pilot of the Black mobile suit anticipated her second in command's action. Let alone managed to damage her Mobile suit. She was knocked out of her stupor when her opponent suddenly spoke "Is that the best you got, _Commander_?" said the mysterious pilot teasingly at the end, before he raised his Mobile suit's left arm with the beam saber in hand brought it down as well on her. Gritting her teeth at the power of his suit has, she disengaged and fall back a little, before contacting her best friend "Sophia, fall back, we'll lure him to the others. We underestimated him. He's too strong for us to handle" said Luger, mentally berating herself for not taking her opponent seriously.

"Roger that. We didn't anticipated him to be this good. It seems the higher ups wasn't joking about his skill" said Sophia, still a little bit shocked at the fighting prowess of her and her commander's opponent. He manages to damage her Mobile suit, which no one has ever donned before.

"We will still win this. Now let's go, I'll lure him to the others" said Luger, before she attacked again the Black mobile suit, engaging again on a sword fight.

' _Who are you?..._ ' Thought Sophia, her gaze following the Black mobile suit. Before she rocketed towards away towards her team mates.

Minutes before the start of Naruto and Luger's fight; with the Archangel:

"Aim Gottfrieds. Fire!" Commanded Murrue, before the Gottfrieds fired and ended four enemy GINN's.

"Lieutenant! Enemy missiles incoming!" said Sai

"Target with Igelstellungs and counter with Korinthos. Fire!" commanded Natarle, before the all the enemy missiles was destroyed and the mobile suits who fired them was also destroyed by the Korinthos missles.

"It's a good thing Naruto upgraded our targeting systems" said Sai, sighing in relief.

"You could say that again" said Flay, before she heard the captain addressed them.

"Miriallia, can you pinpoint where Kira and Naruto is? As well the Scarlet eagles?" asked Murrue.

"Yes, Captain" answered Miriallia, before looking at her screen and pinpointing where Naruto and the Scarlet eagles were.

Finding first the Scarlet eagles were, she said "The Scarlet eagles are on our starboard side, bearing 280 at point G39" before looking again at the screen and said, "Kira is battling enemy GINN'S at our port side, bearing 138 at point K29" she glanced at her screen again to find her blonde friend but her heart nearly stopped and couldn't help but gasp at what she saw.

Murrue noticed this and she felt dread crawling from her spine "What is it Miriallia?" asked Murrue.

"It's Naruto… He was blindsided by a Red mobile suit…" said Miriallia

' _Oh no… Please not her…_ ' thought Murrue, before she said, "What!? On screen!" she ordered, before the screen above them and on the CIC, showed Naruto and Luger hovering and weapons at the ready.

Murrue Gasped along with Natarle on the CIC, which everyone heard and couldn't help but ask them "Who is it, Captain? Lieutenant? You know his opponent?" asked Mirrialia.

"We just recently been told by the admiral and by lieutenant La Flaga who is his opponent…" answered Murrue. Before Natarle added "And apparently… they are after Naruto's head…"

This earned them some gasped and widening of eyes, before Sai said, "What do you mean after his head?"

"Naruto has been marked by the supreme council of ZAFT to be destroyed on sight and they have sent their most elite group in their military to carry on those orders…" answered Natarle.

"Elite group? What elite group?" asked Tolle

"They are the Valkyries. They are an elite special forces team which they only answer to the supreme council. If they want something done, they call them. They were the ones who massacred the 6th and 4th fleet a year ago, only by themselves… and apparently… his opponent is their leader, the Red Flash…" said Murrue.

"Oh my god…" said Miriallia, while bringing up her right hand on her mouth to cover it and watching Naruto and his opponent, hovering in place.

"Shit…" said Tolle, Sai, and kuzzey, worried for their friend's safety, while watching him on screen.

"Please be okay Naruto…" said Flay, worried also for her friend after hearing what the captain has said.

"What are they doing?" asked Tolle, before everyone's eyes widened and jaws dropped to the floor, when Naruto and Luger started their Dance.

"What the hell!?" said Tolle

"I know Naruto is bad ass and everything but this really blow's everything I think about him!" said Kuzzy, still in awe at what he's seeing.

"You can do it Naruto!" shouted both Miriallia and Flay. Cheering for their blonde friend.

"Yeah! You can do it Naruto! We believe in you!" shouted Sai, watching in awe at the skills of his friend.

' _Please be safe Naruto…_ ' thought Murrue, before gripping her seat hard at the thought of her beloved getting hurt.

' _Be careful my love… come back to us… come back to me… please…_ ' thought Natarle, worrying about her Beloved's safety.

Minutes after Naruto and Luger fights each other; with the Scarlet Eagles:

While they were busy fighting some enemy ZAFT Mobile suits, Sakuya caught a crimson and red streak at the distance in her peripheral vision.

Making sure they were no more enemy Mobile suits at the vicinity. She looked at the battle and couldn't stop her eyes to go wide at the sight she was seeing.

"What's that?" asked Sakuya, following the crimson and red streaks that seems to dance in the distance.

"I don't know, but I think it's some kind of duel, guys" said Nena, now looking at the two streaks at the distance.

"Hey, is it that the Red flash?" asked Louise, now following the two streaks as well.

Zooming in on the battle, they saw it was the Red flash but what surprised them was who was she fighting with.

"OMG, IS THAT NARUTO!?" asked a surprised Nena.

"Holy shit…" said Louise.

"How can he stand up to her and into a draw? I thought he was just a civilian?" asked Sakuya to her team mates. Still, eyes wide at what she's seeing.

Their musings were cut off when their two commanders addressed their attention.

"Ladies, what are you doing? We have a job to do" said Christina, hovering in front of them, along with Noin.

"Commander, you should look at this" said Nena, still watching the fight between Naruto and the Red flash.

"What is it?" asked Noin, before both Christina and Noin, followed where they were looking at and couldn't help themselves to drop their jaws a bit and stare wide eyes at what they are seeing.

"How?" said Christina to herself

"Is that really him?" asked Noin, but more to herself than to her team mates.

While watching the fight between Naruto and Luger, they couldn't help themselves but to be entranced by their skill and their prowess in battle. Their only thought in each one of them was "How can someone be that strong?" and each and every one of them was thankful that they made the right choice to make Naruto their leader of their squad.

While still entranced by their dance of blades. The five ladies suddenly spot in the distance closing in fast on their leader. Nena Narrowed her eyes and zoomed in on the approaching enemy. Her eyes widened when she saw that the Lightning mistress was closing in fast to Naruto, Beam saber drawn and ready to impale their leader.

"Oh no, it's the Lightning mistress! She's heading for Naruto!" shouted Nena.

"WHAT!?" shouted the collective voice of the rest of her team.

They were about to intercept the second in command of the Valkyrie team, when they saw something that literally made their jaws drop.

They saw Naruto, suddenly blocked the Lightning mistress beam saber with his own beam saber, and attacked her with his tail like blade? Which it successfully landed a hit on one of her Mobile suit's legs. He then suddenly brought down both long sword and beam saber onto the Red flash and pushing her back with unimaginable strength, before the leader of the Valkyrie team disengaged and attacked their leader again.

"We should help him now" said Noin.

"Why, Commander? He has this in the bag" said Nena to her Commander.

"He may have, but I think she is deliberately luring him to the rest of her team" answered Noin. Which everyone widened their eyes at that. Before each and every one of them came to a silent agreement and rocketed towards their leader to help him.

Back with Naruto and Luger:

Naruto and Luger was back again on a sword lock, after clashing with each other over and over again. Naruto was about overpower her again when his suit's proximity alarm warned him of incoming fire, which he dodged and disengaged with his opponent. He narrowed his eyes and making a tsk sound when he saw that he was surrounded in all sides by the Valkyrie team.

"So, this is your plan huh?" asked Naruto, berating himself internally for not seeing the trap set for him.

"I admit, I didn't expect you to be this skilled of a pilot. For a - " she was cut off by the Black mobile suit pilot, saying "What? A natural? Well, news flash, Natural's or Coordinator's we may be. We are still human beings. The only difference between you and I is that whatever features you have is set for you" said Naruto, before rocketing again to Luger, dodging every fire that the rest of the Valkyrie team thrown at him.

"What the hell!? How is he doing that!?" asked Hiling, having trouble targeting the Black mobile suit.

"I don't know, but keep firing!" said Alisa, firing all of Heavyarms gattling guns and missiles towards the Black mobile suit.

"I can't keep a lock on him!" said Yoko with frustration, having trouble maintaining her sights at the Black mobile suit

"Keep him occupied! Sophia, Marida, and Meilan, you're with me, the rest of you, keep him distracted" ordered Luger, before she and Sophia, Marida, and Meilan rocketed towards the Black Knight and engaging him in battle.

Naruto, for his part, was enjoying himself from the challenge he is facing right now. He couldn't remember when was the last time someone gave him a challenge. His mind was racing a mile a minute, his eyes was tracking every movement, every fire of beam, or bullets, or the occasional sword swipes from Luger and her peers. If he was honest to himself, he would like to meet them in person, as friends if he says so himself. But not like this, no. His musings were cut short when the Mobile suit with a beam glaive extended its right arm with its dragon like head gauntlet, reaching for his torso. Naruto was about to kicked the Mobile suit away, when suddenly, a beam shot between them, forcing them to disengage. Looking at the source of the beam, he smiled when he saw Nena was the one who fired the beam. Looking at his surroundings, he saw that the rest of the Scarlet Eagles was engaging the other Valkyrie members.

Opening their team's radio channel, Naruto said "'bout time you guys showed up" before smirking and blocking another sword swipe from the Chinese themed like Mobile suit.

"We won't let you have all the fun you know" said Nena, charging again her main weapon, while Sakuya protects her.

"And besides, we won't let our fearless leader do all the work" said Christina, with a smirk also plastered on her face.

Naruto chuckled for a bit, but nodded his head none-the-less. Looking at each of the members of the Scarlet eagles, he couldn't help but smile at them. They fight as a team, which was a big plus on his book. He saw that their teamwork was flawless, but he also saw that they are lacking in some areas; In combat, specifically. He deduced that he will train them when this battle is over. And speaking of battle, he saw that Louise was busy fighting one member of the Valkyrie team, but failed to see that another member of the Valkyrie team snuck behind her and was about to impale her from behind.

Sakuya was busy fending off some of the members of the Valkyrie team with Nena, when she caught sights of one of the Valkyrie members who was about to cut Louise in two.

"LOUISE! BEHIND YOU!" shouted Sakuya, fear evident on her voice.

Louise heard Sakuya's warning, she turned around and was about to counter the one who snuck behind her. But she was too late when she saw that a beam saber was about to bisect her in two. Seeing this, her eyes widened, and time seemed to slow down around her. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to start, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes slowly and was surprised to see Barbatos in all of its black and gold glory, with crimson lightning crackling around its body, while blocking the beam saber with his own beam saber.

"Oi" said Naruto through the open channel. Which he knows the Valkyrie was listening.

"Your fight is with me, leave them out of this" his voice growing colder by a minute.

"And while I'm still alive and breathing…" his voice was now colder than snow in antartica.

"…I'll won't let anyone hurt them" said Naruto, devoid of any emotion. Before pulsing more chakra into Barbatos, making the crimson lightning crackle more, before kicking the Valkyrie member away and rocketing forward to go after it.

All of the Scartlet Eagles heard what he said, and was stunned on his declaration. He was protecting them? Nobody cared for them, only Christina and Noin was the only one who cared for them. They were only weapons in the eyes of everyone. They were raised to be only weapons for the earth alliance. For blue cosmos. But this man, their leader, is risking everything just for them to live and survive. Christina and Noin smile, and cannot wait to go back to the Archangel and talk to him, while the three extended pilots where blushing from his declaration. They will thank him when they come back. Shaking their heads, they continue their support for Naruto, getting the attention of some of the members of the Valkyrie team.

Naruto went after the one he kicked and was about bisect it in two, but he disengages when he saw a large green mobile suit barreling down on him.

"What the hell is that?" said Naruto, before he dodges beam fire all around him. He narrowed his eyes when he saw small funnel like guns flying all around him.

"Are you okay Soma?" asked Marida.

"Yes, I'm fine Marida. Thank you" answered Soma.

"Come on, we can take him. Shiho, let's go" said Marida.

Marida and Soma, rocketed forward, while shiho followed closely behind them.

Naruto, readied his long sword and beam saber, before he rocketed forward, engaging them in the middle.

Dodging left and right from hails of beam fire coming from the funnel like guns flying all around him, while parrying sword swipes after sword swipes from his opponents, Naruto now chose this time to mount his attack when he senses something was approaching behind him. Pulling back and doing a reverse backflip using Barbatos's booster, rather than meeting a sword swipe, courtesy of Shiho and her Kyrios. He unfolds his railgun on his left arm and let loose his chakra enhanced shots on the large mobile suit that tried to sneak behind him, targeting its legs, arms, head, and shoulder binders, rendering it disarmed. In the cockpit, every screen and panels exploded when the black mobile suit disarmed her mobile suit, peppering her with shrapnel's all over her upper body sans her head, which was she was covering using her hands.

"What the hell!?" shouted Shiho, surprised and baffled on the fighting prowess of the Black mobile suit.

"How..." asked Marida to herself, completely speechless, soaked in blood, and stunned on what happened to her mobile suit in mere seconds. She was close, her opponent was mere inches in front of her. She would have completed their objective then and there.

"Marida! Are you okay!?" asked Soma, concerned for her team mate. Soma was about to head to her friend and team mate when her suits alarm got her attention of impending danger. She was too late though, the Black mobile suit launched its tail blade and caught her off guard. The tail blade destroyed her suits boosters, legs, and arms. She was unarmed and was at the mercy of the Black mobile suit.

Shiho was frozen in place, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Two of her team mate's suits were trashed in mere minutes. They are the Valkyrie team! They were unstoppable! But this machine, no. This monster. This Devil. He destroyed them like they were nothing. Her suits alarm warned her that something was locking on to her, she widened her eyes when the Black mobile suit was targeting her next. She was about to scream for help when she heard someone on the radio that made her sigh in relief.

"You bitch! You're going to pay for what you have done!" shouted Luger, rocketing towards the Black mobile suit. On her side, her second in command was also heading for him along with Meilan and her mobile suit.

Naruto saw them coming, and retracted its railgun back to its forearm. He draws again his beam saber and activated it. He pushed Barbatos forward, meeting the three in the middle to engage again.

Naruto locked sword with Luger with his long sword while his beam saber was locked with Sophia. Meilan was about to move forward to attack but the black mobile suit released its tail blade to keep her busy.

"You son of a bitch! You hurt two of my comrades!" shouted Sophia. Gritting her teeth from anger.

"I will make you pay for this, you hear me asshole!?" shouted Luger. Pushing her suit's power to maximum but the Black mobile suit was not moving one bit. They were surprised when they heard again the voice of their target, but this time, it was devoid of any emotion.

"And you were about to that to my comrade as well" said the Black mobile suit's pilot. The Black mobile suit rocketed forward, pushing them back, before he added. "I commend you on your love for your comrades, and for that, you earned the right to know my name"

"What's your name!?" asked Luger angrily, finally knowing her opponent and now rival.

"What's your damn name!?" asked also Sophia angrily, same as her commander, she will finally know her new rival's name.

"My name is - " He was about to answer them when he heard His godson's voice through the radio.

"Archangel! Descend now to earth! We'll hold them off" Ordered Admiral Halberton through the radio.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto to himself. His partner on the other hand, answered him.

' **Naruto, something's wrong. I've felt Duane's emotions** said Kurama through their Mind link.

' _what do you mean?_ ' asked Naruto his partner. Kurama was about to answer him when Christina suddenly contacted him.

"Naruto! We've been called back! The Archangel is making the descend to earth!" said Christina to her leader.

"Go, I'll stall them. I'll meet you and the others back on the ship" said Naruto, smiling at her.

"But -" she was cut off by Naruto, saying "Go, Christina, I'll be fine. Take Noin and the rest with you"

Christina bit her lip, before nodding at him and retreating to the Archangel with the rest of the team.

Naruto was about to tell Luger again his name when suddenly his radio lit up and he heard Kira shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DON'T DO IT!"

Naruto raised his eyebrow and noticed his Kira's anxiety. He looked to where his friend was, and he widened his eyes when he saw that the Duel was aiming at the shuttle full with civilians.

Acting quickly, Naruto disengaged and rocketed at full speed to where Kira and the Duel was. Pulsing more Chakra into his Mobile suit, his Lightning Release Chakra Mode was crackling more and boosting his speed immensely. Contacting Kira, Naruto said' "KIRA! SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT NOW!" but Kira didn't answer him. He gritted his teeth and pushed Barbatos to its limit but his radar lit up and saw that Luger was tailing him from behind.

"Where do you think you're going!?" said Luger before she was about to attack it but the Black Mobile suit suddenly stop and reared in its left arm before it spun around and gave Meilan a very powerful haymaker, before rocketing again to the Duel's location. Sending her back several feet before righting herself and glared at the Black mobile suit. Her glare stops when she heard the pilot shout, saying "I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH YOU!"

Naruto was about to reach the Duel when he saw the Duel fired its beam rifle at the shuttle, piercing it on the center, before it exploded.

"No..." muttered Naruto, staring wide eyed at the fireball that was once a shuttle, full of civilians. Then something happened...

"No... no... no.. no. no. no. no. no. NO. NO. NO. **NOOOOOO!** " Shouted Naruto, unconsciously releasing vast amount of chakra and killing intent, resulting the battle to cease and looking at the source of the killing intent.

While everyone was shivering in fright and having trouble breathing. two individuals was having a different reaction to this.

"Oh my God... It's done... he's complete" said Halberton, looking at his Godfather with concern on his ship.

" **Naruto... i'm sorry for what happened... But it's done. You finally unlocked it** " said Kurama through their shared link.

"Kurama... i'm sorry for this... but for _His_ Memorry and last will... I will use it..." said Naruto, while his head was tilted forward, shadowing his eyes. If you look closely, you could see through his helmet visor that blood trailing down his cheeks from his eyes.

 _Flashback:_

 _Naruto and Sasuke finally sealed Kaguya in the Six paths – Chibaku Tensei. Naruto powered down from his six paths chakra cloak and was about to celebrate their achievemen when suddenly, Sasuke cough up blood and was holding his side, before he took a knee, Naruto run to his team mate and when he got close, he widened his eyes when he saw one of Kaguya's All-Killing Ash Bone's embedded onto Sasuke's side._

 _He pulled out the All-killing Ash Bone from his side and called for his other team mate._

 _"SAKURA! WE NEED YOUR HELP HERE!" shouted Naruto, while holding the wound._

 _"Dobe… Come closer…" said Sasuke, in between coughs of blood._

 _Sakura just arrived when she heard Sasuke said something to Naruto. Moving to his side, she began on healing his wound but with no luck in healing his wound, but still she keeps trying._

 _"What is it, Teme?" asked Naruto, his eyes watering up from the tears that are threatening to burst from his eyes._

 _"I want… you… to get my eyes…" said Sasuke, still coughing up globs of blood, and panting from exhaustion._

 _"What are saying teme? You're going to pull through this, right Sakura-chan?" said Naruto, trying to make lighten up the mood, but failing miserably._

 _"He's right Sasuke-kun, you're going to be okay…" said Sakura, now crying for her team mate._

 _"You know full well… that bitch's All-Killing Ash Bone… is a sure kill, Dobe…" said Sasuke, before adding "Please… this is my gift to you… Naruto…"_

 _"A gift?..." asked Naruto, now crying for his best friend._

 _"Yes, a gift… my gift to you… for bringing me back… for making me realize that I am not alone on this world…" said Sasuke, now smiling at him genuinely._

 _"Okay Sasuke… and it's nothing… we're best friends Sasuke… it's my job to bring you back…" answered Naruto, giving his best friend his genuine smile…_

 _Sasuke chuckled painly, before looking at Sakura and said "Sakura… Please take my eyes… and implant them to Naruto…"_

 _"Sasuke-kun…" said Sakura, gripping his shirt tightly…_

 _"Please…" said Sasuke, before Sakura nodded at him, and motioned Naruto to lie down next to Sasuke. But before Naruto lied down next to him, Naruto asked him a question._

 _"Are you sure about this Sasuke?..." asked Naruto_

 _"Yes…" anwered Sasuke, before he added, "Naruto… there will come a time that you will unlock my power… the same way how I unlock my sharingan… old man Hagoromo taught me… how to lock my eyes… if I should pass it to anyone who I deemed worthy… and that person is you Naruto…"_

 _Naruto was now crying his heart out, the same with Sakura. He was about to lie down when Sasuke said one last thing before the operation starts._

 _"When you unlock my power, Naruto… use them… do not be afraid… you are the strongest shinobi that I know that can control my power… use them to achieve peace… throughout the world" said Sasuke, before raising his right hand, albeit shakenly, and tapping Naruto's forehead with his middle and ring finger._

 _Naruto nodded his head and lied down next to him, while Sakura steeled herself for the operation._

 _Unknown to them, Sasuke's last thought was 'If he unlocks my power… they will know… the wrath… of a god'_

 _End Flashback_

Contacting the Archangel, Naruto said "Archangel, come in"

"Naruto! What happened to – oh my god, your eyes Naruto!" said Miriallia

"I'm fine Miriallia, where's the Captain?" asked Naruto, still tilting his head forward, shadowing his eyes.

The screen change, now shows Murrue, before she said "Naruto! What happened? Are you okay? Return to the ship now" said Murrue to her beloved.

Naruto smiled, before saying, "Murrue, go on without me. I'll stay here and help the fleet to retreat. I'll catch up to you after I get them to safety"

"What!? No! Come back here this instant!" said Murrue, before hearing another voice saying "Naruto! What are you doing!? Return now please!" said Natarle.

"Go, I'll be back. I promise, and I don't break my promises" said Naruto, now tilting his head up to let them see his face, which he was giving them his fox like grin.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you will come back to the ship this instant!" said Natarle, now starting to cry. Along with Murrue, Miriallia, and Flay.

"Go" said Naruto, before ending the transmission and motioned Barbatos to face the Duel.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and gone was his cerulean blue eyes. On his right eye, it's colored in red, with multiple ellipses crisscrossed like planets orbiting around the sun. while his left eye was colored in purple, with five concentric circles emanating from a dot like iris, with 3 tomoe's on each of the first two concentric circles.

Narrowing his eyes at the Duel, he raised Barbatos's right hand pointed it at the Duel and said "Bansho… Tenin…"

 **With Yzak:**

Still shaking from the fear he felt earlier, he saw that the Black Mobile suit raised its right arm and pointed it at him.

"What the hell is he -" he was cut in mid-sentence when he was suddenly pulled with such force, heading straight to the Black Mobile suit.

 **Back with Naruto:**

Naruto saw that the Duel was heading straight for him, curtesy of his Bansho Tenin pulling it towards him. The Duel was about to reach him when he said two words that will make Yzak wish he shouldn't have been born.

"Shinra Tensei" said Naruto, before seeing the Duel, suddenly jerked outwards by an invisible force with such pressure, the Duel literally broke apart, leaving only the torso intact by the sheer force of the jutsu.

Moving towards the trashed Mobile suit, he used his Rinne-sharingan to see if the pilot was still alive and to his surprise, he is still alive.

"Tough bastard" said Naruto, before moving to link up with the 8th fleet.

* * *

 **And that's done! sorry for the long delay of chapter 13! i hope you like this chapter guys! and please do review and give me your thought's on this.**

 **if you have any questions, please, feel free to pm me!**

 **and as for the review's i got from the announcement, i will answer it on the next chapter, along with the other new reviews that will be posted after this!**

 **till next time!**


	14. God's Wrath (Part 2)

**Greetings everyone! i'm back! how are you all been doing?**

 **Now, I know this is a late upload, but i was occupied with some work on my project car that needs my attention. been gearing up for this years endurance cup and my car is almost done!**

 **That aside, i've made a new story, titled: Kitsune no Kōgeki. it's an Naruto x Shingeki no Kyojin crossover fic. hopefully, you guys will like it.**

 **now for the reviews!**

 **nitewolf424: hmm not a bad idea, i'll try if i can use it.**

 **Gundam Meister Uzumaki: it's a surprise! but i've already pm'ed you already about it haha.**

 **Guest: Well, i didn't make this fic to please everyone. but still, thank you for trying.**

 **AzureWarrior: Actually, he is in a coma. I liked your idea. I intend to make him suffer actually so i'll use your suggestion. thank you! forgive me but what's LFO's?**

 **Coresplinter: As much as i want to kill him then and there. i need him. so he get's to live to fight another day, in this fic hehehehe.**

 **Scorspin17: thank you! and here it is!**

 **Gammagyro: i'll pm you regarding your questions! but until then. here's chapter 14!**

 **Thor94: thank you my man! here's the next chapter! oh they will know of his power, and ZAFT just made a huge mistake for pissing him off.**

 **RoyalTwinFangs: Noted and thank you.**

 **bankai777: Well, let's wait and see bro!**

 **Dragon Master Naruto 003: don't worry, she wont die!**

 **jablanco: thank you as always my friend!**

 **NinjaFang1331: thank you! and here's part 2!**

 **rob: well i still need him to suffer! BWAHAHAHAHHA!**

 **Zero H Gundam: thank you! well they already pissed him off to the point he doesn't care anymore for second chances. and this will not be the last we will see the ruthless Naruto hehehehe. you can thank GoldenGundamZero2 for the suit's! as for the fleet. they will help! but not on orb!**

 **Now that's done, i'll wont keep you waiting anymore. Jere's chapter 14!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam seed or Naruto. They belong to their owner's and creator's**

* * *

Chapter 14

God's Wrath (part 2)

Naruto linked up with the 8th fleet and gathered what's left of it. opening a secured channel, Naruto contacted his Godson.

"Admiral Halberton, this is Naruto Uzumaki. Do you read me?" asked Naruto through the radio. He waited for about a minute when his Godson answered "This is Admiral Halberton. Naruto are you okay? Why didn't you go with the Archangel?"

"I'm more needed here than going to Earth. Besides…" Trailed off Naruto, before he finished it with the coldest answer, Halberton had ever heard.

"I have a ZAFT Fleet to eradicate" said Naruto, before ending the transmission and pushing forward into battle.

Sighing to himself, Halberton look at his Godfather's retreating visage before muttering "Whoever you are, Duel pilot. You have just angered a God" before shifting from the window to his subordinates and said, "Recall the remaining forces and order a retreat. We are heading to Lunar base"

"But sir. We are surrounded and out gunned. We don't stand a chance against their ships, let alone make a run for it" said his Second in command.

"Well, we have now Mr. Uzumaki. I know he will open a path for us. Just follow his trail and we'll get through this" said Admiral Halberton, before his Second in command nods, as well as the rest of the people on the bridge of his ship. Unknow to them, their Admiral is praying over the people who are going to die by his Godfather's hands. ' _May God have mercy on your souls…_ '

* * *

Naruto was rocketing towards the ZAFT fleet, when his radar detected massive enemy presence heading his way. He couldn't help himself but grin evilly. Before saying to himself, "Let's see what these eyes can do"

 **With the ZAFT Forces:**

"Sir! We have a lone mobile suit heading our way!" said one of the GINN pilots.

"One mobile suit? Is he insane? Does he think he can take us all?" asked another GINN pilot.

"Apparently he does. So, what's the plan commander?" asked another GINN pilot it his commander.

"We destroy it of course. It's just one mobile suit" said the Commander

"Sir! Heat signature matches with the Black knight!" said the GINN pilot.

"No matter! We destroy it now! Rally the others and swarm him! It's just one mobile suit! It can't take us all!" said the Commander, before rocketing his GINN to the Black mobile suit. His team however was having second thoughts, but none the less, followed their commander to destroy the Black mobile suit.

 **Back with Naruto:**

Naruto halted his advance and was now currently hovering in front of the ZAFT fleet. Looking at his screen, he looked at the ZAFT fleet in front of him, before contacting his Godson again.

"Admiral Halberton. Do you read me?" asked Naruto to his Godson.

"We read you Naruto. What is it?" answered Halberton.

"Is your fleet ready? Because I'm going to punch a hole in the middle of the ZAFT fleet" said Naruto, before eyeing the middle Nazca class ship.

"Yes, Naruto. We're ready and standing by on your signal" said Halberton, before ordering his crew to tell the fleet to be ready to high-tail out of the battlefield.

"Good. Stay on your course in the middle, I'll handle the rest" said Naruto, before cutting the connection.

After contacting his Godson, Naruto contacted next his partner and friend in his mindscape.

" _Hey Kurama. You ready?_ " asked Naruto.

Instead of answering his partner's question, Kurama said, " **Naruto. I know you're mad for what had happened to the shuttle. But as your friend and Partner, control your emotions. You're better than this. Don't let it consume you** "

" _I don't care Kurama. They deserve every last bit of this. Every last one of them will die here and now. Now I'm asking you again. Are you going to help or not?_ " asked Naruto coldly.

' ** _What the hell is happening to you Naruto…_** ' thought Kurama, before answering " **Fine, I'll Help. Just do what you have to do** "

" _Thank you. Enjoy the show_ " said Naruto. Before entering in is Six Paths Chakra Mode. smirking to himself, Naruto raised both Barbatos's arms pointing its hands onto the middle of the ZAFT fleet, before channeling and balancing positive black chakra and negative white chakra in front of the hands of Barbatos in an 8:2 ratio. Finally at full power, Naruto contacted his Godson and said, "Admiral Halberton, I'm about to punch a hole in the enemy's fleet. When this thing explodes, retreat at full speed" said Naruto.

"Understood Naruto. Fire when ready!" answered Halberton.

"Understood" said Naruto, ending the call, before saying "Bijūdama" and the massive ball of destruction fired like a beam from Barbatos, heading to the ZAFT's fleet.

 **With ZAFT:**

"Captain! The 8th fleet is preparing to retreat" said one of the crew member of a Nazca class ship.

"Retreat? Nobody will leave here. Full speed ahead and corner them!" said the Captain, before his CIC chief suddenly spoke. "Sir! The Black mobile suit is charging some kind of attack"

"What do you mean? Bring up a visual on the target" ordered the Captain, before the screen lit up and showed the Black mobile suit was charging some kind of a dark purple ball.

"What is that?" asked the Captain, before the dark purple ball disappeared for a second then a giant dark purple beam shot out of the Black mobile suit heading their way.

"Captain! The beam is heading this way!" said the CIC chief.

"Evade, evade, evade!" ordered the Captain, but it was too late.

 **With the Valkyries:**

Luger and Sophia was frozen in place. Fear was coursing in their veins. What was that feeling moments ago? Their instincts were screaming to them to run. Like death was coming for them. Luger was first to comeback from her musings, before she contacted her best friend.

"Sophia, do you read me?" asked Luger.

Sophia didn't respond to her call for about a minute, before answering "Yeah I read you… What was that feeling earlier…" asked Sophia, still shaking with fear.

"I don't know. But the cause of it was the Black knight" said Luger.

"Luger… I think we should retreat… I have a bad feeling about this" offered Sophia. She couldn't shake the feeling that there's something coming.

"What? Are you hearing yourself? This is not the time to let your emotions control you" said Luger, before contacting the rest of her team.

"Valkyrie team. Are you guys okay?" asked luger to her team.

"I'm okay here" answered Hiling.

"Same here" answered Aina

"Both Soma and I are okay, but are machines are trashed" said Marida

"I'm A-Okay, Commander" said Yoko

"Me and Shiho are okay as well, Commander" said Alisa

"I'm fine, Commander" said Meilan

"Good. Now, Marida and Soma, you both return to the Albion and rest. The rest of you, I want you all to - " she was cut off mid-sentence when Yoko suddenly said, "Commander! The black mobile suit is charging up something!"

"What!? What do you mean!?" asked Luger, before turning her mobile suit to where was the Black knight and was shocked to see a dark purple ball getting bigger by the second.

"What the hell is that thing!?" shouted Luger, before everything around her went in slow motion when the Black knight launched its attack on the fleet and hit the middle Nazca class ship dead center. In a flash of light, the ship, along with a great number of GINN's on the vicinity, was literally wiped out in the face of the earth by a giant beam of dark purple energy.

Every member of the Valkyrie team was speechless and wide eyed at the display of power of the Black knight. The only lingering thought in all of them was "What is he…"

 **Back with Naruto:**

Naruto was grinning evilly after his Bijūdama hit dead center in the middle of the fleet. He was suddenly contacted by his Godson and said, "My God Naruto..."

"Go, Admiral. Head for Lunar Base. I'll deal with the remaining forces" said Naruto with a cold tone on his voice.

"Very well, Naruto. Please be careful. And thank you for this" said Halberton, before he ordered a full retreat to his fleet.

Seeing that the 8th fleet are on their way out. Naruto rocketed forward to meet the ZAFT forces head on to provide cover for the 8th fleet and also, destroy the remaining ships and mobile suits in the ZAFT fleet.

Charging at full speed at the ZAFT fleet, Naruto flared his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and his Rinne-Sharingan and started to annihilate the enemies in front of him. Eyes moving at full speed, his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan was keeping track on all movements of his opponents. Making him untouchable because of the visual prowess granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan, while he used his Rinne-Sharingan to push and pull any unfortunate mobile suits that stands in his way. Rushing to his first target; namely a Nazca class ship, Naruto destroyed a total of 15 mobile suits in less than a minute. Using his Rinne-Sharingan, Naruto used "Banshō Ten'In" to attract the closest mobile suits. When they are arms reach, Naruto bisected every single one of them, not sparing a single one. Moving closer to his target, Naruto saw the ship fired its main gun at him. Thinking fast, Naruto used "Shinra Tensei" to make an orb of protection around Barbatos, rendering the shot that came from the Nazca class ship to bounce off him.

Arriving at his target, Naruto motioned Barbatos to walk on the hull of the ship, heading for the bridge. Seeing that the some GINN's are heading his way, he released Barbato's Tail blade to destroy the approaching GINN's. Standing in front of the bridge, Naruto raised Barbato's right hand and aimed it at the bridge, before saying "Shinra Tensei" and just like that, the bridge was literally ripped out from the ship, killing the captain and its bridge crew. Not stopping there, Naruto channeled lightning chakra to Barbatos's long sword, before stabbing it the remains of the ship, thus destroying it completely.

Looking for another target, Naruto saw another ship that was near the one he destroyed. He smirked yet again evilly, before flying directly at it, while destroying any mobile suit that stand in his way.

 **With the Vesalius:**

Captain Zelman was frozen solid in his chair, with his eyes wide as dinner plates on what he was seeing. Five minutes. The Black knight destroyed fifteen mobile suits and one Nazca class ship in five minutes. Not counting the other Nazca class ship along with god knows how many was caught in that purple beam of death.

He was cut short on his musings when Rau Le Creuset contacted him.

"Captain Zelman! What's the status of our fleet?" asked Rau

"Sir, we are down to 60% of our forces and it's still going down. The Black mobile suit… it's a monster, Sir…" said Captain Zelman, still shaking in fear on what he saw moments ago.

"Then we are in a disadvantage. The mission is a failure. Have the Vesalius and the rest of the fleet to retreat. And contact Athrun, we lost contact with Yzak and he is still not responding. Have him find Yzak and bring him back here" ordered Rau to the Captain.

"Sir, Yes -" his answer was cut short when his helms man suddenly said, "Captain! we lost one of the Laurasia class ship! It was completely destroyed!"

"What!? How is this possible!? No Natural can achieve such a feat in span of minutes!" said Captain Zelman, before Rau interrupted "Captain, what's going on?"

"Sir, we lost another ship, and it's one of the Laurasia class ship we have" said Captain Zelman, while gritting his teeth.

"What? And it's just one machine?" asked Rau, contemplating if he would find the black mobile suit and try to fight it. Nope. Bad idea Rau, Bad Idea.

"Yes, Sir. it's just – Oh my god…" said Zelman suddenly.

"What is it? what's wrong captain?" asked Rau.

"He took down two more ships…" said Zelman weakly.

"Goddamn it! Retreat now Captain! and Retrieve Yzak! I'll return to the ship" said Rau, before thinking ' _This is bad. I've underestimated him for the last time! He must be remove before everything I planned is ruined!_ '

 **With the Valkyries:**

Luger and her team was also frozen solid in their cockpits. Fear and dread was creeping on their spine. In just a span of minutes. He destroyed two Nazca class ships and three Laurasia class ships. Not counting the poor GINN pilots that was unfortunate enough to come across him.

Luger was thinking a mile-a-minute. When did this start? The reports gathered about the Black knight didn't say anything about this? how can one mobile suit do such a feat – no, not a feat, a massacre. The pilot usually spares his enemy unless needed to kill. Scanning through her memory, she thought of their first encounter, their class of blades, with Marida and Soma's defeat against him. He was different then, but what changed so suddenly? Then it hit her. It hit her hard in the face. It started when the Duel destroyed the shuttle that was descending to earth. After it was destroyed she felt an unfiltered killing intent resonating from the Black mobile suit. Maybe there was someone important to him on that shuttle? No, it can't be. That shuttle is full of military personnel. Unless…

Her thoughts were cut when her radar lit up and saw that the Black knight was rocketing towards them.

"Shit! Valkyrie team! Scatter! Don't let it come close to you!" said Luger before she and the rest of her team scatter, before the black mobile suit arrived at their location.

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto arrives at his destination. Using his Mangekyō Sharingan, he looked around for his target, before he spotted one mobile suit in the distance aiming at him. Judging from the looks of the mobile suit, he concluded it was a sniper type mobile suit. Smirking to himself, Naruto drew Barbato's long sword and rocketed to his target.

Yoko was sweating bullets now, how did he noticed her!? She was far beyond the range of a mobile suit! But this one saw her! And it was heading for her! Aiming down at her target, she pulled the trigger and her beam sniper rifle fired. The beam traveled fast and was about to hit its mark when she suddenly saw the Black knight deflected the beam using its sword. It used its sword! For crying out loud, who the hell does that!?

Aiming again, she fired shot after shot after shot at the Black knight, but the Black knight just keep deflecting it using its sword. Panicking, she switched from her beam sniper rifle to her dual beam pistol and fired at the approaching mobile suit. Still deflecting every shot, the Black mobile suit suddenly disappears from her sights then re-appear in front of her.

Gasping in terror, Yoko could only widen her eyes when she suddenly saw the black mobile suit suddenly appear in front of her and ready to kill her.

Naruto was about to kill his target when suddenly, Luger and her Second in command was heading his way and was close to blindside him on both sides.

Narrowing his eyes and flaring both his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and Rinne-Sharingan. Seeing what they are aiming for, Naruto suddenly shift Barbatos's right arm that was holding the long sword to block Luger's attempt to swipe at his right leg, while igniting the beam saber on his left hand and blocked the beam saber that was inches away from cutting Barbato's head from Luger's second in command. Thinking fast, Naruto spun Barbatos around with such force that both Luger and Sophie was pushed back, and while Naruto spun Barbatos around, he extended both arms and both swords relieved Yoko's mobile suit's legs and head from its body, before kicking it away.

Luger and Sophie was shocked. What he did was impossible! With such inhuman speed, power, and reflexes, he isn't a normal person! Changing from his target to them was one thing, but pushing them away while spinning his mobile suit to cut his target was another! Not even both of them could do that! Thinking quickly, Luger ordered Alisa and Hiling saying, "Alisa! Hiling! Fire everything you got at him!"

Complying with their orders, Alisa let lose all of Heavyarms arsenal to the Black mobile suit while Hiling fired her Beam cannon at the Black mobile suit as well.

Both their shots were fired on the same time and all of them hit their mark, resulting in an explosion caused by the missiles and beam cannon impacting their target. Unknown to them, Naruto muttered one word that no one in the cosmic era was ready to see it…

" **Susanoo** "

Sighing in relief, Luger and the rest of the team were about to celebrate their victory when suddenly, their mobile suits radar detected that their target is still alive.

Both Alisa and Hiling aimed their weapons at their target, while Luger and the others was readying themselves for another fight. But what greeted them was something else entirely.

When the cloud generated by the detonation of the missiles and beam cannon dissipated, not only the Black knight emerged from the cloud, but it looked like it's been wrapped up by what's look like a purple ethereal being, which the Black knight was inside of it.

They were greeted by Sasuke's **_Armoured Susanoo_**.

Feeling dread and fear crawling up to their spine, Luger and her team unconsciously moved their mobile suits back while staring at the purple ethereal being that was looking at them.

Seeing that they are slowly moving away from him, Naruto moved Barbatos slowly to them while releasing his Susanoo.

Looking at each and every one of them, Naruto counted they are now down from ten to seven. Choosing another target, Naruto suddenly push Barbatos's thrusters to maximum and headed for the one with the big gun on its shoulder.

Hiling widen her eyes when she saw that the black mobile suit was heading her way.

"Shit!" cursed Hiling. Panicking, instead of flying away, she brought up her beam cannon and aimed it the approaching black mobile suit. Pulling the trigger, her beam cannon fired but to her surprise, her target wasn't there anymore, but was already in front of her.

Raising Barbatos's long sword, he was about to bisect Hiling in half when Aina, along with her mobile suit; Mercurius, suddenly attacked him from behind.

"You bastard! I won't let you touch her!" said Aina, before igniting her Crash Shield's beam saber and attempted to stab the Black mobile suit from behind.

Seeing the attack from a mile away, Naruto dodged to right and let the blade from its shield pass him, before bringing down Barbatos's long sword, severing both arms, and kicking Mercurius away. Igniting the beam saber on Barbato's left hand, Naruto proceeded to slice the Beam cannon in half, before cutting both arms and legs of the Vayeate, as well as the head. He was about stab Hiling at the cockpit, before Luger and Sophie rocketed towards him.

"You bitch! You're going to pay for that!" shouted Luger.

"I'll slice you up into million pieces!" shouted Sophie.

The Barbatos raised both its hands and each hand was aimed at them, before Naruto said, "Shinra Tensei" and both Luger and Sophie was suddenly pushed away from Barbatos. Naruto saw his opening and rocketed Barbatos to Luger, ready to stab her in the cockpit.

Naruto was mere inches away from Luger's cockpit when suddenly he heard a voice through the radio.

"NARUTO! STOP THIS ALREADY! PLEASE!" said the voice.

Naruto stopped mere inches away from Luger's cockpit, before Naruto said "Lacus…"

 **Somewhere off the battlefield; in a Nazca class ship during the battle:**

A Nazca class ship was heading towards the battlefield. The said ship that was supposedly heading towards the PLANT's to deliver their VIP, which namely, one Lacus Clyne.

Lacus was heading for the PLANT's when she received reports that the 8th fleet was engaged in battle with a ZAFT fleet, which said fleet was commanded by Rau Le Creuset. Her eyes widen when she saw the Valkyrie team was also present on the battle, along with Archangel.

Looking more into the report she received, her heart sunk when she learned that the supreme council ordered the Valkyrie team to kill her beloved Naruto.

Jumping from her seat and bolting out of her room, Lacus heads to the bridge to tell the captain to turn around and go to earth, where the battle is taking place.

Arriving at the bridge, Lacus was greeted by the captain.

"Ms. Lacus, what can I do for you?" asked the Captain

"Please Captain, I want you to turn this ship around and head for earth" said Lacus pleadingly.

"Forgive me Ms. Lacus, but why? There's reports that a battle is going on over there and it's dangerous for you to go there" said the Captain.

"Please Captain" said Lacus, looking into the Captain's eyes.

Sighing, she said, "Alright Ms. Lacus" said the Captain, before looking at the Helms man. "Helm! Turn this ship around and head for earth. That's an order" said the Captain.

"Aye aye captain!" said the Helms man, before turning the ship around and pushing the ship at full speed.

"Thank you, Captain" said Lacus, before remembering to ask the Captain's name.

"Captain, may I ask what's your name?" asked Lacus, while smiling at the Captain.

Smiling at lacus, the Captain stood up and offered a handshake, before saying "My name is Talia Gladys, Ms. Lacus" said the now known Talia Gladys.  
Talia Gladys, newly appointed Captain of the ship Cronie. Talia has a flawless porcelain skin, short dandelion colored hair that reached at her neck, grey eyes, and an hourglass figure that most women would kill to have. For a 27-year-old, she is still a looker.

"Once again, Captain Gladys. Thank you for this" said Lacus

"It's fine Ms. Lacus" said Gladys, before looking in front to see the battle in the distance.

Still looking at the battle ahead, Gladys said, "What's our ETA helmsman?" Asked Gladys.

"We're 8 minutes out, Captain" said the Helmsman.

"Thank you" said Gladys, before looking at Lacus and she asked, "Are you sure about this Ms. Lacus?"

Lacus turned her head to her with a sad smile on her face and said, "Yes, Captain Gladys. I'm sure. I need to stop this battle and save my friends form killing my other friend that I made when I was on the Archangel. He is known as the Black knight, which is everyone calls him now" Said Lacus, before looking again in front and adding, "I know my father had no choice to give the order. Given that Mr. Patrick Zala would push for it and the other council members would agree to it" said Lacus, praying on the inside for the safety of her friends, but more so with her beloved Naruto.

Captain Gladys was about to answer when her Radio operator suddenly said with a shock tone, "Captain! We receive reports that the 8th fleet is retreating, and our forces are being decimated!"

"What!?" asked Gladys shockingly.

"The reports say that our forces are down by 50%. We lost half of the mobile suit force, along with two Nazca class ships, and three Laurasia class ships" said the radio operator, before paling and eyes wide.

Gladys saw his expression and asked, "What is it?"

"The Valkyrie team… three of them are down..." said the Radio operator, who was going paler by the minute.

Everyone in the bridge was shocked. The Valkyrie team was unstoppable. They are the elite of the elite. Now three of them were defeated. Gladys could only say, "How is that even possible…"

Shaking her head from her shock, Gladys asked the dreaded question that was lingering in their minds.

"Who was the one who defeated them?"

The radio operator looked at her with a pale face and was sweating profusely, before saying "It was the Black knight… He was also the one who decimated half our forces…"

Everyone was paling in fear, and eyes widen in shocked. One mobile suit doing this is unheard of.

"I want a visual on the battle now!" ordered Gladys, before the screen in front of them lit up and showed the battle in real time. Everyone saw what was happening, and it was not a battle. No, it was a massacre caused by one mobile suit. They just watched him destroy mobile suit after mobile suit after mobile suit without remorse.

Lacus on the other hand was watching with sadness and on the verge to cry about now. Naruto wasn't like this when she was on board the Archangel. Something must have happened to make him this way and she has to find out why.

Her thoughts were snapped out of her when she saw that two of the Valkyries were disabled and both Luger and Sophie was engaging Naruto, but was suddenly pushed aside. What scared her was when Naruto was charging in with his sword ready to impale Luger's suit. Thinking quickly, she rushed at the radio operator's station and pushed the button for the open channel frequency, before saying, "NARUTO! STOP THIS ALREADY! PLEASE!"

Everyone was shocked at Lacus's display, until the Helmsman noticed something.

"Captain Gladys! the Black mobile suit stopped its attack" said the Helmsman.

Gladys, along with everyone on the bridge looked at the screen and saw that the black mobile suit has indeed stop and was mere inches away at commander Luger's cockpit, until they heard a male voice through the Radio.

"Lacus…" said the Male voice.

Lacus was smiling and tears were flowing out of her eyes, before she spoke once again, "Yes Naruto, it's me"

 **Back with Luger and Sophie:**

Luger and Sophie having trouble comprehending what was happening right now.

Minutes ago, they were about to impale the Black mobile suit. But they were suddenly pushed back by something they cannot see.

Luger on the other hand was almost at deaths door. Why? Because after she was pushed back by something and regained her bearings, she was greeted by the Black mobile suit that was charging at her while its blade was pointed directly at her cockpit. Her life flashed before her eyes, from growing up with her parents, meeting Sophie, going to ZAFT together while their parents stayed in ORB, graduating together, meeting Lacus, Soma, and Marida, becoming friends with them, Avenging Junius Seven, forming the Valkyries, and becoming a family with them. Then suddenly, by a miracle, both she and Sophie heard a voice through the radio saying "NARUTO! STOP THIS ALREADY! PLEASE!" Luger snapped out of her vision and saw that the blade of the Black knight was mere inches away from her cockpit and both she and Sophie was surprised because they know whose voice belongs to.

Now back at the present. Both Luger and Sophie was thinking the same thing ' _Lacus? Why is she here?_ _and who is this Naruto she spoke of?'_ both Luger and Sophie thought, before they heard the black mobile suit pilot say, "Lacus…"

"Yes Naruto, it's me" Answered Lacus

' _Does Lacus know him?_ ' both Luger and Sophie thought, before Lacus added.

"What happened to you Naruto… What made you like this… this is not you…" asked Lacus sadly.

"It's because ZAFT killed innocent lives that's what! Especially innocent children who doesn't deserve to die!" said Naruto, now crying. Realizing what he has done.

Lacus, along with all that was listening on them was wide eyed, especially Luger and Sophie.

Lacus was about to ask how did it happened, but Luger beat her to it. "What do you mean? We didn't kill any civilians" said Luger.

"No? try to ask him!" said Naruto, pointing where the Duel was floating aimlessly, before using Banshō Ten'in to pull the remains of the Duel and shoving it to Sophie then adding, "That son of a bitch destroyed a shuttle… full of civilians… along with some children…"

Everyone gasped after Naruto said his reason.

Lacus was looking down, praying for the souls of the people on the shuttle. Gladys was gritting her teeth on the stupidity of the Duel's pilot. While both Luger and Sophie was shocked and angered at this. How could he kill in cold blood?

After saying his part, Naruto lowered Barbatos's blade, before saying "Luger"

"Yes?" asked Luger

"My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto

Luger smiled at him, before saying "It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise, Luger" answered Naruto, before adding "I assume you'll get answers from the Duel's pilot?"

"Yes. I'll see to it personally" said Luger, before lowering her guard as well.

"Good. It's best that everyone should retreat. I've done my purpose. I should go" said Naruto, before changing channels and contacted Lacus.

"Oh and Lacus" said Naruto

"Yes, Naruto?" asked Lacus

"It's nice to talk to you again" said Naruto, smiling. Before adding, "And thank you for bringing me back"

"What would you do without me" said Lacus, before chuckling.

Naruto chuckled also, before saying, "Yes, what would I do" said Naruto, knowing that they couldn't show their affection openly to others. Yet.

Luger and Sophie smiled at their exchange, but not thinking the same thing ' _What's up with them?_ ' before both of them added ' _Oh, I'm so making her spill about this_ ' before giggling to themselves.

Naruto looked at the aftermath of the battlefield and couldn't help but look sadly on what he had done. Willing his new eyes to revert back to normal, his Mangekyō returned to his cerulean blue while his Rinne-Sharingan turned to a Rinnegan. Sighing to himself, Naruto used a henge on his left eye to turn to his cerulean blue eyes to hide his Dojutsu.

He was about to rejoin the 8th fleet when his Godson suddenly contacted him.

"Naruto, do you read me?" asked Admiral Halberton.

"Yes Admiral, I hear you" answered Naruto.

"Good to hear from you. We're out of the battlefield and heading to Lunar base, thanks to you" said Halberton.

"Well, if you put it that way" said Naruto, sheepishly rubbing the back of his helmet.

Chuckling at his Godfathers antics. Halberton suddenly wore a serious face and said, "Pleasantries aside Naruto, we have a situation"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, before saying "What is it Admiral?"

"The Archangel didn't get to Alaska. They are currently at Africa and they are being engaged by the Desert tiger; Andrew Waltfeld"

"What!? How are they now!?" asked Naruto worriedly.

"I don't know Naruto, we just got the report moments ago" said Halberton, before Naruto suddenly said, "Admiral, could you send me the coordinates where they last send their transmission?"

"Sure Naruto, but what are you planning?" asked Halberton, not liking what Naruto was about to do.

"I'll be going down at earth to help them. Are your fleet out of harm's way?" asked Naruto

"Well, be careful Naruto. And yes we're out of harm's way. Were almost at Lunar base" answered Halberton.

"Good. I'll see you again… Duane" said Naruto, while smiling.

"You as well… Godfather" said Halberton, giving his Godfather a smile also.

Naruto nods at him, before ending the call. Looking at Luger, Naruto said, "Luger, I suggest we continue our bout the next time we meet"

Luger looked at him while smiling and giving him a nod, before saying, "Very well, Naruto"

Naruto smiled at her, before addressing his beloved Girlfriend "Lacus, I'll be going now"

"Okay Naruto, be careful okay?" said Lacus

"I always do, Hime" said Naruto, before rocketing out of the battlefield and heading for earth. Luger and Sophie heard the conversation, and both thought ' _Hime?_ '

Luger chuckled a bit before barking her orders to her team, "Sophie, gather the team and head back to the Albion" before getting the remains the duel from Sophie.

"What about you commander?" asked Sophie.

"I'll be going to the Vesalius and return this _Trash_ back to their ship. I'm also going to talk to this piece of trash when I pry him of his mobile suit" answered Luger, before rocketing off to the Vesalius.

 **With Lacus:**

Lacus breathe a sigh of relief before looking at Captain Gladys before saying, "Captain, I believe we have achieve what we came for. Let's head home"

"Understood Ms. Lacus" said Gladys, before ordering her Helmsman to head for the PLANT's once again.

Lacus was about to leave the Bridge, but her hand was grabbed by Gladys.

"What is it captain Gladys?" asked Lacus, tilting her head to the side cutely.

"Would you care to tell me what's your relationship with the pilot?" answered Gladys with a smirk on her face.

Lacus blushed on what the captain was implying, before saying "I don't know what you mean Captain Gladys"

"Oh, come on Ms. Lacus, I know that look when you talked to him earlier" said Gladys, still having her smirk plastered on her face.

Lacus looked side to side, before saying "If you would captain, would you follow me to my quarters?"

"Oh? Alright Ms. Lacus" said Gladys, before ordering her Helmsman to have the con, and leaving the bridge with the blushing Lacus.

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto was heading for earth when his partner suddenly said, " **So. You're back to yourself, brat** "

Naruto sighs, before saying "I'm sorry Kurama for what I have done earlier. I couldn't control it ya know"

" **I know. Just don't let it control you the next time** " said Kurama

"Yes boss" said Naruto, before looking at the data where the Archangel landed.

"Looks like we're heading back to earth Kurama, and it's near Suna" said Naruto, before configuring Barbatos for surface combat.

" **Hn. This should be fun, have you reconfigured your machine?** " asked Kurama

"Yeah, already doing it" answered Naruto, before calculating the trajectory for the Archangels position.

" **Uhhh Naruto… How do you intend on passing the atmosphere without us burning up…** " asked Kurama to his partner.

Naruto paused awhile from what he was doing, before saying, "Shit…"

" **Oh, it's shit alright. And by the way, we're entering it now** " said Kurama, shaking his head for the sheer stupidity sometimes his partner show.

Acting quickly, Naruto finished his calculations before activating his dojutsu, and saying. "Susanoo!"

Barbatos was once again covered by a purple ethereal being, but rather a giant body, Barbatos was wrapped up by some kind of purple wings that was protecting Barbatos from the re-entry from earth.

Naruto closed his eyes and gathered Nature energy while thinking ' _Hold on guys, I'm coming_ '

* * *

Murrue, along with her crew, was having a very bad day right now. Really, REALLY, bad day. Why? Because moments ago, just before they arrive at Africa. Her beloved just stayed in space rather to go back to her. Then Kira was knocked off course due to the explosion of the shuttle, and Murrue had no choice but to get him using the ship, thus having their predicament here at Africa. After landing, the ship received damage when they were entering the earth's atmosphere. Resulting in their ship unable to move.

Kira on the other hand was not only sick, but also depressed. Sick because of the high temperature he endured during the re-entry of earth, while depressed because of the shuttle he was protecting didn't make it, plus believing Naruto didn't make it also while protecting them.

Now, the real problem they are facing is that they are surrounded on all sides by ZAFT BuCUE's and that didn't stop there, No. Apparently, Africa is under the command of the Andrew Waltfeld, or commonly known as the Desert Tiger. And they were being peppered by long ranged cannon fire.

Now they are on their last legs. The Scarlet Eagles are protecting the ship from the hull, while Kira was fighting any BuCUE's on the ground. But, Kira was having trouble with the Strike, because of not configuring his machine for surface battle.

Murrue gripped her chair for dear life when the ship rocked again from the long-range cannon fire.

' _Goddamn it. we can't hold this for much longer_ ' thought Murrue, before Miriallia suddenly said "Captain! Kira is out of power!"

"What!? What the hell is he doing!?" asked Murrue, before the ship rocked again from the cannon fire.

"Recall him immediately!" ordered Murrue

 **With the Desert Tiger:**

Andrew Waltfeld, Africas Desert Tiger. Was watching the battle in the distance with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Looking through his binoculars. Waltfeld said, "Hmm, it appears the Strike has lost power"

While looking, he was approached by a very beautiful woman, who sat beside him, and hugged him from the side.

Waltfeld looked at the person beside him. He smiled, and kissed the woman that was clinging on him, before saying "Yes, Aisha?"

"Nothing dear" said the now known Aeisha.

Aeisha is Waltfeld devoted partner, both on the battlefield and in his private life. Aeisha has a milky white skin, with dark green eyes, and long dark blue hair that reaches pass her shoulders. She has a body that would rival Sophie Fran and her commander, Luger Lugh.

"Well, let's wrap this up" said Andrew, before looking at his second in command and ordered "Destroy the ship, and capture the Strike"

"Sir, yes sir!" said the second in command, before doing what he was ordered.

"It's a shame" said Waltfeld, looking at the battle from the distance.

"What do you mean dear?" asked Aeisha.

"I really wanted to see the Black knight that everybody's talking about. But lady luck isn't on my side" said Andrew.

"Well, there's always a next time, dear" said Aeisha, before standing up and pulling her beloved with her.

"Let's go my - wait" said Waltfeld.

"Why? What's the matter?" asked Aeisha.

"Do you hear that?" said Waltfeld, following where the sound was coming from, before looking up and his eyes widen what he is seeing.

"Damn…" said waltfeld

 **Back with Murrue:**

Murrue was gritting her teeth. The situation has gotten worse than she thought.

Kira is trapped and cornered by a squad of BuCUE's while the Scarlet Eagles are low on power. They cannot help Kira without losing power in the process.

Her thoughts were cut short when Miriallia suddenly said, "Captain! we detected an object heading our way and it's traveling fast!"

"What? Is it friendly?" asked Murrue.

"I don't know captain, I don't – Wait!" said Miriallia worriedly.

"What is it Miriallia!?"

"Captain… it's…" Miriallia said, which Murrue, along with everyone else has their eyes widen with tears building up from Murrue and Natarle, when they heard who was coming.

 **Outside the Archangel:**

Kira and the Scarlet Eagles were now holding on for dear life. More so with Kira. They are desperate now. They are outnumbered from 10 to 1. The ship is surrounded and they didn't have sufficient firepower to combat them. when suddenly…

Kira heard something and followed the sound where was it coming from, before saying, "What's that?"

Christina and the others also noticed it and all of them looked up to see something coming.

"Hey guys, do you see what I'm seeing?" asked Nena.

"Yeah, I don't know what that is" answered Sakuya.

"Whatever it is, it maybe hostile" said Louise, before Noin suddenly said.

"You're wrong, louise" said Noin

"Commander?" asked Louise, both Nena and Sakuya were now listening.

Smiling at her second in command while looking at the object that was coming, she answered for Noin, "Because the one coming here is -" Christina didn't get to finish her sentence when 9 black balls suddenly dropped at 9 BuCUE's, destroying them. Before going back to the object that was heading for them.

The object then crashed landed near the Archangel and shot up the sand in the air concealing it.

Kira and the others, sans Christina and Noin got ready if the new comer suddenly attack, but they were surprised when a familiar voice spoke through the radio.

"Oi, oi, oi. I left you guys for a day and you all look like shit" said the voice.

Everyone heard his voice, and everyone couldn't contain their happiness and tears from showing before saying.

"NARUTO!" shouted everyone in unison.

The dust cleared and out came Barbatos in all its glory. Long sword resting on Barbatos's shoulder, while on the left hand a beam saber ignited.

Christina couldn't help but smile, before saying "Hey, Naruto. Welcome back"

Naruto was massaging his left wrist, before smiling at Christina, saying "It's good to be back" before flaring his Mangekyō Sharingan and Rinne-Sharingan, then gripping the controls and rocketed forward to one of the BuCUE, cutting the legs, disabling it.

"Now, let's get this party started!" said Naruto, before once again pushing Barbatos forward, starting his assault.

-end-

* * *

 **And that's chapter 14 everyone!**

 **Didn't see that coming didn't you? hehehe. brought Talia Gladys early in preparation for Destiny.**

 **Once again, sorry for the delay for this. Been busy and all. i'll be doing my other fic after a nights rest so yeah. hopefully i can finish it in just a day.**

 **hope you guys like this chapter! please do review! and if you have any questions, please do PM me!**

 **See yah guys later!**


	15. The Devil's Return

**Yo guys! i'm back!**

 **Now, for those who read my other fic and saw this, please skip to the story. And for those who don't, well, i'll explain**

 **First of, I apologize for updating late, took a week off of writing, in favor of rest and other things that needed my attention.**

 **Secondly, now that school is back and i'll do my best to get my fics back up to running again.**

 **Now, for scheduling of posting my fics. I aim on posting every saturday or sunday. And that's in Philippine Standard Time. soo if you're in, let's say, in the US. it will be up on friday by or by saturday, depending on what time i post it. (mostly after midnight).**

 **Now's that out of the way, i'll answer the reviews!**

 **Ac123321123: Your wish has been granted!**

 **NinoVX: here it is!**

 **Gammagyro: sorry about that bro! but i i will answer your questions on a pm!**

 **cruzcartoon: Thank you! and she's already added to it bro!**

 **Nitewolf423: Thank you!**

 **AzureWarrior: So that's what it means! Yes basically, but he will be a changed man after that. how? you'll see.**

 **Gundam Meister Uzumaki: Already have their suits bro :( hope you'll like what i've in store for them! also, some of the ones you mentioned are going to be here so yeah hehehe.**

 **Reishin Amara: Oh, don't worry bro. we'll have that hehe. but not like what you wanted hahaha but still it would be epic.**

 **R.B Uzumaki: Thank you!**

 **PhenexGundamKai: Thank you my man! oh, you will like what i have plan for their machines when they have it. hehe. as for the weapons of Strike Freedom, i feel you. and yes, i'll put them there.**

 **Scorpin17: Thank you!**

 **thor94: Thank you once again my man! there's more in the coming chapters!**

 **Shadowdragondanny: that's the thrill of it my man! thank you!**

 **Ninjafang1331: thank you!**

 **RoyalTwinFangs: Thank you! hope you like this one!**

 **92: Thank you for the support and all but i know you wanted him dead as much as the next guy do. but i need him.**

 **jablanco: once again, thank you bro!**

 **R-king 93: Thank you!**

 **corespinter: Thank you! you'll know here! hehe. yeah it's a shame, but i really do want to kill him in this... but alas, i need him hahaha. Oh they will my good friend, they will *wink wink***

 **Zero H Gundam: awww thank you! it warms my heart! well i have a reason why i brought her early on this hehehe. i'll think about it! i like that ship also! that my friend you'll have to find out hehehhe**

 **jojotheshadow: thank you! sorry for the delay but here it is!**

 **bankai777: yes they will!**

 **neostardustdragon101: thank you! i know you would feel it hehe. and surprise! brought her early for something hehehe. he's really fuck up big time.**

 **KeyofSolomon.M.E: Thank you! they will have human moments here hehehe. omg i didnt think about that! that would be badass!**

 **now's that out of the way, let's start!**

* * *

Chapter 15

The Devil's Return

 **Back in space:**

Luger lugh was pissed. Scratched that… she's furious. She's standing in the pilot room of the Vesalius for almost an hour, waiting for the goddamn engineers to pry the sunnavabitch who started this whole mess, out of his mobile suit.

Moments earlier, Luger, along with the remains of the Duel, arrive at the Vesalius. The moment she docked her suit, she immediately ordered the engineers to cut the suit open and drag the pilot out of his machine so that she can have a little _Talk_ with him. But apparently, the pilot is out cold and they are being very careful in opening the cockpit.

Now, standing in the pilot room, her pilot suit unzipped up to her breast, not caring if someone saw her assets. To which the engineers and the rest of crew, make an effort to not look on her breast, lest be in the receiving end of an angry Valkyrie. The door of the pilot room opened. Four people walked in on the room, while one of them said, "Now, now, commander Luger, there's no need for you to wait for Yzak" said the person, with a frown plastered on his face, "Despite the fact that you want to interrogate the boy, in regards of the actions of the Black knight. Surely he is deceiving you in - " he was cut off when Luger suddenly snap.

"Don't give me that bullshit Le Creuset. Right after that piece of trash you call a pilot, shot down a shuttle full of civilians" said Luger, now turning to them, which all of them, sans Rau, blushed from the goddess that's in front of them, but was cut short when her glare bore holes in each of every one of them.

"His actions cost the lives of hundreds of good soldiers, defeating almost half of my subordinates, he even came this close in taking my life. If it wasn't for Ms. Lacus intervention, I wouldn't be here"

Athrun looked down in thought. How did Lacus know the pilot of the Black knight? What was her connection to him? Unknown to him, Luger saw this and she spoke.

"I think she became good friends with him during her time in the Archangel" said Luger, until they were snapped out of their talk when the engineers finally got the cockpit of the Duel to open. Moving to the intercom, Luger said, "Is the little shit awake?"

The engineer who was checking the cockpit looked inside, before replying, "No ma'am. He's out cold. We will need medics to be here to transfer him to the med-bay"

Luger nodded her head and let them call the medics. After some time, the medics arrived, and they transported Yzak to the med-bay. Standing outside of the med-bay for the doctor, the group of five was impatiently waiting for the go signal of the doctor to enter. Unfortunately, when the doctor came out of the room, he bares grave news… well, not for Luger at least.

"Well, whatever the Black knight did to him. He put Yzak to a coma" the Doctor said, the Le Creuset team widen their eyes when they heard it, shocked evident on their faces. Sans Luger of course. But the silence was broken when luger said.

"That's a damn shame. I was hoping he would wake up so that I can have a ' _chat_ ' with him and beat the living shit out of the piece of shit. He's lucky I didn't put him in a coma myself"

The others looked at her in shocked while Le Creuset frown, until Nicol spoke.

"That was a little extreme, Commander Luger" Nicol said, but immediately clamp his mouth shut and looked the other way when Luger glared at him.

"I don't care. Frankly, I hope he doesn't wake up from this" said Luger, before looking at the rest of the Le Creuset team. "You all should know by now. My team has rules, and one of them is you don't kill innocent civilians" she added, before looking at Rau, "And don't think I'm an idiot here _Rau_. I've got the reports on how you got the G-weapons. Let's just say both myself and Sophie weren't too happy about that as well" she finished.

Rau mentally curses inside his head. How the hell did they found out about the attack on Heliopolis? And both of them were from ORB…

He was brought out of his musings when Dearka spoke, "hey, it was ORB's fault for building them and saying that they are neutral nation. And besides, they dug their own grave -" he didn't get to finish his sentence when he got a really nasty right hook from Luger herself.

"Listen here you little shit. In case you don't know, both me and Sophie are from ORB" said Luger, while releasing her own killing intent on Dearka. This earn a shock expression on the rest of the team, sans Rau from the new piece of information. Having enough, she zipped up her flight suit, before she spoke again, "I'm done here. I'm going bak to my ship" Luger said, and she left to her Mobile suit, heading back to her ship.

Unknown to all of them, Yzak was having a nightmare that he won't be forgetting for the rest of his life.

While she was rocketing back to her ship, Luger contacted the Albion and Lefina appeared on her screen.

"What is it, Commander?" asked Lefina.

"Is Sophie on the bridge captain?" asked Luger, Lefina nodded before Sophie appeared on the screen.

"You called, commander?" asked Sophie.

Luger looked at her best friend and sigh, before saying, "Yes, can you make two calls for me? One to Siegel clyne himself and the other for the Gundam Meister? I got a mission for her. That's actually the reason why I want you to contact Siegel clyne"

Sophie's eyes widen, before she asked, "Are you sure Luger?" Luger nodded, and Sophie just sighed and asked again, "Why?"

"Because I want her to be my eyes and ears on Le Creuset. She will be the Duel's replacement pilot. She won't use her own Mobile suit though. That would be obvious that we planned this" Luger said, and Sophie nodded at her explanation, before ending the call. Luger sighed again, she's been sighing a lot lately. Before she furrowed her eyebrows and said, "What are you up to Rau Le Creuset…"

* * *

 **Back at earth:**

Naruto pushed Barbatos to maximum. Even in earth's atmosphere, he was still a blur to them. The ZAFT forces couldn't keep up. Even for the BuCUE's, they couldn't match him. Using his newly acquired visual prowess, coupled with his immense skill as a pilot, Naruto dodge everything that came in his way. Not even bullets touched Barbatos. With his new-found power, Naruto was untouchable. And speaking of one-man army. He was decimating the opposition.

Naruto dodged left and right, the occasional bullets, beam, and missiles that was fired to him. Looking for the next poor sap that he was about to dismantle, he chose the BuCUE that was nearest. Pushing Barbatos forward, Naruto weaved through everything that they throw at him. Dodging everything that came at him. The BuCUE's pilots couldn't understand what was going on. All of their shots were spot on. Even up close, they couldn't hit him! Still keeping their crosshair locked on to him, they kept firing at him, but suddenly he, disappeared. Looking through the scanner, they couldn't find him. Then out of nowhere, he reappeared again, but this time, it was close, blade drawn and then the screen went black.

Outside, the BuCUE's head was severed from the body, then the legs were next. After disabling the first BuCUE, he moved to next, then the next, and the next, and the next. After some time, the one's left was the commander of the battalion.

"If I were you. I'd give up" said Naruto, devoid of any emotions.

"…What are you…" said the commander.

"Your worst nightmare. So, what would it be, _Commander_?" asked Naruto.

"I-It doesn't matter! I'll defeat you here and now!" said the commander, before pushing his personal BuCUE forward, intending on bisecting the infamous Black knight.

Naruto sighed, before saying, "Your choice" he then side stepped to the right, to let the BuCUE pass him, before raising barbatos's leg upward, infusing it with chakra, and then bringing it down on the BuCUE. The results? A giant crater beneath its foot, with the BuCUE crushed by the sheer force of the kick.

 **With the others:**

Watching the battle play out in their favor after their Knight has returned, they couldn't help but gaped at the skill and prowess that Naruto was showing.

"I know he is skilled and all, but I didn't know he was this good!?" said Nena.

"I agree! He's way out of our league!" said Sakuya.

"How can he be this strong?" said Louise.

Christina and Noin were silent. Shock evident on their faces and mouth agape. It appears not only that Naruto is skilled in space battle, but also in atmospheric battle as well. Looking at each other, both of them smiled and thought that they have made a great choice in making him their appointed leader. Maybe they could ask him to train them? seems like a good idea.

Nope. Not one bit… but they didn't know that.

They looked back at the scene in front of them. Which you could say that, it's a massacre.

The bridge in the Archangel was silent. You couldn't even hear a single thing, other than the battle that was happening outside the ship. Why is the bridge silent? Well the occupants were gaping. Their mouths are touching the floor, while their eyes were wide as dinner plates. Now why is that they were like this? To put it simply, the blonde pilot of theirs was decimating their opponents. To which they were having trouble in disposing them themselves. Nobody wants to talk. All was silent like they were watching a blockbuster movie in a movie house. All of them could only think of one word in their heads, "Holy… shit…"

 **With the Desert Tiger:**

Now for Andrew, his day couldn't get any more worse. His day started when he got out of his bed, looking back at his bed, he found his beautiful Aeisha still sprawled in his bed. Naked. Now that's one way to get your morning started. Even if his head is having trouble breathing. And yes, I'm talking about the other head. Then making his favorite coffee. Ahh, what's better than a cup of coffee in the morning. From there, he thought that it was already a good day for him, but to his surprise, the legged ship appeared in his home turf! Now this was going well for him. Then he was notified that there was a battle waging on in space, and the Black knight was not with them. That made him even more happy. assembling his forces, he led them to where the Archangel has crash landed, believing he could take it now and destroy it, before calling it a day. Then it happened.

The Black Knight happened…

Just before he landed, he already destroyed nine of his BuCUE's. then after he landed, another one bites the dust. Then from there, it spiraled out of his control. His forces decimated. His BuCUE's was destroyed in minutes. Even the damn helicopters didn't have a chance. _Like there has been…_ now, he could only hope that the redeeming part of this day that the strike could be destroyed or captured. He really wishes that the remaining –

"Sir, the BuCUE's that was chasing the Strike has been destroyed by the rebels. It appears the Strike led them to a trap"

Well shit… that did it.

Oh well. Better to cut the losses here. "Well damn. Order the Lesseps to keep firing to cover our forces retreat"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Okay boys, time to retreat. We're done here" said Andrew, before grabbing his Aeisha's hand and led her to his jeep.

 **Back with Naruto:**

Looking through his scanners, Naruto was searching for any stranglers that has the balls to attack again the Archangel, but alas, he didn't find any.

"Damn, and here I thought they could give me a challenge"

" **Like hell they could** "

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish that bastard Madara is still alive so that I can kick his ass again back to the afterlife"

" **Hooo? Last I remembered, if it wasn't for that shit Zetsu possessing him, and turning him into Kaguya, you'd still be having your ass handed by him** "

"…Fuck you"

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Roared Kurama in his Mindscape, rolling on the ground, laughing his heart out. To which Naruto's great ire, and earning many tick marks on his head.

Ignoring his partner, he contacted the Archangel and said, "Hey guys, where's Kira?"

There was a pause on the line, before Miriallia said, "He's a little way out from your left, Naruto. But he's okay, it appears that there's a rebel group that helped him and is currently escorting him back this way"

"Oh, okay, I'll see you and -" he was cut off when an explosion detonated near the Archangel.

"Are you guys okay? Where's that coming from?" asked Naruto.

"We don't know Naruto! We were being peppered by this earlier and we couldn't find where it was coming from!" said Miriallia, before Mu suddenly spoke through the line.

"It's the Lesseps, it's firing from these coordinates. I saw it when I was positioning for an attack run" said Mu, before looking at Naruto and said, "Yo"

Naruto sweat dropped at him, before he shook his head at his friend's antics and said, "Hey Mu, could you do me a favor and spot for me? Tell me exactly where it is located"

Mu raised one of his eyebrows and said, "…okaaaay? Give me a minute" flying back to where he last saw the Lesseps. Mu saw the Lesseps and he coordinated where it was firing from.

"Naruto, the Lesseps is on your 9 o'clock, bearing at 340º"

"Okay, Thanks Mu" said Naruto, before moving Barbatos to look where the Lesseps were. Closing his eyes, he manifested and willed one of his truth-seeking balls to change into a rod, with one end being a pointed one. Positioning Barbatos like it was going to throw a spear, he pointed where the Lesseps was located, before throwing the Truth-seeking ball turned spear with such force that it was fired from a cannon.

The Lesseps was still firing at the Archangel when suddenly, the black rod struck true, and pierced the Lesseps in the middle. It ran straight through it. Destroying the ship.

Mu and the others was gaping. Well, first time for Mu, but for the others, they gaped again from the skill of the blonde possessed.

Sighing in relief, Naruto looked back at the Archangel and saw that the Kira just came back, along with the Rebels that helped him. Moving Barbatos back to the group, he chose to let Barbatos walk instead of flying back to the Archangel. Hey, he can be lazy you know.

* * *

Arriving at the gathering in front of the Archangel, Naruto positioned Barbatos on the right of Kira's Mobile suit, along with the rest of the Scarlet Eagles. Choosing to stay for a while in his cockpit, he would watch this Rebels for a while and gauge their intentions. If they posed a threat to his precious people, he would eliminate them with extreme prejudice.

In the middle of the desert, the Rebels gathered around and looked at the seven Mobile suits in front of them in awe, but one female member was looking at them with anger.

The blonde-haired girl first saw the Strike. Her anger rose to new levels and clenched her fist so tight that her nails was drawing blood from the force of her clenching. Looking at the five new EA Mobile suits, she deduced that they were prototypes, judging from the design of it. Then she looked at the last Mobile suit. The Black Mobile suit that resembles the Strike, but more menacingly. That did it. she was really pissed off.

' _Did you betray us even further, father_?' she thought to herself. Unknow to her, someone was looking at her.

Naruto himself was looking at the Rebels with a keen eye. Making sure they didn't backstab them. He suddenly saw Mu, Murrue, and Natarle, along with Kira's friends and some soldiers, coming towards the Rebels. Specifically, the man standing in front the Rebels. He assumes he's the leader of the ragtag group.

Looking through the group of Rebels, his eyes rested on a blonde girl, with amber eyes, and a tomboyish stature. Okay, that surprised him.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing Kurama?" asked Naruto to his partner.

" **I am kit** " answered Kurama.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

" **Your guess is as good as mine kit** "

"Does her father even know she's here?" said Naruto, before noticing the person that was behind her. He knows that face to well "Nevermind, I think he knows"

Naruto then focused on their conversation. Soo, the group was called the Desert Dawn, and they only intervened because the Desert Tiger was present during the battle. Also, they will only agree to help them in their predicament if they lower their weapons and power down their Mobile suits. Naruto didn't like it. But he can handle them If they do something stupid.

Agreeing to their terms, Murrue said, "Naruto, Kira, Christina, and the rest of you, please power down your suits and come here"

Naruto and the others complied to Murrue's request and powered down their suit. One by one they came out of their cockpits and lower themselves on the ground. Kira and the Scarlet Eagles took off their helmets, and to the Rebels surprise, four of them were just teenagers. But the blonde-haired girl was shocked to see the same guy that helped her during the events on Heliopolis.

She walked up to him and stood in front of Kira. "Hey, aren't you that girl back on Heliopolis?" asked Kira, clearly confused on what was she doing here.

"Why…" Whispered the blonde girl, clenching her fist in anger.

"Uhmm, come again?" asked Kira.

"Why the hell are you piloting that machine!?" she shouted, before she tried to punch him. Key word "Try".

Acting on instincts. Kira caught her fist. 'Okay… that was weird. I think the training of Naruto did really help' thought Kira. Before he scowled at her and said.

"What's your problem?" asked Kira, before he was suddenly back handed by the girl. Apparently, she got her fist back.

Naruto shook his head at the scene, before taking off his helmet. He was about to say something when he was blindsided by a red and pink blur and felt a weight on top of him. Soft pair of lips crashed on to his own, then a tongue entered and darted around in his mouth. His eyes widen when he saw that it was Nena who was on top of him. And… was she was grinding her hips on my lower region?

He moved his eyes down and saw that she was grinding on him.

' _Oh shit…_ '

As the words left his mouth in his thought. He suddenly felt a chill running up his spine, and the temperature around him suddenly drop by a large degree.

He looked to where the combined Killing Intent was emanating, and what he saw made him pale.

" **It's nice knowing you kit…** "

' _Shut up…_ '

He saw Murrue, Natarle, the blonde-haired girl, and the rest of the Scarlet Eagle's members was looking at him with such Killing Intent. And why was it there an image of Grim Reaper appearing above Louise!?

Then Nena pulled away, leaving a thin trail of saliva and she was fully straight upward giving Naruto a lustful look and grin.

"Naruto, you came back!" said Nena, putting her hands on his chest while bouncing on his lap, trying to get an arousal from him. Which it was working, judging by the bulge that was forming inside his suit. She was actually trying to find out how big he was and she wasn't disappointed. She then added, "I knew you will come back to us" said Nena, before Naruto cough on his hand, getting her attention.

"Will you please get off of me, Nena?" Naruto said, looking up to her with one of his eyebrows twitching. Rather than obliging his request, Nena put one finger on his lip while she put the other on his chest, circling it.

"But I don't want to" said Nena, before she heard her commander spoke.

"Nena, be a dear and get off Naruto" said Christina with a smirk plastered on her face.

She knew Nena didn't acted like this before. Until Naruto came into their lives that is. She does flirt from time to time, but not this kind of way. EA soldiers tend to be assholes. Some try to be bold with her, in return, they could only get broken bones from her. But despite all that, when she flirts, one look and she would know whether the guy looks only at her with lust.

Nena could only sigh and do what she was told to do, allowing Naruto to get up from his position as well. He was thinking if this girl is related to one Anko Miterashi. Well, it should be possible, because Anko did got married. He was surprised when Anko told him that she has a boyfriend, but the most surprising part was that her boyfriend was one of his kin. Namely, one _Ryu Uzumaki_ *. One thing led to another and till this day, he couldn't believe Anko got married.

Little did he know that he was spot on about it…

He saw Nena turned on her heels and walked back to her team. But while she was walking, she gave Naruto a very good show by adding a little more sway on her perfectly molded hips. To which Naruto, couldn't help but follow the sway of her hips.

His staring was cut short when he heard foots steps that was approaching him. He turned his head and saw both Murrue and Natarle coming towards him. When the two ladies were in front of him, Natarle was the first to slapped him on the right side of his face.

"Okay, I deserve that" Naruto said, wincing a little because of the hard slap on the face.

Natarle glared at him, before saying, "Damn well you do" but the next thing she did caught him off guard. She suddenly tiptoed and crashed her lips to his, she then pushed her tongue inside of his mouth and explored it, before she parted away.

"But you deserve this also for coming back to me" she added, her cheeks heating up but she didn't bother to hide it anymore.

Natarle then took a step back from him. Naruto then looked at Murrue and was about say something to her when she suddenly slaps him on the other side of his face.

"Okay, I understand, I'm -" he was cut off in mid-sentence when Murrue tiptoed also and crashed her lips to his. She added her tongue as well and explored his mouth, before parting away. Leaving Naruto speechless while his partner was grinning ear-to-ear.

"And you deserve this as well from me, Naruto" said Murrue, then she averted her gaze from him and muttered "I couldn't hold it anymore…"

Naruto was frozen solid from the kiss, before he coughs on his hand and said, "I think the three of us need to talk. But for now, you should finish your meeting with the Rebel leader, Murrue." Said Naruto

Both Murrue and Natarle looked around and saw the men and even the women were blushing at scene they caused. Some were muttering to the blonde pilot, "Lucky bastard…". The two women could only blush in embarrassment and nodded at him.

After the meeting with the Rebel leader, the leader suggested that they follow them to their secret base so that they can hide the Archangel from ZAFT. Naruto was now walking on the halls of the Archangel, heading to the med-bay. Why you ask? Well, it's because of the people who is flanking him.

"Remind me again why am I going to see the doctor?" asked Naruto.

"Why? It's because there's a trail of blood on your cheeks, and it seems that it came from your eyes" said Murrue sweetly… too sweetly…

Naruto shivered at the tone, he looked at Natarle and saw that she was smiling at him… a smile that he knows to well.

He looked to his back and saw the Scarlet eagles was also smiling at him. That damn smile… and why the hell grim reaper is following them at the back!?

" **Whipped** "

' _Shut up you stupid fox!_ '

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, jokes aside. It's a good thing that you can turn off that Rinne-Sharingan of yours** "

' _Yeah, I thought I'm stuck with hengeing that eye_ '

Kurama didn't answered anymore. Maybe back to napping his ass off.

The group arrived at the Med-bay. The doctor checked his eyes and found nothing wrong with it. Giving him the all green, Naruto moved out of the Med-bay and was greeted by the women who accompanied him.

"So? How did it go?" asked Natarle.

"Doc gave me the all green. See? Nothing's wrong" said Naruto, giving them his signature fox-like smile.

"Well, if that's the case then you're free to go" said Murrue.

"Right then, I'll talk to you both later, okay?" said Naruto, looking at Natarle and Murrue.

"Okay" said the both of them.

"Now's that out of the way, I would like to change and head to my room. Maybe taking a nap" said Naruto, before excusing himself and walked to his room. The others nodded at him and went on their separate ways, with the Scarlet eagles following after the blonde.

Arriving at his room, Naruto changed his clothes and plopped to his bed. Naruto was about to dose off when the door opened and three blurs suddenly…

"UGHHHHHH"

Jumped at him.

"Air. Need. Air" said Naruto, being squished by three beautiful ladies.

The three ladies didn't hear his plea's but their two commanders did and was enjoying his predicament, but alas, air was needed to live so, "Okay ladies, that's enough. You all are killing our fearless leader" said Christina with a smile.

The three-extended perked up at their commander's request and looked at her, then the person that's in between their very soft, plushy, and _gifted_ breast.

""Oops! Sorry!"" said both Sakuya and Nena. Louise on the other hand, looked sorry for what they were doing. Before all three of them released Naruto from their grasp.

Breathing deeply, filling his lungs with the required oxygen he needed. Naruto then looked at the occupants in his room and said, "Oi! I almost died back their! _Even if I don't die, that's beside the point!_ " said Naruto, whispering the last part, making sure none of them heard it.

"Sorry, we were just happy that you're back Naruto" said Sakuya, smiling at him.

"Yeah, and besides! We want to spend more time with our beloved blonde of a _commander_ " said Nena, purring the last part on his ear, making him shiver.

Louise just smiled at him. You're one silent woman…

"and what kind of 'spend more time with our Naruto' do you have in mind?" asked Naruto

Nena was about to answer, but Christina was the one who spoke next, "If it's okay with you Naruto, could you train us?" asked Christina.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, before asking, "Train? But you five are capable. What more could you learn from me?"

Christina was silent, but Noin was the one who answered, "It's because we want to be like you"

"Like me?"

"Yes, Like you" said Christina, before she walked up to the blonde and stand in front of him, and she bowed, adding, "Please Naruto. We may seem capable, but we are not strong as you may think we are. The very least, luck was in our favor during the battle in space. Without you there leading us and protecting us from the Valkyries, I'm afraid we five won't be here"

Silence was his answer. Minutes pass and the blonde was just looking at her. Christina sighed in defeat and said, "I'm sorry for asking this kind of thing, it won't -" she didn't finish her sentence when the blonde suddenly said.

"Christina, may I ask you a question?"

Christina perked up and looked at the blonde, waiting for the question.

"What's your reason for fighting?" asked Naruto.

"My reason for fighting?" asked Christina, having been caught off guard by the question.

"Yes. Your reason to fight. Why you want to be train"

Christina stared at their blonde commander, pondering what was her drive. Her reason to fight in this war. To get stronger. She looked at Noin, then to Nena, to Sakuya, and last to Louise. She smiled fondly at them.

Yes… that's it. My reason to fight…

"To protect my friends. My subordinates. My precious people" said Christina, with conviction and determination in her eyes.

Naruto stared at her for the longest time before he said, "Okay"

"You would train us Naruto?" asked Noin.

"Yes, Noin. I'll train you. I'll train all of you. All I ask is that you all be ready. We will start tomorrow morning. 6 AM sharp. I suggest you don't eat your breakfast" said Naruto, with an innocent smile plastered on his face.

The girls shivered at his smile, and simultaneously thinking that they would regret it.

Oh, dear lawwwddd how right they are.

 **With Kira:**

Kira was with Sai and the others in the cafeteria, talking with each other when suddenly Kira stop what he was telling something to his friends.

"Kira, earth to Kira? Are you okay?" asked Sai.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm fine, just felt like someone has made a huge mistake and I felt sorry for him/her? I don't know" asked Kira.

"What do you mean?" asked Tolle.

"Hmmm, I think we'll know about it tomorrow morning" said Kira, shrugging his shoulders.

The others could only shrug their shoulders and continue on again their conversation.

* * *

 **Back with Naruto:**

After Christina asked Naruto to train them, and accepting their plea to train them. Naruto took a nap, his exhaustion caught up to him. Waking up after a good nap, he scanned the room and found the extended pilots already asleep. Looking out the window, it was already night time and the scenery changed, meaning they already arrived at the secret base of the Desert dawn.

Getting up from his bed, he stretched first, took a shower and changed his clothes. Favoring an earth alliance white officer uniform, courtesy of one Mu La Flaga.

Moving out of his room, he turned to left and walk straight to the end of the hall. Stopping at one of the room, he knocked on the door and said, "Uhmm Natarle-chan? Are you in there?"

There was silence, then footsteps rang inside, before the door opened and out came the person he called.

"Oh, hi Naruto-kun, what brings you here?" asked Natarle.

"It's about earlier today, can we talk along with Murrue?" answered her beloved blonde pilot.

Natarle stared at him for a minute, before nodding at him and said, "Okay, I'll call the captain. Where should we talk?"

"How about at the view deck outside the Archangel? Sounds good? I think it's a beautiful night today" said Naruto, smiling at her.

Natarle smiled at him, with a hint of pink on her cheeks, before nodding at him.

"Cool, I'll wait for the both of you there in ten minutes. See you there my love" said Naruto, before pecking her in the lips, and turn to his heels and walked off to the view deck.

Natarle could only smile at her beloved's retreating figure, before going back to her room and contacting her Captain.

Naruto arrived at the view deck, leaning into the railings, just enjoying the scenery and the fresh air. The doors on the view deck slide open and the two beautiful women of the ship walked up to him. Natarle was standing on his right while Murrue was standing on his left.

Naruto gazed up into the moon and said, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Both women followed his gaze and looked at the moon. It's light shining upon them, with the stars twinkling in the night sky. "It sure is beautiful" said Murrue.

Murrue, then looked at the blonde again and couldn't help but blush at him. The moon's light could only enhance his features, giving him an ethereal glow in the night, with his blonde locks shining brightly with him.

The blonde then looked at her and said, "Murrue, why did you kissed me again?"

Murrue kept her gaze on the blonde, pondering what she would say to him. Would he accept her? Would he like someone like her? She couldn't help but sigh and thought, ' _Ah, to hell with it_ '.

"It's because I -" before she could even finish what she was saying, Natarle cut her off.

"By the way, Captain"

Naruto, narrowed his eyes at her, what the hell is she – then it click.

"Don't you dare" said Naruto.

Natarle could only smirk at him, before continuing, "You see, Naruto -" she was cut off by Murrue, saying, "What? What is it?"

"I was about to say it" said Natarle, giving her a deadpanned look, before smirking again, "You see, - " she was cut off again, but it was Naruto who now spoke.

"Woman, don't you tell - " he was cut short, when Natarle gave him the _Look_ that promise pain and suffering if he didn't stop what he was saying.

Naruto could only comically cry waterfall tears and said, "Yes, ma'am…"

"Good. Now, where was I?" said Natarle.

" **Whipped** "

' _Oi! Stop that you stupid fox! Don't wait for me to come down there and kick your ass!_ '

" **Bring it!** "

' _You asked for it!_ '

Naruto was about to enter his mindscape when…

"… he has already a girlfriend. Two actually"

 _Oh. Shit._

Naruto was back to himself and robotically looked at Murrue. What he saw just made him pale. He was about to make a run for it when an iron grip has latched on to his shoulders, courtesy of a smiling Murrue, with black miasma leaking out from her back.

"Eh, Naruto-Kun… is Natarle telling the truth?" asked Murrue, sweetly…

 _Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

Naruto could only nod at her. He then looked at Natarle and said, "You're evil…"

Natarle smirked at him, before leaning close to him and said, "Why Naruto-kun, this is part of your punishment for making me worry and for making me cry because of the stunt you pulled in space" before she pecked him on the lips, ruffled his hair, and walked to door.

The grip of Murrue on the other hand, tightened on the blonde when she witnessed the kiss.

"Enjoy your night with the Captain, Naruto-kun~" said Natarle with a singsong voice.

That woman is evil I tell yah!

"Now, Naruto-kun. It appears you have a lot of explaining to do" said Murrue, before she dragged Naruto out of the view deck, heading for Kami knows where.

Naruto could only gulp. Why did he have this problem again?

Oh right.

' _Me and my big heart…_ '

-end-

* * *

 **Aaaaannnnddd that's done!**

 **Once again, sorry for the late update! please do read and review guys!**

 **Hope you all like this chapter!**

 **Till next time!**

 **Ja ne!**


	16. Training and Saving Blonde Tomboys

**Wazzup guys! i'm back with the next chapter of Maelstrom of Cosmic Era!**

 **Sorry for the late update guys, been busy and all. Plus the recent ASEAN summit took place here at the philippines suspended a whole week of classes, soo me and my family took the opportunity to have a mini vacation. hence, i was busy hehe.**

 **Now for the reviews!**

 **Gammagyro: I'll pm you in a bit!**

 **Gundam Meister Uzumaki: Yes, she's from the Gundam 00. it's a secret! hehe. you'll just have to wait for it.**

 **Daemon of Crawling Tentacles: thank you! yes that many.**

 **guest: whoever you are, thank you for the support!**

 **AzureWarrior: At one point, yes. he was their when cagalli was a baby, and Naruto took care of her for some time. For kira... well both. hahahaha!  
**

 **PhenexGundamKai: Thank you! hehe**

 **R.B Uzumaki: Thank you my man! i feel sorry for Naruto actually... nope. not one bit. hahaha!**

 **Thor94: and here's a new one! more girls for him!**

 **jablanco: thank you!**

 **R-king 93: Thank you for the support!**

 **Reishin Amara: i didnt know he has that.**

 **bankai777: they are very scary ladies bro.**

 **ninjafang1331: thank you!**

 **neostardustdragon101: thank you my man! he's really in deep shit right now! ray also is in deep shit!**

 **adislt: please pm bro! i'll explain it there!**

 **now before i start, i would like a shout out to thank my man GoldenGundamZero2 for helping me with this! you have my undying gratitude!**

 **Let's start!**

 **Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto or any Gundam franchise!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Training and Saving

Naruto was kneeling inside of Murrue's room. Full of bumps and bruises on his face. While Murrue on the other hand, was standing in front of Naruto, her arms crossed under her very perky breast and her foot tapping on the floor.

"Let me get this straight. You're having a relationship with Lacus Clyne, which is engaged with somebody from ZAFT - " Murrue was cut off by Naruto and said,

"Well, technically she said she'll handle the engage part when she comes back to the PLANTS"

Murrue was glaring daggers at Naruto for interrupting her.

"annnnnnnnd that's my que to shut up"

"Good. Now, where was I?"

" **Whipped** "

' _Shut up you overgrown fox!_ '

Naruto could hear his partner Laughing his ass off in his mindscape. He was about to shout at Kurama when Naruto felt the room temperature drop several degrees. Looking where the source was, he saw Murrue was staring at him with an innocent smile plastered on her face.

"Naruto-kun, you're not paying attention to me~" said Murrue in a sing song voice.

"Sorry ma'am…" said Naruto.

"Good boy~. Now, back to what I was saying. Now that you're with Lacus, apparently, you're with Ms. Badgiruel as well. Am I missing something?"

"Nope. You're on point"

"And she's okay with this?" asked Murrue.

"Who exactly?"

"Lacus" said Murrue, still having her innocent smile.

"Oh. I believe she'll accept her. She has a big heart you know. Almost as big as mine" said Naruto with a smile.

"Then… would she…" said Murrue, whispering the last part.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat it again Murrue-chan? I didn't catch the last part"

"I said… would she accept me too?" said Murrue, finding the floor more good looking than Naruto.

Naruto raised a lone eyebrow and said, "Why wouldn't she?"

Murrue didn't answer. She just looked down, her eyes shut and was tearing up. She suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She looked up and saw Naruto looking at her with a knowing and caring smile. "Murrue-hime. I assure you, she will accept you. Regardless if you're older or if you're natural or not"

Murrue closed her eyes again and looked down, before saying, "Would you… accept me also?"

Naruto softened his looks, tightened his hold on her and said, "Yes, Murrue-hime. Why wouldn't I accept you?"

She looked up at him, tears freely falling down on her face, before tiptoeing to reach his lips and smashed her own in his. Naruto opened his mouth to allow Murrue's tongue to enter his. Their tongue battle for dominance but alas, both parties needed air. Separating from their lip lock, a thin line of saliva was present when they both disengaged from one another.

"…Wow" said Murrue, her cheeks were colored in pink.

"Didn't know you're a good kisser, Murrue-chan" said Naruto, still staring at Murrue's eyes.

"Well, there's a lot of things that you don't know about me" said Murrue, winking at him.

"and there's a lot of things that you don't know about me also, Murrue-chan~" said Naruto with a singsong voice, while smirking at her.

"Hoh? Is that a challenge my dear?" asked Murrue, giving him a seductive look.

"As much as I would like to screw you silly right here, right now. I need to rest Murrue-chan. And I don't feel like going back to my room" said Naruto.

Murrue pouted, which Naruto was doing his best to stop himself from screaming "kawaiiiiiiii" at Murrue, before saying, "Well, my bed is always open"

"Then let's go my hime" said Naruto, before stripping down to his boxers and climbing to Murrue's bed. Murrue headed first to her personal bathroom to change, before moving to her bed and climbing to her bed, next to Naruto.

"Good night Naruto-kun"

"Good night my Hime" said Naruto, before hugging Murrue from her back, bringing her close to him and letting sleep claim them both.

* * *

Next morning, Naruto woke early to get ready for the tor – I mean training he would be giving to the Scarlet eagles. But before he left Murrue's room, he gave her a kiss on her forehead, making her smile in her sleep.

Moving out her room, Naruto heads for the cafeteria while thinking of ways on how he will train the three extended pilots. Arriving at the cafeteria, he looked at the occupants and found Kira seating at one of the tables, eating alone. Naruto took some sandwiches and drink, before moving to where Kira sat and he sat at the opposite side of Kira, facing him.

"So, what's got you so down and gloomy, Kira?" asked Naruto.

Kira jumped a little when he heard a familiar voice. He looked up and saw Naruto eating a sandwich.

"Oh, hey Naruto. It's nothing" said Kira, looking back down at his unfinished food.

"Doesn't look like it's nothing to me. Come on, you can tell me anything" said Naruto.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"It's about Flay" said Kira.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, before saying, "What about her?"

"Sai and Flay broke up"

"That's it?" said Naruto.

"…" Kira didn't say anything, but the blush on his face was enough of an answer for Naruto.

"Oh shit. You don't mean?" trailed of Naruto.

Kira's blush deepens before saying, "I-I didn't know it would go that way! Swear! One minute I was comforting her, and the next we were at my room, and one thing led to another, and you know the rest…"

Naruto blinked, then blinked again, before gaining a mischievous smirk, before saying, "Oh? Then my friend is now a man! Good for you! Tell me, how was it? was it her first? Or no? come on, give the juicy details!"

Kira was now blushing a storm from embarrassment from Naruto's questions. Plus, the people who were staring at him and giving him some thumbs up by the guys that caught on their conversation.

Naruto was laughing on Kira's predicament for a minute, before regaining some control and said in between laughs, "Oh man, you should have seen your face. This is priceless!"

Kira could only look at the floor from the embarrassment, before Naruto asked him, "Jokes aside, do you have anything to do this morning?"

Raising an eyebrow at his request, Kira answered none-the-less, "No. I'm free this morning. Why?"

Naruto gained another mischievous smirk that send a chill to Kira's spine, before saying, "Why we will train of course!"

Kira paled when he heard the word train left from his friend's mouth. He was about to run from Naruto when he added, "Oh, by the way, you're not the only one training"

When he finished his sentence, Kira suddenly shouted "YES! YES! FINALLY, I'M NOT ALONE!" Naruto could only sweat drop at his friend's antics

Naruto cough at his hand to get Kira's attention, before saying, "Right. Now, go get ready. Meet me at the hangar in one hour"

Kira nodded at him, before he stood up, and ran to his room to change.

Naruto finished his breakfast, before heading to his own room to change. Arriving at his room, he opened the door and walked inside. Looking around, he saw that the three extended was still sleeping soundly. He smiled at them before moving to his side of the room. He opened his cabinet and changed to his training wear, before closing it, and writing a note. Saying that they should meet him at the hangar when they wake up.

* * *

Naruto was training on his taijutsu outside the ship while waiting for Kira and the others. He was at it for an hour or so, before he heard someone spoke.

"So, this is how you train"

stopping in mid kick, Naruto looked to his left and saw Christina leaning on some of the metal crate that was scattered along the base. Smiling at her, Naruto answered, "Oh, this is just a warm up I assure you"

Christina raised an eyebrow at the blonde's answer, before Naruto added, "Where's Noin? She's usually with you"

"She's in the cafeteria, having her breakfast. And to answer your next question; No, I'm not hungry so I'm here to watch" answered Christina.

Naruto just shook his head and the fellow commander of the team, before looking up and saw that Kira was approaching with the three extended pilots. "Ah, perfect timing guys" said Naruto.

The three extends smiled at him, while waiving their hands to him. But, Kira on the other hand, shivered when he saw his blonde friend smiling at them.

' _Dammit, here he goes again with that innocent smile of his. He's going to be the death of me_ ' thought Kira, before stopping in front of the blonde with the three ladies besides him.

"Good, now that you're all here. let's start your training" said Naruto, with his ever-innocent smile plastered on his face.

"Yay! We get to train with our handsome blonde commander!" said Nena excitingly.

"I wonder what will he teach us?" asked Sakuya.

"Let's get this started" said Louise stoically.

"Let me guess. The usual's?" asked Kira.

"Yes, the usual's Kira"

"Oh shit…" muttered Kira, while shivering in place.

"What's the matter?" asked Sakuya to their training partner.

"You'll see" said Kira, before Naruto said, "Alright, let's get started!"

 _3 Hours later…_

"YOU ARE A FUCKING SADIST NARUTO-KUN!" Shouted Nena, while running and dodging deadly projectiles (tennis balls) from hitting her.

"Did I hear a complain coming from you Nena-chan? Did I also here you want more laps added to you?" shouted back Naruto, while casually throwing tennis balls the three extend Pilots.

"NO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"Good, I suggest you keep running!" said Naruto. Before looking to his right, where Kira was doing push-ups. "So, are you going to complain again my good brown headed friend?" asked Naruto sweetly.

Kira widened his eyes, before answering "No more! Please! have mercy!"

"Well then, finish up your push-ups. You still have training to do"

"Hai!"

During this tor- I mean training. Yes, training. Christina and Noin was sweat dropping while watching from the sidelines on what was Naruto was putting the four poor saps that was "Training" with their co-commander.

"…Don't you think Naruto is a bit… excessive?" asked Noin, while she cringe, when Nena got hit on face by a tennis ball.

"…Yes, he is… but I think his… regiment, is for the best for them" answered Christna.

"And you said you're planning on asking him on letting us join on this training of his with them" said noin, while smirking at Christina. Who suddenly grabbed her mouth to sush her.

"What are doing!? If he hears us, he'll definitely would let us join on this torture!" whispered loudly by Christina.

Unfortunately for them, Naruto was upon them in mere seconds, and appeared behind them, before leaning on to them and said, "Ho? Why didn't you two say something! I would love having you two with us"

Both Christina and Noin blinked… then blinked again… for the third time, they blinked again, before looking back slowly. There, they find a grinning Naruto, holding on their shoulders tightly, with a glint in his eyes that promise pain and suffering for the rest of the day.

Both commanders gulped, before they were dragged by Naruto to the others and was subjected to torture, by a sadistic trainer they call a friend, and teacher.

* * *

After their tor- I mean training session with Naruto. The group of seven walked at the halls of the Archangel tiringly. The group arrived at the cafeteria of the ship, where the others were happily eating their lunch.

Miriallia was the one who saw them enter and asked, "Hey guys, what happened to all of you? you all look like you run a marathon or something"

The group blinked at her question before Naruto was the one who answered, "Oh, they were just training with me, that's all"

The five ladies plus Kira, looked at him with a deadpanned expression, before Nena said, "Training? You call that training!? That was torture you sadistic bastard!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow before answering, "Is this complaining I'm hearing again Nena? Would you like to run 50 laps around this base the next time we train?"

Nena widened her eyes, before she suddenly kneeled in front of him, while she grabbed one of Naruto's foot and pleaded, "Please no! I won't complain again! I swear!" while crying crocodile tears.

Everyone sweat dropped at the scene in front of them, before Naruto added, "Trust me Nena, this all for your own growth, along with the others. If you don't believe me, ask Kira"

After hearing his explanation, everyone looked at Kira, before the latter sigh, and answered, "As much as I hate his "Training". The sadistic bastard's right. You may resent his unique…. Regiment, but the results are worth it. I wouldn't be alive right now if his teaching didn't help at all or he didn't teach me at all, even though I'm a coordinator"

Everyone gasped and looked at their blonde friend with renewed respect and admiration. Who knew the blonde could be a leader, and a teacher at the same time. Even though his teachings are a bit… harsh, so to speak.

Naruto just shrugged and took his tray of food and sit with the others. Along with Kira and the Scarlet Eagles. The group ate their lunch peacefully, with the occasional conversation here and there. Naruto was the first to finish, even though they just arrived from training. Naruto bid everyone a good day, before returning to his room to wash himself of dirt and sweat, before changing into a more casual look rather than wear his officer uniform provided by Murrue.

After taking a shower and changing his clothes, he heads to his Gundam in hopes of helping Murdoch and his crew in Barbatos's maintenance. He was almost to his Gundam when he saw the blonde girl, Cagalli Yula Athha and her body guard, Ledonir Kisaka. The former, eyeing Barbatos.

"Well, would you look at that. It's the golden-haired tomboy. What brings you here?" said Naruto with a smile.

Cagalli snapped her head to the blonde who has the guts to tell her she's a tomboy, before saying, "What did you just say to me!?"

"Feisty one, are we? What got you so angry" answered Naruto, shrugging the glare of Cagalli like it was a normal thing in life.

"You want a piece of me? You piece of-" Cagalli didn't get to finish her sentence when Kisaka suddenly bowed and said, "Lord Naruto. It's good to see you"

Cagalli's jaw dropped to the sandy floor of Africa. Who the hell is this guy!?

Naruto waved his hands in a dismissing manner before saying, "Come on, Kisaka, not this bowing thing again. And what's with this lord thing? We're friends after all"

Kisaka straightened his posture, before smiling and said, "Very well Naruto. But still, it's good to see you. How have you been?" asked Kisaka to his blonde friend.

"I'm fine, Kisaka. The question is, what are you doing here, along with her?" asked Naruto, while looking at Cagalli, who was still gaping like a fish besides Kisaka.

Kisaka could only sigh, before saying, "I think it's best to ask her that question, lord Naruto"

Naruto ignored the way Kisaka called his name, before for asking Cagalli, "So, princess. Let me ask you again, what are _you_ doing here?" emphasizing on the word; you.

Cagalli blinked, before stuttering, "Uhmm.. I.. who are you again?"

Naruto shooked his head, before answering, "My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to finally meet you, Cagalli Yula _Athha_. I'm a close friend of your father"

Cagalli widened her eyes at the blonde's statement. No one could have known of her origins. If this guy is here, then maybe her father sent him for her.

"Did my father sent you? Is this your machine? Is this one of the machines father made? How come I didn't know about you if you're a close friend of my father?" asked Cagalli.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the chain of questions Cagalli asked, before looking at Kisaka, who could only shrug his shoulders, before looking back at Cagalli, and answered, "In order; No, he didn't send me for you. I could tell that he knows you are here, judging by that Kisaka is here with you. Second, Yes, that's my machine. Third, no, it's my creation. You could ask Kisaka over there for confirmation. Lastly, let's just say I was there when you were just a baby. The rest, you should ask your father"

Cagalli just stared at him for a minute. Is this guy really telling the truth? Does he really know her father? And how the hell is he there when she was a baby? When he looked like he's just in his early twenties!

"Now, if you're asking yourself that I still look young if I was there when you are still a baby. It's just that I just look young. I'm older than you think" said the blonde Uzumaki. Cagalli looked to Kisaka for answers, and he answered with a nod.

Cagalli cough in her hands while trying to regain her composure, before saying "Alright, I believe you"

"That a girl. Now, if you need me, I'll just be here." said Naruto, before walking pass them to his Gundam.

Cagalli watched his retreating form, before asking her guard, "Is he really telling the truth, Kisaka?"

"Yes, Lady Cagalli. He's telling the truth. It's not my place to tell you his friendship with your father. But if you want, I could share my mine. After all, he's the one who made me what I am today"

Cagalli shifter her look from the back of the retreating blond to look at Kisaka with wide eyes and shock. Who would have thought that blonde bastard could be the one who taught Kisaka all the things he could do? She shifted back her gaze again the retreating form of Naruto, before a lone thought rang in her head, ' _Who are you… Naruto Uzumaki…_ '

* * *

Naruto was walking to his Gundam when he saw Murrue, Natarle, and La Flaga walking with the Rebel's commander.

"Hey guys, where are you going?" asked Naruto, while walking to them.

The group of 4 stopped and looked at the approaching blonde, before Murrue answered, "We're going with the Rebel Leader; Sahib Ashman, to his HQ. For us to discuss on how are we going to get ourselves out of here to Alaska"

Upon reaching them, Naruto said, "Oh? Then could I come?"

Murrue looked at Sahib, where the latter shrugged his shoulders, before answering, "Sure, Kid. Come on"

The group followed Sahib to his HQ, where a giant map of the desert of Africa is placed on the middle of the room for everyone to use. Naruto and the others walked up to the map and gazed upon it.

"Now that we're here. let's start" said Sahib, before gesturing at the map, and added, "As you can see, these are places that are controlled by the Desert Tiger"

"Holy shit. That's a lot of 'em" said Mu

"Well that's a predicament" said Murrue

"Is there any way we could bypass any of these?" asked Natarle

"There are two options you could take; one, you could breakthrough Gibraltar base, and that would be the easiest way out. Secondly, you could go the long way. By using the red sea through the Indian ocean, then over the Pacific Ocean"

"We don't have the resources to go that far Sahib" said Natarle.

"If we're going to do this. We will need to resupply for this" said Murrue, eyeing the map.

"Well, we could resupply you. But the town that has that supply, is controlled by the Desert Tiger himself" answered Sahib, before sipping on his cup of coffee.

"Wait. Is this a base here, Sahib?" asked Mu, pointing at one part on the map.

"Yes. It's fairly small, but that base would be your only obstacle when you make your run for the Indian ocean" answered Sahib.

"I could do it" Naruto suddenly spoke.

"You could do what?" asked Murrue, with a raised eyebrow.

"I could get rid of it. Or disable it if you want"

"Forget it kid. It's dangerous. Besides, I doubt your mobile suit could destroy that base, let alone disable it" said Sahib with a scoff.

"Who said about I'll use my mobile suit?" answered Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"And what do you mean by that Naruto?" asked Natarle with narrowed eyes, which Naruto shivered at her gaze.

"I-I'll infiltrate the base from within. Disable it from the inside. Maybe blow it up sky-high" answered Naruto with a stutter. Damn woman and their righteous female fury.

"That could work. But, are you certain you could pull that off?" asked Sahib to the young blonde commander.

"Leave that to me. When we finalize our plan of action, I'll head out and do my part on the base" said Naruto, crossing his arm on his chest.

"Well, that settles it. We have our exit plan. Now, about the supplies…" Sahib trailed off, thinking of ways on how can they get the supplies. His train of thoughts was broken when Naruto spoke. "I'll deal with that too. I'll go into town and procure what's needed for our supplies"

"If that's the case, then I'll make the list of things we'll need" answered Natarle.

"Now that's done, we could–" he didn't get to finish his sentence when somebody outside shouted, "There's fire on the horizon! It's Tessle! It's being burn down!"

"What!? What's happening!?" shouted Sahib, before running out of his HQ.

The four remaining occupants looked among each other, before running after Sahib as well. Running up to Sahib, they saw that a few kilometers away, there was a town lit on fire from afar. And by the reaction of the people around them, they surmise that it was the rebel's home town.

"Get somebody down there now! Evacuate the citizen's away from the town!" ordered Sahib to his men.

"We could help, Sahib. What do you need?" asked Murrue.

"We could use some emergency equipment. We don't know if there's casualty, but please, if you have any extra's, we could use it" answered Sahib.

"Right" said Murrue, before looking at Natarle, she added, "Ensign Natarle, I want you to go to the infirmary and ask our doctor if he could accompany you to that town with some medicines and emergency kits. With his expertise, we can help any injured civilian." Looking at Mu and Naruto, she said, "I want you both to scout the area around the city, if there's any ZAFT forces around the vicinity, relay their positions before engaging, am I understood?"

Both Mu, and Naruto nodded, before answering "Yes, ma'am" then running back to the ship to get their machines.

* * *

After getting to their machines, Naruto flew Barbatos at full speed, heading to the town of Tessele, with Mu on his trail with his Skygrasper. Arriving at the scene, the two splits into two, surveying the town for any enemy mobile suites.

"Naruto, Mu, what's the situation over there?" asked Murrue through the radio.

"Well, it appears that the town was burned down, and there's no sign of the enemy around anywhere" answered Mu.

"Any casualties?"

"That's the tricky part. The civilians are all safe. Judging from the mass gathering of people outside of the town" answered Naruto.

"I understand. Rendezvous with Natarle at the town. She should be there right now" ordered Murrue.

"Roger" answered both Naruto and Mu, before heading back to the town to meet with Natarle and the others.

Arriving where the Natarle and the others are, Naruto exited his machine, along with Mu, who just landed beside him. Walking up to the others, once they were ear shot from Sahib, Cagalli, and the town elder, they heard, "How many of our people were killed?" asked Sahib.

"Not one life has been sacrificed" answered the village leader, were both Naruto and Mu looked at each other in disbelief before listening again at the conversation.

"They issued a warning to us ahead of time. They said they were setting a fire to the town and told us to run away" added the town elder.

"What? How can this be?" said Sahib in surprise.

"And then they set everything ablaze. Food, ammunition, fuel, everything" the town elder continued, looking down in sadness. Before finally adding, "Granted we suffered no casualties. But what happens now? Are we expected to leave?"

"That dirty, mangy dog. What's going through that maniac's head" said Sahib in anger, balling his fist enough to make his leather gloves squeak.

"Survival is possible you know? As long as you're alive" spoke Mu suddenly.

"What?" said Sahib angrily.

"It appears that the tiger has no intention on engaging a series of battle with you" answered Mu. While walking up to them.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sahib, narrowing his eyes at Mu.

"This is likely payback for what you did on their forces last night. I have to say it's pretty generous of the tiger to let you off for something as relatively minor such as this" answered again Mu. Before Cagalli snap at him.

"You're kidding me! You call this minor!? Having a town burned to the ground is nothing to you!? How can you even think of someone who would do this is generous!?" said Cagalli angrily, while taking one step closer to Mu every question she asked.

"No offense. I apologize if I upset you in any way. However, the enemy are professional soldiers. I'm sure even you can see if they were serious, it would have turned out much worse" answered Mu, raising his hands in an apologetic manner.

"That guy is nothing but a lousy, stinking coward. He burns down this poor town when we're not even here and thinks of it as a victory!?" answered back Cagalli. With a scowl plastered in her face, before adding, "Everytime we go into battle, we manage to fight with courage! We even destroy their BuCUE's in that last operation! That's why that jerk commander can only get us back with a cowardly response like this! to hell with Desert Tiger!"

Mu could only rub the back of his head at the look that Cagalli was giving to Mu. Meanwhile, Naruto and Kurama was having their conversation after Cagalli was finished with her angry speech.

" **I got to say, she has balls. Kinda reminds me of you when you were a kid** " said Kurama through their link.

' _Damn right she has balls. Kinda reminds me also when Izumi was still a kid_ ' answered Naruto.

" **Speaking of balls, their heading out. You should go with them** "

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his partner, before fading out in his mindscape. Blinking a bit, Naruto looked around him and saw that Cagalli and Sahib were gearing up.

Naruto looked at Mu, before asking, "Hey Mu, what's happening? I spaced out for a little back there"

Mu Looked at Naruto with a grim expression, before answering, "They want revenge, Naruto. And the rebels won't take no for an answer"

"What? Are they insane? Jeeps and Rocket launchers agains BuCUE's? It will be a massacre!" said Naruto angrily.

"I already told them that. It seems that they are dead set on hunting the Tiger"

Naruto then contacted Murrue and said, "Captain, we got a situation"

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"The rebels are out for blood. They are heading for the Desert Tiger as we speak"

"What!? Are they nuts!?"

"You could say that again Murrue-chan. So, what's the plan?"

Murrue pondered for a moment, before ordering Naruto, "You have the green light Naruto-kun to pursue and destroy any ZAFT forces that the rebels face"

Naruto grinned before answering, "Copy that my hime"

* * *

Murrue blush a storm when he called her Hime, but not from the Hime comment, oh no. It's because everybody in the bridge heard the comment.

"So, the captain and Naruto huh?" said Ensign Neumann with a smirk.

"Omg, Naruto scored!" said Kuzzey.

"I'll interrogate him later for this" said Tolle.

"Captain! I'm proud of you!" said Miriallia with a squeal.

Murrue, could only hide her face in embarrassment…

* * *

Naruto looked at Mu and Natarle, before saying, "Okay guys, the Captain ordered me to pursue the rebels and destroy any ZAFT forces. I'll be back before you know it"

Mu gave him a thumb's up before saying, "Good luck, Naruto. Happy hunting"

Natarle on the other hand, walked up to him and said, "Be careful okay Naruto? You'll come back to me, promise?"

Naruto smiled at her, before hugging her tightly and said, "I'll come back to you my ice queen. I promise" Natarle smiled at him, before leaning up and capturing his lips for a passionate kiss. While this was going, Mu was giving Naruto two thumbs up from the back. After a minute of lip locking. They separated and Naruto ran up to barbatos, before rocketing after Cagalli and the others.

* * *

While heading after the Desert dawn. Naruto couldn't help but think about the blonde headed tomboy and her hard headedness.

"Damn that blonde headed tomboy. She doesn't think! Just what does she think of accomplishing with just rocket launchers?"

Hearing this, Kurama suddenly spoke, " **You're the one to talk. Last I check, you were just like that when you're at that age** "

Naruto found himself stunned. Realizing a mind opening revelation, Naruto could only say, "…Now I know what Hiruzen-jiji, and Kakashi-sensei feels when I was a kid…"

On that comment, Kurama just laughed his ass off in his mindscape.

Naruto was about to comment back when his scanners picked up a battle going in the distance. Zooming in on the battle, he saw that the group that are with Cagalli and Sahib we're being slaughtered left and right. The jeeps were practically paper against BuCue's. Looking over some people who are on the sand making their final stand, Naruto saw Cagalli and Kisaka was among them, but the former was kneeling, talking to a young boy who was lying on the ground.

Taking a look on one of the BuCue's, Naruto saw that out of all of the BuCue's present, one was not functioning. Then Naruto saw that one of the Bucue's was about to fire on Cagalli. Acting quickly, Naruto unfolds his railgun and aimed at the BuCue's rocket launcher. Firing at his target, the shot knocked out the launcher from the BuCue, before unsheathing his long sword and swiped it vertically. Bisecting it in two before it exploded. Naruto Lands Barbatos in between the Rebel's and the ZAFT forces, before Barbatos's other hand grabbed a beam saber and ignites it.

* * *

 **With Waltfelt:**

Andrew waltfeld was watching the whole ordeal in the distance with a disapproving look on his face. He was called many things, but a mass murderer wasn't one of them. Let alone allowing a massacre to happen. He was about to give the order to let them be and retreat when the sudden appearance of the Black Knight made him rethink his action.

"So, the Black Knight is here to save the Desert Dawn" waltfeld muttered to himself. He then suddenly came into a realization and thought, ' _Maybe I should fight him myself and see how good he really is. If he could beat the Valkyries, then this should be a good way to gauge my skills against him_ ' thought Andrew, before looking at the damaged BuCue that was just recently fixed. He went back to his jeep and radioed the pilot and said, "Attention pilot"

"Yes, Commander?" asked the BuCue pilot.

"I would like to borrow you BuCue for minute" Answered Waltfeld.

"Sir?"

"I'll pilot the BuCue for a bit. Don't worry, you'll get it back later"

"Sir, yes sir. It will be an honor, sir" The pilot exited his machine, before Waltfeld himself entered it, strapped up, and powered up the BuCue.

Turning on the radio, Waltfeld said, "This is Commander Waltfeld, all BuCue's on me" before pushing the controls forward and rolling it up to the Black knight.

* * *

 **Back with Naruto:**

Naruto saw that the last BuCue was now operational and was now rolling up to him with the rest of the BuCue's. Dropping into his stance, Naruto muttered, "So, the Tiger himself came out to play" he had a smirk plastered on his face along with Kurama, who was watching through his partner's eyes.

" **So, he thinks he can take you on, in your own _turf_** " Said Kurama.

"He's in the wrong place in a wrong time" said Naruto

" **Well then, show him the power of the sage of six paths and the most powerful Jinchūriki!** "

"Right! Let's do this, Kurama!"

" **Let's go!** "

Naruto then pushed Barbatos forward, readying his beam saber and long sword for the _Dance_ with the Desert Tiger.

Meanwhile with Cagalli and Kisaka, Cagalli was crying for her friend. Ahmed is on deaths door. He's dying in front of her and she can't do anything about it! "You're going to be okay, Ahmed. Don't you dare close your eyes! Just hang on!"

Ahmed saw Cagalli crying over him, he smiled, before mustering the last of his energy and will to speak, "C-Cagalli…"

Cagalli hold his hand tightly, before answering, "Y-Yes, Ahmed? I-I'm here"

"C-Cagalli… I just want you to know… That…" Ahmed didn't get to finish his last parting word to Cagalli. He feeling his last breath leave his body, Ahmed closed his eyes, before his last thought completed his sentence, saying ' _That I will always love you…_ ' then he let Death take him.

"A-Ahmed? Come on Ahmed speak to me…" said Cagalli, while shaking Ahmed's now cold body.

"Lady Cagalli…" Kisaka could only look down in sadness, before bringing up his hand to Cagalli's shoulder for comfort and condolences.

"No… **AHMED!** " shouted Cagalli in anger and despair for the loss of her friend.

While this was going, Naruto was busy fighting the Desert Tiger, plus two of his comrades that was putting up a fight, but nothing that Naruto could handle.

Moving left and right, Naruto dodge the enemy's missile fire from hitting him while finding an opening for him to strike. Finding one, he suddenly stopped Barbatos in its tracks in hopes of swiping the Desert Tiger in half. But, he didn't get the chance, when one of the BuCue suddenly turned and fire a volley of missiles on him. Acting quickly, Naruto summoned some of Shukaku's chakra, and willed the sand around him to intercept the missiles from reaching him. The sand shot up from the ground and made a sand wall hard enough to make the missiles go boom.

Grabbing the opportunity, Naruto pushed Barbatos forward into the smoke and sand that covered the field in between the BuCue that fired on him. The pilot of the BuCue didn't have time to think or evade when suddenly, a pink beam saber shot out from the cloud of smoke and sand, before it pierced right onto the cockpit of BuCue, killing the pilot. Retracting his beam saber, Naruto then swiped his long sword downward, bisecting the BuCue into two.

Seeing this, Waltfeld gritted his teeth, before saying, "Damn you!" Aiming down on the Black Knight, Waltfeld fire his own volley of missiles, before pushing the controls forward and charged at it.

Naruto saw the missiles that was heading his way, but his focus was on the Desert Tiger. Deciding that enough was enough, Naruto activated his Lightning release chakra mode. Pushing Barbatos forward, Naruto launched his Mobile suite forward, meeting the Desert Tiger in the middle. Andrew was about to reach Naruto when Barbatos suddenly sidestepped to the right, before swiping its long sword horizontaly, slicing one of the front legs off the BuCue.

Waltfeld landed on the sand standing, but his machine was in no condition to continue his fight against the Black Knight.

"DaCosta, we're retreating" said Waltfeld through the radio. He looked at the Black Knight, smiling to himself, before muttering, "Damn he's good. I guess the reports aren't exaggerating when they described his skills. No wonder the Valkyries didn't stand a chance against him. Till the next time we face each other again; Black Knight" He then turned to his heels and run back to his unit to retreat.

As Naruto watched ZAFT retreat, his radar picked up two Mobile suit's heading towards him. He turned around and saw that it was Noin and Louise coming to him. They landed in front of him, they contacted him and said, "Naruto, are you alright?" Noin asked.

"I'm fine Noin. I couldn't say the same though for the Desert Tiger" answered Naruto. Making both Noin and Louise's eyes widen in shock.

"Y-You faced the D-Desert Tiger A-Alone… and won!" said Louise in awe.

"Yeah, I did. Though it would be better if he used his own machine against me. I could tell he wasn't fighting at his best" said Naruto, still looking at the retreating ZAFT in the distance.

Noin nodded at Naruto's observation. Commanders of ZAFT usually has their own personalized machine that would complement their skills in combat. She was broken out of her musings when Naruto suddenly said, "I want you two to come with me and watch the area for any ZAFT reinforcements heading this way, while I have a little chat with our Rebel Group"

Noin agreed and they followed Naruto to the group of Rebels that was watching them. When they got there, they saw what's left of the small attack force that Cagalli and Sahib took. Naruto left his Mobile suit and walked towards them. When Naruto got close, he had a frown plastered on his face.

"Are you people insane?" Naruto said, shocking the people around him from his words. He continued, "You people are fools. You all almost died! And for what!? Revenge!? Look where it gotten you"

Cagalli snap at his comment, before she stood and walked up to him and grabbed his shirt, before she said, "You, heartless bitch!" she pointed at Ahmed's dead body, and added, "We are here to fight for our loved ones. For our freedom. for everyone's sake!" Naruto had enough of her bitchy attitude as he got out of her grip and backhanded her on the face, shocking everyone sans Noin and Louise

"I've had enough of your attitude you spoiled, self-righteous bitch. How are you going to protect your loved ones if you're blinded by rage! Word of advice; you control that mouth of yours and use your brain for once" said Naruto angrily, before looking at Kisaka, and said, "I'm talking to you later"

Kisaka could only sigh, before answering, "Yes, Lord Naruto"

Naruto then looked at the people of Desert Dawn, before saying, "Me, Noin and Louise will stay here until you collected your dead. This wouldn't happen if you all didn't went after the Desert Tiger. As for the dead, their deaths are all your fault" He looked at Cagalli, who was looking at him with wide eyes, and added, "Especially you, _Lady_ Cagalli" before Naruto walked back to his Machine to cool off his anger.

-end-

* * *

 **And that's done! to all my loyal followers, and to those who are new here. please! R &R! i really brings me joy and inspiration when you review.**

 **i'll be posting chapter 17 within this week. once again, i'm sorry for the delay. my life needs me, soo yeah! hehehe.**

 **till next time!**

 **ja ne!**


	17. Meister

**Wazzup guys! I'm back! Sorry for the delay again. Finals and all that crap. Plus my Grand mother was rushed to the hospital a few days ago, so i didn't have the time to make this chapter.**

 **For the Reviews, i'll answer them via pm, or i'll just answer them on the next chapter!**

 **Once again, thank you for the help GoldenGundamZero2!**

 **Now enough talk! let's get this show on the road!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Naruto or any of the Gundam Series.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Meister

Inside Aprilius One where the ZAFT Council reside, a golden building where the council would meet and tackle any issues that ZAFT have is right now, the 12 members of the council is having a meeting about the Black Knight. Which is now called the Demon Knight in ZAFT after he destroyed half of the attack force that was sent to destroy the 8th fleet and the Archangel, while the Valkyries deal with the Black Knight.

The plan was simple. Have the combined ZAFT fleet attack the 8th fleet and overwhelm them with impossible odds, while the Valkyrie team search and destroy the Black Knight. Simple, right? Nope. Not. One. Bit.

The plan was shot to hell. Why? They didn't count on the five unknown Mobile Suits that came and assisted the Black Knight and fight against the Valkyrie team. Then from there, it became a total clusterfuck. It showed everyone at ZAFT that the Earth Alliance has a OS System, and was already making Mobile Suits to counter theirs.

It didn't end there, oh, no. The Black Knight manage to defeat two members of the Valkyrie's. To make matters worse, the pilot of the Duel destroyed a shuttle, and said shuttle was filled with civilians. Men, women, and children were killed by the pilot of the Duel. And from there, shit hit the fan. The Black Knight started his massacre on the ZAFT fleet, managing to destroy over half of the Fleet, all by himself. Then manages to defeat three more members of the Valkyrie team, and was moments away of killing Commander Luger Lugh. That is until Lacus intervene and stopped him from killing her Best friend.

Now, here there are, bickering among themselves, except for one. And he was the Supreme Council Chairman, Siegel Clyne. He is now rubbing his forehead for the headache he's getting. Having enough of this pointless argument among themselves, he sighs and thought ' _Not that I'm that old but I can't help but say I'm too old for this shit_ ' before couching in his hand to get their attention. They stopped their bickering and looked at him.

"Now that I got everyone's attention, we can now start to discuss the matter at hand" Siegel said, then one council member slammed his fist on the table. Who might that be? Well, it's none other than Patrick Zala.

"Yes, we can discuss about the destruction of the Black Knight" Patrick said, while six of the Radicals nodding their heads agreeing with him. The six are Ezalia Joule, Yuri Amalfi, (he's both Moderate/Radical) Louise Leitner, Jeremy Maxwell, Orson White, (he's both Moderate/Radical. Same with Yuri Amalfi) and Herman Gould. While the others sighed at him.

"How Troublesome. How are we going to do that after what he did to the strike force and defeated not one, not two, but five members of the Valkyrie team. Not only that, but the Black Knight almost killed Commander Luger if Lacus didn't interfere" said Tad Elsman. He didn't like how Patrick try to run things and wants to waste resource for one Mobile Suit.

Ezalia Joule then stood up and shouted at Tad, "That monster should be destroyed! That fucking Natural put my son into a coma for who knows when he will wake up!" A mother's fury is downright scary… Ezalia got the reports on her son and she cried that he was in a coma, thanks to the Black Knight. She promised herself that she will get her revenge for her son no matter what the cost.

Tad just looked at her before he spoke more, "Your son's actions was the reason that we're in this mess" Ezalia looked away and kept her mouth shut, before she sat back down in her seat.

Patrick then slammed his fist down on the table and started shouting, "Then what are we supposed to do! Those damn Naturals made a powerful Mobile Suit that can take on a whole damn fleet!" shouted Patrick, clenching his fist in anger. Tad sighed and spoke.

"I believe that the Earth Alliance or ORB didn't made that suit" said Tad.

"What do you mean?" asked Yuri Amalfi.

Tad then looked to the council member and decided to play the footage that showed the Black Knight took the combine fire power of every Mobile Suit like it was nothing, and it showed that it was wrapped in a purple ethereal armor.

"Tell me, does the EA or ORB have any technology to do this kind of things that this Mobile Suit did?" asked Tad.

"He's right, Neither EA or ORB have this technology, nor both the Long and Sahalin Companies have this technology to perform this" said Parnel Jesek, with Yuri Amalfi nodding his head. Signifying he agrees with Parnel.

"Are you saying that there's a third party in the shadows?" asked Herman, the silence in the room was the answer he got. He could only say one word to describe the problem in hand, "Damn".

"Then why would he show up now and join the legged ship?" asked Ezalia.

"Maybe they paid him to help them get rid of us" added Patrick.

While this was going on, Sigel was watching the whole ordeal, but he was in deep thought about Luger's plan and he agreed with her. Le Creuset needs to be watched. There's something about Le Creuset that makes the hair on the back of Siegel's neck. His train of thoughts were cut off by Patrick Zala.

"Speaking of your daughter. She knows the pilot of the Black Knight, Supreme Chairman" Patrick said, while Siegel looked at him and answered,

"Yes, she does know the Pilot"

"She's here waiting for you, right? Bring her here so we can talk to her" said Patrick. Siegel frowned at the man, but nodded his head, before he pressed the intercom to call his secretary.

"Could you please bring my daughter in" Siegel said, before releasing the button and sighing.

In the waiting room, Lacus Clyne was sitting down on a chair, playing with Mr. Pink while waiting to called. She was smiling when she remembered the talk with Captain Gladys. The captain teased her to no end with her crush on Naruto. Well, they didn't know that they are actually in a relationship. The captain then added that Lacus has a fetish for guys that's 10 years older than her, but Lacus didn't care, and neither did Gladys. She told her that it's her path to follow and no one else.

Then Lacus giggled to herself that both Luger and Sophie were going to make her spill about her relationship with Naruto. Her train of thoughts were broken when two soldiers appeared, knowing it's time and the soldiers are here to escort her. She got up from her seat and walked with the soldiers, who was flanking her on both sides. They reached the council room and took her seat that was placed there for her.

"You know why you're here right?" asked Patrick.

"Yes, it's about the information on both Naruto and his Black Mobile Suit, known as the Black Knight" answered Lacus.

"That's right, you will tell us everything about him and his machine. If you leave anything out, the penalty would be severe" said Patrick, while Siegel glared at the man.

' _I know how this how this game works Patrick Zala_ ' thought Lacus, before answering the man, "Naruto Uzumaki was the one that found my pod when I was stranded back then. When we arrived at the Archangel, he offered his room as my temporary room rather than they put me inside one of their ship's jail cell. I became his roommate during my time in the Archangel. And during those time, we spend a lot of time together. And sometimes I watch him train Kira; the Pilot of the Strike who is also a Coordinator" said Lacus, shocking some of the council members. She then continued, "One day, during my stay on the Archangel, I asked him if he hates us Coordinators. He said to me that; No, I don't hate Coordinators, nor he hate's Natural also. He also said that he sees us Coordinators as Humans, just like he sees Naturals as Human. I then asked him another question" Lacus said.

"And what did you ask of him?" asked Siegel, and Lacus smiled at her Father.

"I asked him what was his dream were" Lacus said, still smiling. Remembering what Naruto said to her, making everyone looked at her.

"And what is his dream?" asked Tad.

"His dream is to achieve peace in our world full of wars. He intends on breaking the cycle of hatred and end all wars from starting again" answered Lacus, which her smile still plastered on her face. Her father saw this and smiled as well. He thought that he would like to meet this man that made his daughter smile, her true smile. And took care of her during the time she was on the Archangel. Both father and daughter train of thoughts were brought back from present when Patrick said,

"That's Good and all but what about his Mobile Suit? Who made it?"

Lacus just looked at him and said, "He made it himself. No one was part of it, nor anyone helped him" now that shocked everyone.

"Wait. Ms. Lacus, you're telling us that he made his Mobile Suit all by himself and neither EA or ORB wasn't part of this?" asked Tad, which in turn she nodded her head for his answer.

"Yes, that is correct, Mr. Tad Elsman" answered Lacus, shocking them even more.

Patrick was about to question her more when Siegel suddenly said, "I think that would be all Lacus. You can go home now"

Lacus nodded to her father and answered, "Thank you father, see you at home" she then got up from her chair and left the council room, with the two soldiers that escorted her a while ago flanked her again on both sides, taking her to her car that will take her home, while the Council discuss the new information they got from Lacus.

* * *

 **With Naruto:**

The sun was up, the sky is blue, and Naruto couldn't help but smile for this beautiful day that kami blessed the world… that and Naruto was standing in front of 5 drop dead gorgeous women. Since they arrived for training this morning, he was fighting down a blush the threatens to form on his cheeks due to on what the five women are wearing.

They were wearing training short shorts, and training sports bra. Showing off their bodies to their very handsome teacher. But the training sports bras on both Nena and Sakuya were straining on their chest area and both of their bust look like were ready to pop out for much needed air. He looked over his students one more time, and when he got to Nena, he saw the lustful look on her face and could only sigh and said,

"Alright, we will begin your training just like I did with Kira" he looked at Kira and said, "Kira, you will do the same with them" he looked at the five women and said, "I want all of you to run 60 laps, after that you will do 100 pushups, and then you take a 10-minute break. After that, I will test your hand to hand combat against me, and you will all run again with a little twist I have in mind, and then another break. After that I got one more test for all of you, before we call this a day."

The girl's san's Kira we're wide eyed and the three extends said simultaneously, "EHHHHHH!?" while their two commanders could only sigh. They asked for this, so they better suck it up.

"You want us to do all of that!?" asked Sakuya, which Naruto nodded his head as his answer. Sakuya passed out after that…

"Damn…" muttered Louise.

"But that's so much, Naruto-kun" Nena whined.

"You want me to add an extra 10 laps and 100 more push-ups for all of you?" said Naruto with a smirk plastered on his face. Nena shook her head so fast that it was a blur to everyone.

"Then what are you all waiting for? GET TO IT!" said Naruto, and they did what they have been ordered to do. He got to admit, he was impressed. They made their 60 laps in no time, and now they were doing their push-ups. While watching his _Students_ , he felt a familiar source watching them, making Naruto smirk.

"You can come out now Cagalli" said Naruto, before the blonde-haired tomboy/princess came out behind one of the boxes that was scattered around them. She walked towards him and stand right beside him, leaning on the box he was leaning on.

"I forgot you can sense people" said Cagalli, while watching the _Training_ of the five EA pilots and Kira.

"Not that I don't want you here or anything, but what are you doing here?" Naruto said to his fellow blonde.

"I'm here to help the Desert Dawn. How about you? What are you doing on this ship and piloting a G-Weapon? Did my father gave you that Mobile Suit?" asked Cagalli.

"Not the answer what I'm looking for, but to answer your question; I'm doing this to help the Archangel and her crew. And for the last time, no. your father didn't gave Barbatos to me, I made that Mobile Suit" answered Naruto. Keeping his face straight as possible.

"B-But how is that p-possible?" said Cagalli.

' _Might as well tell her_ ' thought Naruto, before saying, "I might not look like it, but I have the resource and brains to make this kind of machine. As you can see, its armor is different from the Strike. Instead of phase shift armor, it's made of gundanium alloy and nanomite armor, making it 10x more stronger. Hence, why it doesn't change its colors to grey when deactivated" answered Naruto while watching his six students doing their push-ups.

Cagalli was dumbfounded, and on the same time, scared, that this person in front of her could make such a fearsome Mobile suit. She then asked again, "What does it run on?"

Not even looking at her, the blonde answered, "Oh, it's powered by a nuclear reactor, rather than a rechargeable battery like the ones that the G-weapons use"

Hearing that, the jaws of Cagalli was touching the ground. How the hell did he make it run!? N-Jammers were made to make the nuclear-powered machines, weapons and structures useless! Regaining her body functions again from her shock, she asked the blonde, "How!? How could your machine run on Nuclear if the N-Jammers are active!? N-Jammers are scattered around earth, not to mention space!"

Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow and said, "Well, part of the reason I made my Mobile Suit in gundanium alloy is that the gundanium alloy neglect the N-Jammer's signals. Hence, my suit runs on nuclear power"

Cagalli was speechless. Shocked even. His suit was the pinnacle of mobile suit technology. It can stand toe to toe with the other G-weapons, even if the G-weapons were all banning together and face his Mobile Suit, she doubts they will come out in one piece. She didn't know how right she is…

Her train of thoughts were broken when she heard Naruto spoke. "Good job you six, you all can take a break" said Naruto.

"You're a monster Naruto-kun…" said Nena, breathing heavily from the _Training_ she has done.

"Why thank you my dear Nena" answered Naruto, while smirking. He let them take a 10-minute break, and when they were done, it was hand to hand combat next.

"Alright, now that you all are rested, it's time to test your hand to hand combat skills" said Naruto, before looking at Kira and added, "Since I already taught you hand to hand combat training, Kira. I want you to test your skills on the Lioness of the desert here" said Naruto, while pointing his thumb on Cagalli. Which the latter smirked, thinking that it's time for her payback on Kira.

Both Kira and Cagalli walked to the other side of the field to start on their spar while Naruto taught the five ladies in front of him. One by one, he tested each one of them of their hand to hand skills and he was impressed. While sparring, he could see openings in their stance and fighting style, so as a teacher, he corrected it. Giving comments here and there while sparring with them. While he was doing this, Naruto would occasionally look at the spar of Kira and Cagalli. Looking at Cagalli, she was way ahead in terms of hand to hand combat. She mopped the floor against Kira. He looked at Kira and couldn't help but smile on his determination to match the lioness. Even though he got his ass handed to him by Cagalli, he would still stand and fight to his last breath. Thinking to himself, he could make Cagalli be his sparring partner from now on. It's a very good learning experience for his brown headed friend.

He looked again to the two, and couldn't help but frown. What was this feeling? He could feel the two was like… connected somehow. He shook his head of the feeling and chalked it up to his overthinking mind.

When they were done, he let them rest for a while, they more than earn it… and for them to get ready for the next exercise.

"Okay, now that you all are rested well enough. You all are going to run laps again," said Naruto, with an innocent smile plastered on his face. The kind of smile that sent shivers up to their spine. Especially Kira. ' _Oh shit… not this again_ ' thought Kira.

"Now before you all start your laps; Cagalli, you should run along now, or would you care to join them?" asked Naruto, before Cagalli widened her eyes, then suddenly ran away from Naruto. Naruto sweat dropped, before looking at his six students, adding, "Okaaaay… anyways, you all will be dodging this" said Naruto, pointing at a box full of tennis balls, training knifes, and other blunted weapons.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING SADIST NARUTO/NARUTO-KUN!" shouted the three extends, while Christina and Noin just sighed, praying to Kami that they live through this and come out in one piece. They then sweated profusely and took a step back when Naruto suddenly grinned mischievously and then proceeded in chasing the six around the training field, while throwing tennis balls, training knifes, etc. at them.

* * *

 **Heaven:**

A woman with pineapple hairstyle, wearing a mesh shirt, short skirt, and a trench coat was laughing sadistically at the scene she was watching. Who may this be? Well, it's none other than the sexy, Anko Miterashi-Uzumaki, with her husband, Ryu Uzumaki, standing next to her while he sweat dropped and sighed at their descendant's pain, with the former being happy that her gaki and friend, Naruto, was following her footsteps.

"You show them gaki!" said Anko while giggling evilly.

' _Poor Nena… May Kami have mercy on their souls_ ' thought Ryu

* * *

 **Back on earth:**

Naruto and the others were now finished with their _exercise_ and everyone, sans Naruto, was on the ground, panting hard. The three extends were muttering "Evil Hot stud and his sadistic nature" while Christina, Noin, and Kira just rested their aching bodies from the gruesome _training methods_ their taskmaster ask of them.

"While everybody is resting, may I have everyone's attention please" Naruto said.

"What is it?" asked Kira, while the rest just looked up at him.

"After all of you have rested, I've got one more training that I want you all to do before we officially end this day's training" looking at each and every one of them, before he pulled out five bells from his pocket and he then tied the bells onto his hip.

"What's with the bells, Naruto-kun?" asked Sakuya.

Naruto smiled at her, before looking at everyone and said, "You see these bells? Your job is to get these five bells from me"

"Wait, Naruto-san. There are only five bells that are tied on your hip. Is it supposed to be six?" asked Louise.

"That's a very good question Louise-chan. The first five people to get these bells from me will get to eat their lunch while the one who didn't get the bell would be tied up onto one of these boxes while he or she watch the others eat their lunches" Naruto said, while the six paled at that, with their stomachs growling at them for not eating since breakfast.

"Now, before we get started. I want you all to know one thing," Naruto said, eyeing each and every one of them. They were looking at him expectantly for his answer, before the blonde spoke.

"If you want to have any chance in ever getting these bells from me, I suggest you come at me with the intent to kill. I don't care what you do. It's all up to you" said their blonde friend and _taskmaster_. Before standing in the middle of the field, waiting for them.

"I'm not getting tied up on one of those boxes!" Nena said, before rushing him head on, before trying to grab one of the bells that Naruto have on his hip. But before her hands could even touch the bells, Naruto suddenly grabbed her hand and then proceeded onto flipping Nena on her back, before saying, "Try again, Nena"

Diverting his gaze from Nena, he then saw Louise and Sakuya charging at him. And in no time, they were upon him, sending their attacks on their blonde _taskmaster_.

While this was going, Christina, Noin, and Kira were on the sidelines, formulating their strategy.

"Okay, there are five bells that's strapped onto Naruto. That's one short of us six" Christina said, which everyone nods and took their time on thinking what's the purpose for this exercise. After some time, it clicked on Christina, "Goddamn it, I knew it!" Christina said.

"What is it, Commander?" asked Kira.

"This is a test of teamwork. We have to work together" Christina said, looking at both Kira and Noin.

Both Kira and Noin nodded, before answering "Right!". The three then charged at Naruto when he was done with Louise and Sakuya. Naruto noticed the trio and was surprised when the three were working together.

' _It appears they found out the meaning of this exercise_ ' thought Naruto, before looking at Nena, Sakuya, and Louise. ' _Hmm, looks like they figured it out as well_ ' added Naruto, before the other trio charged at him, making it 6 vs 1. In the end, the six gundam pilots never got a single bell from Naruto, and they were in the ground, panting.

Moving up to them, Naruto said, "Now then, although you six didn't get the bells from me, which will never happen in a million years," This earned him six glares coming from his six students, making him chuckle for their reaction. He then added, "I'm proud that you all figured out what this exercise was meant for"

"Yes, Sensei. This exercise teaches us the meaning of teamwork. That whatever enemy we face, we must act as one. As one unit. As a team" Noin said, making Naruto smile before answering, "Precisely".

"As I said before, work together as a team, and watch each other's back. And in return, they will too. Why do you think the Valkyrie's were feared among the EA?" Naruto said, which everyone nods at him. Agreeing that the Valkyrie's were formidable, because of their teamwork.

"By the way, before I dismiss you all for today, let me impart some words of wisdom for all of you. Curtesy of my sensei who once told me this when I was still learning from him; Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandoned their comrades are worse and lower than scum" Naruto said.

They were speechless. Naruto's sensei was right, to hell with the mission or some order. if your comrades are in danger, they are the priority, not a liability. Whoever Naruto's sensei were, they would like to meet him.

Seeing that they were still in deep in thought, Naruto discretely unsealed some bento boxes and placed them in front of them, before saying, "Here's your lunches everybody. After you're done eating, take a hot shower and have the rest of the day off. You all earned it" Before he left for his room to take his own shower.

The six pilots in training ate their lunch while enjoying everyone's company. After eating, they walked back to their respective rooms to take their well-deserved hot shower, before relaxing on their bed.

"OH. MY. GAWWWD. MY WHOLE FREAKING BODY HURTS!" complained Nena, plopping down at her top bunk bed. Still in her short shorts and sports bra.

"Suck it up will you. We asked for this, remember?" Sakuya said, while sitting at her bunk bed, and still at her own short shorts and sports bra.

"Sakuya's right Nena. Naruto's training will help us in the long run" Louise said, while taking off her short shorts, making everyone see her green panty.

"Yeah, yeah" Answered Nena, while pouting. She was about to lay in her bed when the door on the bathroom opened, and out came Naruto, wearing only boxer shorts, while using his towel to dry his hair. He walked out of the bathroom, not noticing the three women who were staring at his Adonis like body. Which was still dripping water from his shower.

Removing the towel on his head, he was about to open his dresser to get some clothes when he saw the three extends staring at him, with their jaws touching the floor, and some blood dripping on their noses.

"Uhhmmm… hi girls?" Naruto said, while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. The three women could only stare for about five minutes, before,

" **N-N-N-N-N-N-NARUTO-KUN!? Y-YOU'RE -** " Shouted the three extends, before they passed out from the blood gushing from their noses, while giggling perversely.

"O-Oi, are you three okay? Wake up, Damn it! What's wrong with you three!?" Naruto said, while shaking the three passed out women.

Inside Naruto's mindscape, you could see Kurama rolling on the sewage floor, laughing his ass off.

While this was going on Naruto's room. Across from their room where both Christina and Noin share, we find Noin was on top of Christina. The two commanders were kissing each other passionately, with Noin massaging Christina's chest, while Christina was doing the same but on Noin's ass. The two parted each other's lips, leaving a small trail of saliva, before looking at each other with love.

"I know we didn't have some alone time with each other. But, we need to rest" Christina said, with Noin nodding her head.

"I know, Christina. But before that, what do you think of Naruto?" asked Noin.

Christina adapted a thinking pose, before answering "Well. The moment we first saw him, I could tell that he's a great guy, plus from the look of both the Captain and the XO, it's safe to say that he genuinely loves them and takes good care of them both"

"Hmm, maybe we can ask them that if it's okay to let us join them?" asked again Noin with lustful look on her face.

Christina looked at her with the same lustful look, then she answered, "That's a good idea Noin. _A_ _very good idea indeed_. In the meantime, we should probably get some rest" Noin nodded her head, before resting her head on Christina's chest and both let sleep take them.

* * *

Back in the HQ of Andrew Waltfeld. Andrew was seating at his chair in his office, with Aeisha seating on his lap. He is currently contacting the commander of the Valkyries; Luger Lugh.

After some time, the line was answered by Luger. "Greetings, Commander Waltfeld, Aeisha. What can I do for you both?" Luger asked.

"Hello Luger, How have you been? How's the team? Anyways, I'm calling you in regard to our shared… _Knight_ " Waltfeld said.

Luger raised an eyebrow, before answering, "Well, shit. When was the last time you made contact with the Black Knight?" Luger Asked.

"Just yesterday actually. I got to handed to him, when I heard that you were defeated by the Black Knight, let alone almost died in combat. I didn't believe it. Now, on the other hand. I'm a believer"

"Please do elaborate, Andrew" Luger said.

"In layman's term; I got my ass handed to him six ways till Sunday. Even though I didn't use my own machine, it wouldn't be that humiliating"

Luger's eye widened before answering, "How could that be? His machine shouldn't properly work inside earth's gravity, let alone on sand"

"Well, based on what happened between our battle yesterday. I think the higher ups underestimated the Black Knight's capabilities, especially the pilot of that damn thing"

Luger raised again an eyebrow before asking, "How so?"

Andrew looked at Aeisha and said, "Aeisha-chan, please show Ms. Luger the footage we collected during the battle"

Aeisha nodded at her lover, before pressing a button on his table. Suddenly, a video footage was displayed on their screens, which Luger watched it in awe. With a little bit of fear. "How… how can his machine enter earth's atmosphere without even taking damage or overheating. Worst case scenario, the pilot should be experiencing severe dehydration, and heat stroke…" Luger said.

The footage continued, and was now showing the battle between Andrew and Naruto. Luger finished first the video footage before turning it off and releasing a tired sigh, then she spoke, "I can't believe I'm saying this Andrew. But, he's way out of your league, even for me"

"I know what you mean. Not only that his suit is the whole definition of badass, it's by far the most advanced mobile suit I'd ever seen"

Both Aeisha and Luger sweat dropped at the badass comment, before Luger said, "You and me both, Andrew" she sighed again, before composing herself then adding, "Andrew. If it's okay with you, I request to let me and my team stay at your base. Think of it as a joint operation for the capture and/or destruction of the Black Knight"

Andrew smiled along with Aeisha at Luger, before the former asked, "When?"

"We'll be there tomorrow morning. If it's okay with you" answered Luger.

Waltfeld nodded at her, and said, "Granted, Luger. Also, be advised, _His_ team will arrive later this evening"

"Hoh? He's early than I expected" answered Luger.

"Indeed, he is. Also, your _Meister_ just arrived yesterday"

This earned a smile on Luger's beautiful face, she then said, "Wonderful. When _they_ arrive, you know what to do Andrew"

"Roger that" answered Andrew, before ending the call.

"Hmmm that went well" said Aeisha.

"Indeed, it has my hime" answered Andrew, before Aeisha stood up from Andrew's lap, before leaning down on him, then she whispered, "Well, if you need me, Andrew-kun… I'll be at our bed" she then turned on her heels and walked out of his office, heading to their bedroom. While walking, she added a _seductive_ sway on her hips for Andrew.

Andrew then giggled perversely, before he too stood up and walked after his girlfriend for a hot afternoon _bedtime_.

* * *

Luger turned off her screen after ending their call with Andrew. Sophie was present during the whole conversation but chose to be silent the whole time. After the call, both were silent for a minute, before Sophie suddenly said, "Well, at least we now know Naruto is here in Africa"

"Yeah" answered Luger, before she stretched her arms over her head as her two-well-endowed breast jiggled a bit while wearing her sports bra.

"Maybe we should go to the hot springs to relax. I know the others are already there" Sophie said, as she got off the edge of the table, wearing only a sports bra. Which the said sports bra was having trouble containing the _Massive sized_ breast of Sophie. She was also wearing a short denim shorts that was showing her nice plump ass and was going in a little bit.

Luger smiled at her best friend's idea, before she said, "You're right. We should join them" getting up as well, she was wearing cycling shorts that showed her plump ass as well. And a bit of a camel toe…

The two left the room and headed for the hot springs that their ship has. As they walked, the passed by some of the crew members of the Albion. They saluted them as they walked by before returning to their work. Both Luger and Sophie knows that some of the males on their ship respect them while the other half, looked at them with lust. They could admit that some of their crew members are handsome, but they never really see them as boyfriend material. Just by looking at them, they could see it in their eyes that if ever they ended up together, and eventually to the point of giving their body to them. They would only brag it to their friends on how they slept with one of the Valkyrie's. And Luger as well as the others are only trophy to them. The girls just want a boyfriend that will love them for who they are, and not for bragging rights that they scored a member of the Valkyries. How they wish they find that ideal boyfriend in the future.

* * *

Naruto was having a hot and passionate make out session with Natarle when he suddenly sneezed, briefly ending their lip locking.

"Are you sick, Naruto-kun?" asked Natarle with concern in her voice.

"No, Natarle-chan. Maybe somebody was talking about me" answered Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Maybe it was Murrue?" asked Natarle.

"Maybe" answered Naruto, before resuming again his lip locking with Natarle in her room.

* * *

When they arrived at the hot springs, they entered the female side of the hot springs. Walking up to some vacant lockers, they undressed themselves and put their clothes on their lockers, before getting some towel for the both of them and entering the hot spring. Before opening the door, they heard Shiho's scream. Earning themselves some giggles.

"Looks like Hiling is at it again" Sophie said in between giggles. Luger just smiled at the thought of Hiling and her antics as they entered the hot spring. They saw every member of their team present. all of them were nude as the day they were born and was still relaxing, despite the teasing's of Hiling on Shiho. Speaking of Shiho. She was glaring daggers at her roommate; Hiling. While said person was smiling mischievously at her.

"Now, Shiho. Don't give me that look. I was just showing you how to use your breast in giving Nicol the best blow job that he would have" Hiling said, before laughing at the blushing face of Shiho.

"You mean by grabbing me from behind and started to squeeze them!?" Shiho said. She then suddenly smirks and added, "At least I have breast, not like someone I know"

Hearing this, Hilling stopped laughing in favor of glaring at her roommate. She may have B-cup sized breasts. But, her wide hips and her _very_ nice plump ass made up for it! Hilling then smirked back before answering, "At least I can use my nice plum butt if I want"

"I can see everyone is enjoying themselves" Luger said, making the occupants of the room looked at her, as well at Sophie. Before they stood up and saluted at her.

"At ease" said Luger, before both Luger and Sophie entered the nice, hot water. Both Commanders could only sigh in content.

"This feels nice~" Sophie said in a singsong voice.

Seeing that all of them are relaxed now, Hiling asked her commander, "So, Commander. What's our new course of action?" Hiling said, as she sat on the edge of the springs, as her legs were still in the water.

Opening her eyes, Luger answered, "Our first goal is to go to Commander Waltfeld's main base to help him"

"Why is that, Commander?" asked Marida, while she was enjoying herself.

"Because the Archangel, along with Naruto, is helping the rebel group; the desert dawn" answered Sophie, earning her the nods of everyone in the room.

"Captain Lefina, we need to be there at 0900 hours tomorrow morning" Luger said, as Lefina nodded her head.

"Understood Commander" answered Lefina, before sighing happily at her relaxed muscles.

"What about Naruto and his suit?" asked Yoko.

Luger was about to answer Yoko's question when Meilan suddenly spoke, "We capture him of course" Meilan said, as everyone sans Luger and Sophie looked at her like she grew a second head.

"Are you crazy, Meilan!?" Shiho shouted. She then added, "Did you see what he did to the ZAFT fleet back in space!?" Meilan could only glare at Shiho dangerously.

"He only did that because of that idiot; Yzak Joule. If he didn't shoot that shuttle down filled with innocent people, he wouldn't lash out on us in the first place" Meilan barked back as she felt more anger and hatred at Yzak for his dishonorable act.

Everyone frowned at that. they all heard what Yzak did. But, the other's sans Luger and Sophie were thinking, ' _Why would Meilan want the pilot of the Black Knight?_ ' Then it clicked on Hiling's head. She smiled mischievously at Meilan before she teased, "Oh? So, our little warrior princess has a crush on fishcake" Hiling said. Which in turn, Meilan glared at her. She then stood up from the springs and said, "His name means Maelstrom, Hiling!" Meilan shouted. She sighs tiredly, before sitting back down in the water.

She then added with a smile, "It's a strong name for a strong husband. He is going to give me strong children after all"

"Oh, I forgot. You came from a family that follows an old law that if a male defeat's you in battle, he has the right to marry you and sire your own kids" said Aina, as Meilan nodded her head. Alisa then spokes.

"Speaking of Yzak. Did his _replacement_ arrived yet?" asked Alisa, to which Luger nodded at her. She then said, "Yes, Alisa. _She_ arrived yesterday. She will report to Le Creuset when they arrive tonight"

When Luger want's someone to be followed or spied on. Her _Gundam Meister_ is the one she would call. Not only that she's a good spy, her skills as a gundam pilot is on par, if not, surpass even for Sophie or Herself. Luger once asked who was the one who trained her, she didn't reveal her sensei's name. but she did give a brief description of him. She described him that he had sun kissed blonde hair that shines underneath the sunlight, as well as in the moonlight. Blue eyes that can get you lost, and three whiskers like birth marks adorn each of his cheeks. Now thinking about it, that description matches like the one…

Her thoughts were cut off by Sophie when she said, "Let's forget about this for now and let's enjoy ourselves" as everyone agreed, they started to talk with each other, laughing at some of the jokes, practically having a good time.

* * *

Rau Le Creuset and his team arrived at Waltfeld's base. Exiting from their shuttle, they were welcome by the Desert Tiger himself.

"Rau, it's been a long time. I'm sorry about Yzak. I wish him safe recovery from his injuries" Andrew said, while shaking the hands of his fellow commander.

"Likewise, Waltfeld. Despite Yzak's present state, I'm happy that he survived an encounter against the Black Knight" Rau said, while his team stood at attention on his side.

Andrew looked at the three ZAFT reds and said, "Ah, the famous Le Creuset team graces me with their presence"

Athrun walked up to Andew and saluted at him, before saying "Sir, it's a pleasure to meet the Desert Tiger in person"

Andrew smiled at him, before waving his hands in a dismissing manner and saying, "Mah mah, none of that Desert Tiger crap. Just call me Andrew or Waltfeld"

Athrun raised an eyebrow at him, before shrugging his shoulders, saying, "Well, if you insist, Sir"

Andrew then looked at Rau and said, "By the way, Rau. The replacement of Yzak had just arrived yesterday"

Rau raised an eyebrow at him, before replying, "Replacement? Forgive me, I didn't get such an order"

Andrew would have smirked at him, but chose to reign on his emotions, "It's the supreme council chairman's orders, Rau"

Rau cursed under his breath, before answering, "I'll confirm this with the chairman. In the meantime, I would like to meet this replacement"

"Certainly. Follow me please gentlemen" Andrew said, before leading them the pilot ready room. Knocking on the door, they heard a feminine voice said, "Enter"

The boys, sans Andrew raised an eyebrow, before entering the room. When they entered, they were greeted by a petite, yet sexy woman in front of them. Which earned some blushes from the three ZAFT Red pilots. She has a short raven colored hair, deep brown eyes, and a very _very_ sexy stoic look on her face. She's currently wearing a ZAFT Red uniform, and was facing away from them. Turning on her heels to them, she looked at each and every one of them, before locking her eyes with Rau. She then saluted at him, before saying, "Setsuna F. Seiei. Reporting for duty, Commander Rau"

-end-

* * *

 **Boom. Didn't Expect that didn't you? hehe.**

 **Now once again, I apologise for the super late post.**

 **Please do R &R! Hope you all like this chapter!**

 **Ja ne!**


	18. The Desert Tiger

**Wazzup wazzup WAZZUP GUYS! I'm back again!**

 **This fic sure as hell took so long to be updated but I assure you, it isn't dead!**

 **To those who didn't know why i was absent this pass few months, I was busy with my life. Plus I concentrated with with my studies first.**

 **And i'm proud to say that i'm finally graduating this august! F*KNG FINALLY!**

 **Now that i'm not busy anymore, I can now write in peace and continue my fics!**

 **To my fans who are following me and my fics, here's the new chapter of my first fic! And I'm sorry for not updating! hope you all understand!**

 **To those who reviewed; I'll answer them on the next chapter. And thank you all for your inputs!**

 **To GoldenGundamZero2, once again, thanks man for your help again for this chapter!**

 **Now on to the fic!**

" **Bijuu talking"**

' **Bijuu thinking** '

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gundam Seed. It belongs to their respective owners and maker.**

* * *

Chapter 18

The Desert Tiger

It was an early morning in the ZAFT base. The sun was still rising in the MS hanger the four G-Weapons were present but inside the rebuilt Duel was Setsuna herself going through the G-Weapon stats and she had a scowl on her face.

"This Gundam stats are poor even if it was upgraded with extra armor and weapons it doesn't compare to the Valkyrie's suits or my Exia." Setsuna said to herself. When Luger called her to spy on Le Creuset, she asked to bring Exia, but Luger refused. It would tip him off.

"Even though this suit doesn't fit my style of fighting, I have no choice but to pilot the Duel. But if things go south they will launch Exia to me and I'll show ZAFT the power of a Gundam and show my sensei how far I have come." Setsuna said to herself.

Saying "Sensei" brought a smile to her face. Remembering Naruto rescuing her from Blue Cosmos and training her and a Natural girl that was three years older than her named Une.  
She moved out of Duels cockpit closed it and she started her day by training what Naruto trained her. She was already wearing her training Sport Bra and Training Short Shorts showing off her body.

Her meeting with the La Creuset team was a good start but the Commander himself was another story. He had the look that he didn't trust her, so she had to be cautious around him to do her job, but she can do it.

After she got done with her training. Running a few laps, push-ups, sit-ups and others she did, she was heading to her own room to take a shower. But on her way to her room, she was stop by a three ZAFT soldiers and saw the look they were giving to her. As it was the look of lust in their eyes.

"What do you want?" Setsuna said, her eyes narrowing at them knowing the answer when she noticed the other two were now beside her flanks.

"Well me and my friends like to give you a tour of the base." The soldier said.

"No." She answered. Making them frown for the short answer she said, but she quickly used her right hand to grab the man's left hand on her right side that's about to grab her nice plumb butt and twisted it making the man drop to his knees. "And I'm not stupid as well. I know those look you three gave me. So, it's either you three get out of my way and let me through or we go the hard way? Your choice boys." she said.

"We got outselves a fighter, boys! Come here you…" The other said grabbing her shoulder. That was a huge mistake because when Setsuna turn her head, her eye's narrowed at him. She used her left hand and grabbed the offending hand and twisted it until there was a snapping sound meaning she just broke the man's wrist as he screamed in pain.

"You bitch! you broke my wrist!" He shouted holding his wrist in pain on the ground.

"And more will come to you" Setsuna answered, before adding more pressure to the twisted hand making the man scream in pain. "No one touches me except my sensei. he's the only one who I allow to touch me." She added as she gave the man a nasty kick to his face knocking out a few teeth and breaking his jaw as well, knocking him out. As she turned to the other man rising her leg up and bringing it down and breaking his arm as he scream in pain while she gave him a nasty round house kick knocking him out as well then she stare at the last man as he had a pissed off look.

"You will regret this you bitch! I'll make you scream my name when I'm trough with you." The soldier said.

"Then show me if you can." Setsuna answered.

He charges her and threw a right punch to her face. She ducked before punching him in the gut, hard. Knocking the wind out of him and making him stubble back a bit. "Now to take something that makes you a 'man'." Setsuna said before she kicked him in the balls really hard making him scream like a girl as he fell down and passed out due to the pain.

But the little fight didn't go unnoticed as everyone saw what she did as the men crossed their legs and the women look at her with respect as she left to go to her room while the others watch. Including the other G-Weapon pilots.

" _Wow she's strong._ " Nicol thought.

" _Damn._ " Athrun thought.

" _Note to self; Don't flirt with her. EVER._ " Dearka thought

As the three watching her to leave, they couldn't help but stare at her plumb butt. Noticing that she was being stared at, she turned and gave them a glare that would make hell freeze many times over. Making them turn their heads, thinking on how she noticed them staring at her.

She turned her head and not long arrived at her room. No one touches her or stares at her body except her sensei. He's the only one who can do it. She then got a message from her Commander that they were coming.

Little did ZAFT and EA know is that Setsuna is the 11th member of the Valkyries but kept as a secret.

* * *

Morning has come over the Desert Dawn base and it was already 8:00 am. A single room we have Kira himself lying in bed with his now girlfriend Flay after their intimate moment during the night. Meaning they were going at like rabbits in heat.

Kira woke up and saw his girlfriend head on his chest with a smile on her face after their night of passion they had. She was sleeping peacefully to which brought a smile to his face. He didn't want to leave this scene but a knock on the door brought him out of his thought.

"Who is it?" Kira asked, while looking at Flay to see if she woken up.

"It's me, Naruto. Are you up kid?" Naruto asked outside of the door.

"Yeah, I'm up. Just woke actually. You need something, Naruto?" Kira answered.

"Well, me, Ms. Badgiruel, Cagalli, the three Extend girls and a few others are going into town. Do you and your girlfriend like to join us?" Naruto asked.

Kira was thinking about it and was about to answer him, but someone beat him to it. "Of course, we would love to join you." A female voice answered within the room. As Kira look again, he saw Flay wide awake with a smile on her face. She then moved up and kiss Kira on the lips.

"Alright then. You have an hour to get ready so get something to eat after you both are done." Naruto answered with a smirk.

Kira was confused at that but Flay caught on and she had a lustful smile on her face as she sat up and stretch her arms over her head making her _well-endowed_ breast jiggle as Kira couldn't stop staring at them, remembering how skillful she is with those if she's on her knees or in down below when in bed. She crawled over him to get off the bunk bed and walked to the bathroom, giving her boyfriend a show by adding a little more sway to her perfectly molded hips.

As she reached the bathroom and open the door she gave Kira both a lustful look and smile. "Care to join me Kira because Naruto did say we have an hour to get ready." Said Flay before bitting on her lower lip.

Kira caught on to that and thank Naruto in his head as he got up from the bed and walked to Flay as she giggled. When he got closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her and gave him another _passionate_ kiss before she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Kira then grabbed both of her ass eliciting a moaned from Flay to his mouth as he walked into the bathroom with her and closing the door behind them.

On the other side of the door Naruto could faintly hear Flay moan in pleasure and her moans of Kira's name. Naruto couldn't help but chuckled a bit.

"Those two reminds me of the time when Hinata and I just got married." Naruto said to himself as he walked away from the door, letting the two love birds to go at it again.

As he was walking, Kuruma decided to say something through their mind link. " **I think Hinata wouldn't mind you having more girlfriends to keep you happy** " Said Kurama making Naruto chuckle.

' _I know that._ ' Naruto answered as he smiled but Kuruma smiled more.

" **Like that five-some you had with Murrue, Natarle, Christina and Noin last night?** " Kurama answered as Naruto blush like his mother's hair while a trickle of blood escaped through his nose.

He remembered that both Commanders asking both Murrue and Natarle for something in their room own room last night during the time they were having their dinner. Naruto heard them talking across the room and suddenly, silence. Worried that something went wrong, Naruto left his room to check if they were okay. When he opened the door, he blushed really hard at the hot scene that was going on in front of him. Noin was making out with Natarle with one of Noin's hands inside Natarle's short shorts and the same thing with Murrue and Christina.

When the door closed, this alerted the four women and stop their actions in their tracks. Bot Christina and Noin walked towards him with both lustful look and smile. As they reached him, the two told him that they really liked him and asked if they can join in on Naruto's _group_ before they both kissed him and led him to the bed. One thing led to another and it became a hot five-some with Naruto screwing them silly till morning as he thanked the log for the silence seals. He also thanked the fox for making his shots blanks so that won't get pregnant.

To say that the four women were pleased was an understatement, he was **Very** Thankful for his almost unlimited stamina for the required _pleasuring_ he gave the four the whole night. And the four women made the point that they do this again. When I say again, I mean later at night. Or in the afternoon. Depends on their mood actually…

Naruto wiped away the blood on his nose before answering his friend and partner, ' _R-Right. Now go back to sleep, you stupid fox!_ '.

Kurama could only laugh in his mindscape while Naruto ignored it.

Arriving back to Noin and Christina's room, Naruto was greeted with a sight that would make every man in world beg him to be in his place.

There, in the supposedly bunk bed that could only cater one person per bunk bed, lies the four beautiful women that he recently conquered. And was now part in his ever-growing harem.

Noin and Christina were still in bed, still sleeping soundly. Judging by the snores he was hearing, they were still out cold.

Murrue was seating on one of the chairs that was available in the room. _Naked_. Crossed legged while her arms were under her breast. Giving him a full view of her very, _very_ , endowed breast.

Natarle on the other hand, was changing into her casual clothes. She has now her bra on her and was in the process of putting on her under ware, giving him a show of putting on her clothes very, very slowly.

' _Dear kami. I'm in heaven…_ ' Thought Naruto.

" **You can say that again…** " Answered Kurama. Seeing also what Naruto was seeing.

Murrue then stood up from her position before walking up to him and giving him a very passionate kiss. Ending the kiss, she then asked, "So, what did Kira said? Will he come with you?"

Naruto moved to Natarle before giving her a kiss. The same kiss what Murrue gave him, making Natarle blush and almost making her drop to her knees just from the pleasure. Smiling to her, he then looked back to Murrue and answered, "Yeah, he's coming with us. I gave them an hour to prepare and have some breakfast, so we have more time to ourselves."

Murrue nodded before asking again, "How about the three extends? Are they awake now?"

Naruto nodded, before sitting on the same chair where Murrue sat moments ago. "Yeah, they're up. Bump in to them when I was going to cagalli's room earlier. They are coming with me also too."

Murrue then dropped to her knees before positioning herself in front of Naruto's crotch, opening his trousers zippers, before taking out his length. "Okay then. Please be careful out there okay? I don't want anything happening to you and to the others." Murrue said before taking in his length into her mouth. Moving up and down while sucking his length like no tomorrow.

Naruto sigh in contempt before nodding to her, letting her do what she wants to do him.

* * *

After a quick quicky with Murrue, as well with Natarle. The three of them have their breakfast before Naruto and Natarle bid Murrue farewell for the meantime and the two heads outside to meet with the others.

Exiting the Archangel, he saw the jeeps they were going to use are already waiting for them. He also saw Cagalli was already there, waiting for them. Naruto greeted her before saying, "You're early, princess."

Cagalli rolled her eyes before answering, "The captain did say early in the morning. So here I am." Looking at Natarle, she saw that she has this glow in her and was smiling rather than her usual blank look on her face every time she sees her. That gained a raised eyebrow from her but didn't ask why.

Naruto chuckled before saying, "That it is princess. That it is. We're only missing the three girls so when they arrive, we can move out."

Cagalli nodded before checking her pistol for the last time. Naruto saw this and couldn't help but smile at her. In times of war, you don't know when you're going to get shot at so better have an insurance rather than not.

Naruto then checked his supplies if it's all good. From his hidden knives, to his pistol that was located on his back, he checked them all. Nodding to himself, he then saw in his peripheral vision that the three extends were now heading towards them. By the looks of it, they are ready also.

The three extends walked up to them and said, "We're here. Let's go!"

Naruto shook his head before motioning them to enter the jeep and seat where they want to.

Naruto was the driver, while Cagalli was on his right being his guide and all. The three extends were all shotgun so they were no problems at that.

Naruto looked at the back and saw that they were all strapped in and ready. Looking at Cagalli, she was also strapped in and was ready also. Nodding to them, he then looked at the other jeeps saw that they were also ready. He looked at Natarle and gave her a wink before he motioned the other jeeps to follow him. Starting the jeep and flooring the gas pedal, they wheeled out of the base and heads into the town.

The ride to town was uneventful. He casually talked to his passengers, mostly with the three extends while Cagalli chose to be silent. Only answering if Naruto talks to her. Naruto noticed this, and he could only shake his head.

Arriving on the market place of the Zaft controlled town, Naruto parked their jeep while the others were on the road waiting for them. Disembarking, Naruto and the others walked to the other jeeps. Naruto walked up to Natarle and said, "We'll meet here again in four hours. Try not get in trouble, alright?".

Natarle rolled her eyes before answering. "Says the guy who's always in trouble."

Naruto smirks before answering, "More like trouble always finds me." Looking at the driver, he saw that it was Kisaka. He moves to his side and said, "You know the drill, Kisaka."

Kisaka nodded his head before saying, "As you wish, Lord Naruto. Please also watch Lady Cagalli in my stead."

Naruto nodded before motioning for them to go. And just like that, they wheeled away from the market to gather the required items for the base and the Archangel.

Looking back at the three extends and Cagalli, he said, "Now that they're gone, let's explore the market, shall we?"

The four girls nodded before following him into the crowd.

Naruto and the three extends looked at the scene in front of them and couldn't help but be flabbergasted. They saw that the people were… happy. Despite being a Zaft controlled town. Naruto then looked at cagalli and asked, "Hey Cagalli. I thought this town housed the headquarters of the desert tiger? The people looked happy despite being occupied by Zaft."

Cagalli stared at him for a moment before saying, "Follow me. I'll show you something."

Naruto looked at the three extends in question before shrugging his shoulders and followed cagalli. After a brief walk in some narrow street, they were greeted by a giant hole in the center of a street.

"This what you get when you rebel against the desert tiger." Said Cagalli. Eyeing the giant hole at the center.

Naruto and the three extends were surprised. They didn't know the desert tiger would do such a thing. Naruto on the other hand narrowed his eyes at this. ' _There has to be a reason why it resulted into this_ ' Thought Naruto. before shaking his head and motioning for them to follow him, "Alright, you made your point. Let's go see some shops, I know you girls want something to buy so my treat."

Hearing this, the three extends eyes lit up before pulling Naruto to some shops they fancied them. Cagalli on the other hand could only shook her head before following them.

Nene, Louise, and Sakuya basically dragged him in every store they could find. If they see something they like, they would go to Naruto and practically begged him to buy what they want. Naruto could only smile and nodded at them, motioning them to go to the counter and let him pay for the items they want.

While this was all going, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the three extends. He deduced that they didn't have a life other than the military, so he let them buy anything they want. It was the lease he could do to let them feel normal once in their life. Even Louise who is always stoic, was smiling. A real smile if he says so himself.

Looking at Cagalli, he saw that she too was smiling. He asked her, "How about you, Cagalli? Anything you want?"

Cagalli looked at him and answered, "None at the moment. But thank you though."

Naruto nodded at her before he heard Cagalli's stomach rumble. He couldn't help but chuckle and said, "Well, your stomach says otherwise. Come on, let's get something to eat."

Cagalli could only blush before she nodded at him. Naruto chuckled again before getting the three extends attention and said, "Hey you three, let's get something to eat."

As if on que. Sakuya, Nena, and Louise's stomachs suddenly rumbled making them blush also in embarrassment.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and laugh his heart's content.

Wiping some tears in his eyes, he saw the four girls were pouting at him cutely before he said, "Alright, I'm sorry. Come on, let's find us some food."

The four of them walked again in the market searching for something to eat. While they were walking, Cagalli noticed a particular restaurant was selling some kebabs so she called for Naruto's attention and asked, "Hey, Naruto. Why not we eat here? This place sells some pretty good kebabs."

Naruto looked at the store then back at Cagalli and said, "Sure, why not? I'm down for some kebabs."

Sakuya and the others tilted their heads at the side and the former asked, "What's a kebab?"

Cagalli looked at the three extends and answered, "You'll see. Come one, the foods waiting!" Cagalli then took the three extends hands and pulled them in the restaurant.

Naruto could only shake his head before sitting at one of the tables outside of the restaurant to wait for the four girls.

While waiting, Naruto was scanning the crowd of any potential threats to his group. His sense of negative intent spiked at the two men, standing adjacent from the restaurant he was sitting at. To his relief, it was not directed at him or at the shop. He was cut out of his musings when a plate full of kebabs were placed in front of him and the four girls sat on the table with him.

"You girls sure are hungry, eh?" Said Naruto with a smile.

"When a girl wants to eat, a girl will eat." Said Nena, eyeing the kebab hungrily.

"Oh hush, Naruto-kun. We're just hungary." Said Sakuya. Also eyeing the kebab hungrily.

Louise could only stare at the kebab. Already thinking of how she will tear it apart, piece by piece…

Cagalli could only roll her eyes before getting a kebab for herself. Before she started to eat, she asked Naruto, "Hey, Naruto. Don't you want to eat?"

Naruto shook his head before answering, "No. I'm still full. Go on right ahead."

Cagalli shrugged her shoulders before taking a bite from the kebab.

While they were eating, Cagalli was searching for a particular sauce for the kebab she was eating and couldn't find it. She was about to stand up go to the counter to ask for the specific sauce before a voice suddenly spoke behind her, "Is this what you were looking for little lady?".

Naruto and the others looked to where the voice came from and saw a man wearing a red and yellow button up shirt, khaki pants, brown shoes. He was also wearing a boater hat and purple shades.

"Yeah, that's what I'm looking for." Answered Cagalli.

"You got good taste little lady. I like my kebabs also with this." Answered the stranger.

"Like wise." Said Cagalli, taking the sauce from the stranger.

Naruto on the other hand was silent during all of this. His senses were going haywire and was pinpointing where was it coming from. He looked again at the two guys that he senses earlier and saw that they were looking at them. Plus, eight more guys were converging on them.

Just before Nena was about to ask for his name. Naruto suddenly stood up, flip the table to its side, before tackling the four girls to the ground for cover. They then heard gunshots and to their surprise, it was aimed at them.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world! Die!" Shouted one of the assailants.

"What the hell is going on!?" Shouted Nena through the fire fight.

"I don't know! Just stay down!" Shouted back Sakuya.

The four girls were about to draw their guns when the stranger suddenly joined them in the cover.

"Damn it! I knew it was a bad idea to eat outside this time." Said the stranger.

Cagalli had enough and asked, "Who the hell are you!?"

The stranger looked at her for a second before answering, "I'll answer your question when we're not being shot at."

Cagalli growled at him before pulling her gun out. She, along with the three extends was about to retaliate when Naruto suddenly spoke, "You four stay here. I'll handle this."

Nena countered by saying, "We can handle ourselves! We don't need babysitting!"

Naruto leveled her with a glare that send chills down her spine, along with her friends and Cagalli. He then added, "I. Said. Stay."

The four girls could only nod their heads while the stranger smiled at him.

Naruto took a deep breath before simultaneously activating his dojutsu and hengeing them in his original eye color before standing up from his position and aiming his pistol.

Naruto spotted his first two targets, which are the ones who were across the restaurant. Opening fire using his pistol, the two men were shot through the head, right between the eyes. looking up from the roof tops, he spotted two with sniper rifles aimed at him. With the Sharingan, he saw the bullet left the rifle and was heading straight right at him. Shifting his body to the left, the bullets sailed right past him before drawing two kunais from his back and throw it with such force and accuracy, you wouldn't see it coming until it's too late.

The two kunais sailed through the air and entered through their skulls, killing them before they even hit the ground. Looking to his right, he saw three armed men hiding inside one of the stalls on the streets. He was surprised eventually when the said stall was peppered with bullet holes by Zaft soldiers who just arrived at the scene.

Looking where the stranger was kneeling, Naruto saw that he has on his hands a radio and was issuing commands to it.

He looked past his group and saw the remaining armed men from blue cosmos were seconds away from shooting his group, along with him. Noticing that his group was currenly occupied and was not paying attention to him, using his rinnegan, Naruto switched places with a sign near their position. The remaining men didn't notice Naruto as the latter grabbed the nearest man from the neck before shooting the other two in the head, dropping to the floor, dead.

Lifting the last man from his neck, Naruto proceeded to knock him out by depriving him of any oxygen before throwing him onto the grown like a sack of potatoes.

Walking back to his group, Naruto checked them one by one if they were injured at all.

"Are you guys alright?" Asked Naruto.

The four girls said nodded before Naruto looked to the stranger and asked, "Who are you?"

The Stranger looked at him and answered, "Before I answer that, are you by any chance, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto nodded before answering, "Yes. Who's asking?"

The stranger smiled before saying, "My name is Andrew Waltfeld. The desert Tiger. I'm senior commander of all operations of Zaft in all of Africa."

Cagalli and the three Extends jaws were touching the ground. They were in the presence of the desert tiger himself and they didn't even know from the start!

"Since you introduced yourself properly, might as well do it too." Said Naruto before adding, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Pilot of the black mobile suit."

Waltfeld nodded his head before saying, "Figured as much. Didn't know that I would meet the famous Black Knight in the flesh. If I'd know, I should've dressed more properly."

Naruto chuckled before he answered, "It's fine."

Waltfeld walked closer to Naruto before saying, "Since you save me from those fanatics, I would like to invite you and your group to my headquarters. I would like to thank you properly and talk to you some more."

"Hell no!" Shouted Nena.

"Are you serious?" Said Sakuya in disbelief.

"It's obviously a trap, Naruto!" Shouted Cagalli.

Louise elected to just glare daggers at Waltfeld.

Naruto raised his hand to silence them before facing Waltfeld and answered, "Sure. We'll go."

Cagalli and the others were about to protest when Naruto leveled them with his own glare that shut them up before adding, "But, you will assure to me that my girls won't be harmed by any means. Not even a single hair should be out of place. Am. I. Clear?" Before releasing a brief killing intent aimed at Waltfeld to make his point.

Waltfeld felt the killing intent for a brief moment making him shiver from the pressure he felt. "Y-You have my word." Waltfeld answered before thinking. ' _What the hell was that!?_ '.

Cagalli and the three extends on the other hand, were blushing from his comment of "My girls."

"Alright. Will you five follow me." Waltfeld said before motioning them to follow him to his HQ.

While on the way to the desert tiger's HQ, Cagalli and the three extends were ripping Naruto a new one but the latter isn't having any of it.

"What the hell were you thinking!? Are you insane!? That's the desert tiger for crying out loud! For all we know, once we're there, we will be apprehended, or worse!" Whispered loudly by Cagalli.

"Cagalli's right, Naruto-kun. Are sure he can be trusted?" Asked Sakuya.

Before the remaining two girls could add their own two cents, Naruto suddenly spoke, "Trust me you four. I know Waltfeld would honor his word. Call it intuition or gut feeling. If not, then I promise, no harm will come to you four and we will return safely."

The three extends nodded their heads but not before Cagalli narrowed her eyes at Naruto before nodding as well.

* * *

Arriving at Andrew Waltfeld's office, the five friends could only look in surprise of how Waltfeld's office was designed. It looked like it was designed to look like from the victorian era. From the table to window curtain, it's certainly built to cater a king.

"No offense but I didn't take you for a man who likes their room to be this fancy." Said Naruto to Andrew. The latter chuckled before answering, "Oh, I didn't design any of this. It belongs to the previous commander of Africa from the EA. Guess he lacks in some _sizes_ to make this room equal to his ego."

Naruto could only chuckle at his answer before addressing him, "Now that we here, what do you want to talk about?"

Waltfeld motioned them to seat at the vacant couch and chair before seating at his own chair. "Before that, someone wants to meet you."

Naruto could only raise one of his eyebrows before the door leading to this victorian styled room opened and eleven women entered the room.

One of the eleven women moved to Waltfeld's side while the remaining eleven women stood by the far side of the room. To Naruto's surprise, out of the ten women present, Naruto recognized one of them.

"Luger?" Asked Naruto.

The three extends and Cagalli could only say, "Eh?"

Smiling to him, Luger walked up to him and said, "Hello, Naruto Uzumaki. We finally meet face-to-face."

-end-

* * *

 **And that's done! Hope you all like it!**

 **Please R &R! And once again, I'm sorry for the late update! And thank you!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	19. Announcement

**Wazzup, wazzup, wazzuuuuuuuuuuup my readers! LoDsIx is back and with a... what's this? A REWRITE!?**

 **Yes folks. I've rewritten my first fic, Maelstrom of Cosmic Era. I've been doing a lot of thinking and reading during the days i wasn't writing and come a-crossed my first fic so said to myself "why not. i'll read my own story." and damn it all it looks like shit...**

 **Well, that's what you get when you first try making your very own fan fic.**

 **Enough about my rant. Please, rewrite of Maelstrom of Cosmic Era. And I really hope you like it.**

 **P.S: There's a significant change in this fic and i will deviate from cannon... Ehh you'll see. Oh, there's a surprise at the end.**

 **P.P.S: I'll keep some of the content on the fist story of this. Sooooo expect the characters you read there will pop up here. well not all of them...**

 **Again, on to the fic! And It's posted right now!**

 **For those of you who are waiting for my other updates of my fics, I will post them before the month of April ends.**

 **Been busy as hell on work so, yeah.**

 **Again, thank you all for your patience and loyalty!**

 **And see you all later!**

 **Ja Ne!**


End file.
